Las canciones que definen nuestro amor (2)
by Escritora submarina
Summary: Con la entrada de Aihara Kotoko en su vida, su mundo cambió por completo. Ahora que Irie Naoki entrará a la universidad, no solo tendrá que lidiar con sus sentimientos, sino con una nueva pretendiente, las presiones de ser el jefe de Pandai, y un nuevo rival de amores. Podrá enfrentarse a la nueva etapa de su vida? (2da parte de "Canciones que definen nuestro amor")
1. Prólogo

Las decisiones podían tomar distintos caminos para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas, para unos el estudiar para ser el mejor era una virtud considerada por los estudiantes destacados de su generación, para otros dedicarse a un deporte constituía una alternativa si no se era tan destacado en el área de los estudios. En fin, una infinidad de decisiones se podían ejecutar de acorde a las capacidades con las que a la persona se les eran concedidas.

Irie Naoki, había nacido dotado de un sinfín de talentos tanto en el área de los estudios, como en los deportes, y en todo aquello que se planteaba en realizar. Un genio total, virtuoso y de paso, atractivo.

Muchas chicas morían por tenerlo de novio, sin embargo, él ya se encontraba con los ojos en la mira en una persona que catalogaba como "especial" y cada día intentaba por todos los medios de acercarse sin ser demasiado obvio en ello.

Acostumbrado a ser tratado como un Dios, se le complicaba ser una persona sencilla y en todo caso, considerarse como alguien capaz de ganarse el corazón de la chica que lo tenía de cabeza. Esa chica que lo volvía loco, misma que lo orillaba a bajar la guardia, a soñar despierto y pensarla a diario, la que hacia que su corazón palpitara fuertemente desde su pecho y sentirse perfecto a su lado. Esa chica era Aihara Kotoko.

Esperaba que en la nueva etapa en la que ambos entrarían, le trajera mejor suerte que la anterior…

Quizás el destino le seguiría poniendo trabas en el camino hacia el amor.

**PD.** La 2da parte comienza hoy mismo! Esperando que les guste, dejen sus opiniones, se diviertan, odien a algunos personajes o situaciones, etc.  
En fin, disfruten.


	2. Estudiantes universitarios

Era el primer día como estudiante universitario, lo recibió con una sonrisa interna, mientras abría la ventana de su habitación dejando entrar con ello los rayos cálidos del sol. La mañana prometía ser buena, significando que su día igual sería uno muy bueno.

Se vistió de traje negro con rayas de azul marino y una corbata azul celeste, el cabello castaño se mecía con la inercia del clima primaveral; los cerezos florecían, el viento cálido abrazaba la ciudad de Tokio; la moda estaba en ropa corta y colores claros.

Él tomó uno de sus casetes para escuchar en el receso o en el camino en el metro, se llevó el de Actually de Pet Shop Boys. Su álbum favorito.

El aparato de relajación muscular estaba guardado en su caja porque no se armaba de valor para abrirlo porque el aroma de ella se guardaba en la caja y desaparecería si se pusiera el aparato.

El libro de letras lo guardó en silencio, no tomándolo en cuenta para leerlo, prefiriendo leer a escondidas el libro de medicina que le gustaba más.

Se iría por un corto tramo con Kotoko antes de que tomara su ruta en lo que Chibi desayunaba apaciguado. Ese perro la perseguía cuando salía a cualquier lado; resultó ser muy apegado a la Kotoko y a Yuuki.

Su familia no se atrevió a mandar a Chibi a la perrera, por lo que decidieron adoptarlo como propio.

Habiendo desayunado arroz con Nattou, notó que Kotoko estaba vestida casualmente (nada que ver con su ropa formal). Unos pantalones a la altura de la rodilla de color rojo, una camiseta tipo polo de color rojo y rayas negras, una gorra de béisbol.

—Irás al Kinder con esa ropa?— Se burló.

—Y tu a un funeral?— Defendió mañosa, mirándolo con gracia.

—Tan temprano y teniendo una pelea de pareja— Resopló su madre con entusiasmo.

—Claro que no— Contestó ella bebiendo un gran sorbo de jugo.

* * *

—No puedo creer que seamos universitarios— Exclamó ella con ambas manos en las mejillas esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

—Oye, tu bicicleta— Advirtió viendo que la bicicleta se cayó al suelo, golpeando el manubrio de lado; ella se encorvó para agarrar su medio de transporte diario. —Tonta— Se burló, sonriendo malicioso.

—Ah, gracias por avisarme— Se rió traviesa, moviendo la bicicleta.

—Presta más atención a tus acciones— Señaló aseverativo, tratando de encausarla por un mejor rendimiento en cuanto a su atención con respecto a sus alrededores, con el fin de evitarse esos escenarios en que se le caigan las cosas o se estrelle contra un poste o un árbol.

—Eh, si— Cabeceó desinteresadamente, bajando la mirada a su walkman. En cuanto ella se distrajo, escuchó un ruido detrás suyo, significando que se había estrellado con algo.

Se giró a ver, y si, se había estrellado contra el poste de luz con toda la frente roja del golpe y la bicicleta haciendo contrapeso en su vientre. —Auch— Se sobaba la frente, entrecerrando los ojos del dolor.

—No te lo dije?— Recordó moviendo la cabeza negativo. —Segura que no vas al kínder?— Ironizó sobre el tema. La mueca de burla amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro. Volteó la cabeza a otro lado.

—Oye!— Le gritó indignada.

Se rió por dentro, tapando su boca con la mano con el fin de no ser tan obvio con su acción.

Sus aventuras en la universidad apenas empezaban a su lado…

* * *

Tomando el camino a la universidad, ella se separó de él para tomar su propia ruta en su bicicleta, habiéndose despedido él se encaminó al metro colocándose los auriculares para ponerse a escuchar el casete que se trajo.

Dentro de su afable pensamiento con la música, el camino se le hizo rápido y de un parpadeo estaba en la entrada de la universidad de Tonan. Se impresionó al presenciar la gran cantidad de estudiantes de distintos rubros y vestimentas diferentes a la suya, la mayoría se vestía tal como Kotoko lo había hecho ese día.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar su edificio de física e ingeniería. Un edificio blanco y estrecho, lleno de hombres y escasas mujeres.

Entrando al edificio un olor hermético rodeaba el pasillo de la entrada, la blancura de afuera era la misma que adentro, las personas de ese sitio portaban el mismo estilo de ropa que él usaba. Llevaba el portafolio en la mano donde por dentro estaban: el walkman, el casete, auriculares, libretas y utensilios para escribir en clase.

Buscó su salón, del cual fue sencillo encontrarlo gracias a su gran sentido de la orientación y de los espacios; entrando al salón 102 algunas miradas se posaron sobre él, los murmullos y cuchicheos precoces respecto a su físico no cambiaban incluso en la universidad.

Se puso su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia y se sentó en el asiento de la ventana al frente del profesor.

Para colmo, los bancos estaban colocados en mesas semicirculares donde cuatro estudiantes ocupaban un lugar respectivo; una chica pelinegra se sentó a lado de él—la misma chica que le dijo dónde estaba el hospital universitario— recordó las facciones físicas de la chica. Unos rizos despampanantes decaían por su cintura, el olor elegante a rosas, un cuerpo bien formado y torneado, maquillada a la perfección y una actitud segura y elegante. Todo lo contrario a Kotoko.

—Los rumores si que son ciertos— Expresó con voz sarcástica, reclinándose en su asiento para verle mejor. —Eres más atractivo en persona que en las fotos, Irie Naoki—

—Y tu eres?— Articuló perplejo ante la seguridad manifestada en la chica pelinegra. —Te vi el día del examen de la universidad de Tokio—

—Veo que tienes memoria fotográfica— Comentó, inclinándose hacia él de forma apacible. Casi agraciada. —Matsumoto Yuuko— Extendió la mano con uñas alargadas y pintadas de rojo fuerte. Él aceptó el gesto, receloso.

—Mi nombre ya te lo sabes— Señaló como una advertencia dentro de su cerebro que esa chica de seguro expresaba un interés en él como el resto de las chicas.

—Te unirás al club de tenis?— Preguntó luego de haber retirado el contacto.

—Sí— Asintió y por inercia preguntó —Y tu?—

—Por supuesto, para conocernos mejor— Dijo con claridad. —Siempre he estado interesada en ti, Irie-kun—

_Se nota_, pensó. _Por qué les gusto a las locas?_ Maldijo.

Ladeó la cabeza, ignorándole, daba a entender que era de las mujeres que no se rendirían con el primer rechazo ni con el segundo, sino que se mantendrían a la raya con tal de conseguir su afecto.

Claramente él no le daría alas, mas que platicar por obligación y educación, no por mero placer romántico. Ya estaba claro que con Kotoko las cosas eran diferentes aunque no entendía sus sentimientos ni los gustos por el sexo opuesto, pero era una persona importante y buena con él.

No por nada la había etiquetado como su persona especial.

Estando en clase, percibió por ende que la chica pelinegra que se hacia llamar Matsumoto, resultaba ser bastante capaz con la ingeniería. Presumió haber obtenido el tercer puesto de la puntuación del examen nacional. En pocas palabras, no es una chica tonta. Una pretendiente capaz.

Saliendo del edificio blanco, se topó con una Kotoko desorientada caminando rumbo a su edificio con la mirada perdida rascándose la cabeza, con mapa en mano.

Matsumoto se le pegó mientras él caminaba en dirección a su amiga.

—Kotoko— Llamó con frialdad.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su repentino llamado.

—Naoki-kun!— Dijo exaltada.

—Qué haces aquí?— Cuestionó con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su traje. Matsumoto miraba con superioridad a la chica.

—Me perdí— Se rió con la mano en la nuca. —Creo que leí el mapa al revés—

—Tonta— Curveó la comisura de sus labios con gracia de verla desorientada. —Qué estabas buscando?—

—La cafetería— Musitó entre risitas de travesura. —Muero de hambre!—

—Te acompaño— Se rindió al verla tan perdida, quería ayudarla.

—Es tu novia?— Preguntó la pelinegra, por un momento se había olvidado de su presencia.

—No, somos amigos— Respondió ella con despreocupe. —Aihara Kotoko— Se presentó agachando la cabeza con animosidad.

—Matsumoto Yuuko— Dijo con presencia y autoridad. Se inclinó al brazo de él con signo de posesión —Voy con ustedes, Irie-kun—

—Bueno, más compañía— Expresó ella sonriendo.

Arribando a la cafetería, ella se fascinó con el olor de comida proveniente de las estufas, los sonidos de las personas platicar y el hecho de hacer fila para ordenar.

—Que interesante es esto de ser universitario— Comentó ella con asombro.

—Eres una niña o que?— Inquirió con ironía Matsumoto, tomando a la chica de improviso, porque la miró con gesto cuestionable.

—Cómo?— Arqueó las cejas en duda. —Si lo que quieres decir es que si soy una chica, es verdad—

—De verdad eres universitaria?— Preguntó con tono más persistente. —Te vez muy infantil para estar en un lugar como este—

—Acaso no me vez aquí?— Dijo con ironía y una sonrisa traviesa.

Naoki sonrió de lado, sintiéndose mejor por haberse acercado a ella y acompañarla en el primer día.

Cuando fue su turno de pedir, ella ordenó el combo A al igual que Naoki, porque le llamó la atención el contenido de alimentos.

—Aquí no hay lonche F— Se mofó de esta, sonriendo de lado.

—Oye!— Le dio un empujón en el brazo izquierdo, ofendida. Le agradaba ver sus reacciones. —Puedo pedir lo que quiera— Hizo una mueca indignada.

Al darles la orden al mismo tiempo, notaron la gran diferencia de porciones siendo el mismo platillo. Los dos fruncieron el ceño telepáticamente.

—Por qué las porciones están disparejas?— Espetó él con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Viene a quejarse de cómo manejo el negocio?— Una voz inconfundible le azoró los oídos, ese cara de chango sin vergüenza estaba postrado con superioridad frente a él.

—Kin-chan!— Exclamó Kotoko con sorpresa abriendo los ojos de par en par. —Qué haces aquí?—

—Trabajando preciosa, para poder mantenerte— Se cruzó de brazos con posesión y superioridad.

—Bueno, gracias por darme comida de más— Tomó la tanda de comida y se fue a tomar un lugar dentro de las mesas de la cafetería, viendo la comida como triunfo.

—Deberías de tratarme con respeto— Inquirió él, enarcando una ceja. —Pocas porciones es de cobardes—

—Dices que cambie mi manera de ser por tus tontas acusaciones— Se rió fingidamente, cosa que le irrito más. —Si tanto detestas mi comida porqué no traes tu propio lonche— Lo miró con repulsión.

—No hables tan familiar conmigo— Obscureció su mirada.

—Quién dijo que quiero ser familiar contigo?— Devolvió la mirada del mismo modo. —Estúpido genio! No sabes cómo detesto a las personas como tú— Lo apuntó con desprecio.

—El desprecio es mutuo— Replicó haciendo una mueca de disgusto. —Ahora sírveme la porción que me corresponde— Exigió, cruzado de brazos.

—Confórmate con lo que te serví— Ladeó la cabeza desinteresado, apretando los labios en forma de puchero. —Genio cobarde—

—Qué cosas dices de Irie-kun?— Intervino Matsumoto, para acabarla de amolar. —Es más hombre que tu, idiota!— Le tomó del brazo, aprisionándolo en su agarre en instinto de posesión. —Vámonos— Ordenó con seguridad, apretando el contacto mientras que él llevaba en sus manos la tanda de comida desproporcionada. Quería irse en dirección donde Kotoko estaba sentada sola, devorándose la comida como chamaco desquiciado, pero si lo hacia esa chica pelinegra se entrometería en su conversación, sería mejor platicar con Kotoko estando en casa.

_Esto será un largo camino hacia mi futuro como médico_, se dijo con orgullo.


	3. Acompañado

_"Y no puedo operar con este fracaso, cuando todo lo que quiero es estar completamente al mando" _

Decidió ir a las pruebas de tenis donde pensaba unirse al club como un rato para despejar su mente. El entrador de nombre Sudou, un sujeto bigotón de aspecto de vendedor de carros usados, era famoso por ser muy amigable con las personas pero al darle una raqueta de tenis se transformaba en un monstruo imparable.

Con la ropa deportiva puesta, salió a la formación con el resto de los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso que presentarían las pruebas de introducción al club.

Agazapado con su inconstante mente, su salud física estaba en perfecto estado siendo así que podría ganar un partido de tenis sin esfuerzo.

—Buen Día para todos ustedes nuevos miembros del club de tenis— Dijo Sudou con aire bonachón, usando de igual manera la ropa del tenis con colores fuertes y el cabello erizado. —Los llamare por su nombre y pasaran al frente para evaluar sus habilidades y destrezas en el tenis, si son nuevos en esto, no teman por favor porque tratare de ir lo más despacio que pueda, de acuerdo?— Todos asintieron. —Bueno, empezaremos con el mejor, Irie Naoki—

Lo llamó con aire retador, a lo que él correspondió frunciendo el ceño y suspirando con desinterés. Las adulaciones de las chicas le estorbaron por ser tan bochornosas.

Plantó firmemente sus pies en la cancha verde de tenis, viendo cómo cambiaba de color Sudou al tomar la raqueta con instinto animal. Con un golpe duro y consistente, comenzó el partido de tenis entre esos dos titanes del deporte, corriendo por todas partes de la cancha, sudando exhaustivamente y con la respiración acompasada. Naoki podía ver más allá que solo la pelota verde de tenis ser golpeada por él mismo y por Sudou. Empleando la onza de consistencia golpeó la pelota con el propósito de ganarle. Viendo que en efecto su golpe surtió efecto y Sudou echó un grito desesperado al aire.

Volvieron a jugar otro mini partido de tenis con más intensidad y reñido, abarcando toda la cancha en su máxima capacidad de expansión.

Naoki volvió a ganar justamente.

Satisfecho con su rendimiento típico del tenis, se retiró con aire triunfal a darse una rápida ducha e irse a estudiar a la biblioteca.

—Irie! Vuelve aquí!— Exclamaba furioso el entrenador, a lo que él ignoró rotundamente. _Que tipo tan desagradable y extraño, _se dijo, _es un pésimo perdedor. _

Matsumoto le guiñó de forma interesada el gesto, provocando en él una sensación extraña. En cierta forma, quería que fuera Kotoko quien le diera apoyo en todo lo que hiciera.

* * *

Las inconstancias de su atolondrada mente no paraban de torturarlo, y en cuanto al nivel de tortura, sería uno muy elevado, porque lo perseguían pensamientos obsesivos con esa chica. Por más que se negara a estar a su lado, más quería estarlo.

Era como si su voluntad no valiera lo suficiente como para accionar lo que su lado racional le ordenaba.

Si el amor era de esa forma, entonces sería la primera vez que le sucedía algo a tal grado que pavor se daba de sí mismo. La comida sabía diferente, dormir se sentía diferente, verse en el espejo cada mañana era diferente, caminar por las calles resultaba diferente, hasta tomar agua era diferente. Su pequeño y reducido mundo se abría lentamente y al mismo tiempo de un parpadeo. Porque ahora todo comenzaba a parecerle diferente.

Conforme pasaban los días los atardeceres crecían en él como pequeños detalles que antes no se había percatado de apreciar; los lindos matices del cielo rojizo se oscurecían en el horizonte dando paso a la noche tranquila.

Si el silencio antes le brindaba certidumbre, ahora apreciaba el ruido como un nuevo capítulo de su vida. Las texturas de su día a día cambiaban, cada que veía a Kotoko y la escuchaba reírse, hablar, incluso su silencio llenaba su vacío.

Negarlo a esos extremos en que sus sentimientos más claros no podían estar, resultaba risorio. Negar que sentía algo fuerte por ella, estaba para volverse loco.

Sin precisarlo mejor, diría que fue hechizado por su magia de manera indiscreta. La innegable atracción por ella lo orillaba a acceder a muchas de sus sugerencias, cosa que en su vida creyó imposible.

* * *

Un día de primavera, el sol acariciaba con sus rayos el camino a la universidad. Vacilando con su calor, los pasos agigantados del genio, que avanzaba en pleno estupor odiando el cambio de clima a uno de verano.

Su blazer azul marino combinada con la camisa de manga corta de cuadros de distintas tonalidades azuladas, un pantalón caqui y zapatos de vestir café claro con cintas. Llevaba puestos los auriculares escuchando un álbum que se compró en la tienda de música, cuando pensaba que quizás debía alejarse discretamente de Kotoko para aclarar sus sentimientos con prontitud.

Los bellos cerezos brindaban un nuevo color artístico al camino, con los pétalos rosados cayendo con la gravedad en curiosos zigzagueos hasta agolpar con acera de la banqueta.

Naoki los veía caer por los alrededores, haciendo una mueca de suspicacia, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, completamente aburrido. Sí, esa era la palabra: aburrido.

El genio se hallaba aburrido por andar tan temprano solo de camino a la escuela, sumándole que cabía la posibilidad de venir acompañado de esa chica; aborrecía con creces no poder venir acompañado a la escuela y entrar por las puertas solo.

Siempre solo! Era el colmo de los colmos para él.

Un palmoteo lo hizo girarse en dirección del golpe.

—Kotoko?— Dijo al realizar de quién provenía aquel palmoteo. La vio asentir y se quitó los audífonos en seguida. —Qué haces aquí? No tenías clases hasta las diez?— Preguntó fallando al ocultar su asombro.

—Tengo clases ahorita— Respondió, llevando la bicicleta entre ambas manos, caminando a su paso. —Me avisaron anoche que las adelantaron— Agregó.

—No era para que fueras tan ruidosa— Fingió quejarse, aunque por dentro diera brincos de gozo al saber que no se iría solo a la escuela.

—Qué escuchabas?— Lo interrogó ojeándolo.

—Black Celebration, de Depeche Mode— Le hizo saber, enseñándole el walkman que ella le había prestado.

—Ese lo conozco!— Exclamó admirada. -Me encanta!- Expresó enamorada.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela, la veía de reojo cuando notaba que volteaba para otros lados admirando el paisaje, en donde quiera que hubiera naturaleza. Sacaba el teléfono y se ponía a tomarle fotos a los cerezos que volaban en distintas direcciones.

Naoki, decidió ser el siguiente en hablar.

—Tus clases van bien?—

—Ah claro— Respondió casualmente, sacudiendo la mano en el aire como quien diría una persona despreocupada. —De ti no pregunto nada, porque se que te va excelente— Hizo señal de excelencia.

—Porque tengo cerebro— Presumió obstante de sus sentimientos.

—Ah descuida— Se rió de lado. —De eso no me cabe la menor duda— Dijo como si de un cómplice se tratara. De pronto, se echó a reír en su propio mundo.

—Ya te llego la locura?— Exteriorizo burlón. —O acaso te esta afectando la madurez?—

—Cállate— Ladeó la cabeza, meciéndose con su misma risa; usaba una camiseta polo de color rojo de manga corta, shorts azul marino a la altura de la rodilla, tenis Adidas blancos con cintas negras, el cabello recogido en una mini coleta, ya que su cabello había crecido un poco.

—Callarme yo?— Replicó haciéndose el ofendido. -Al menos tengo cerebro qué presumir- Alzó el mentó, dándole aspecto de todo un rey.

—Aihara— La voz de Sudou le llamaba desde la entrada de la universidad. —Aihara, ven aquí— Naoki frunció el ceño al ver al pésimo perdedor que era precisamente el presidente del club de tenis. _Que molestia…_ pero, peor la molestia que sintió al ver que no le hablaba a él, sino a Kotoko. Y para qué? Qué era lo que quería con ella? Una irritación desastrosa invadía su pecho mezclado con ardoroso coraje. —Te estaba buscando, por qué me haces esperar?— Alzó la voz regañándola por su aparente tardanza.

Kotoko hizo ademán despreocupado—típico—, esquivando los regaños que Sudou le decía furioso, tomándola de la mano abruptamente y llevándosela sin su bicicleta.

-Pero mi bici- Replicó preocupada. -Debo estacionarla- Forcejeó con Sudor, que al parecer no deseaba soltarla.

Naoki apretó los puños, echando un soplido encolerizado; tragó saliva antes de cerciorarle a Kotoko que se encargaría de su preciada bicicleta .

—Yo me encargo de ella— Aseguró con fingido desdén.

—Gracias, Naoki-kun— Le sonrió antes de ser jaloneada de la mano por su entrenador.

Supuso que quizás el motivo era urgente, pero lo que no le cabía en la mente era el cómo se hicieron tan cercanos si ni siquiera se los había presentado él mismo. De dónde se conocían? Si es que se conocían antes de asistir a la universidad. O había otro motivo detrás de su relación? Fuera lo que fuera, no le agradaba ver cómo Sudou la forcejeó apurado, para después alejarla de su vista.

Ya luego se encargaría de asentar cuentas con ese tipo.

* * *

Finalizando las clases se fue a la biblioteca, en busca de un libro que esperaba, le facilitaría la tarea. En cuanto una voz que lo tenía muy perseguido, le habló:

—Irie-kun— Matsumoto lo había pillado buscando un libro determinado en la biblioteca. —Qué buscas?—

—Un libro de ingeniería— Contestó serio, mientras buscaba entre los libros de devolución.

—Yo tengo lo que buscas— Cercioró, haciendo ademán coqueto. Sus ojos decían "quiero estar contigo", al igual que su cuerpo. —Te daré el libro, a cambio de que me hagas un favor— Soltó como si lo hubiera planeado tiempo atrás.

—Qué favor?— Interrogó de inmediato.

—Te diré después— Vaciló con un mechón de sus largos cabellos rizados entre dos de sus finos dedos, pasándolos como si quisiera peinarse una trenza. —Primero te doy el libro, es más importante el trabajo que debes realizar con él— Aseguró, parpadeando escasamente.

—Bueno, gracias— Forzó una pequeña sonrisa amable.

—Te veré después— Se retiró en aire triunfal.

Las intenciones que Matsumoto tenían para con él no le agradaban, es más, le daban un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Estando en su habitación, dejó que su abdomen se estirara en la cama expandiendo sus largas piernas mientras leía con seriedad impasible, meditando sobre el favor que Matsumoto mencionó que quería pedirle, algo en eso no sonaba bien.

Su hermano coloreaba un dibujo que hizo de Kotoko para su "diario de observaciones de Kotoko" que decidió darle seguimiento a pesar de que las vacaciones de verano habían terminado hacía mucho.

Supuso que quizás lo hacia porque nunca se aburría con esa chica y quién no? Ni él mismo se aburría de ella.

Su celular vibró en el tono de una canción de Pet Shop Boys ("West End Girls") lo sacó de su lectura. Revisó el contacto. Matsumoto Yuuko. _Esa chica loca_, pensó, _de seguro querrá algo de mi o algo a cambio por haberle pedido prestado ese libro de física que esta en el librero y ya leí, es eso._

—Moshi Moshi— Contestó apesadumbrado.

—Irie-kun, te moleste?— Preguntó con interés.

—No— Resopló tranquilo. —Qué se te ofrece?—

—Leíste el libro que te preste?—

—Sí, gracias por prestármelo— Asintió.

—Quiero algo a cambio— Demandó con naturalidad, sonando elegante en su voz con un deje de manipulación hacia él.

—Ya te dije gracias— Refunfuñó sin acordarse del trato que hicieron aquella vez.

—Ten una cita conmigo a cambio del libro— Una punzada de estrés le llegó a la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco. _Esa chica es una lanzada contra mi_, se dijo.

—A dónde?— Quiso saber.

—Veamos una película de romance— Dijo ella. —Le iba a dar los boletos a mi hermana, pero preferí gastarlos contigo—

—Está bien— Accedió con desinterés. —En dónde?—

—Te mandaré los detalles por texto— Colgó el teléfono con despedidas afectivas. Él solo lanzó el celular al suelo de la alfombra con enfado. Cómo se dejo manipular tan fácilmente? Por qué era tan descuidado?

—Onii-chan?— Su hermano estaba desconcertado por verlo tirar el celular al suelo.

—No es nada— Negó.

Ahí iba a la basura nuevamente su tan ansiada paz, cuando en verdad quería estar al mando de su propia vida, y teniéndolo todo no podía lograrlo. Estaba perdiendo el rumbo en el camino por pensar siempre en él mismo.

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "Pale Shelter" de Tears for Fears)


	4. Inesperada cita de amor

_"__He estado esperando a una chica como tu"_

Meditaba sobre sus estudios en la biblioteca, anotando los temas de gran interés para su futuro como médico; leía un libro de términos médicos que había sacado de una de las estanterías de la biblioteca.

Conforme estudiaba el libro de términos médicos escondido bajo un libro de ingeniería aeronáutica; anotaba con la mano derecha los temas que le interesaban y tomaría en cuenta a lo largo de sus estudios médicos del futuro. La izquierda bloqueaba la visibilidad que podía relucir el libro de terminología si se acercaban mucho las personas.

Se imaginaba la emoción poderosa que le invadiría cuando usara la bata de médico, analizando los signos vitales del paciente e investigar la causa de la enfermedad para curarlo.

Se encasillaba en el libro de terminología médica fascinado con todos los términos que se podían llegar a emplear a lo largo de las enfermedades.

Dejó el libro luego de leerlo, para tomar uno de fisiología humana y también tomar notas de los temas de interés y de su futura investigación a fondo.

Una vibración lo sacó de sus cavilaciones estudiantiles, revisó su celular viendo que era un mensaje de texto por parte de Matsumoto. Decía:

_Lugar de la cita, el cine cerca de la estación Aoyama._

_Veremos la película de un romance entre un sexy ciborg y una universitaria._

_Besos._

Se llevó una mano a la frente, frotándose la sien con la incertidumbre llegarle hasta la garganta en un nudo nauseabundo. Películas románticas él? Ni en sus sueños las veía.

Acaso no lo conocía lo suficiente como para determinar lo que le disgustaba?

Al parecer no. No entraba en la lista de chicas de su rango.

Es más, tenía una lista de chicas de su rango? Tampoco.

Cuando pensaba en chicas, le provocaban incomodidad. Cuando pensaba en Kotoko, le provocaba una sensación de refugio. Pero Kotoko era una chica, una demasiado única y diferente al resto de las otras locas que lo perseguían, que era el enganche seguro y la intriga de querer conocerla más. Cosa que le sucedía siempre, despertando en él deseos de querer ser aquel hombre que conociera todo de ella. Cada mínimo detalle que la conformaba.

Sin saber cómo o por qué, podía asegurar que eso ya era un hecho.

Se retiró de la biblioteca perturbado de mente, prefiriendo refugiarse un rato en el tenis mientras hubiera luz de día para iluminarle el cielo.

* * *

Finalizando el entrenamiento de tenis en compañía de Matsumoto, se refrescó el cuerpo con una buena ducha en el vestidor de hombres, cerrando los párpados al caerle el agua encima, limpiando las impurezas y el sudor de la práctica conforme pasaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

Estaba exhausto de pensar tanto, de confundirse con lo simple y de enfatizarse en lo complicado. Necesitaba despejarse en su cuarto, tapado entre las cobijas con los párpados descansando. Se contentó con saber que eso es lo que haría después de asearse completo y de vestirse en ropa cómoda.

Tambaleándose con el agua mojada derramada en el piso, fue ágil al salirse ileso de la bañera. Se secó y vistió en menos de cinco minutos, utilizó sus manos para acomodar su cabello castaño mojado de lado donde el derecho era el dominante en su cabello. Se miraba tan atractivo, tan reluciente e impecable como modelo de revista.

Satisfecho con su aspecto, se fue a paso breve rumbo a su casa.

* * *

El día de su cita había llegado y lo esperaba con punzadas en la cabeza de estrés. Jamás había estado en una cita con una mujer, salió con Kotoko, pero no con una chica del nivel de Matsumoto de elegancia y madurez. Su réplica del sexo opuesto.

Se vistió con una camiseta negra básica y encima una chamarra azul con capucha, unos vaqueros cómodos y unos tenis blancos casuales.

La esperaba en la estación Aoyama con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, la cartera en el pantalón, la sensación apesadumbrada de su mente por no estar con alguien que le hiciera vibrar. Matsumoto era una buena chica, muy inteligente, talentosa, mas no le atraía.

Una mano le dio una palmada en el hombro, suave y delicado: Matsumoto.

—Te hice esperar mucho?— Cuestionó con aire casual.

—No, acabo de llegar— Reparó.

Se fueron caminando por la calle hasta llegar al cine. Platicaron de cosas triviales.

—Hiciste el trabajo? El del ensayo de ingeniería ambiental— Ella le tomó del brazo derecho en señal de posesión.

—Ya lo termine— Repuso verdeando lo que se le pudiera ocurrir en la cabeza. —Tu?—

—También, si somos intelectualmente capaces para no pedir ayuda— Dijo con superioridad.

—Supongo que sí— Dijo con seriedad. —A qué se debe que quieras ver esta película?— Ordenó saber.

—Quería ver algo romántico contigo— Coqueteó. —Para que sepas lo que siento por ti— Le insinuó, de tal modo que sintió su piel erizarse del pánico.

Pasando por el cine, fueron rápidamente atendidos por el empleado de recepción entregándole los dos boletos que ella poseía en mano. La siguió hacia la sala del cine, cuando una voz inconfundible le pareció escucharla por los interiores de la sala, una voz capaz de hacer que su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Sin poder disponer del tiempo de buscar el origen de la voz, se dejó caer en el asiento del cine con ligereza en una de las filas del centro, donde la pantalla se puede apreciar claramente. La chica se sentó a su lado, en afán de cogerle la mano.

Queriendo voltear, se maldijo por dentro por intentar moverse en todas direcciones para encontrar el origen de la voz.

Empezando la película, un murmullo de alguien del asiento de atrás le hizo tensarse, un panfleto del cine les fue lanzado entre los dos asientos.

—Perdón— La voz gangosa provenía de atrás, se molestó de escucharla. Ladeó su vista hacia atrás, topándose con la sorpresa de ver a Kotoko en los asientos finales de la sala. Sola. _Por qué esta sola? Fue con alguien?_

Al bajar la mirada, vio otra forma familiar, una identidad inconfundible y burda: Sudou. Ese tipo fue aquel que le lanzo el panfleto y estaba justo detrás de él, sentado en el piso de la fila recargado sobre la butaca de Matsumoto.

Naoki pensó que eso había llegado demasiado lejos, incluso para alguien de su tipo.

De seguro manipuló a Kotoko para acompañarlo y la había dejado sola.

Crispó su cuerpo frustrado, contemplando la película que la pantalla plasmaba, se inquietaba de escuchar la voz de Kotoko quejumbrosa con las escenas de romance entre el ciborg y la universitaria; cuando la película terminó sintió una parte de su cuerpo despertar luego de estar sentado en un mar de aburrimiento, prefirió estar en casa.

Saliendo del cine, volteaba a ver si Kotoko estaba a la vista en algún lado, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

Decepcionado, acompañó a la chica a unas compras de vestidos en tiendas de ropa, donde se compro un vestido rojo de escote V a la altura de las rodillas, una raqueta de tenis en la tienda de deportes, hasta irse a tomar el té en una cafetería cualquiera de la zona de Aoyama.

—Qué tipo de mujeres te gustan, Irie-kun?— Le tomó de improviso, mientras bebía del té.

—Inteligentes, bonitas, que sepan cocinar, maduras y deportistas— Indirectamente describió a Kotoko, sabiéndose esas características de memoria. —Y a ti? Qué tipo de hombres te gustan?—

—Los inteligentes, atractivos, deportistas, y que sepan cómo tratar a una mujer— Opinó, reposando su mentón sobre ambas manos. —No crees que somos la pareja ideal? Quedamos muy bien—

—No sabría decirte— Resopló desinteresado. —No estoy interesado en salir con alguien— Quiso darse un aire de grandeza, para ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero, sintió que en cierta forma mintió acerca de ese argumento tan burdo y malinchista.

—Vamos, Irie, sabes que me gustas— Él la miró abstracto, con la boca semi abierta.

—Sí, lo se— Farfulló doblando la ceja, resoplando.

—No me darás una oportunidad?— Sonó esperanzadora.

—No— Negó sin dudarlo. Ella agachó la cabeza, pensativa.

—Entonces, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que me veas— Posó su mano sobre la de él que estaba descansando en la mesa. —Pero si me dices que prefieres a Aihara, entonces no me detendré hasta que seas mío. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que tenías que ser mío—

Por qué hablaban de él como objeto de una propiedad?

Por qué lo querían alquilar como mercancía?

Acaso su opinión no valía?

—Por qué hablas así de Kotoko?— Despegó su mano del contacto, con el ceño fruncido.

Ella lució sorprendida por un momento, pero se repuso de inmediato.

—Es una chica tonta, es persistente,— Bufó. —Pero no se ve que esté enamorada de ti— Afirmó como si fuera un hecho seguro, aunque así fuere, él desconocía los sentimientos de Kotoko para con él, es más, solo sabía que ella lo veía como amigo y ya. No había más claridad.

—Cómo puedes saberlo?— Se puso de pie. —Acaso le has preguntado? No lo creo— Hizo gesto de estar en desacuerdo.

—Irie-kun, espera— Lo sostuvo de la muñeca justo cuando se iba a marchar. —No quise hablar mal de Aihara, no fue mi intención, es que siento que tiene la delantera y no quiero eso—

_Es verdad, si tiene la delantera. _

—Entonces en vez de estar insegura, por qué no vienes y me lo dices de frente?— Se soltó del contacto nuevamente, y se limitó a volver al asiento para terminar sus alimentos con un sabor seco en el paladar.

—Te gusta Aihara?— Preguntó sedienta de información.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe— Espetó con aire altivo.

—Por supuesto que sí, si se trata de ti— Argumentó con gesto celoso. —Yo quiero estar contigo; ella cuando te ha invitado a una cita?—

—Varias veces— Resopló. Ella abrió los ojos como bombillas alarmadas. —Y todas la he aceptado—

—Entonces es un "sí"— Supuso.

_Kotoko siempre ha tenido la delantera desde el principio. _

—Yo no dije eso, no hagas suposiciones de mi vida— Ordenó el con frialdad. —Lo que suceda con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, es mío y de nadie más—

_Nadie podrá venir a quitarle el puesto que ya le designe._

—Déjame ser parte de eso también— Pidió con esperanzas de ser aceptada.

_Kotoko es mi persona especial. _Se reafirmó.

No respondió ante eso, solo dejó que el silencio los invadiera, no obstante, la miró frío y calculador, una forma de su ser aterradora que expresaba su interna frustración. Hacia pomada a cualquiera cuando miraba con esos ojos escalofriantes.

El tema de platica había tenido un punto final.

* * *

Saliendo de la cafetería con un silencio incómodo, unos jaloneos entre un grupito de personas captaron la atención del castaño que estaba atento al intercambio que se veía a la distancia.

—Qué sucede allá?— Apuntó la pelinegra con ojos asombrados ante el intercambio.

—No lo se—

Se acercaron para ver mejor lo que sucedía a distancia, tres hombres jaloneaban lo que parecía ser _Kotoko?_ Se alarmó al ver que los hombres la zarandeaban con fuerza y ella trataba de resistirse pero la fuerza del líder del clan sobrepasaba su fuerza con creces. Un Sudou temeroso trataba de detener el intercambio fallando inútilmente.

La impotencia fue su compañero en ese momento, corrió con fuerzas queriendo detener la situación.

—Qué sucede acá?— Detuvo la mano del feroz agresor que le dio un golpe rotundo en el rostro. —Saben que la violencia a las mujeres es un delito? O sus cerebros no están desarrollados como para distinguir a una mujer— Miró amenazante a los tres, que le miraron con inseguridad.

—Qué dices insecto?— Espetó el líder con las manos en la cara golpeada.

Kotoko estaba tumbada en el piso, consciente, y con la boca abierta al ver a Naoki.

—Naoki-kun, qué haces aquí?—

—Si la tocan otra vez— Dijo en tono amenazante. —Se las verán conmigo—

Fue con Matsumoto y tomó la raqueta de tenis, entregándosela a Sudou, le susurró en el oído —Es tu turno de impresionarla, no me decepciones—

Cogió a Kotoko de la mano y se fugaron corriendo.

* * *

Exhausto de tanto correr por la ciudad, se frenó en el parque de Aoyama, donde un lago fresco y grande era el principal atractivo del parque. Tomando enormes bocanadas de aire, con las manos en las rodillas reposando, Kotoko respiraba normalmente como si la distancia no le había afectado una décima.

—Qué hacías ahí?— Preguntó ella, estirándose el hombro.

—Estaba en una cita— Reparó entre bocanadas de aire y la sensación de recuperar su respiración pausada.

—Con Mariana, Martha, Mariela… —Decía confundida.

—Matsumoto— Repuso con la respiración pausada. —Matsumoto Yuuko—

—Esa!— Apuntó con reticencia. —Gracias—

—Tú que hacías con esos bravucones?— Inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

—Sudou-senpai dijo que me llevaría a ver John Wick, pero fue mentira— Expresó decepcionada. —Cuando menos lo espere estaba viendo una película romántica y luego estábamos caminando por las tiendas de ropa, una tienda deportiva y cuando me estaba yendo le tiré nieve a un sujeto, se molestó mucho y amenazó con denunciarme a la policía por agraviar su seguridad, pero se me hizo muy tonta su excusa así que lo golpeé—

—No deberías de golpear a desconocidos— Advirtió. —Agradece que aparecí para ayudarte—

—No te halagues lo suficiente— Lo empujó amistosa.

—Si soy yo el que te salve del problema— Presumió irónico.

—Si quieres que diga gracias para que dejes de hacer el importante, pues gracias— Accedió quejumbrosa.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos, admirando la belleza del lago donde las familias paseaban en el bote, las manos entrelazadas de las parejas provocaron sonrojos en el castaño, los sonidos del viento atravesando las copas de los arboles resultaba ser tranquilizador.

—Quieres subirte el bote?— Sugirió él receloso.

—En serio?— Miró con gesto incrédulo. El asintió. —Claro—

Se fue corriendo a hacer fila para pedir el bote, de modo que él la siguió a su paso por el camino. Su malhumor de la mañana se disipaba lentamente.

Se subieron al bote rojo, y él comenzó a remar con cautela ya que había varios botes ocupando el espacio del lago, entonces la libertad de movimiento del bote era escaso.

Suspirando ante el aire fresco, miraba a su acompañante infantil, haciendo diversas expresiones chistosas de felicidad por estar sentada en un simple bote; tocaba el agua con sus dedos, mojándoselos y pasándose el agua sobre el cabello a la altura del hombro.

Se consolaba con remar el bote, verla deleitarse con el reflejo de su rostro en el agua del lago, sonreía de lado estando tranquilo, contento con tener a una figura agradable frente a él.

—Por qué no es común que vengan parejas a este lugar?— Cuestionó, mientras se recargaba en el otro extremo del bote. —Se me hace curioso, porque somos dos parejas aquí—

Recordó la superstición de las parejas que pasaban por ese lago estaban destinadas a separarse.

—Es por la superstición— Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Tomó eso como indicativo de continuar. —Dicen que las parejas que pasan por este lago están destinadas a separarse—

—Guau— Exclamó con asombro.

—Crees en las supersticiones?— La miró bochornoso.

—Para nada— Se rió burlona. —Tú?—

—Tampoco—

—Son para alejar a la gentecilla enamoradiza— Señaló ella sacudiendo las manos en el aire, su cabello moviéndose con el ritmo de su cuerpo y su sonrisa iluminaba su vista. —Si de verdad se quisieran las parejas pueden ir a cualquier lado y no creer en tontas supersticiones.—

Un splash sonó rotundo, proveniente de la balsa de la pareja de a lado. Ambos voltearon a ver lo que sucedió.

—Qué pasó?— Preguntó Kotoko con preocupación.

—Se cayó mi bolso— Chilló una Sra. de mediana edad, llevándose las manos a las mejillas con el rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza, su pareja la consolaba.

De pronto, Kotoko se puso de pie, se quitó el gorro, el chaleco y la camiseta y los tenis.

—Qué haces?— Preguntó Naoki alarmado.

—Cuídame esto— Ella estaba en camisa básica blanca de tirantes, hizo posición de clavadista y se lanzó al agua como bala.

—Kotoko!— La llamó espantado. Las prendas de ropa las tenia en las manos, pero prefirió posar su mirada al agua esperando a que ella saliera. La Sra. Exclamó asustada de verla tirarse al agua.

Pasados unos segundos, su cabeza salió a flote, nadando en dirección de la balsa de la Sra. donde le hizo entrega del bolso mojado.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias, no se como compensarte esto— Chillaba la Sra. goteando lágrimas de felicidad.

—No es necesario— Se excusó y se dirigió a él nadando en crol, su cabello mojado se miraba más obscuro y largo, mechones de cabello bloqueaban sus cejas y parte de las pestañas. Le extendió la mano, a lo que ella lo jaloneó directo al agua.

Chispas de agua fría se sumergieron entre sus prendas, dejándolo empapado de pies a cabeza. Las carcajadas de ella le hicieron entrar en sí cuando sacó su cabeza a la superficie.

—Por qué hiciste eso?— Dijo molesto. Ella se carcajeó como niña traviesa, haciendo que este se sonrojara. Su risa, cabello mojado, el rostro se le iluminaba el doble con el agua y el atardecer del sol haciendo que su belleza fuera más visible.

—Solo ríete, Naoki-kun—

Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no se resistió a las carcajadas de esa chica por lo que dejó de restringirse y comenzó a reírse. Se echaron agua en la cara, jugando sin que les importara que las familias se les quedaban viendo como si fueran un par de locos.

Posteriormente, se salieron del lago entregando el bote limpio e intacto, mientras que ella sostenía entre sus brazos la ropa que se quitó antes de echarse al agua donde se transparentaba ligeramente la camisa blanca básica de tirantes, dejando ver su abdomen tonificado y plano, los brazos musculosos y las gotas de agua cayendo de los mechones de cabello destilando un efecto atractivo y brillante.

Caminaron hasta la sombra de un árbol para colgar la ropa mojada y esperar que se secara la que traían puesta. Se sentaron en el césped seco con olor a tierra mojada, el viento pasaba por las copas de los árboles creando un efecto relajante para Naoki, que abrazaba sus piernas sentado y aspirando las grandes cantidades de aire puro.

Miró de reojo a su acompañante, recostada sobre el césped con los ojos cerrados, los brazos sirviendo de almohada bajo su cabeza. Su pecho se ampliaba y se empequeñecía conforme respiraba profundamente.

Sus piernas extendidas de par en par, el pantalón mojado y la camiseta blanca comenzaba por secarse un poco, aunque alcanzaba ver el vientre de la chica y eso lo hacía sonrojarse.

_Esto que me pasa es normal? Qué es exactamente? Será que esto que me pasa es a lo que llaman "amor"? _

Esas preguntas le daban vueltas, atosigando su mente por mucho que se encontrara tranquilo, quería cerciorarse que ella se sentía de la misma manera que él.

Ella abrió los párpados con un gran suspiro de aire.

—Que gran clima, no crees Naoki-kun?—

—Supongo— Contestó devolviendo su mirada al lago.

—Ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí— Suspiro, incorporándose a la par con él.

—Por qué?—

—Es tan pacífico estar en un lugar sin preocupaciones y que la naturaleza te lo brinde, es maravilloso— Se puso en ovillo, los mechones de pelo tapaban sus orejas y parte de sus cejas.

—Yo también quiero eso— Dijo con pacifismo en su voz.

—Verdad que sí?— Se estiró de cuerpo completo tomándolo de improviso. _Acaso a esta chica no se le acaba la energía?_. Se puso de pie de un salto y se estiró los brazos con movimientos rápidos, luego se sacudió la cabeza como perro para secarse el cabello.

—Pareces perro— Bromeó.

El cabello danzaba, casi agraciadamente conforme las gotas de agua caían en el césped con las sacudidas bruscas.

—Me gusta secarme así el cabello— Resopló cuando se detuvo. —Es divertido—

—Eres muy extraña—

—A menudo me lo dicen— Se rió despreocupada.

Agarró la ropa colgada de la rama del árbol, colocándose la camiseta roja de manga de tres cuartos y blanca del centro, el chaleco rojo y el gorro rojo, por lo que él igualmente se puso la ropa que estaba seca.

—Quieres comer algo?— Sugirió él, queriendo prolongar el rato juntos. Ella asintió.

—Hamburguesas— Se le iluminó el rostro con solo mencionarlas.

—Vamos— Accedió.

Pasaron por un Burger King en la zona de Aoyama, ordenando el combo que incluía papas fritas y soda. Se sentaron en las bancas de afuera, viendo pasar a los transeúntes, los sonidos del claxon de los vehículos, los murmullos de la gente sonaban a lo lejos como ecos.

Ella devoraba la hamburguesa como si fuera la última comida de su vida: los cachetes inflados y la boca sucia la hacia verse como la niña que era.

Él comía tranquilamente, hasta podría decirse que elegante y con gracia, algunas chicas que pasaban frente a ellos lo miraban con coqueteo, detalle que le incomodaba a pesar de estar acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de las mujeres sin intentarlo.

Kotoko le arrebató las papas fritas.

—Vas a engordar— Dijo irónico. —Cómo piensas conseguir novio con ese apetito—

Ella se crispó.

—Déjame!— Respingó arrugando la nariz. —Estoy delgada, no ves bien?— Se levantó la camiseta enseñando su vientre tonificado, provocando que las miradas de las personas se desviaran a ella con interés.

—No me enseñes eso— Se quejó, aunque su corazón dio brincos de nerviosismo al volver a ver esa imagen, el vientre blanco, suave y un tanto húmedo por haberse mojado en el lago.

Ella se rió y bajó la camiseta, ocultando su vientre de los ojos del público.

—Pensé que padecías de miopía con esos comentarios— Dijo sarcástica, bebiendo la soda y mordiendo la hamburguesa con despreocupe. Sin percatarse del rostro colorado del castaño a su lado.

—Al menos no tengo ceguera nocturna— Resopló irónico, poniendo expresión burlona. Claramente volteando a otro lado para ocultar su cara colorada de ella.

—Eso dolió— Dijo, haciendo puchero le dio un codazo en el costado izquierdo.

Regresando a la casa, tomaron el metro, sentados el uno al otro contemplando a las personas mientras platicaban de cosas triviales, pasando el rato que les quedaba del día porque la noche acaecía en el cielo y los últimos rayos de sol se miraban a la distancia. Una capa rojiza cubría el cielo, los puntos blancos se iluminaban en el cielo oscuro, centelleantes a la distancia.

Colocando la llave para entrar a casa, sintió ganas de no entrar y que su tranquilidad se acabara, por alguna razón quería huir de su hogar con la chica sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, incapaz de lograr semejante hazaña, hizo el clic en el seguro y entraron a la casa. Su día había acabado con un hecho seguro:

Aihara Kotoko le gustaba.

**PD.** (Mención a la canción "Waiting for a girl like you" de Foreigner)

**NOTA:** Espero y este capítulo les haya gustado, es un poco más largo que los demás. Pueden dejar sus comentarios y opiniones, si les gustó o no les gustó el capítulo.


	5. La partida del huracán Kotoko

_Me gusta, Kotoko. _

Se frotaba el cabello acostado en su cama, mirando el techo sin un punto exacto, centrando sus ojos a los alrededores pestañeando con el cansancio de su cuerpo haciéndole efecto al dejarse llevar por la somnolencia.

Acababa de aceptar un hecho insólito que se había negado a aceptar durante meses. Asimilaba el hecho de encontrarse enamorado de alguien a quien apreciaba mucho y admiraba con grandeza; alguien que lo hacia estremecer con solo escuchar su nombre y se había metido debajo de su piel como aditamento para curar su malestar permanente con la vida.

Irie Naoki estaba enamorado de Aihara Kotoko…

Ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero el orgullo y su personalidad hostil para con la vida se entrometieron en sus decisiones, cegándole el corazón. En el pasado sufrió un trauma provocado por su fantasiosa madre, y aunque le dolió mucho, se resignó a apegarse a personas del sexo femenino. Aborrecía a las mujeres.

Pero, desde que Kotoko apareció en su vida, las cosas pronto comenzaron a cambiar dentro de su pequeño y reducido mundo de conocimientos, a uno que lentamente se expandía; sin pena ni gloria, aceptó estar enamorado por primera vez, y reiteró que sería la única vez que se enamoraría, ya que no conocía a ninguna persona idéntica a Kotoko y tampoco quería conocer a otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, a pesar de sus inconstantes ruidos y torpezas, la hacían la persona con quien añoraba estar. Claro estaba, ella era su tipo.

Su persona especial.

_Me gusta, me gusta, me gusta,_ se repetía innumerables veces, tapándose la cara con los antebrazos en forma cruzada, _no puedo creerlo, debo estar demente y desde cuándo estoy en mi sano juicio? No, esto no es de juicios ni nada de eso, esto es de sentimientos…_ se pausó sintiendo el rubor de sus mejillas incrementarse, echó un soplo de aire al respirar, _admito que se siente incómodo y al mismo tiempo, se siente bien haberlo admitido luego de tanto tiempo que me negué a aceptarlo_. Agarró una almohada y respiró encima de ella, poniendo medio rostro en la almohada._ Ah… no puedo esperar a verla en la mañana_, se dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

* * *

Sediento en la madrugada, bajó por un vaso de agua a hurtadillas; le llamó la atención ver que las luces del comedor estaban encendidas y se escuchaban voces. Quiénes eran? Se acercó sigiloso, inclinando la oreja contra la pared que comunicaba la sala y comedor con la entrada de la casa.

—No Kotoko-chan, no queremos que te vayas— Su madre chillaba con un pañuelo en los ojos, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Te queremos aquí— Dijo su padre con aura triste. —Pero si quieres mudarte no podemos hacer nada para impedirlo—

_Mudar? Cómo? Cuándo? Dónde? Por qué? _

El pecho comenzó a dolerle del mismo modo en que su mente se hallaba confundida.

Se acercó más al borde de la pared, ansioso de saber más.

—Lo siento, pero quiero ser independiente— La voz de Kotoko sonaba contundente. —Quiero vivir sola—

—Hija, voy contigo— Intervino el Sr. Aihara con voz preocupada. —Nunca has estado sola—

—No, si me quedo sola no podré ser independiente, quiero probar que sí puedo hacerlo— Exigió aumentando el tono de voz. —Si veo que no puedo, regresaré—

—Ai-chan, Kotoko-chan es una chica muy capaz, por supuesto que podrá vivir sola sin problemas— Argumentó su padre, causándole que le diera una punzada en el pecho como si fueran agujas. —Cuánto tiempo necesitas Kotoko-chan?—

—Aún no lo se, cuando sepa les haré saber— Aseguró contundente. —Gracias Oji-san por darme la oportunidad de tomar este paso importante, papá yo— Suspiró fuerte y tranquilamente. —No perderé el contacto contigo, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo y te veré todos los días, si es posible. Oba-sama, agradezco mucho sus atenciones para conmigo, la visitaré cuando me sea posible— Los chillidos de su madre resonaron por el lugar, siendo tristes de saber la partida de Kotoko. —Estaré de vuelta en cuanto menos lo esperen—

Se subió habiendo perdido la sed y las ganas de salir de su recámara. Su cabeza daba vueltas al igual que el dolor en su pecho bombeando sangre hacia las extremidades de su cuerpo, dejándole una sensación de vacío. No quería volver a sentirse vacío como en el pasado.

No pudo dormir nada, manteniendo la cabeza y el cuerpo sumidos en la cama con el pánico de quedarse dormido y saber que despertaría y ya no la vería en el comedor desayunando, decirle buenos días, acompañarse en el recorrido a la universidad y cenar juntos. Se acabarían esos momentos con su partida._ No quiero eso. _

Será por su culpa que se iba? Pero si él no había echo nada malo con ella.

Entonces, por qué? Cuál es la razón de su partida?

_No quiero esto, no quiero que se vaya. _

* * *

El día de su despedida había llegado y Naoki lo veía venir como una pesadilla en carne y hueso. Aborreció ver las cajas de mudanza en el pasillo, la maleta psicodélica siendo manejada por ella, la camioneta del Sr. Aihara con las pertenencias de Kotoko en la cajuela.

Las punzadas de su pecho no cesaban con el paso de los días de ver las horrendas cajas de cartón con letreros de "ropa", "libros", "música", etc. Le daba la urgencia de llevarse las cajas de regreso a la recámara de ella para que no se mudara, pero como ella era una persona testaruda no la convencería tan fácil.

Los chillidos de su madre incrementaron esa mañana de su despedida, abrazó a la chica tantas veces que parecía que le rompería los huesos; su padre le deseó la mejor de las suertes y se dieron un abrazo amistoso, Yuuki, por otro lado, se miraba tristón aunque no lo admitiera tan fácil, le dio a la chica unos ejercicios de matemáticas de primaria con el afán de que se hiciera más inteligente. En cuanto a él, estaba seco de palabras, seco de verla con la maleta en mano, seco de todo.

Se quedó mudo, sin despedirse.

La dejó partir con el sentir amargo del presente escapándose de las manos tan fácil como respirar.

Se había ido.

* * *

La casa estaba en silencio total, el pasillo lucía callado y sofocante; un silencio invadía el espacio vacío.

Los chillidos de su madre, el silencio de su hermano, y su padre tratando de llevar las cosas por mejor rumbo. Sin embargo, la presencia del Sr. Aihara le hacia recordar quién era esa persona ausente.

La veía a lo lejos en la universidad, hablando con sus amigas y en compañía de uno que otro amigo, se sentía tan distante a pesar de haberse conocido por un año. Uno de los mejores de su vida.

Escuchaba los casetes que se compró en la de música. Ponía Actually de Pet Shop Boys, o a veces Dark Side of The moon de Pink Floyd con esperanzas de sentirse de mejor humor, de elevarse el ánimo del vacío no saciado e insoportable para su vida.

Las prácticas de tenis se volvieron monótonas, las clases también, las tareas y trabajos escolares perdían su sabor, la comida estaba mala a su gusto.

La vida estaba perdiendo su sabor, color, olor, sensación y vida propia, todo se lo había llevado ella.

Se preguntaba si estaba bien, si comía a sus horas, si trabajaba para mantenerse, si se le complicaban los estudios, si sabía hacer cuentas. Necesitaba hablar con ella, revivir la cita que tuvieron en el lago. Revivir cualquier momento que tuvieron juntos cuando ella vivía en su casa.

De nada le serviría estar triste y solo sin haber entrado en acción.

* * *

Un mes de su partida pasó y no habían platicado ni una sola vez, al parecer estaba bastante ocupada porque no lo iba a buscar, pero quien era él para que lo buscara? Ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él.

Saliendo del club de tenis, salió con la mochila de mano manteniendo la pose altiva y la expresión de frialdad y desinterés. Notó que dos chicas de aspecto familiar se le acercaban dudosas de hablar con él— la güera y la rellenita—, por lo que se giró para enfrentarlas.

—Qué necesitan?— Inquirió con frialdad.

—Irie— Corearon como guacamayas parlanchinas. —Kotoko— no entendía lo que le decían porque eran frases inteligibles.

—Díganmelo bien, no entiendo—

—Kotoko se desmayó— No dejó que terminaran la frase porque salió disparado a la enfermería, el corazón latiéndole con grave fuerza y la respiración agitada, llegó tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

Entró al cuarto de enfermería en el departamento médico, preguntó por ella y por fortuna sacaron a todos los entrometidos del lugar, por lo que estaba sola.

—Es solo fatiga y estrés, en unos días estará como nueva— Dijo la enfermera con amabilidad.

Fatiga y estrés? De seguro no estaba comiendo a sus horas y había descuidado su salud por querer estar sola. _Esa chica!_

Se acercó a ver su cara dormida, las ojeras debajo de sus párpados reflejaban la falta de sueño, su tez pálida por la falta de alimentos, se sentía fría al toque de su mano al rozarla ligeramente con la de ella.

La contempló, deseoso de que se mantuviera en ese estado tan pacífico en el cuidado de él, al verla dormir se dio cuenta lo mucho que la extrañaba a diario, como un barco perdido en el horizonte.

Despertó quedamente, abriendo los ojos con mejor aspecto.

—Dónde estoy? Qué pasó?— Se movió despacio, conforme él la iba ayudando a levantarse. Llevando su brazo detrás de su cintura donde se sintió cálido, su pierna reposaba en la camilla rozando ligeramente su mano. Quería quedarse quieto.

—Te desmayaste— Quiso sonar desinteresado. —En el entrenamiento—

Ella se percató de su presencia.

—Naoki-kun!— Chilló de emoción al verle con su inexpresivo rostro. Se abalanzó a él en forma amistosa, abrazándolo del costado libre, apretando suavemente su cuerpo. De modo que se le erizó la piel, su corazón dio saltos de gozo por ser recibido con cariño por la chica que le gusta.

—Eres una tonta al descuidarte— La regañó con frialdad. —Cómo pudiste entrenar si te sentías mal? La enfermera dijo que es fatiga y estrés, te lo buscaste, Kotoko, no siempre estaré para ti— Ella puso cara de niña regañada, encogida de hombros, le dio un apretón en el abrazo que le hizo a él estremecerse de gozo por dentro aunque por fuera necesitaba mantener la fachada de molestia.

—Sí, tienes razón, me descuide— Admitió la derrota, ocultando su rostro en su costado. —Me descuide al querer hacer todo y mira lo que me pasó.—

—No seas testaruda, si mi madre te recibiría con los brazos abiertos— Expuso, sacando la tensión acumulada de los últimos días de extrañarla tanto. _Puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras, Kotoko, no pondré resistencia, ya que me gustas no me molesta que lo hagas. _

—No— Se alejó de este, con gesto determinado. —Necesito aprender a vivir sola—

—Cuál es tu afán de hacerlo?— Inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiero probarme a mi misma que puedo ser independiente— Admitió, ordenando sus ideas. —Pero, ahora ya no se cómo hacerlo, no he comido mucho y el trabajo que tengo es latoso—

—Renuncia, y vente a vivir con nosotros de regreso— Ordenó en forma de regaño. —Si no puedes hacerlo ahora, hazlo después— Posó sus manos sobre sus hombros para poder mirarla fijamente, sonrojado y nervioso por dentro, necesitaba mantener la calma. —Eres parte de la familia, no puedes desaparecer así sin más—

Ella le sonrió sincera, los orbiculares de sus párpados se tensaban y sus dientes frontales resaltaban como perlas preciosas.

—Te quiero, Naoki-kun— Lo volvió a abrazar, sintiendo que podía morirse ahí mismo. No procesaba las palabras, solo dejó que sus brazos la sostuvieran en la cintura, acariciando con sus dedos su cintura, su cabello negro, sus hombros, envolviéndola con ternura.

Le dijo que le quería.

Olía a dulce, el olor que lo hipnotizaba con solo inhalarlo una vez, perdía la cabeza con sentirse querido por ella. De pronto, tomándolo de improviso, ella se despegó de él, y sobó los mechones de su cabello.

—Pensaré en lo que me dijiste— Aseguró guiñando el ojo. —Por el momento me cuidaré y les probaré que puedo hacerlo—

—Pero, Kotoko, no seas necia, regresa a casa!— Alzó la voz indignado, hace unos momentos le dijo que le quería, que significaba esto?

—Quiero pensarlo bien, cuando menos lo esperes ya estaré de vuelta— Se rió despreocupada, tanto él sintiéndose excluido de su vida, le dio un sopapo en la cabeza. —Oye!— Hizo gesto de indignada.

—Eso te pasa por testaruda— Se quejó, llevándose una mano a la frente. _Si supieras cuan preocupado estaba por ti, tonta. _Suspiró frustrado.

_—_Esta necia y obstinada chica te probara que puede hacer lo que dice, ya veras que sí— Se dio ánimos sola, empuñando las manos con expresión determinada, aquella con la que pasó los exámenes de la prepa, con la que corrió cinco kilómetros para darle sus útiles para el examen nacional, esa mirada con la que llegó a la ceremonia de graduación con Chibi. Por supuesto que podía hacerlo sola, no necesitaba probárselo a nadie, pero al parecer a ella misma si.

—Mejor te dejo, antes de que me contagies tu necedad— Dijo amargo, ocultando su preocupación.

Qué podía hacer para convencerla de regresar? Quería que volviera su casa y que las cosas siguieran su curso normal.

Tal vez no lo quería de esa manera, si lo quisiera como pareja le hubiera hecho caso y le daría besos en el rostro, lo cual él no se rehusaría, al contrario se dejaría besar cuanto ella quisiera, pero la cosa no iba por ahí, sino lo quería como amigo. Y eso lo cambiaría él.

**PD.** Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Espero y les haya gustado, me gustaría saber si les gustó o no.


	6. La tragedia del mini Irie

_"__Acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche" _

Abatido por no ser tomado en cuenta, en cierta forma excluido de la vida de Kotoko. No se encontraba de humor de hacer nada, mas que ver las cuatro paredes de su habitación mientras se consolaba con la música que le recordaba a ella_. _Recordaba el abrazo que se dieron en la enfermería: aquel momento imborrable, las sensaciones de sentirse querido le invadían el cuerpo completo dándole la espina de querer volverlo hacer. De querer sentirse correspondido.

Sus padres iban a salir al día siguiente a una boda, el Sr. Aihara los acompañaría al evento del fin de semana y él tenía clases en la tarde; todos dejarían solo a Yuuki, por fortuna, Kotoko se ofreció a cuidar del chamaco porque se quedaría solo y nadie lo iba a poder cuidar.

Admitió que se sintió palidecer al saber que si llegaba temprano, tal vez la vería unos minutos antes de que se marchara. Necesitaba convencerla de que volviera a vivir en su casa.

Se llevó su walkman y el nuevo casete que adquirió en la tienda de música en uno de sus días de tristeza por la chica: Please de Pet Shop Boys. Lo escuchaba a diario en el curso del metro ida y regreso, también cuando estudiaba en su cuarto sentado en el escritorio y cuando se asomaba por la ventana queriendo respirar el aire fresco de la noche.

Los aires de invierno se veían venir conforme la temperatura descendía y el uso de abrigos y bufandas era ya una necesidad; él solamente se limitaba a usar el abrigo negro de botones que portaba en esa estación del año.

Su cabello castaño había crecido a causa de su descuido, ya que se ausentaba de sus necesidades personales por estar pensando en alguien más.

Se puso gel en el cabello esa mañana y se peinó con el cepillo queriendo aparentar el crecimiento de su cabellera castaña. Esperaba no atraer demasiado la atención de las chicas porque si se iba de un peinado diferente o usaba una prenda nueva, babeaban por verlo diferente.

A pesar de que sus sentimientos eran nuevos y extraños en su cuerpo, le agradaba sentirse de esa manera, como si fuera un reto nuevo especialmente diseñado para él.

Sus sentimientos los consideraba como nuevos, que era en cierta forma, verdad; jamás se había enamorado de alguien en su vida, y no esperaba hacerlo en el futuro.

Mas el destino le jugó una pesada carga encima que lo sometió y zarandeó como si un rayo se hubiera estrellado contra su cuerpo, atravesándolo de a poco y luego, de un parpadeo.

A pesar de esto y aquello, de una situación lo guiaban a otra, decidió proponerse una meta:

Su meta era enamorar a la chica que le provocaba tantas sensaciones y sonrisas, quería que ella se sintiera de la misma manera que él.

* * *

Encaminado en el metro, se recargaba para ver mejor los movimientos veloces con que las cosas pasaban desapercibidas para el ojo humano. Aquellos objetos que no se pueden ver, pero se sienten: El amor.

Siendo la tarde se encontraba sentado en una banca del campus de la universidad, leyendo un cuento policiaco para saciar su aburrimiento antes de almorzar algo e irse a la casa.

Su celular vibró dentro del bolsillo del pantalón, lo sacó viendo que decía "Aihara". _Qué podría ser? _

_—_Moshi Moshi— Respondió.

—Naoki-kun!— Un grito de Kotoko le retumbo en el oído. —Es Yuuki-kun, esta muy grave—

Una punzada de preocupación le surgió.

—Explícamelo bien— Ordenó saber.

—Cuando llegue a la casa, me lo encontré tirado en el piso de la sala, estaba vomitando y se quejaba de un dolor en el estómago, llamé a una ambulancia y ya estamos en el hospital. Te necesito para firmar el permiso familiar para que lo puedan operar.— Imploró con la voz desesperada. —Por favor, apúrate, Yuuki te necesita—

—Voy para allá—

Su momento de tranquilidad desapareció de la faz de la tierra, corrió tan pronto como pudo. Su hermano debía de estar bien, lo más probable es que fuera un problema en el intestino y las cosas se arreglaran. Necesitaba llegar rápido.

Cuando arribó al hospital, buscó tan pronto como dispuso de la información, dónde estaba su hermano menor.

Entrando al cuarto de espera, vio a su hermano encamado con los ojos llorosos y a Kotoko con expresión desencajada, en estado de sin saber qué hacer y cómo comportarse.

—Ya firmé los papeles— Habló en apuros. Ella notó su presencia y casi se cae de la silla del susto.

—Naoki-kun,— Expresó agradecida. —Viniste—

—Por supuesto que iba a venir— Se acercó a ver a su encamado hermano, posó su mano sobre su cabeza pequeña, sobando sus cabellos castaños idénticos a los suyos.

—Onii-chan— Murmuró en regocijo.

—Todo estará bien, te operaran y estarás como nuevo, si?—

Yuuki asintió ante el gesto.

—Cuál es el diagnóstico?— Preguntó ella, con una mueca de duda. —Solo me dijeron que lo tenían que operar y que consiguiera a un familiar para firmar el permiso—

—Indigestión, sus intestinos se atoraron y necesitan desbloquear el paso— Explicó con pocos detalles, hasta que el médico apareció con tres enfermeras, llevándose al niño encamado hacia la sala de operación.

—Empezaremos con la operación, pueden retirarse— Avisó el médico joven. —No permitimos visitas a estas horas del día porque ya es tarde—

—Son las ocho— Protestó la chica. —No es tan tarde—

—Pero la operación tardará, necesitan descansar y mañana a primera hora pueden visitarlo, por favor comprenda las normas— Pidió de buena manera el médico que lucía presuroso por irse a la sala de cirugía.

—Kotoko, vámonos— Naoki la tomó del hombro indicándole que debía de hacer caso a las ordenes del médico.

Estando parados afuera del hospital, él se inclinó sobre su cabeza exhausto de la preocupación de su hermano.

—Kotoko, gracias— Puso una mano en su cabeza, acariciando los mechones de cabello negro y suave.

Ella volteó lagrimeando un poco, lo abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos apretando sus manos sobre su espalda, él correspondió el gesto, reposando su cabeza sobre su coronilla, inhalando el aroma dulce de la chica que lo relajaba a extensiones más allá de sus capacidades humanas; un aroma adictivo. Se sentía como la canción que ella le puso una vez en casa, cuando se ponía el estéreo en el hombro y bailaba sin ritmo ("(I just) died in your arms" de Cutting Crew), abrazándola ahora daba la impresión de querer estar siempre en esa posición tan reconfortante, moriría por estar así.

—Estaba tan asustada, pensé que era algo grave, no supe qué hacer mas que llamar una ambulancia y hablarte a ti— Inhalaba agitadamente. —Sabía que podía confiar en ti y que vendrías a salvarlo—

—Hiciste bien— Aseguró con calma. —Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, mantener la calma y actuar—

Ella se separó de él, limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos con los antebrazos y el lado dorsal de la mano.

—Ya estoy bien, gracias Naoki-kun— Dio bocanadas profundas para tranquilizar su respiración agitada del mismo susto. Hasta hallarse estable rompió el silencio, como siempre. —Te quieres quedar a dormir en mi depa?— Sugirió despreocupada.

Escuchó bien?

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **(Mención a la canción de "(I just) died in your arms" de Cutting crew)

Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?


	7. Conversaciones nocturnas

_"__Ella parece sospechar, parece descubrir en mi, de aquel amor" _

—Perdón?— Tosió confundido. —Dormir en tu depa?—

—Sí, es una caminata de diez minutos— Dijo con calma, las manos metidas en la chamarra negra con capucha. —Digo, la casa te queda lejos y esto es más cerca, que dices?—

—No sabría decirte—

—O prefieres estar en casa solo?— Espetó tomando la ruta contraria a la de su casa.

—De acuerdo, iré a tu depa— Accedió tentado a pasar la noche a su lado.

Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, las manos le sudaban y la incertidumbre de pasar la noche con ella le resultaba irreal. Por qué accedió tan fácil? Ella pensara que está necesitado de amor y se burlara de él por infantil.

Caminaron por un ruta distinta y pacífica, donde poco a poco el ruido de la ciudad disminuía conforme se iban acercando a un pequeño edificio de unos cuatro pisos de color crema.

Se metieron al edificio, subiendo por el elevador hasta el piso tres, ella sacó un set de llaves con un llavero de una guitarra que sostenía todo.

Entrando al departamento, el olor a dulce lo empalago al punto de sentirse cada vez más adicto al olor.

—No mires mucho— Ordenó ella, quitándose los zapatos y entrando al lugar.

Él obedeció por un rato, porque no dejaba de observar los alrededores del lugar con esperanzas de encontrarlo sucio, se vio con la sorpresa de estar moderadamente limpio, algunas manchas aquí y por allá, pero nada extraordinario.

—Aún no me acostumbro a tenerlo siempre limpio— Se rió apenada, se sentó en las cuatro sillas del comedor donde una mesa de madera rectangular estaba de por medio. En el mismo cuarto, estaba la cama de funda azul marino y un tamaño medio, un librero donde estaban tópicos de cine y de historia del cine, en la pared los pósters de Soda Stereo, uno de Gustavo Cerati solista. También miró que había un tapete en el suelo de color azul marino con retazos sueltos, una mesa de noche con lámpara y una videocámara descansando allí, algunas cosas alrededor estaban esparcidas y resultaban ser hojas con contenido escrito pegadas en la pared y otras ordenadas en el suelo.

—Por qué hay papeles tirados?— Preguntó tratando de incorporarse en la alfombra, donde la suavidad y la calidez lo invitaban a quedarse postrado ahí.

—Son ideas para proyectos— Dijo con claridad. —Algunas cosas son trabajos para la escuela y otros son ideas de proyectos personales—

—Si le has puesto interés a tus estudios— Dijo irónico. —Que yo sepa eras una holgazana para trabajar—

Ella se rió nerviosa y apenada por el comentario, se giró para verlo mejor con las rodillas en el pecho y los brazos abrazándose.

—Dije que podía manejar mis cosas sola— Presumió arqueando las cejas con fingida pretenciosidad. —Bueno, cambiando de tema, tomaré un baño, puedes usar el teléfono para decirle a Oba-sama lo de Yuuki-kun— Apuntó al teléfono que estaba en la entrada junto al depósito de llaves.

En cuanto se retiró, escuchó el sonido del agua en la regadera, se sentía prisionero de sus deseos y de ser el único que esperaba algo más.

Marcó a su madre con la certeza de ser dejado a expensas de su soledad y sus pensamientos masculinos.

—Madre— Exclamó cuando la escuchó contestar.

—Onii-chan? Qué sucede? Por qué me hablas de un número desconocido?— Sonaba conmocionada. Los sonidos de las personas en la fiesta no la dejaban hablar con voz baja, sino, casi gritando.

—Es Yuuki, se enfermó y lo llevamos al hospital—

—Está bien?— Dijo con amplia preocupación y desconcierto . —Mi pequeño, dime si está bien, estaremos de inmediato allá en Tokio—

—No es necesario, no es grave— Aseguró con calma y claridad. —Estoy con Kotoko en su departamento—

—Nosotros estaremos ahí primero en la mañana— Dijo rápidamente. —En cuanto a ti, no hagas cosas indebidas con Kotoko-chan, es tan inocente y frágil.— Colgó el teléfono con esa voz picarona que lo sacaba de sus casillas. _Esa mujer de seguro piensa que haremos "eso", ni hablar. _

Para qué le dijo que estaba con ella?

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero qué más podía hacer? Necesitaba abstenerse a sus deseos irrevocables y mantenerse firme en su postura de amigo.

Se puso de rodillas en la alfombra azul marino, inhalando amplias bocanadas tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios, centrando su atención a los papeles tirados en el piso para distraer su mente. Unos trabajos eran de "Análisis del cine moderno", "Historia del cine moderno", "Reseña de mis películas favoritas". No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo por ver que sí se estaba esforzando por cumplir sus trabajos como correspondía y que las tareas se miraban más detalladas que en la preparatoria. _Hiciste bien Kotoko, probaste que podías ser una mejor estudiante, espero que sigas así en el futuro y yo ser parte de ello. _

La puerta se abrió y la tranquilidad que había logrado manejar, se esfumó por completo.

—Puedes bañarte, si quieres— Kotoko sugirió, estaba en pijamas de pantalón y camisa de botones con cuadros azules de diferentes tonos y unas tonalidades de verde. —Oba-sama metió en una de las cajas ropa tuya, tal vez supuso que algún día vendrías.— Sacó del armario donde estaba su ropa, un cambio de ropa suya que extrañamente no se había dado cuenta que su madre se la robo de su recámara. —A veces pienso que Oba-sama es una bruja, porque predijo que algún día vendrías a mi departamento—Se rió avergonzada, dándole una atmósfera aprisionada y un tanto angelical desde su punto de vista.

Ella se secaba el cabello con una toalla que reposaba en sus hombros, sus mechones húmedos de cabello se escurrían pasando por su rostro limpio. Era una imagen placentera, tanto que las piernas le flaquearon conforme ella se dirigía a su dirección con la mejor disposición, sosteniendo su ropa con naturalidad y extendiéndosela.

—Hay una toalla allá en el baño, puedes usar esa— Repuso.

—Gracias— Dijo tieso.

Se movió con movimientos mecánicos hacia el baño que se ubicaba en la segunda puerta de la entrada, pasando por la otra puerta transparente se miraban las gotas de agua marcadas en el vidrio indicando que esa era la regadera donde ella se bañó.

Tragó saliva, _Solo te vas a bañar, no pienses nada indebido. _

Analizó los alrededores donde los útiles del baño descansaban sobre el interior de la regadera, un champo de fresas, un jabón blanco de olor a crema, la manija de los cambios de temperatura y la bañera.

Suspiro profundamente antes de tomarse el baño y relajarse con el agua caliente que pasaba por su cuerpo tenso, los días de extrañarla desaparecían porque estaban en el mismo lugar y cuando saliera de bañarse podrían disponer del tiempo para conversar. Con eso le bastaba para estar conforme con él mismo.

Saliendo del baño luego de haberse secado con la toalla verde olvido que se encontraba en un barandal colgada, se topó con que ella estaba preparando la cena para ambos. Su corazón brinco de gozo, _parecemos una pareja recién casada_. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, estaba bastante contento.

—Gracias por prestarme el baño— Agradeció entrando al comedor, donde reposaba una sopa miso y arroz. —Me imagino que Watanabe ha estado aquí, no?—

—Para nada— Contestó mientras cocinaba pollo frito en el sartén.—Las cosas no han estado del todo bien con él— Hizo gesto incómodo, a lo que él asumió que se había confesado y eso era la razón por la cual ella mencionó aquello.

—Por qué?— Preguntó cabeceando desinteresado.

—Se me confesó!— Exclamó sorprendida, dando un golpe con la palma de su mano en la tabla de picar. —Puedes creerlo?— Lo miró con los ojos saltones. —Pero, lo rechacé, digo, no lo detesto ni nada de eso, es solo que…— Movió el gesto a uno pensativo, como si buscara las palabras para describir la situación.

—Es solo, que qué?— Ejerció presión en el tono.

—Lo miro como amigo!— Alzó la voz, incrédula. —No hay nada más que eso! O sea, no me gusta y ya, aunque me caiga bien y me duela haberlo rechazado, pero es lo mejor— Dijo sincera. —Espero que no me odie por rechazarlo—

—No creo que haga eso— Cercioró con una mirada afirmadora. —Watanabe no es rencoroso—

—Si es de ese tipo de personas, no?—

Él asintió.

—Me siento mejor— Suspiró alivianada.

—Oji-san ha venido aquí?— Interrumpió la atmósfera.

—No, tu eres el primero que ha venido aquí— Admitió, conforme reposaba las piezas de pollo en un plato individual para quitarle las sobras de grasa. Se sintió halagado por ser el primer chico que entra a su departamento y tener el lujo de ver cómo lo tiene arreglado. —A que vienen estas preguntas? No me digas que estás celoso—

Como siempre, ella daba en el blanco, sólo que él no sabía ese detalle importante, ni percatado estaba de sus emociones.

—No seas vanidosa— Respingó.

—Pero si tu eres el que empezó— Se rió con ironía.

Se quedó mudo sin saber cómo responder al comentario.

—Le hablaste a Oba-sama?— Cambió de tema, quizá percibiendo que no diría nada al respecto. El asintió. —Me alegra, porque no quiero que Yuuki-kun esté solo, que más quisiera estar haciéndole compañía— Mencionó con la cabeza agachada.

Trajo el plato de pollo frito a la mesa, dando por sentado que era momento para cenar antes de irse a dormir. Por alguna razón, la comida le sabía bien, tal vez por las horas que duró sin ingerir alimentos.

—Al menos no moriré por indigestión— Dijo burlón.

—Qué insinúas?— Espetó quejumbrosa.

—No te conviene mandarme al hospital— Continuó burlón con su mueca traviesa. —Si no, quién te hubiera sacado de ese lío? Se más agradecida conmigo—

—Mira quién habla— Respingó arrugando la nariz, haciéndose la indignada. —Si eres el sueño de todas las chicas—

—Y no soy el tuyo?— Quiso ocultar su temor a través de su máscara de burla e ironía.

—No— Expresó contundente. —Por qué deberías de ser mi chico ideal?—

—No lo se, acabas de decir que soy el sueño de todas las chicas, y tu también eres una chica— Bajó el plato de comida, acercando su rostro al de ella, sintiendo el peligro de que su corazón estallara de los nervios en su pecho. Estaba haciendo una jugada muy peligrosa con ella, sin tomar en cuenta lo que sus emociones le pedían que avanzara más hasta su boca, pero debía detenerse. No lograría nada jugando de esa manera. —Acaso no te sientes atraída cuando estamos así? No hay algo en tu interior que te mueve y te incita a querer estar de esta forma conmigo?—

—Tonterías, Naoki-kun— Se alejó de éste sin cambiar su expresión de seriedad. —Si me gustaras, te lo habría dicho desde hace mucho— Frunció el ceño. —Además yo tengo mi propio tipo—

—Ah si? Y existe ese tipo de locos como tu?— Inquirió en tono pretencioso, frustrándose del rechazo de ella, el dolor el su pecho le penetraba hasta los huesos. Ella enarcó una ceja en sospecha.

—Locos como yo?— Dijo como si se quería reír de él. —Y de seguro hay genios antisociales como tu, no?—

—Oye!— Espetó ofendido por el comentario. Si supiera que él gustaba de ella…

—Solo te pagué con la misma moneda que tu— Explicó haciendo gestos de burla combinados con fingido desdén.

—Siempre con tus frases— Refunfuñó poniendo los ojos en blanco, con los brazos cruzados. —Chica tonta— Retorció el labio inferior en una mueca de disgusto.

—Hm— Puso cara de incredulidad, alzando las cejas en aire retador. —Al menos tengo qué decir—

—Baka— Masculló cabeceando de lado, desinteresado.

* * *

Pasadas las once, ella cerró uno de los cuadernos donde repasaba notas pasadas y con su orientación pudo ayudarla a ordenar algunos apuntes que estaban desordenados. Al bostezo de ella, fue la indicación de que había llegado el momento de irse a dormir.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir— Se levantó de la silla, estirando sus brazos al aire.

—Dormiré en el piso— Avisó con debilidad en su voz. Los recientes nervios estaban sacando lo mejor de él.

—Pero qué dices?— Fanfarroneó ella con las manos en la cintura. —Planeas dormirte en el frío? Te dormirás conmigo— Sentenció.

—Soy un hombre sabes— Protestó indefenso.

—Y que tiene?— Lo miraba con reticencia. —Ya sabes que si haces algo indebido, te romperé el brazo— Advirtió con agresividad.

—No seas terca—

—No, tu no seas miedoso— Lo apuntó con el dedo firmemente, el entrecejo fruncido. —Te comportas como si no me conocieras— Suspiró con la boca abierta, diciendo. —Va, haz lo que quieras, luego no te quejes mañana si no pudiste dormir por el frío—

Se dirigió a la cama, la destendió sacando la funda azul marino con agresividad y se la extendió a él para que la tomara y un cojín circular de color azul cielo. Metió su cuerpo entre las cobijas y se dio la vuelta. Ignorándole.

—Buenas noches—

Confundido entre su propio dilema, quería irse a la cama con ella, pero a la vez quería acostarse en el piso y borrar los pensamientos alocados de su mente juvenil.

_Al carajo mis pensamientos. _

Se metió entre las cobijas donde ella estaba dandole la espalda, puso el cojín circular como almohada y apagó la luz de la lámpara de noche.

—Buenas noches— Susurró con voz suave.

Lo que había hecho fue muy impulsivo para su personalidad, incluso contradictorio en no ser alguien desesperado por ser notado por la única persona que movía su corazón.

Las calidez de las cobijas le daban la certeza de que el frío estaba lejos de su alcance, respiraba profundamente sintiendo la suavidad de las cobijas abrazar su cuerpo recién bañado y cenado.

Ella se ladeó para verlo con expresión absorta.

—No creías que vendría, no?— Dijo coqueto, ocultando el nerviosismo de su voz.

—Por qué apagaste la luz?— Resopló alarmada.

—Para dormir—

—Padezco de ceguera nocturna, no puedo ver nada— Se quejó. Por un momento se la había olvidado del padecimiento de la chica, gracias a su nerviosismo se le escapó ese detalle importante.

—Te da miedo la oscuridad, Kotoko?—

—No es eso, me da miedo no poder ver— Su voz suave sonaba como ecos a sus oídos. —Puedes prender la luz de noche, la lámpara tiene modo noche así que el alumbrado es bajito— Especificó, a lo que él obedeció, buscó el switch del aparato y encontró el modo noche. La luz del modo noche era queda, casi con efecto translúcido como una crisálida de una mariposa. Hasta podía decirse que era la luz de la luna que se reflejaba desde la ventana iluminando con su esplendor el cuarto donde los dos estaban acostados. —Gracias—

—Ya puedes ver?— Espetó en tono obstinado. —No quiero que luego te andes cayendo en todos lados y no me dejes dormir—

—Disculpa si mi presencia es una molestia para ti— Dijo en ironía.

_No eres una molestia para mi y no lo serás en el futuro. _

—No estás decepcionada?— Cuestionó serio, habiendo dejado pasar unos segundos.

—De qué?— Puso una expresión dudosa.

—Si no he echo nada contigo—

—No, no buscaba tener ese tipo de cosas contigo— Dijo con seriedad, un tanto incómoda. —Y que me dices de ti, Naoki-kun? Tienes en espera tu futuro—

Se trabó en el pensamiento, apretó los nudillos debajo de la cobija viendo la respiración pausada de su acompañante femenina, esperando su respuesta.

—Me preocupa si dejas todo para después y un día despertarás siendo un anciano que sentirá que no hizo nada para ser feliz— Agregó con deje de desconcierto.

—No lo dejaré para después— Se quejó, sabiendo que ella más que nadie tenía razón en ese argumento y negarlo estaba lejos de su alcance.

—Entonces— Inquirió.

—Es que no estoy seguro de poder manejar esa decisión— Admitió, sonando sincero. —Si lo hago, no quiero decepcionar a mis padres, siempre han trazado el camino de mi vida sin que yo opinara, solamente lo acepte porque nada me interesaba. Siempre he sido así, Kotoko, una vida sin esfuerzo— Notó que los ojos de ella se posaron sobre él, intensamente, lo cual se puso nervioso. —Pero ya no quiero acceder a los planes de papá y los de mamá, siento que eso no es vivir—

—Tu puedes decidir sobre tu vida— Opinó con contundencia. —No temas, yo siempre apoyaré tus decisiones aunque los demás no lo hagan, porque yo confío en Naoki-kun—

Curveó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa de lado, una oleada de orgullo lo atosigó encima, siendo tomado en cuenta. Por supuesto que ella lo apoyaría, ella le había dicho que lo quería y que son amigos aunque el tuviera otras intenciones, pero se aseguraría de que ella cambiara de opinión respecto a él en el futuro.

—Yo quiero ser doctor— Recordó esa frase que le confesó en el pasado. —Y quiero dedicarme a eso el resto de mi vida—

—Me alegra escuchar eso de ti— Sonrió orgullosa.

—Voy a tomar el examen de transferencia de carrera y comenzaré el siguiente año con mis estudios en el departamento de medicina— Aseguró como un recordatorio de cumplir con su palabra haciéndola testigo de ese suceso. —Trataré de decirle a papá cuando haya sido transferido al área de medicina, porque si le digo ahora me obligara a ir a trabajar a Pandai con el afán de convencerme de lo contrario, por eso prefiero tomar las riendas en el asunto y después se lo contaré—

—Si, me parece ese plan— Dijo convencida. —Pero no lo dejes pasar mucho, porque no quiero que te arrepientas de tu decisión. No le des tantas vueltas al asunto cuando ya sabes qué hacer—

—Tampoco, pienso caer en la trampa de mi madre— Mencionó con recelo, tapándose con más abundancia entre las cobijas, sintiendo el aliento pausado de ella resoplar cercano. —Quiere que tu y yo seamos pareja, pero no le daré el gusto de la manera en la que ella quiere, porque quiero tener el control de mi vida amorosa también, así que si me gusta alguien lo haré a mi modo— Viendo que ella no le contestaba, siguió hablando. —Si le doy el gusto a ella, no me la sacaré de encima y seré su marioneta toda la vida. Siempre se burlara de mi y si no lo hago a su modo, podré tener al menos esa libertad de poder elegir lo que quiero para mi vida y disfrutarlo en el proceso.— Se detuvo al ver que ella dormitaba pacíficamente a su lado, los párpados cerrados dejando ver sus pestañas castañas y finas, su respiración pausada y profunda donde provenía el olor a dulce de su aroma natural. —Siempre haces eso en los momentos importantes— Susurró, girándose a la mitad para poder verla de mejor ángulo, suspirando afablemente contemplándola dormir mientras él pensaba que en todas las facetas habidas y por haber de ella. La más hermosa era dormida.

Todo resaltaba en belleza natural, los mechones de cabello negro bloqueando las cejas y parte de las orejas, una pequeña sonrisa saliendo de sus labios pequeños y finos, de color rosado. Las mejillas sonrosadas eran más visibles cuando dormía y más aún cuando ejercitaba.

Se grabaría esa imagen de ella en su cabeza para el futuro, en caso de que lo rechazara cuando se confesara ante ella, pudiera consolarse con las imágenes de los momentos que convivieron gracias a su memoria fotográfica.

—Buenas noches— Fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**P.D. **(Mención a la canción "Corazón delator" De Soda Stereo)


	8. Conviviendo la vida es más bella

No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero lo único que sabía fue que haber dormido en ese lugar en el tiempo y espacio correcto, le resultaba benéfico para su salud mental. Estando en compañía de la chica que le gustaba por el solo hecho de verla se sentía refugiado, ahora durmiendo en la misma cama, fue el mejor premio que pudo haber obtenido a lo largo de su vida.

Llevaba semanas sin dormir de corrido, pero esa noche fue la excepción, ya que pudo dormir tranquilo dentro de su pequeña burbuja de protección.

Aunque reiteró que no soñó absolutamente nada en todo el tiempo que estuvo dormido, solo sintió algunos movimientos en la cama que significaba que ella tenía pésimos hábitos de dormir y daba vueltas de un lado a otro, pero eso no le molestaba porque se sentía acompañado.

Habiendo despertado, lo primero que hizo fue voltear al lado donde ella estaba, lo que no se esperaba era que ya no estaba ahí. Desapareció.

Dónde pudo haberse ido?

Se quitó las cobijas en un movimiento subversivo y poniéndose de pie, se topó con la imagen de ella ejercitando en el suelo del departamento usando sus pants del basquetbol. Estaba haciendo lagartijas.

—Kotoko— Llamó sintiendo alivio por haber visto que no fue un sueño lo que sucedió anoche.

—Buen día— Lo miró de reojo, se veía concentrada contando las lagartijas que no quiso interrumpirla. —Ya vi a Yuuki-kun— Dijo entre bocanadas agitadas.

—Cómo esta?— Terminó por sentarse en la orilla de la cama, aún con la taquicardia de no haberla visto de cerca.

—Dormido— Se detuvo al borde de las cien lagartijas, se puso de pie y comenzó con sentadillas. —Me regresé luego de ponerle unos cuantos adornos en el cuarto donde lo pusieron, pensé que estaría despierto pero estaba tan dormido que ni me escuchó— Se rió entre el movimiento preciso de las sentadillas, al estar sonando agitada por el desgaste físico.

De pronto le entró una idea, tal vez un tanto alocada y raro de su persona, pero si quería conquistarla, necesitaba ponerse las pilas.

—Kotoko— Llamó de nuevo, captando la atención de la chica. —Te importa si hago el desayuno?— Sugirió simplemente con la monotonía que le caracterizaba.

—Qué?— Se frenó a la mitad de la cuenta, con los ojos saltones. —Preparar el desayuno? Sabes cocinar?— Él asintió. Jamás había cocinado en su vida. —Entonces, adelante— Señaló la cocina, donde una pequeña estufa lo esperaba con ansias y los sartenes le invitaban a ser utilizados. Tragó saliva un tanto nervioso, sin embargo necesitaba poner de su parte si quería que el resto funcionara.

Al parecer ella le tuvo piedad por verlo batallar en encontrar los ingredientes porque le dijo que en un cajón de la repisa donde los cubiertos se hallaban, había un pequeño recetario muy específico de preparaciones básicas de la comida japonesa.

Justo lo que necesitaba, un libro con instrucciones incluidas para preparar las recetas.

Escogió el hamburg con vegetales asados. _Pan comido, podré hacer esto en el primer intento. _

En efecto, mezcló la carne molida con los ingredientes requeridos de la receta como cebolla acaramelada, pan molido, huevo, etc. Remojó y partió los vegetales que ella tenia en el refrigerador como zanahorias, espinacas, repollo, etc.

Aprovechando sus dotes intelectuales, se dio el lujo de preparar por primera vez tamagoyaki, lográndolo en el primer intento.

El desayuno estaba listo y la sensación de orgullo por haber triunfado en su primer vez cocinando, quiso servirle la porción y entregársela a ella misma para que fuera la primera en probar su primer intento de cocinero.

—El desayuno está listo— Avisó con deje de superioridad.

Vio que ella estaba terminando su rutina de ejercicio y tan pronto como terminó se lanzó a la silla con expresión infantil, lista para devorar todo a su paso.

—Guau, Naoki-kun, que precioso te quedó el desayuno— Halagó con las manos en las mejillas, asombrada con su proeza.

—Por supuesto, acaso no sabes con quién tratas?— Presumió satisfecho de haber sido atrevido.

—Luce exactamente igual a la foto del recetario— Exclamó azorada, al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a comer tan bien luego de estar viviendo sola, eso debió de ser un manjar para ella.

* * *

Habiendo desayunado y lavado los platos, él se puso la misma ropa del día anterior estando de un mejor humor y su rostro se lo mostraba al verse en el espejo, porque las ojeras y la frustración de su gesto normal estaban lejos de ser similares.

Ella se puso una camiseta de manga larga de rayas negras con blanco, encima una camiseta roja fuerte y una chamarra con capucha de color negra, unos pantalones holgados y unas botas militares de color negro.

—A ver a Yuuki-kun— Anunció saliendo de la puerta haciendo puños en el aire de emoción.

—Parece que vas a su funeral— Ironizó con gesto burlón.

—Claro que no— Puso expresión de nerviosismo. —Al pre funeral— Chismorreó traviesa. Le gustaba cuando ella se ponía en ese modo.

—Hay que llevarle flores—

—Y una serenata de despedida—

—Tocando sus canciones preferidas—

—Para jamás olvidarlo en el más allá—

Se rieron de haber podido entenderse en la conversación, sobretodo él que no se reía con cualquiera, ni bajaba la guardia.

—Nos mata si se entera de esto— Se rió con ganas, tapándose del rostro con las manos para no ser tan ruidosa. Detalle que le pareció adorable.

—No tiene por qué enterarse— Incitó con coqueteo. —Es más, nadie tiene que enterarse de estas pláticas— Se acercó al rostro que ella tapaba entre sus manos pequeñas con desdén malicioso. —Son entre tu y yo, queda claro?— Ella asintió codeándole.

—Eres tan extraño, Naoki-kun—

—Me gusta mi privacidad— Dijo con frialdad y firmeza.

—Entonces no diré nada— Aseguró con expresión determinada, la misma con la que juró no decir nada de su deseo de ser médico. —Me lo llevo a la tumba—

—Entonces también planeo tu funeral?— Ironizó coqueto, la miró arqueando las cejas.

—Naoki-kun!— Lo empujó con el hombro avergonzada por la insinuación suya.

—No aguantas nada, Kotoko—

Su mañana iba de maravilla, estaba regocijándose de puro gozo y plenitud de estar acompañado y caminar al paso de ella, compartiendo momentos como si fueran una pareja de recién casados. Si las cosas iban bien, no dudaría que en unos meses ella terminaría por enamorarse de él.

* * *

Entraron a la habitación donde pusieron a su hermano luego de operarlo, por fortuna fue una operación exitosa y duraría una semana por lo mucho de descanso total.

—Onii-chan!— Chilló de gozo el niño al verlo entrar.

—Y a mi no me saludas, mocoso?— Una Kotoko indignada se cruzó de brazos con la boca abierta incrédula.

—Qué quieres, Baka?— Arrugó la nariz el niño con fingida molestia.

—Luego de que te salve la vida tienes el descaro de preguntarme que qué quiero—Siguió en el mismo modo.

—Yuuki, cómo te han tratado en el hospital? Estás bien?— Interfirió él esperando que no se pelearan mucho, debido a que la otra camilla estaba ocupada en la misma habitación y hacer demasiado ruido seria una falta de educación al otro paciente.

—Onii-chan— Las orbes del niño se cristalizaron. —Quería que vinieras por mi, extraño a Oka-san y Otou-san, pero más a mi Onii-chan— Extendió los brazos para que este lo abrazara. Como buen hermano, obedeció ante tal gesto.

—Ay que lindo, Yuuki-kun, no conocía ese lado de ti— Dijo aguantándose la risa. —Eres tan tierno— Soltó una risotada con ganas dentro de la habitación, provocando que Yuuki se colorara del coraje y él solo soltarse del abrazo y mantenerse atento a las acciones que ella manifestaba, no le importaba que se riera de su hermano.

—Déjame, Baka!— Espetó encolerizado el niño, empuñando los puños. —Te daré tu lección—

Ella en vez de detenerse, se rió con más ganas, llevándose las manos al estómago.

—Uy que miedo— Resopló entre risas.

De repente, el otro paciente de la camilla de a lado se movió, reluciendo una pequeña cabeza oscura y unas manitas llevadas a la cara, sobándose las orbes de los ojos.

—Silencio, tonta, no vez que hay otros pacientes tratando de descansar— Interpuso con su voz masculina, haciendo que ella se callara lentamente.

—Otros… pacientes?— Hizo gesto confuso, arqueando las cejas de lado. Él asintió, sentado con los brazos cruzados en pose altiva.

—Aprende a mirar— Se quejó, aunque por dentro estuviera deleitado de ver sus diversas expresiones.

El pequeño cuerpecito del paciente de a lado, se bajó de la camilla, poniéndose las zapatillas del hospital, tallándose los ojos con cansancio, bostezando con una gran boca. Ella dio un salto de sorpresa.

—Si es otro mocoso— Exclamó en asombro.

—No dejan dormir— Respingó el pequeño niño con una vocecita frágil y tierna.

—Ya vez, Baka— Sonó quejumbroso Yuuki, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento, no sabía que había alguien más aquí— Se disculpó con una reverencia tosca. El niño se rió de gusto. Ella puso gesto confuso. —Qué sucede, pequeño mocoso?—

—Soy Nobu-chan, no pequeño mocoso— Se rió con su pequeña voz, con gestos tímidos.

—Nobu-chan, yo soy Aihara Kotoko— Se presentó con un salto de gozo y una amplia sonrisa luminosa, pegando su rostro al del niño, causando que este se sonrojara de la vergüenza. —Puedes llamarme Kotoko—

—Em, y ustedes quiénes son?— Preguntó nervioso. Los cabellos negros lacios del niño no eran relucientes como los de la chica y su piel era pálida y aparentaba un cuerpo pequeño.

Kotoko se despegó del rostro tímido del niño, sonriendo confianzuda.

—El mocoso encamado es Irie Yuuki— Apuntó a Yuuki que se quejaba del modo en que lo presentó. —El inteligente de allá, es Irie Naoki— Él asintió al saludo, con educación.

—No soy ningún mocoso— Jactó Yuuki con molestia.

—Claro que lo eres— Respingó ella con las manos a los costados.

El pequeño Nobu-chan se rió tímidamente.

—Tu eres mucho más lindo que el desagradecido de allá— Apuntó Kotoko a Yuuki con una mueca de disgusto, para luego sacudir el cabello del niño.

—Cómo me dijiste?— Regañó Yuuki.

—"El desagradecido de allá, algún problema?"— Respondió en español.

—Guau, que lenguaje es ese?— Preguntó el niño con ojos desorbitados, tomando el brazo de la chica como escudo.

—Español— Lo miró con cara absorta. —No lo has escuchado?— Negó Nobu-chan.

—Gracias al cielo que hay alguien así— Dijo alabando al cielo, Yuuki.

Ella dio un pisotón, respingando como niño berrinchudo.

—No les hagas caso, Nobu-chan— Le habló con voz baja y clara. —Es un hermoso lenguaje y es conocida como una de las lenguas del romance— Los ojos desorbitados del niño no se despegaban de ella, parecía que se la quería comer viva.

—Oye, Kotoko-san, tienes novio?— Preguntó el niño jaloneando el brazo de la chica, provocando en Naoki un tic nervioso al ver su pequeña mano tocándola con desesperación.

—No, por qué?—

—Es que dijiste lenguas del romance— Señaló con los ojos saltones. —Me preguntaba si tenías a alguien para hablarle así—

—Esas cosas son para después— Negó con la mano en el aire. —Por qué no mejor nos cuentas la razón por la que estas aquí?— Se llevó de la mano a Nobu-chan, tomando asiento a lado de Naoki en la silla vacía y el niño tomó posesión de las piernas de Kotoko. —No como el mocoso de allá— Miró a Yuuki, sacándole la lengua de manera infantil.

—Tengo un problema de riñón— Mencionó el niño tristón. —Es incurable, así que siempre estoy en el hospital—

—No me digas— Suspiró sorprendida.

—Kotoko, por que lo callas?— Espetó Naoki, perturbado de ver que Nobu-chan tomaba confianza con la chica y eso le irritaba. —Y Nobu-chan, mejor ponte de pie para que estires un poco las piernas—

El niño obedeció a Naoki con ojos aterrados al cabo de escuchar la voz fría del chico genio y la pose altiva que no dejaba entrever a nadie.

—No lo calle, Naoki-kun, fue una expresión— Explicó con el entrecejo fruncido, para después ponerse atenta a lo que diría Nobu-chan. —Continúa—

—Pues no hay más— Dijo tímido, llevándose las manos a las mejillas sobándose con nerviosismo.

—Parece que no sales ni a ver la luz del sol— Dijo incrédula. —Incluso puede decirse que no tienes aspecto de disfrutar la vida—

—Oye, no seas maleducada con la enfermedad del niño— La regaño Naoki, rozando un poco su hombro con el de ella, queriendo fingir que reposaba su cabeza en la pared.

Ella se encogió de hombros, extrañada.

—Solo digo que no parece que lo dejan divertirse— Explicó manteniendo la calma. —Dime, Nobu-chan, es cierto que tu enfermedad no tiene cura?—

—No escuchaste lo que dijo?— Espetó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco y rechinando los dientes. Ella lo codeó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—No es curable— Aseguró Nobu-chan.

Ella meditó unos segundos antes de decir.

—Pues yo creo que son puras estupideces— Se quejó negando con la cabeza.

—Baka no le metas ideas— Sentenció Yuuki alarmado.

—Tu ni te metas, mocoso— Advirtió con deje de agresividad, haciendo que Nobu-chan se encogiera de hombros. —Nobu-chan— Bajó su tono, mirándolo amistosamente. —Lo que quise decir es que sería mejor que disfrutaras el día a día sin importar que, me explico?— El niño asintió quedamente. —Pero, hay una medicina que todo lo cura— Dijo con deje de travesura. —Te digo cuál es?— El niño estaba azorado, con los ojos saltones como rana. —El rock— Presumió.

—Eso no es medicina— Se quejó Yuuki.

—Pero bien que la escuchas— Se defendió ella. Naoki no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa burlona con el comentario. —El rock lo cura todo, es la mejor medicina junto a la risa— Alzó la mano, con los dedos en puño, levantó uno —Si te sientes triste, escucha rock— Levantó dos —Si te sientes enojado, escucha rock— levantó tres dedos —Si te sientes contento, escucha rock— Levantó cuatro dedos. —Si te sientes enamorado, escucha rock— Levantó cinco dedos. —Si no tienes una emoción concisa, escucha rock porque sí— Aseguró con suma seguridad y una amplia sonrisa de orgullo. —Es mi cura a todos mis malestares y la razón por la que siempre estoy tan energética—

Los ojos del niño estaban tan desorbitados que lucía como estrabismo, sin embargo, Naoki estaba fascinado con la presentación de la música de Kotoko. Simple, pero clara. Le encantaba escucharla platicar de un tema sin ser específico.

—Tiene razón— Interfirió Naoki receloso. Ella lo miró con su rostro luminoso, encantada con su comentario.

—Onii-chan!— Expresó indignado su hermano menor. —Bueno es verdad— Admitió derrotado con la cabeza agachada. —El rock si es la mejor medicina—

—Ya vez que sí— Aseguró con el pulgar arriba.


	9. Pequeños retos

Por los siguientes días que él y Kotoko iban al hospital a visitar a Yuuki y Nobu-chan, se ponían a escuchar música mientras Naoki le daba asesorías de cuarto de primaria a Nobu-chan por repetir cuarto de primaria teniendo diez años, debido a su enfermedad del riñón.

Sus padres regresaron al mediodía de ese día en que amaneció en el departamento de la chica, así que también se topaban en el hospital cuando visitaban, pero sus horas no eran las mismas por la razón de que sus clases las cambiaban de horario.

Naoki notó en esos días que Nobu-chan desarrolló cierto apegado hacia Kotoko, porque se le pegaba cuando le mostraba algunos casetes y le enseñaba cómo usar un walkman. Se sentía infantil por sentir envidia de que el niño podía pegarse a ella sin avergonzarse de aquello.

Sumándole que ese mismo día que salió de la universidad se encontró con Watanabe, quién le dijo lo que sucedió con Kotoko. La cosa no terminó por ahí, porque Kotoko interrumpió la charla casi al final por la razón fundamental de aclararle a Watanabe que quería seguir siendo su amiga, a pesar de haberlo rechazado.

Concluyeron en seguir siendo amigos con tal de seguirse frecuentando; Naoki se sintió irritado, y una oleada de sensaciones desagradables lo rodearon de pies a cabeza.

Por qué ella no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos?

* * *

A dos días antes de darle de alta a su hermano, aprovechó que no tenia clases hasta la tarde y visitó el hospital con esperanzas de toparse con la chica. Decepcionado por no verla, se sentó en su silla habitual dispuesto a hacerles compañía a los dos niños que conversaban de temas triviales y algunos temas de música.

—Naoki-san— Llamó Nobu-chan. —A Kotoko-san le gustan las flores?—

Levantó la vista extrañado con la pregunta, arqueó las cejas.

—Qué?—

—Las flores, le gustan?— Insistió nervioso, frotándose los dedos en círculos.

—A esa Baka no le gustan— Respondió su hermano con deje de consternación.

—Ella nunca ha mencionado que le gustaran— Frunció el ceño, en sospecha. —A que viene la pregunta?—

—Le quiero pedir que se case conmigo— Chilló con ansias.

—Qué has dicho?— Boquiabierto, su hermano habló.

Naoki se deshizo en la silla, cómo rayos pensaba en hacer eso? Obviamente Kotoko lo rechazaría, pero y si consideraba la propuesta? _No_, sacudió la cabeza, tensó la mandíbula, rechinando los dientes del coraje. Ese niño resultaba ser más audaz que él, y él que ni siquiera se había atrevido a invitarla a salir a una cita a solos por confiarse en que ella andaba de solterona viviendo su vida.

—Sabes que te va a rechazar?— Continuó su hermano tratando de sacar a Nobu-chan de sus cabales. —Estas demente si le pides matrimonio si es un adulto torpe—

Nobu-chan agachó la cabeza abrumado, siguió dando círculos con sus dedos en la palma de su mano, tragando saliva.

—Pero… me gusta— Espetó dentro de su pequeña y frágil voz. —Kotoko-san es bonita y quiero pedirle que se case conmigo— Sacó fuerzas para decirlo.

—Cometes un error— Insistió Yuuki en forma de regaño. —Esa Baka es de Onii-chan desde hace mucho—

—Quién es de Onii-chan?— Entró Kotoko a la habitación con una sonrisa traviesa. Los tres se paralizaron al verla vestida de traje azul marino bien planchado y estilizado de acuerdo a su cuerpo, portaba unos zapatos negros de vestir, el pelo bien engominado resaltando el amplio y luminoso rostro sonrosado que se le caracterizaba.

—A dónde vas así?— Yuuki fue el primero en romper el silencio.

Naoki estaba tan embobado que su corazón latió a toda marcha, las manos sudándole y la cabeza trabajando a mil vueltas por hora. Quería correr hacia ella y decirle que estaba preciosa mas no podía hacer eso, ya que aún no mantenían ese tipo de relación tan íntima como para decirle ese tipo de cosas, y más, en público.

—Kotoko-san estas muy linda hoy— La elogió Nobu-chan con el pequeño rostro sonrojado. Ella se dio la vuelta completa, enseñando el traje ilusionada por el halago.

—Voy a una conferencia de cine— Presumió bailando con la cabeza, inconsciente de las intenciones del niño.

—Por qué de cine?— Quiso saber, Nobu-chan.

—Porque estudio cine—

—Guau, por eso conoces mucho de películas—

—Así es— Guiño el ojo con confianza. Se giró a ver al castaño que seguía embobado y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. —Naoki-kun, cómo me veo? A poco no parezco directora de cine— Le sonrió ilusionada.

Él asintió, atontado de verla lucir tan linda a su gusto.

—Kotoko-san— Interrumpió Nobu-chan, jaloneando el brazo de la chica un tanto insistente.

—Dime— El rostro del niño de sonrojo a más no poder.

—Crees que puedas venir en la tarde? Quiero decirte algo importante— Replicó urgido.

—Y por que no me lo dices ahora?- Espetó con las cejas arqueadas.

—Pero quiero que sea a solas— Exigió con los ojos desesperados. Naoki, puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza. _Ese maldito exigente, Kotoko dile que no. _

_—_Tan importante es que no me lo puedes decir?— Dijo incrédula. —Mi conferencia es de todo el día hasta la noche, dímelo ahora— Sonó contundente, zafándose del jaloneo del niño.

Nobu-chan, trató de armarse de valor para expresar aquello que deseaba transmitir, Naoki le observaba con recelo portando su aire altivo dentro del aula, cruzado de brazos, estaba al borde de ponerse de pie y hacer la pregunta que el niño se forzaba por querer explicar.

_No te atrevas, Nobu-chan, Kotoko no será tuya…_ Sopló rabioso. _Ni de nadie más. _

Yuuki, hacía gesto de impaciencia.

—Quería preguntarte si…— Se trabó del mismo nerviosismo.

—Si que?— Kotoko estaba impaciente al igual que Yuuki, pero por otros motivos.

—Si quieres casarte conmigo— Confesó rápidamente, poniéndose tenso al soltar esas palabras.

Kotoko se quedó incrédula.

—Casarme?— Dijo en una voz queda.

Nobu-chan asintió con los ojos cerrados, el rostro sonrojado como tomate. Yuuki resopló de fastidio e impaciencia, sacudiendo la cabeza en amplia negación mientras que Naoki estaba por estallar de irritación de escuchar esas palabras hacia la chica que le gustaba.

—Lo siento, pero tendré que decirte que no—Ella dijo con tono calmado y serio.

Nobu-chan agachó la cabeza decepcionado de inmediato por la respuesta de la chica, a lo que ella se espanto por verlo en ese estado.

—No pongas esa cara— Reparó alarmada. —Lo que quiero decir es que es mejor que seamos amigos, si?—

—Pero a mi me gustas, Kotoko-san— Imploró el niño con los ojos lagrimosos. Ella apretó los dientes con los ojos como platos.

—Maldición— Murmuró con pánico.

—Te dije que era una pésima idea pedirle matrimonio a esa Baka— Intervino Yuuki con los brazos cruzados.

—Ustedes sabían?— Cuestionó con aire de incredulidad. Los dos asintieron, aunque Naoki estuviera a punto de romper lo que sea que estuviera a su paso.

—A veces ser tan Baka no es bueno— Opinó Yuuki con presuntuosidad, haciendo que ella le observara con escrutinio.

—No insultes a Kotoko-san— Chilló Nobu-chan con los ojos llorosos a punto de salirse lágrimas de ellos. Kotoko se inclinó a abrazar al niño con discreción, sobándole la cabeza.

—Eres un niño muy lindo, Nobu-chan— Dijo ella con certeza en su tono. —A pesar del poco tiempo que tenemos de conocernos, eres un excelente niño—

Los pequeños bracitos de Nobu-chan, la atraparon en el abrazo y ocultó su pequeña cabecita entre los brazos de la chica en una escena conmovedora. Hasta Yuuki se mantuvo en silencio sin insultar ni decir comentarios grotescos. Naoki se quedó callado con el corazón apretándole en el pecho, unas agujas diminutas pellizcando la piel en vibraciones de dolor. _Siempre hay otros que hablan más que yo, si sigo así tal vez pierda mi oportunidad. _

* * *

El día en que le darían de alta a su hermano había llegado con un cielo claro y unos vientos frescos en el ambiente que incitaban con abrigarse cómodamente porque las noches se tornaban frías.

Naoki no consideró eso un impedimento para darse el gusto de no ponerse una bufanda en el cuello ni unos guantes para mantener cálidas sus manos alargadas. Se encontraba en un humor neutral, casi monótono como su comportamiento natural.

Ese día despertó con la cabeza pegada a la almohada, habiendo tenido un sueño confuso. Necesitó abrir los ojos para corroborar que fue una mentira. Una reverenda mentira. Un producto de su subconsciente avisándole que si no tomaba cartas en el asunto perdería el juego.

Se dirigió a estudiar unas horas antes de que sus clases comenzaran, necesitaba despejar su mente en libros de medicina básica.

Se llevó el walkman y un disco de Led Zeppelin, debido a que su humor neutral requería de vibras buenas como un buen álbum de Led Zeppelin que le diera el remedio que deseaba para sentirse mejor.

No podía permitirse perder el juego, si apenas no daba el primer paso.

Era un jugador nuevo, sin experiencia, y siendo el jugador con menos conocimiento sobre las reglas y condiciones para jugar adecuadamente.

Una vez terminando de estudiar, salió a refrescar su mente con un buen almuerzo de la cafetería.

—Irie demonio— Lo saludó con el insulto usual de Kin-chan. Él asintió con expresión de fastidio.

—Dame el almuerzo C— Pidió con frialdad. —Por favor—

—Dónde ha estado Kotoko?— Ordenó saber de inmediato. —No ha venido por aquí— Se cruzó de brazos con gesto serio. —Espero que no le hayas echo nada, espanto humano—

Él dio un resoplido de fastidio, portando su pose altiva para demostrar poder y control.

—Estuvo en una conferencia— Contestó con monotonía.

Cuando estuvo por retirarse, Kin-chan lo retuvo del brazo con gesto fuerte como si no estaba listo para terminar la conversación.

—No juegues conmigo, genio— Frunció el ceño. —Dime dónde ha estado Kotoko—

—No estoy jugando contigo— Se zafó del contacto, irritado, bufando aire de coraje. —Cree lo que quieras—

—Estúpido genio!— Exclamó fastidiado, las miradas de los estudiantes se posaron sobre ellos, viendo el intercambio.

—Hm—Se fue del lugar alejándose de ese tipejo tan gritón, con la cabeza aturdida debido al grito final que determinó el final de la conversación. Por supuesto que había dicho la verdad, y mas que nada, no era su problema si el cara de chango no le quiso creer.

* * *

—Fue un placer convivir contigo estos días— Mencionó Yuuki con los párpados decaídos.

—Lo mismo digo, has sido un buen amigo durante este corto tiempo que tuvimos de conocernos— Agregó Nobu-chan, notándose en la quijada que se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. —Irie Naoki-san, fue un placer convivir contigo y que me ayudaras con mis estudios—

Él asintió.

—Cualquier cosa sabes que puedes llamarme— Quiso decir con confianza, pero le salió su típica voz monótona.

—Kotoko-san, espérame— Anunció el niño con aire de querer verse fuerte. —Creceré y me convertiré en un hombre fuerte para ti—

La Sra. Irie echó un chillido de emoción y sorpresa que causó que Kotoko saltará el susto.

—Ay, Onii-chan, ya tienes competencia— Dijo picarona.

—De verdad?— Kotoko se inclinó de rodillas, acercando su rostro al del niño. —La verdad es que me encariñé contigo, eres adorable— Le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando un sonroje notable en este. —Si fueras diez años mayor, por supuesto que saldría contigo— Lo abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos cortos pero fuertes al contacto; el castaño apretó los dientes queriendo estar en el lugar de Nobu-chan, siendo tomado entre ese aroma dulce y el cálido contacto directo con aquella chica.

—Kotoko-san, te quiero mucho— El niño apretó con más intensidad el abrazo, ocultando su carita en el pecho de la chica. Ella sobándole los cabellos negros y lacios del pequeño.

—Onii-chan, Nobu-chan tiene más iniciativa que tu— Susurró su madre, codeándose.

—Mamá no seas imprudente- -Se quejó Naoki rechinando los dientes.

Yuuki aparentando ser fuerte, se abalanzó a abrazar a los dos que parecían que no se despegarían en ningún momento.

—Vamos madre, dejémoslos solos— El se la llevó del brazo porque seguramente quería filmar la escena y restregársela en la cara a la familia presumiendo que Nobu-chan tenía más iniciativa que él. —No los molestes— Ordenó con frialdad y firmeza.

—Onii-chan!— Dijo ofendida.

—Que no ves que necesitan tiempo a solas?— Inquirió con la ceja enarcada, llevándose a su madre a la fuerza para darles un tiempo a solas.

_Se que estoy molesto porque Nobu-chan tiene mucho más valor que yo, pero no negaré que esos tres crearon un lazo fuerte que sería cruel destruir. _

_Esta separación es solo el inicio de una amistad._


	10. Navidad incierta

_"__A veces no puedo con la soledad" _

El frío invierno invadía las calles de Tokio, tanto de día como de noche, siendo así que la costumbre de los residentes constaba de abrigarse y cuidarse mucho para sobrevivir las condiciones climáticas debido a que las enfermedades como el resfriado común serían las detonantes de cancelar las fiestas navideñas y pasar un buen rato en familia.

Para Irie Naoki, el clima suponía abrigarse bien, consumir cafés calientes y amargos tanto en la universidad como en casa, y estar el mayor tiempo posible en los cálidos brazos de su cama.

Los eventos entre su hermano y Nobu-chan se quedaron en el pasado, formando parte de lo que ahora llamaba: **tomar la iniciativa.**

Con certeza no sabía lo que requería para tomar la iniciativa, solo sabía que primero debía pasar el examen de transferencia a medicina para así, concentrarse de lleno en conquistar el corazón de Kotoko.

Esos días de frío salía a tomar caminatas por las calles con esperanzas de encontrarse un lugar dónde pudiera leer y tomar un buen café caliente y amargo.

Por fortuna, había encontrado uno donde no había una empleada de nombre Akisuki Nara.

Tomaba asiento en una esquina lejana del resto de los clientes, siendo uno de los frecuentes en esa cafetería local de poco espacio, sin embargo le tranquilizaba poder relajarse y estudiar al mismo tiempo.

Estaba planeando tomar el examen de transferencia de carrera el verano del próximo año, ya que había perdido la oportunidad de tomar el examen de invierno para transferirse al departamento de medicina. A pesar de su error, contaba con la certeza de que con su prodigioso cerebro y tiempo de estudio en esa cafetería podría pasar el examen con calificaciones excelentes, casi perfectas.

Cuando se aburría de estudiar, solo cerraba los párpados y le ponía play al walkman y sus preocupaciones se iban por la borda.

_Pronto_, se decía,_ pronto lograré ser feliz a su lado._

* * *

Uno de esos días, faltando poco para la víspera navideña, regresó a casa apesadumbrado de haber tenido un día fatídico de estudio de medicina y que el café ese día no le funcionó en lo más mínimo. El sueño acumulado y el estrés por no avanzar con sus planes le frustraban a niveles insospechados.

—Llegue—Avisó al entrar, después de insertar la llave a la cerradura.

—Onii-chan— Lo recibió su madre con animosidad. Algo en esa animosidad le llevó a cuestionarla qué ocurría. —Tenemos visita— Respondió complacida.

Kotoko apareció con algunos arreglos navideños colgados de sus hombros y sus manos, el cabello enmarañado y un suéter navideño de color rojo —similar al del año pasado, pero esta vez no tenía ningún santa, si no, unos renos cafés—.

Se notaba a simple vista que a ella le fascinaba las fiestas navideñas.

—Naoki-kun, hola— Saludó con una sonrisa de lado. —Vine a ayudar a Oba-sama a decorar la casa de Navidad—

—Ah, ya veo— Expresó con frialdad, aunque por dentro estaba lleno de gozo por verla después de unos días sin saber de ella.

—No quieres ayudarnos?— Su madre preguntó con ojos picarones.

—Paso— Tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala, cogiendo una revista de la mesita rectangular del centro.

—Que aguafiestas— Dijo con decepción su madre. —Onii-chan nunca quiere hacer nada—

—No se preocupe, Oba-sama— Aseguró la chica. —Aquí tiene mucha ayuda para poner las decoraciones— Hizo ademán de fuerza.

—Kotoko-chan eres tan linda— La abrazó con cariño y le plantó un beso en la cabeza de la chica que la miraba con incomodad por la muestra de afecto repentina. —Y hacendosa—

Se quedó pegado en el sofá durante el tiempo que esas dos mujeres decoraban la casa con adornos navideños. Poniendo focos en las paredes (unos de bombillas), arbolitos navideños en las puertas, situando el árbol grande artificial en la sala donde él podía ver cómo ella se esmeraba por ponerle sus toques cineastas al dichoso árbol.

_A mi no me importa si le gusta decorar así el árbol, mientras se mire así de contenta y energética, lo demás no me importa. _

La miró en ese momento con intensidad, anhelando ser correspondido con el gesto de ternura que expresaba oculto en sus pesares.

—Kotoko-chan, tendremos una fiesta de navidad en Pandai, no quieres venir?— Quiso saber su madre. Los ojos saltones y la típica insistencia daba a entender que ella tenía otras intenciones con ellos dos. Nada bueno provenía de las ideas alocadas de su madre.

—Fiesta en Pandai?— Repitió curiosa. Su madre asintió con emoción y las manos como puños a la altura del pecho. —Tengo reunión con mis amigas—

—Cómo?— Hizo una mueca de tristeza.

—Pues eso dijeron ellas, pero yo quiero pasar navidad con Chibi— Sonrió gustosa, con los dientes frontales relucientes.

—Mejor pásala Onii-chan— Sugirió lo más persuasivo posible.

Ella meditó unos segundos con los ojos hacia el techo.

—Naoki-kun, tu que opinas?— Ella se dirigió a él con ojos curiosos, tomándole desprevenido con la mente escalonada a otros rumbos distintos.

—Di que sí— Insistió su madre en chillidos.

—'Di que si' a que?— Preguntó no del todo consiente de la situación en la que estaba metido.

—Que si quieres pasar navidad conmigo— Sugirió Kotoko de buena voluntad.

Se ruborizó al instante, asimilando la frase "quieres pasar navidad conmigo" por supuesto que sí, estaría demente si no lo aceptaba. Pero su madre lo atosigaría hasta el cansancio si accedía, por lo que su opción más fácil y para su desagrado, tendría que negarlo.

—No— Articuló intentando sonar dispuesto y contundente en su decisión.

—No?— Asimiló dando vueltas con los ojos y las cejas arqueadas. —Ok— Sonrió de lado, resignándose a formular otros planes en voz baja.

—No! Onii-chan! Qué te pasa?=- Lo regaño su madre con decepción. —Tienes la oportunidad de salir con Kotoko-chan y la rechazas—

_Si supieran mis sentimientos,_ se dijo decaído.

—Déjame madre—

—Pero Onii-chan!— Refunfuñó molesta.

Se salió de la sala apesadumbrado por haber dicho que no.

* * *

Amaneció de un humor más seco que el desierto del Sáhara.

Cabeza pegada a la almohada, respiraciones lentas y pausadas, la mente seca y harta de pensar en el dichoso plan que quizá no ejecutaría en su sano juicio.

_No quiero ir a esa tonta fiesta de papá, no pienso ir. _

Se lamentaba tener que ser hijo de un empresario de gran importancia que resultó ser famosa. Quiso haber nacido con un padre como el de Kotoko, que no la presionaba por elegir el rumbo de su vida y mucho menos imponer sus deseos egoístas ante ella. La respetaba.

Tal vez su padre lo quería demasiado pero no de la manera correcta.

Lo quería a los excesos de querer forjarlo para ser el sucesor de la empresa Pandai.

Estaba más claro que el agua que no sería el sucesor de Pandai y tampoco llevaría ese estilo de vida empresarial.

El día de navidad le daba la bienvenida de una pésima manera, una manera que lo degradaba lentamente como una enfermedad degenerativa de la misma mente.

Rara vez se arrepentía de algo que hacia y con toda razón se sentía mejor al no involucrarse en los asuntos que no le correspondían, sin embargo se arrepentía por haberle dicho que no a Kotoko. Fue una pésima decisión, pero quién era él para decir que todas sus decisiones eran siempre las correctas? Nadie. Un pobre e incompetente genio que no tenía el coraje de exigir aquello que le brindaba felicidad.

_Maldición. _

_No quiero levantarme de la cama. _

Se tapó la mitad de la cara con la cobija, oliendo su propio aroma dentro de la concentración de oxígeno que la cobija y él mismo compartían en el lecho. Suspiraba bocanadas de aire caliente, frustrado por su incompetencia, con amplios deseos de coger el teléfono y mandarle un mensaje a Kotoko, diciéndole que quería pasar la Navidad con ella.

_Soy un tonto si me retracto y no lo hago. _

_Quiero pasar la navidad a su lado, para no ir a la fiesta de papá. _

Se giró volteando a la pared de su habitación, aquel color azul marino le estorbaba, le recordaba al mar que ella mencionó tiempo atrás donde se sentía como pez en el agua, uno que batalla para andar y a la vez disfruta el proceso.

_Quisiera ser ese pez que la ayuda en el mar._

_O al revés, ser el ayudado. _

Echó una risilla dentro de la cobija, abrazándose así mismo y suspirando grandemente antes de exhalar el aire con calma. Estaba sonrojado por haber pensado en ella y él nadando en el mar como un par de peces de color verde y azul. Unos peces inseparables y felices con la compañía del otro.

Se imaginaba que estaban juntos, ya que él no podía lidiar con la soledad; aquel sentimiento que lo acompañó gran parte de su vida, el mismo que lo orilló a ser quién era, el chico frío al que todo mundo respetaba si lo veían pasar.

Pero, nunca supieron que él se sentía desolado, desnudo al pasar por los pasillos del instituto, su forma superior de caminar con el mentón en alto. Significaban signos de una persona que vivía en soledad.

Parte de ese sentimiento derivaba de los intensos deseos de no pertenecer a ningún grupo social, y si una vez lo intentó fue por tonto. Sin embargo, el tiempo siempre terminaba por escapársele de las manos como arena, y el cielo terminaba por parecerle tan plano como un lago en el cielo; por eso, se imaginaba que Kotoko lo acompañaba a todas partes, que le permitía tomarla de la mano junto con el acceso de tener toda su vida entre sus brazos estrechos de tenerla para él solo.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto… se decidió en ejecutar la próxima acción:

No lo pensó veinte veces, se zafó del calor de la cobija que cubría la mitad de su rostro, cogió el celular tirado debajo de la cama y le mandó un texto a la chica diciéndole que estaba libre para navidad.

_Espero que lo lea y me conteste. Espero que me diga que sí. Espero todo eso y más. _

_Y si me dice que sí?, Le diré a papá que tengo una cita y no podré ir a la tonta fiesta de la empresa. Si se entera que es Kotoko, lo dejará pasar porque es hija de Oji-san. Entonces no habrá problema. Solo falta que conteste. _

Regresó a la cama y se volvió a tapar ansioso de las manos, girando de un lado a otro, esperando su contestación.

Su madre entró a su habitación pasadas las cinco de la tarde, chillando por todos lados apurándolo por no estar vestido para la fiesta de Pandai.

—Has estado todo el día acostado— Chilló consternada. —Levántate, Onii-chan, tu no eres así—

—Y que si no quiero?— Amenazó con la cabeza pegada a la almohada, esperando aún la respuesta a su mensaje.

Su madre le quitó todas las cobijas y con su astucia logró hacer que este se pusiera de pie a regañadientes; le sacó el traje negro y una pequeña rosa que estaría en el lugar del bolsillo de la parte visible del traje.

—Te lo vas a poner— Ordenó severamente. —Y vendrás a la fiesta—

Él rodó los ojos en consternación, agobiado por tener que asistir si no quería ir porque de seguro le iban a tirar la onda las chicas, hijas de empresarios; obviamente él sería el centro de atención de los ojos astutos de las chicas.

Su madre salió apurada del cuarto a terminar de arreglar a Yuuki.

Revisó su celular una vez más antes de colocarse el traje, mirándose con ojos violentos, el cabello alocado dándole a entender que le había crecido en ese lapso de tiempo donde apenas había aceptado sus sentimientos.

Terminándose de vestir, ajustó su corbata negra en una perfección impecable y su cabello castaño bien cepillado, resaltando sus ojos grises. Su celular comenzó a vibrar.

—Moshi Moshi—

—Naoki-kun— Contestó apurada la voz de Kotoko. —Acabo de ver tu mensaje—

—Te tardaste en contestar— Replicó con voz molesta. Se contentó por dentro de haber recibido esa llamada.

—Me canceló Jinko, Satomi no se— Dijo con la voz agitada, parecía estar corriendo. —Voy a mi departamento—

—Es un sí? O un no?— Exigió saber, quería saberlo más que nada en ese momento.

—Te marco cuando llegue a mi departamento, vengo saliendo del trabajo— Colgó.

El silencio de la otra línea resonaba en su oído, trastabilló confundido en las palabras sin sentido de la chica. Le había dicho si o no?.

—Onii-chan!— Le gritaron sus padres.

—Voy— Gritó de regreso.

—Ya llegó la limusina— Exclamó su hermano con ansias.

Se atendrá a esperarse en cuanto a la tonta fiesta, iría a regañadientes y después se escaparía en caso de que ella le marcara y le diga que lo recibiría en su departamento con los brazos abiertos.

Se metió a la limusina, llevándose a escondidas su cartera y celular bien cargado, en caso de recibir la llamada.

_Te esperaré Kotoko, llámame rápido para llegar a ti._

_._

_._

_._

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción "Lago en el cielo" de Gustavo Cerati)

**NOTA:** Estaba en duda si subir el capítulo o no, porque se trata de Navidad y todavía falta para que sea Navidad, pero quise irlo subiendo porque así lo tengo planeado. Además me gustaría saber si les ha estado gustando el que llevo con la historia, lo que quiero decir es si voy muy rápido con los sucesos o muy lento, o la narrativa va bien.


	11. Navidad a tu lado

_"__Corrí hasta alcanzarte y vencí la sórdida sed […] Lo hice por ti, por ti tuve el valor"_

Estaba en el lobby del hotel donde daría lugar la tonta fiesta.

Naoki esperaba irritado a que su padre les diera el visto bueno indicándoles que podían entrar a la fiesta en los pisos de arriba. Rechinaba los dientes del coraje de estar en ese lugar.

Cuando volteó al elevador por puro gusto, se topó con la amiga güera de Kotoko caminando en brazos de un chico atractivo portando un ramo de flores para la chica.

Esa fue la confirmación de que efectivamente pasaría la navidad sola en el departamento, su papá no asistiría a la fiesta porque tendría trabajo hasta altas horas de la noche.

_Esta sola. Entonces iré. No necesito su llamada, iré de sorpresa._

_Quiero ver la expresión de su cara al verme en la puerta de su departamento. Será adorable. _

Su hermano miraba con fascinación los enormes adornos navideños colgados en los candelabros del lobby, unas luces que cambiaban de color cada segundo y muchas mujeres con vestidos escotados enseñando sus voluptuosas curvas y demás atributos femeninos.

—Si Kotoko-chan estuviera aquí— Su madre suspiró decepcionada.

-Mamá déjala- Refunfuñó él a expensas de su plan secreto.

-Eres tan malo onii-chan- Hizo puchero. -Al menos muéstrale que la quieres-

_Eso hago, madre, la iré a ver en un rato. _

Rodó los ojos en blanco, anhelando ampliamente salirse de ese lugar elegante con mujeres superficiales que no se comparaban a su pequeña jugadora de basquet que tanto admiraba y le gustaba.

—Si esa Baka estuviera aquí— Le codeó su hermano en complicidad. —No dejaría de hablar de las decoraciones y de la música clásica— Se rió malicioso, mas que él solamente asintió. _Si, probablemente haría eso. _

Estando en la tonta fiesta, paladeaba el mal sabor de boca al estar escuchando los mismos sermones de los empresarios de su padre decirle que seria un placer trabajar con él en el futuro. Solamente se inmutaba en asentir aturdido de escuchar lo mismo varias veces.

Unos cuantos empresarios le presentaron a sus bellas hijas, unas musas bellísimas que pudieran parecer diosas del Olimpo, sin embargo ninguna lo estremeció como lo hace su chica preferida. _Mi Kotoko no se compara con estas mujeres. _

Bebió un poco de champaña, indispuesto a estar más tiempo en ese martirio empresarial que su padre lo sometió y decidió escaparse excusándose de ir al baño.

_Adiós padre, fue un gusto ser tu marioneta, pero ahora me voy con mi futura chica._

* * *

Salió apresurado del hotel elegante, se lanzó a pedir un taxi con dirección al departamento de la chica; en el camino consiguió pollo frito del KFC y un pastel navideño de chocolate (el sabor favorito de ella). Con todo listo, llegó al departamento de Kotoko con gracia y sutileza por parte del taxista, que resultó ser un excelente conductor.

Agradecido por ese detalle, le dio propina extra al taxista y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el tercer piso.

Tocó la puerta con firmeza, empuñando su mano. _Por favor, Ábreme. _

Suspiró nervioso. La puerta se abrió dando a ver una Kotoko en traje de mesero a medio vestir, una camisa blanca abotonada y unos pantalones negros. Ella abrió los ojos como platos. Cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejándolo anonadado.

Acaso no lo quería ver?

La puerta se volvió a abrir con los mismos ojos abiertos como platos y boquiabierta.

—Naoki-kun!— Exclamó perpleja.

—Por qué me cerraste?— Se quejó estando afuera.

—Pensé que era mi imaginación— Se rió apenada, llevándose una mano a la nuca sacudiendo su cabello. —Pasa— Le dio espacio para entrar al lugar, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—No seas Baka— Fingió molestia.

Le enseñó la bolsa donde tenia el contenido de los productos que compró en el camino. El pollo frito y el pastel de chocolate.

—Lo trajiste para mi?— La boca caída del asombro.

—No seas tan vanidosa— Se burló, tomando asiento en la silla del comedor.

—Muchas gracias por traerme algo de cenar— Puso una mano en su hombro en agradecimiento, que lo hizo estremecer por dentro. —Por cierto, no te llame porque pensé que estabas en la fiesta de tu padre, te saliste de ahí? O solo te viniste directo para acá?— Abría el pollo frito del paquete, sentada frente a él con los cabellos tapándole los ojos.

—Me escape de ahí— Comentó un poco irritado de acordarse de ese lugar.

—No fue divertido?— Lo miró interesada en su respuesta. Negó.

—Estuvo aburrido— Apretó los labios del coraje. —Parecía cita a ciegas, todos me presentaban a sus hijas, fue tan molesto—

—Que mala onda—

—Ahorita papá estará molesto conmigo por haberme escapado, pero no me importa— Sacudió la cabeza, alejando las malas vibras del enojo anterior y centrarse en ella que era la razón por la cual se escapó de la fiesta. —Y tú? Qué me dices de ti? Creí que tus amigas tenían una amistad fuerte y duradera— Trató de burlarse, pero ella bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada.

—Se fueron con sus novios,— Rodó los ojos en blanco, con una mueca de disgusto.—Esas chicas!—

Se devoró el pollo como máquina demoledora en frenesí, le ofrecía de a momentos si deseaba comer también porque se incomodaba si comía sola; mientras tanto, se puso a mirar las decoraciones del departamento, un poco carentes de colores y orden. Lucía muy vacío y llegó a pensar que tal vez había momentos donde ella se entristecía estando sola.

Comió algunas piezas de pollo con un poco de té que le dio ella.

_Tal vez no ha comido nada, por eso se devoró casi la mitad del pollo que le traje._ Se rió a escondidas.

—Naoki-kun, eres muy lindo— Le dijo al terminar de comer.

—Yo?— Dijo incrédulo, queriendo escucharla decir de nuevo.

—Sí— Asintió riéndose. —Bastante lindo—

_No Kotoko, tú eres la linda._

—Yo no digo lo mismo— Refunfuñó con altivez. —Mírate, pareces hombre comiendo así—

Ella lo miró ofendida, el ceño fruncido apretando los labios.

—Hombre me dijiste?— Farfulló. Un zape de cabeza fue lo que recibió de la chica.

—Kotoko no aguantas nada— Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sobándose del golpe, cerrando los ojos del dolor. _Tremendo golpe me dio. _

—Tu tampoco aguantas nada— Concluyó con tono altanero, moviéndose de un lado a otro en la silla.

—Baka— Exclamó ofendido.

—Me gusta cuando te pones así— Se rió con las manos en la boca, cambiando su ofendida expresión a una bochornosa.

Se sonrojó de inmediato al saberse que le agradaba verlo en ese estado, aunque prefería que le dijera que le gustaba verlo sonreír o que su gran atractivo físico le agradara.

—Por cierto, tengo tu regalo— Anunció con las manos en aplauso. —Voy por él— Asintió bebiendo un sorbo de té que aun se mantenía caliente. La chica abrió el armario donde colocaba su ropa, sacando de ahí una bolsa de cartón, dentro de la bolsa de cartón se situaba un regalo envuelto para él. -Ten- Se encogió de hombros ansiosa por verle abrir el obsequio.

Quitando la envoltura se vio con la sorpresa de ser un reloj sencillo con manecillas y las horas del día trazadas con letras doradas y los contornos del reloj eran doradas igual. Debajo del reloj estaba un casete dentro de su cajita de plástico, tenía un grabado que decía **"canciones para Naoki-kun". **

**—**El casete— Habló frío, observando el casete de los lados. Ella asintió orgullosa.

—Sí, por fin lo pude terminar— Aplaudió satisfecha con su trabajo. —Puse algunas canciones, no todas serán de tu agrado, pero es un buen mix— Justificó con las cejas alzadas y los labios apretados de la emoción.

—Gracias— Concluyó con la voz seria, absolutamente contento por recibir un buen regalo. —Yo no te traje nada—

—Claro que sí, me hiciste compañía en navidad— Se defendió consternada. —Cuenta como regalo— Él asintió con una sonrisa discreta en sus labios.

Se colocó el reloj en su muñeca derecha, el casete lo metió en el saco de su traje. _Lo escucharé en la noche. _

—Partimos el pastel?— Sugirió con los ojos desorbitados hacia el pastel encajado que reposaba en la cocineta.

—Adelante— Dijo él, ajustándose el reloj en la muñeca por comodidad.

—Vaya vaya, está fabuloso— Aduló mirándolo de todos lados con los ojos como platos. —De qué sabor es?—

—Chocolate—

—Ay mi favorito!— Saltó una vez sentándose en la silla con el pastel en el centro de la mesa. _Por supuesto que se tu sabor favorito, solo que no te diré ese detalle. _

—Pártelo entonces— Le dijo.

Ella asintió, partiéndolo con la pala de cortar.

El pastel estaba cubierto por betún de vainilla, decoraciones de santas en la cima, unas fresas en la parte inferior del pastel, el centro de chocolate semi amargo con un olor delicioso y decadente.

Se lo comieron enseguida, sin decir palabra, siendo así que el silencio que pronto los invadió incitaba a la plática lo antes posible, mas sin embargo el castaño no se animaba a comenzar una conversación que quizá no llegase a nada. Temía ser descubierto con respecto a sus sentimientos más profundos, si ella lo cachaba antes de tiempo seria el fin de su historia.

Se puede decir que esta entre la espada y la pared. Una situación terriblemente vergonzosa, incluso para un genio de sus estándares.

—Te comieron la lengua los ratones?— Se burló ella con malicia al terminar de comer la rebanada de pastel.

—Perdón?— Salió de sus pensamientos, confundido.

—De pronto te callaste— Comentó sacada de onda. —Pasó algo?—

—Nada que te incumba— Espetó, enarcando una ceja.

—Siempre te quedas callado— Dijo con preocupación. —Me intriga saber qué piensas—

_Pues pienso en ti, en quién más puedo pensar? _

—No te diré qué pienso— Refunfuñó obstinado. Necesitaba salirse de esa situación, sus emociones le traicionaban si seguía en el mismo tema.

_Si supieras Kotoko…_ se dijo cabizbajo. _Que solo pienso en ti. _

_—_Si no me quieres decir, lo entenderé— Trató de sonar calmada, depositó una mano en la mesa. —Si no tienes a quién decirle, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo—

—Está bien— Asintió, con el corazón a punto de salírsele de la boca, y satisfecho de haber salido de la situación incómoda. —Tu también haz lo mismo—

—Siempre lo hago— Movió la cabeza dubitativa. —Bueno, no siempre— Se rió apenada. —A veces no sé a quién contarle lo que pienso—

Naoki se preguntó si quizá ella le confiaba información personal que no a todos les contaba, si bien o mal, lo que sabia de ella significaba que era lo suficientemente confiable.

—Te cuento algo interesante y no le dices a nadie?— Se irguió hacia él, en confidencialidad.

—Que cosa?— Inquirió, siguiéndole la corriente.

—Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie— Condicionó. _Qué será?_ Naoki estaba interesado en lo que le iba a decir. Asintió resoplando. —Tomaré eso como un si—

—Ya dime— Exigió saber, poniéndose nervioso por alguna razón.

Ella se acercó a él desde el otro extremo del asiento, su cabeza casi colgando en el centro de la mesa.

—El día en que sucedió el temblor, cuando me quede sin casa— Comenzó con un inquietar tremendo, parecía que ansiaba contárselo a alguien. —Estaba escuchando la canción de "cuando pase el temblor" de Soda Stereo en el walkman, y de pronto la tierra se movió justo cuando se terminó la canción— Hizo ademán de sacudir las manos bruscamente en vibración. —Bam!— Exclamó con los ojos abiertos de par en par. —Adiós casa— Concluyó con expresión azorada. —Es una de esas veces en que te suceden cosas extrañas y un tanto curiosas.—

—Ese es tu anécdota?— Musitó absorto en sus pensares.

—Claro— Arguyó orgullosa de sí. —Eres el primer en saberlo—

Se sintió bien al saberse el único en poseer semejante secreto de su vida, un anécdota relevante para ella, mas para él no era la gran cosa. A lo mejor y se burlaría de eso después, pero por el momento se mantendría reservado con la nueva posesión de su vida.

—Es bueno saberlo— Presumió con altivez.

_Pasar navidad a tu lado es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en estas semanas tan arduas y tontas._

Así su navidad concluyó con un buen sabor de boca. Se retiró de su departamento al poco tiempo de que le contara el anécdota.

No se esperaba lo que le traería el futuro.

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción "Tabú" de Gustavo Cerati)


	12. El concurso de belleza

Terminando las fiestas navideñas, donde creía que las cosas no podían ser peor. Su madre decidió invitar a Kotoko a pasar unos días en su casa, para que no estuviera sola en los próximas semanas en que los exámenes dieran lugar, aunque claro, tenía las intenciones de que Naoki le diera asesorías para pasar el año y convivieran juntos.

Lo que su madre desconocía era esto: él ya estaba enamorado de Kotoko desde hacía mucho.

Es ahí cuando realizó dentro de su raciocinio, que las cosas más triviales se vuelven fundamentales, y que lo más esencial a veces lo dejaba pasar. En pocas palabras, su enamoramiento para con ella, había nacido desde el principio, desde que miró su baja estatura y una determinación más allá de los preceptos impuestos por la sociedad, algo imperceptible que él desconocía y que quizás no logre alcanzar.

Haber convivido con ella en tiempos de exámenes, notó que había mejorado mucho en los estudios y en el entendimiento de las materias, por lo que su ayuda no fue la gran cosa. Ni derramó gotas de desesperación cuando le intentaba explicar un tema nuevo.

En uno de esos días donde ya habían vuelto a clases, Kotoko llegó a casa molesta—algo raro, a su ver—, si ella siempre se encontraba de excelente humor, resoplando y cantando canciones por doquier. Pero esta vez lucía callada. Muy callada para su propio bien.

Levantó las cejas en sospecha. Qué será lo que la tiene tan molesta? Quiso animarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, o lidiar con ella. Si lo hacía, terminaría por ofenderla de la peor manera y esas no eran sus intenciones.

Su madre fue más perceptible y se aproximó a ella.

—Qué tienes, Kotoko-chan?— Le preguntó en la sala de estar, donde los cuatro: Naoki, Kotoko, y Noriko estaban presentes.

—No es la gran cosa— Dijo volteando a ver el techo con solidez, tensando la mandíbula como si quisiera golpear al primero que se le cruzara en el camino.

—Algún estúpido se te declaró?— Intervino Naoki, sintiéndose patético por haber dicho eso. Pero, por todos los medios, no quería verse obvio con sus sentimientos.

Kotoko no le respondió, es más, no hubo reacción, mas que un cabeceo desinteresado y un 'hm' escapó de sus labios.

—Onii-chan!— Su madre lo miró severa, para después prestar su atención a Kotoko. —Kotoko-chan, qué sucedió en la escuela para que estés así?—

—No quiero hablar de eso— Hizo una mueca, cruzándose de brazos en gesto de estar enfadada.

—No estarás enojada por 'eso', o si?— Presionó para escucharla hablar;_ eso? _Se preguntó Naoki qué era aquello que su madre presentía que era la causa del malhumor de Kotoko. Habrá sido algo grande para verla en ese estado.

—Qué?— Ella se giró en dirección a su madre, doblando las cejas en curiosidad.

—Lo del concurso— Siguió intentando averiguar el motivo de su enojo. Naoki cada vez estaba más perdido en la plática.

—Usted sabe?— Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Como no?— Resopló con expresión fantasiosa. —Si yo te nomine para el concurso número 91 de belleza!— Emitió un chillido de emoción.

_Qué?_ Naoki se puso blanco. Concurso de belleza? Kotoko?

Kotoko se puso pálida del rostro, pasmada con la confesión de su madre; empuñó las manos, recuperando el color de su rostro en relación a lo confirmado, moviendo la cabeza en negación rotunda y una energía eléctrica emergiendo a velocidades descomunales de su pecho que insuflaba aire por la misma razón.

—Por qué?— Su voz sonó hosca.

—Para que les demuestres a todos cuan bella eres, Kotoko-chan— Respondió Noriko dando saltos de alegría con la punta de sus pies.

Antes de que Kotoko hiciera alguna locura, el timbre de la casa sonó.

Naoki se puso de pie y fue a ver quién era. Al ver de quién provenía la visita, no se objetó en dejarlo entrar: Mitsuki Ryo.

Usaba una playera azul claro con un espiral plateado en el centro que rodeaba gran parte de la playera, unos shorts bermuda de color azul celeste con dos bolsillos en ambos costados, unos tenis Nike de color blanco con cintas negras.

Su cabello lucía más aplacado de como lo recordaba. En corto, el chico había embarnecido.

—Buenas noches, Naoki-kun— Saludó enseñando una mano abierta a la altura del hombro. Él asintió con un cabeceo de lado.

—A qué vienes?— Interrogó recargado al borde de la entrada de su casa. Ryo inhaló oxígeno, antes de decir.

—Está Kotoko?—

—Si— Respondió Naoki.

—Vengo a animarla— Anunció inocentón. —Me enteré de lo del concurso y me imagino que está furiosa por eso, no?— Naoki asintió al mismo tiempo que alzó las cejas. —Es un milagro que aún no haya echo destrozos, pero sé que no falta mucho para que cometa una locura— Esbozó una mueca preocupada.

—Bueno— Accedió Naoki dando un paso atrás, permitiéndole el paso. —Pasa—

—Gracias— Hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento y entró a la casa. Se quitó los zapatos, y en eso, Naoki se dio cuenta que llevaba consigo una bolsa de plástico con unos casetes adentro, calculó que eran unos cinco aproximadamente.

—Kotoko!— La llamó Ryo con aire confianzudo. Esta levantó la vista y se tornó hacia él, doblando las cejas en gesto interrogante.

—Ryo!— Exclamo asombrada. —Qué haces aquí?—Puso las manos en la cintura.

—Vine a animarte— Enseñó la bolsa con el contenido de los casetes.

—En serio?— Se le iluminó la cara en segundos.

No era mentira que él sí sabía animarla. Por un momento, sintió envidia por ver con qué facilidad la había animado con solo enseñarle unos cuantos casetes metidos en una bolsa de plástico!

De haber sabido, él hubiera comprado el triple de casetes sólo para ella.

—Quieres escucharlos?— Sugirió bonachón.

—Si!— Accedió dando brincos como niño habiendo ganado un juego. —Vamos afuera— Dijo, tomándolo del brazo libre.

—Kotoko-chan!— Su madre habló azorada con el cometido. —Quién es él?— Lo apuntó con desazón, a lo que Kotoko le dirigió una mirada sonsacada.

—Mi mejor amigo— Respondió orgullosamente, señalándolo con la mirada. —Desde el primer año de secundaria—

—Mitsuki Ryo— Dijo el muchacho con cortesía. —Es un placer conocerla, Sra Irie.— Hizo una leve reverencia esbozando una sonrisa caballerosa, que hacia resaltar sus facciones infantiles y optimistas que el muchacho poseía por naturaleza; con mucha razón, él era el mejor amigo de Kotoko. Si eran casi idénticos de carácter y del físico infantil.

—Seguro que vienes a animarla?— Enarcó una ceja, sospechosamente. Sin despegarle la vista de encima.

—Si, Sra.— Asintió con un cabeceo torpe. Kotoko pareció entender las segundas intenciones que su madre de seguro se estaba imaginando con sospecha e intriga.

—Es novio de Satomi— Aclaró ella, apurada por salirse al patio trasero.

—Ah— Su madre dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Su entera expresión tensa y atenta disminuyó un poco, mas no del todo. No dejaría que la cosa terminara así, lo más probable sería que continuaría con sacarle la sopa a Ryo con tal de confirmar que entre ellos dos solo existía la pura amistad.

—Estaremos afuera— Avisó ella certera.

Salieron por la puerta corrediza del comedor, sin más remedio Naoki se había quedado intrigado por saber de qué hablarían afuera o qué harían estando solos a la luz de la luna. Sabía que eran mejores amigos, pero también no podía evitar imaginársela con otro y eso lo enfurecía por la razón que él muy claramente se encontraba certero de sentir.

Porque la quería le hacia rabiar verla con otro, aunque Ryo fuera su mejor amigo.

—Onii-chan— Su madre le llamó con la ceja alzada.

—Qué?— Demandó saber, ocultando su preocupación en su máscara de indiferencia.

—Por qué no vas a revisar a Kotoko-chan y su— Hizo énfasis en lo siguiente— 'amigo'?— Entrecomillas. —Están pasándola bien—

—Si tanto te preocupa— Disimuló, cruzándose de brazos en el sofá. —Por qué no los revisas tu?—

—Onii-chan!— Resopló haciendo puchero. —Eres tan injusto— Bufó, dando un pisotón.

Le daba gracia molestar a su madre, ya que ella siempre lo atosigaba a él con su vida amorosa. A veces era bueno darle una probadita de la misma cuchara.

—Mejor revísalos, madre— Esbozó una sonrisa burlona, que iba de acorde a lo que decía, pero no a lo que sentía.

—Si insistes— Hizo un movimiento de hombros, se remangó las mangas del suéter de adornos florales y sacó la cámara fotográfica que disponía cuando espiaba a Kotoko o a él, en todo caso, a una distancia moderada. —Los iré a revisar desde el segundo piso— Se fugó de su vista, dejándolo solo en la sala a expensas de su aburrimiento solemne.

Miró el techo, dejando que su nuca descansara suspendida en el borde del sofá, con la intención de calmar su mente, que con injustas razones, le daba ideas acerca de la chica que le gustaba y su mejor amigo. Ideas poco agradables, y por lo tanto, poco probables de suceder.

Lo peor del caso era que no estaba percatado de encontrarse celoso. Sí, el genio se encontraba celoso de esos dos, y con justa razón, porque él y ella no solían estar juntos en todo momento, aunque la cosa fuera de ese modo. Se veían a diario, desde que ella optó por quedarse en su casa en tiempos de exámenes, pero no había otro motivo por que ella quisiera pasar a su lado; si lo hubiera, ella se lo habría dicho ya que era demasiado honesta.

Él asumía que no solían estar juntos en todo momento, porque ella compartía su tiempo con cada uno de su familia, no exclusivamente para con él. En síntesis, él quería ser su principal prioridad, mas solo era un simple deseo que no se cumpliría en algún momento.

Para consolarse trató de decirse, _no es como si Kotoko fuera a venir y me dijera que la acompañara al patio, digo… _se le fue el pensamiento en un hilo de voz en cuanto ella justamente apareció por el comedor y se percató de su presencia.

—Naoki-kun— Mencionó su nombre de manera casual, tomándolo desprevenido y un tanto lamentable. —No quieres venir con nosotros?— Sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes perfectamente delineados en su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas en los pómulos brillantes, lo tentaron en grande.

—Afuera, dices?— Se sintió patético de haber formulado una pregunta tan estúpida.

—Si, a dónde más?— Dijo ella extendiendo más su sonrisa, con las manos en la cintura. —Ven— Le hizo señal de venir.

La acompañó reprimiéndose las ganas de acercarse a ella, porque si lo hacia se delataría, y consideraba que era pronto para él de confesarse.

De igual manera, Ryo se encontraba presente, por lo que decidió mantenerse callado en su patético estado de genio enamorado.

Se sentó en la banca de su madre, que estaba pintada de blanco y en los bordes unos detalles de hiedra sueca rodeaban las cuatro patas de la banca, las flores consistían en rosas al principio de cada peldaño.

Ryo se hallaba sentado en la silla de recostar de playa, de color naranja con líneas amarillas; Kotoko se hallaba sentada en la silla de playa del mismo color que la otra, pero al borde de un poste del alumbrado de la casa, específicamente el que usaban en los eventos que requerían de utilizar el patio trasero.

Escuchaban música en el estéreo de Kotoko, mirando el cielo oscuro como si buscaran en él los misterios del universo encasillados en la luz de la luna que los alumbraba celosa de sus encantos ocultos. Naoki la comparó por un instante con Kotoko, ya que ella alumbraba su reducido mundo, a la vez que en su interior se encontraban los más grandes misterios ocultos en sus encantos, encantos que le encantaría tener para él.

—Se puede saber por qué quieres que acceda al concurso?— Ella dijo en desacuerdo, negando con un movimiento de cabeza, apretando los labios.

—Por qué, preguntas?— Ryo inquirió irónico. —Pues muy fácil, porque sé que ganarás— Lo dijo como si fuera un hecho seguro.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, incrédula.

—Qué?— Sopló pasmada.

—Es obvio que ganarás— Declaró cuan discurso de presentación. —No hay chica más talentosa que tu, Kotoko, te lo digo como tu mejor amigo; participa y gana!— La apuntó con el dedo índice, sentado muy bien plantado en la silla de playa. —No lo digo como un chiste de mal gusto, si fuera así, te juro que no habría venido a verte—

Ella se quedó pensativa, recargada en el poste con su frente pegada al cuerpo metálico del alumbrado, un brazo colgando de lado y el otro en su regazo; al igual que su cabello pendía de una línea muy delgada donde decaía entre sus hombros.

—Podemos hacerle frente a esto— Siguió hablando. —Esto no es nada comparado con las situaciones que les hemos hecho frente, vamos, no seas tan negativa— Agitó los brazos con el propósito de animarla. —Tu no eres así, eres Aihara Kotoko! La chica que obtuvo el puesto cincuenta en la lista de los mejores estudiantes de toda la preparatoria Tonan!,La misma que superó hasta sus propias marcas en el partido de basquetbol e hiciste ganáramos de panzazo! La que corrió un maratón de cinco kilómetros solo para darle a Naoki-kun su maletín— Se detuvo para agarrar aire.

—Ya entendí— Kotoko irrumpió, abriendo las manos a la altura de los hombros.

—Qué entendiste?— Demandó saber, alzando las cejas de arriba a abajo.

—Está bien— Suspiró en derrota. —Participaré en el concurso—

_Qué? _A Naoki se le cayó la quijada de la incredulidad.

—Si!— Se escucharon los gritos de festejo de su madre desde la ventana del segundo piso; por un momento se había olvidado de que ella los observaba con su cámara.

—Qué fue eso?— Preguntó Ryo al aire, confundido.

—Gritos de apoyo!— Kotoko concluyó admirada por los gritos de su madre. —Participaré en el concurso y ganaré!— Cerró ambos puños como signo de determinación.

Un nuevo reto se les presentaba por delante.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Esto lo tome del manga, le di un giro, a ver si les gusta, quise experimentar con la historia.

Una disculpa si me tarde en subir un capítulo, pero me daba miedo proponerme el reto de poner en la historia el concurso de belleza que sale en el manga y sentía que no les gustaría leerlo porque a lo mejor daba a entender que le daba muchas vueltas a la historia cuando quería divertirme con algunos capítulos del manga, o sea adaptarlos al estilo que tiene "Las canciones que definen nuestro amor", aunque afirmo que quiero prolongar la historia para darle más profundidad a los personajes porque faltan cosas por poner, por quitar, entre otras. Pero bueno, me lo propuse y aquí esta.


	13. Decisiones de vida

—Espera!— Ryo intervino el breve festejo que tenían.

—Qué sucede?— Ella se detuvo con la sonrisa visible en sus facciones.

—Tenemos que planear lo que haremos para hacer que ganes— Comentó mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de duda.

Un silencio los rodeó ante esas palabras, mientras que la canción de "Crema de estrellas" de Soda Stereo acompasaba su silencio.

De pronto, una voz suave y campante interrumpió la atmósfera incierta: la voz de Kotoko. Sí, ella era la que cantaba con el gesto perdido en un punto cualquiera, pero no dejaba de estar sumida en el mensaje de la canción como quien diría, la recitaba con una paz interior que no cualquiera la puede alcanzar.

Fue inevitable no caer rendido a sus pies.

El rostro de Ryo se iluminó en señal de haber conseguido una idea, Naoki rodó los ojos inquieto por no querer exponer el talento oculto de Kotoko, su aún no chica, ante los estudiantes de Tonan. Si la descubren, posiblemente se enamorarían de ella.

—Lo tengo!— Ryo dio un chasquido de dedos al mismo tiempo que decía. —Cantar!—

Kotoko se pausó, sorprendida con su repentino cambio de humor.

—Qué dijiste?— Preguntó confundida.

—Sigue cantando— Ordenó, dejó escapar una mano disuadiendo sus anteriores acciones. —No me hagas caso—

—Hm, Okay— Respondió y en breve siguió cantando el resto de la canción sin percatarse de la mirada intensa que Naoki tenía postrada en ella, deseando acercarse a su lado.

Al cabo de un rato de silencio por parte de Ryo, que parecía estar a punto de estallar dentro de sus pensamientos. Naoki prefirió ver a Kotoko, que cantaba la canción que seguía en el álbum como si nada fuera mejor que eso.

Ryo dio un salto de repente, espantando a Naoki en el paso.

—Tienes pulgas?— Interrogó Naoki molesto.

—Ah, no— Se rió el muchacho, moviendo la mano en el aire. —Me llegó una idea brillante!— Anunció con el dedo índice en alto.

Naoki enarcó una ceja.

—Idea…— Repitió monótono.

—Si— Resopló motivado. —Kotoko se hará notar a través del canto, es una idea buenísima!—

—A mi para qué me dices?— Interceptó él.

—Pues vives en la misma casa que mi mejor amiga— Respondió con obviedad. —Con mucha razón te lo digo, además por qué no nos ayudas con el proyecto?— Sugirió mesando ambas manos entre sí. —Será divertido!—

En verdad, ese muchacho era la versión masculina de Kotoko, esa afirmación pasó por la mente de Naoki al ver con qué emoción expresaba sus ideas sin tener vergüenza del qué dirán.

—No es de mi interés participar en concursos de belleza— Respondió parcamente, meciendo la cabeza con ademán desinteresado.

—No seas aguafiestas, Naoki-kun— Hizo un mohín decepcionado con su actitud.

—De qué tanto hablan?— Kotoko irrumpió la conversación con aspecto curioso.

—De ti— Respingó Ryo arrugando la nariz. —De quién más?— Inquirió cruzado de brazos.

—No lo sé, dime tu— Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto burlón.

—Ya se que harás para el concurso— Expuso presuntuoso.

—Qué haré?—

—Cantar— Mencionó independientemente de lo que ella dijera al respecto.

—Eh?— Se le fue el aire del susto, los ojos a punto de salirse de sus orbes.

—Lo que escuchaste— Dijo motivado. —Con tu voz podemos competir en el área de talentos de la nominada— Explicó moviendo los brazos. —Siempre has pertenecido al grupo de coro, aunque lo mantengas en secreto, algún día tendrán que saber tus conocidos que sabes cantar—

_Espera, qué?_ La mente de Naoki se había convertido en un hervidero de pensamientos confusos que tardaban su proceso de selección y eliminación; _Kotoko sabe cantar? _Con razón cuando la escuchó cantando "Vuelta por el universo" Realizó que su voz era suave e iba al compás de las palabras que se cantaban.

Se notaba que habían cosas que él desconocía de ella.

Suspiró abatido por no prestarle la debida atención a la chica que tanto quería y admiraba con recelo.

—Y tu crees que esta es la perfecta oportunidad para hacerlo?— Interrogó ella con un deje de duda. Ryo asintió. —Bueno, lo que tu digas— Accedió sin pensarlo.

Cómo es que accedió tan rápido? Sin mucho pensamiento, esa chica!

Naoki se tensó invisiblemente en la banca, empuñando las manos producto del mismo enojo. Él no quería que los demás supieran de ese talento suyo, de que vieran facetas nuevas que él sólo quería guardarse para no compartirlas.

Quiso romperle los dientes a Ryo, el origen de aquella desastrosa idea.

—Cómo accedes tan rápido?— Habló sin pensarlo. Los ojos de Ryo y Kotoko se posaron sobre él como águilas planteadas al ataque.

—Qué dices?— Dijo Kotoko interesada.

—Accedes rápido a sus sugerencias— Mencionó él desdeñoso. —Ni siquiera lo piensas con claridad, tonta—

—No le digas así— La defendió su amigo, tal como lo haría cualquier otro de los suyos.

—Para, Ryo— Ella alzó las manos en oposición. —Naoki-kun tiene razón— Le dio el beneficio de la duda. —No lo he pensando con claridad, y es más, no se si estoy capacitada para cantar, sabes?—

—Pero claro que estás capacitada para cantar— Resopló Ryo incrédulo. —Lo importante es la mentalidad— Apuntó su cabeza en señal de inteligencia. —Ten determinación!— Empuñó las manos al aire.

Ella lo observó unos segundos, pestañeando, colocando un dedo debajo del mentón significando que estaba pensando en aquello.

—Bueno, nunca he cantado en público así como así— Aclaró, alzando las cejas. —Siempre he pertenecido al grupo de coro desde el kínder, por eso sé cantar, pero hasta allí—

Él la miró, analizando en sus facciones finas alguna señal o respuesta a sus plegarias; necesitaba cerciorarse que ella no enseñaría detalles secretos a otra persona que no fuese él, mas sin embargo, sabía que las cosas quizás no irían al mismo paso que él deseaba, pero no perdía nada con soñarlo despierto.

—Pero, yo confío en Ryo— Aseguró moviendo la cabeza concordando con sus palabras. —Se que dice la verdad, y que quiere que yo gané el concurso del que Oba-sama me inscribió—

Naoki enarcó una ceja, cero convencido con la ridícula idea de exponer a Kotoko.

—Nomas no hagan el ridículo— Advirtió altisonante, apunto de levantarse de la banca, pero de una sensación lo invadió como si las agujas lo hubieran clavado en el sitio donde se encontraba, porque no ejercía movimientos para moverse de allí.

—Claro que no!— Ryo intervino completamente convencido en su "idea". Ella, mientras tanto, se puso a mecer su cabeza cercana al poste, pasando la yema de sus dedos entre su cabello, atravesando los contornos de su pelo que surcaba cauto de sus texturas.

La pulsión por tocarla le erizaba la piel hasta las mismas entrañas.

—Hm— Salió la voz casi sin vida de su garganta. La tenía seca, por el mismo estrés.

—Nos enfocaremos en Bunbury— Dijo Ryo con ambas manos plasmadas a la altura del pecho.

—Yo no escucho a Bunbury— Negó ella con la cara desencajada.

—Héroes del Silencio— Especificó haciendo entrecomillas con los dedos. —Tienen canciones tan poderosas como tu—

—Tampoco escucho Héroes—

—Pues los escucharás— Interrumpió sin tomar un no por respuesta. —Y tendrás que aprenderte las canciones de memoria—

—Pero!—

—Cero peros, Kotoko— Volvió a interrumpirla. —Las escucharás y harás lo que te diga, para que no dejemos cabos sueltos en el concurso. Tienes qué ganar—

—Cuál es el afán de ganar?—

—Te ganas un viaje a las aguas termales!— Respondió de inmediato.

—Qué?— Las orbes de sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. —Aguas termales?—

—Lo que escuchaste— Dijo dándose importancia. —Te ganarás un viaje para toda la familia—

La gota se había derramado del vaso… por supuesto que querría darles un viaje a él y a su familia como agradecimiento por dejarla vivir en su casa. Fácil de adivinar lo que debió de haber pasado por la mente de Kotoko que se iba iluminando conforme Ryo le decía el premio al primer lugar.

Era un bocón ese tipo.


	14. Quinto encuentro musical

_"__Creo en el amor porque nunca estoy satisfecho"_

Los días pasaron y la tensión de aquel día se acumulaba en un nido de conflictos asentados en su pecho, cuan desesperación sintió consumirlo a diario! Cuan desgaste emocional lo rodeaba! Mas sin embargo, no desistiría en el nuevo reto que se le presentaba en tiempo y forma. No, más bien, se enfrentaría a las penas de tener que apoyar a su persona especial sin importar qué tan complicado sea el recorrido; si la apoyaba con la frente en alto, ella se fijaría en él como posible candidato de amor.

Tenía que conquistarla de una u otra manera, de la manera que le fuera posible y de paso, creíble. Porque no haría ridículos como cierta persona —Kin-chan— para conquistarla por obligación.

No señor, él la conquistaría para que ella se sintiera apoyada y querida por su parte, la haría sentirse segura en sus brazos, le daría todo con tal de verla sonreír, la cuidaría siempre y le concedería todos sus caprichos hasta los más nimios, también le haría ver que lo más mínimos detalles de su persona él los veía claramente y no se le olvidaban cosas tan importantes como esas.

Él, ciertamente, era el candidato ideal para ella.

Todavía no regresaba ella a su casa, pero alcanzaba verla en el campus de la Universidad en compañía de sus amigas y de Ryo. Una irritación surgió en su pecho, impidiéndole concentrarse en su vida rutinaria, que con tanta facilidad diseñó para seguir con su vida de la mejor manera posible, de todos modos, ella no regresaría a su casa aunque le doliera.

Le irritaba verla en compañía de Ryo por ser el origen de aquella idea nefasta.

Se le veía tan tranquila, que no deseaba arruinar su estado de ánimo, el mismo que tanto le fascinaba de observar a distancia sin que nadie lo notara.

Dio un suspiro abrumador y se encamino a su próxima clase en el edificio de ingeniería donde lo esperaba Matsumoto. Ya estaba muy consciente de los sentimientos de Matsumoto que ella lo quería en el sentido romántico y lo añoraba tener de novio, pero ciertamente, él nunca se enamoraría de alguien que no fuera Kotoko.

Saliendo de su última clase del día, se fue rumbo a la cafetería sintiendo que el hambre llegaba a él. Matsumoto se le arrimó, tomándole del brazo derecho donde su mano colgaba del costado.

—Me gusta estar así contigo— Dijo ella en deje coqueto.

—Hm—Sopló desairado, haciendo que ella subiera la cabeza con gesto interrogante.

—A qué viene eso?—

—A que no respetas mi privacidad— Respingó molesto.

—No tienes porqué tratarme de ese modo— Le dijo indignada con su reacción.

—Yo?— Fingió sorpresa. —Más bien, tú— La apuntó con la mirada fulminante. —Deberías de respetar mi privacidad en cuanto la necesite, como ahorita— Especificó, luego de zafarse de su contacto y dirigirse a otra dirección en caso de ser perseguido hasta la cafetería por aquella mujer tan persistente.

—Has estado de malas, recientemente— Se encogió de hombros poniendo gesto apesadumbrado.

Pues sí, él estaba de muy mal humor para lidiar con más problemas encima de su espalda.

Pasó por los pastizales de la fachada universitaria, trazando entre sus pies un camino diferente al que solía tomar, en todo caso, resguardando entre sus bolsillos del pantalón sus manos entumecidas por el simple hecho de hallarse frustrado de los sucesos que en el futuro se aproximaban.

Claramente, el destino no le tendría piedad ni siquiera de que las cosas no salieran como él deseara.

Mejor dicho, el destino lo odiaba.

Echó un respingo al aire, bombardeado de pensamientos nocivos.

De pronto, se detuvo. La vio tumbada en un rincón del pastizal, a flor de primavera, como si recargara energías positivas para activarse; en cierta forma, una preparación.

Estaba calmada, con los audífonos puestos y la respiración acompasada. Nada podía interrumpir su pequeño mundo de reflexión y música, aquel que él tanto envidiaba poder alcanzar.

Se dirigió a ella, mas no antes si no se giraba a los lados en caso de que alguien lo siguiera. Al realizar que nadie lo seguía, dedujo que era el momento de acercársele.

Precavido como pudo, se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cruzadas dejo erguir su espalda hasta recargarse de sus codos.

La suave vista lo colmaba un poco, notando que la arriba de él se situaba un enorme árbol de gran copa y el chillido de los pájaro venía acompañado de la brisa del viento.

Ella siempre sabía cómo encontrar los mejores lugares para relajarse.

Y él sabía encontrarla cuando añoraba verla.

Sintió que los minutos pasaban por allí, circulando y avanzando, sin embargo se mantenía cauto de no inmiscuirse en el pacifismo de Kotoko, quien lucía tal como la bella durmiente. Sí, era de las pocas veces en que contemplaba dormir (si es que lo hacia), en plena tarde.

Notó que abrió los ojos, realizando que no era la única persona que se encontraba dormida en el pastizal.

—Naoki-kun— Mencionó su nombre con tranquilidad, haciéndolo temblar por dentro al procesar el sonido de su voz invadirle los tímpanos. —Qué te trae por aquí?— Interrogó, estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

—No mucho— Resopló sacando la voz que temblaba por hablar con ella.

—Me vienes a acompañar?— El rostro se le iluminó al hacer la pregunta, escudriñando mientras lo veía.

—A qué viene eso?— Esquivó la pregunta, ocultando su mirada en la copa del árbol que le brindaba sombra, dando la impresión de estar en las nubes.

Ella lo miró pasmosa, cambiando sus relajadas facciones a unas cautas; frunció el ceño, extrañada con su comportamiento.

—No contestaste mi pregunta— Dijo arrugando las cejas, tratando de incorporarse a su lado.

—No hay necesidad de responderte— Deslizó la yema de sus dedos por el trazo estrecho que el movimiento del pastizal ejercía a la par con el viento, que se estrellaba contra la punta de sus dedos. Había cierto confort en aquella extraña acción, donde trataba con todo su ser de hacerse notar a un joven desinteresado con la vida, pero que ansiaba ser querido. Querido por ella. —Además, para qué te acuestas en un lugar como este?— Agregó monótono, sin cambiar ninguno de sus gestos faciales.

—Quería descansar— Respondió enseguida, doblando las rodillas hacia su pecho. —Distraerme un poco, ya que tengo que participar en ese concurso— Se quejó, encogida de hombros. —Es tan molesto participar— Ocultó su cara entre la abertura que proporcionaban sus rodillas.

La notó acongojada por el hecho de tener que participar en el concurso del que su madre forzosamente la inscribió. Su madre no tenía vergüenza por haberse entrometido en asuntos que no le incumbían.

Nadie, ni su madre, debían de angustiarla. Se merecían lo peor! Rechinó los dientes al reflexionar en la tremenda carga que se le arrimó a los hombros de Kotoko.

—No tienes qué participar, si no quieres— Cercioró tratando de sonar certero. Algo en su voz salió diferente, porque no sonó sin emociones, sino con preocupación. —No es tu obligación, Kotoko—

—Tu crees?— Levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas, dejando que éstas se estiraran por el suelo fresco y sus brazos se extendieron hasta el punto de casi tocarlo, pero no lo hizo porque quería moverlos a una distinta postura.

Se recargó en sus codos, igual a él.

—Solo digo lo que pienso— La vio de reojo, apreciando su figura esbelta que tanto le provocaban sensaciones cálidas que crecían en su interior conforme la notaba aparecer frente a su vista.

—Gracias, Naoki-kun— Sonrió reluciente, detallando de su propia piel que ella ejercía sobre él una energía radiante, que servía como el motor para que sus sentimientos siguieran creciendo.

—Como sea— Respingó, apretando los labios.

—Te enseñaré algo— Dijo de pronto, acercándosele quitándose un auricular de la oreja para dárselo a él.

—Algo como qué?— Demandó saber, alzando el mentón en posición defensiva, ya que su corazón dio un vuelco.

—Sólo póntelo— Le tendió el auricular, donde él correspondió ante el gesto. —Viajáremos por el universo— Aplaudió emocionada, agitando las piernas y la cabeza sin que su bella sonrisa se desapareciera de su rostro.

—De acuerdo— Accedió a sus sugerencias, similar a concederle todos sus caprichos.

La canción de "Pulsar" apareció justo cuando deseaba sumirse a un remolino de sensaciones dichas de las cuales equivaldrían a los sucesos que sucedían en su mente. Siendo un individuo de pocos amigos, (de hecho solo tenía uno, del que no le hablaba ni frecuentaba, por razones que no valían la pena destacar); él no era de muchas palabras, pero sí de gestos que lo permitían acercarse a las personas con las que se sentía cómodo. Cabe mencionar que solamente existía una persona que lo hacia comportarse de esa manera, con tal de obtener sus afectos para consigo crecer también, a su lado, claro estaba.

No creía en el amor, ni en las afirmaciones subjetivas que respetaban al término, ya que los consideraba como burdos. Él no creía en tonterías del amor del que su madre tanto alimentaba a su familia con lecciones confusas para él de descifrar.

Él no creía en el amor, más bien él creía en Kotoko.

Y todo le podía perdonar, siempre y cuando, ella estuviera dispuesta a pertenecerle.

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción "Pulsar" de Gustavo Cerati)


	15. El doloroso partido de tenis

_"__Y te necesito ahora esta noche_

_Y te necesito más que nunca_

_Y si solo me abrazas fuerte_

_Estaremos esperando por siempre_

_Y solo lo haremos bien_

_Porque nunca nos equivocaremos"_

El frío proveniente de la ventana de su habitación le resultaba molesto para confortarse debajo de las premisas de una noche aburrida, de paso el sueño no le llegaba como hubiera querido concebir.

El clic de la puerta se abrió dejando entrever una figura femenina, un tanto familiar para él, diría que una figura reconfortante. Su cabello transmutaba por su parte, en sus ojos pudo ver el brillo que tanto ansiaba experimentar, sus manos se deslizaron por los pliegues de su cama permitiéndose el primer paso para acercársele, y así activar en él las sensaciones cálidas que despegaban desde su vulnerable cuerpo.

La sed de tocarla brotaba desde sus poros, provocando que su mente se tornara borrosa, casi en blanco, como si fuera un espejismo más.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por inercia, dejando que ella se adentrara a su cama, bajo su control, bajo su dominio.

Dejó que la punta de sus dedos poco a poco rozaran la piel ardiente y suave que poseía ella, pegando sus labios sobre sus hombros que parecían formas esperando ser tocadas por él.

Se sentía tan bien.

Depositó besos sobre la punta de sus hombros, subiendo lentamente hacia su cuello que simulaba un sentido laxo para él de colmar su ardiente sed, ya que en ese momento buscaba sentirse bien, a través del placer.

El placer de tocarla, ardiendo entre sus manos donde su boca besaba la comisura de sus labios hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, la mordió suavemente para luego continuar explorando los pómulos de sus mejillas, a las con tanto anhelo se guardaba.

La sentía suave a su tacto, perfecta para él.

Sumergió su cabeza sobre la abertura de su cuello, estrechando sus amplios brazos hacia su cuerpo acercando su delgado y fuerte cuerpo sobre su pecho.

No podía describir las cosas que sintió emerger desde la boca de su estómago, o como su pecho estaba a punto de estallar con solo tocarla superficialmente, sin ejercer presión, con cierto grado de tensión.

A pesar de ser tan siquiera unos leves roces, él ya se vislumbraba renacer en cuestión de todo.

Ella entreabrió los labios, sucumbiendo ante la tentación de besarlo, de tocarlo al igual que él deseaba lo mismo. Él deseaba tocarla, olerla, rozarla, besarla, etc. Esos locos deseos suscitaban acciones lentas que a su vez aprisionaban el cuerpo pequeño de la chica que lo tenía de cabeza.

Con solo tocarla activaba en su corazón un vertedero de sensaciones que incrementaban sus anhelos, logrando sobreponer su cuerpo encima del de ella imponiendo su presencia.

Abrió su boca humedecida, logrando alcanzar sus labios capturándola en un suave beso que trazaba el significado que conllevaba su relación. La envolvió entre sus brazos, apretando el agarre, moviendo sus bocas en un juego de besos que se incrementaban en cuanto a textura, pasión.

Estaba dispuesto a avanzar, cuando…

El zumbido de la alarma lo sacó de su estado fantasioso de una zarandeada, no peor! Una burla del destino que nuevamente le hacia ese tipo de jugadas tan ruines de hacerle ver que no era un incompetente para conquistar a la persona que quería.

No se amoldaba a tener esos sueños que lo incitaban a llevarlos a la realidad. Encontrar en algún lugar la certeza de satisfacer sus deseos sustanciosos de sentirse querido.

Quiso destruir de un golpe su alarma fastidiosa, cuanto fastidio le causaba! Maldita sea! La apagó, sintiéndose impotente ante su sueño.

Yuuki le dijo buenos días un tanto confundido con su comportamiento, lo observó unos segundos previos a su salida del cuarto, con el uniforme puesto. Asumió que fue a desayunar, y él también iría a desayunar después de recuperarse de las sensaciones que su cuerpo latiente vertía sobre su cabeza. Sensaciones intensas e inexplicables que flotaban en el ambiente sobrio de su obscurecida habitación donde la luz de la mañana entraba por las cortinas de su ventana, la luz lo esclarecía y esa sensación lo sobreponía a una rabia acumulada en impotencia porque su sueño no fue real.

Las mejillas ardían, su pecho brotaba en punzadas electrizantes al igual que su corazón que latía fuerte correspondiendo a su situación, las manos le vibraban palpitantes de tocarla… gruñó fastidiado por todo.

Igual, ya debía bajar a desayunar en vez de andarse lamentando.

Necesitaba descargar su rabia en algún momento de ese día.

* * *

La entrada a la escuela no solía parecerle interesante, pero algo en ese día le intrigaba y no estaba para lidiar con ello. Ya muy desdichado se encontraba como para echarle más leña al fuego.

Cuando entró al pasillo, realizó que estaban publicadas fotos de las concursantes de las que participarían en el concurso, entre ellas, Kotoko. Su cuerpo se frenó en seco.

Una fotografía plasmada de Kotoko casi le deja sin aire de la misma impresión que le dio al haber visto su cara y su sonrisa combinadas de una posición natural, siendo rociada con agua.

Lucía feliz, sin percatarse que alguien la estuviera mirando a distancia, sus brazos extendidos a la par alzaban su pelo como si lo vanagloriaban, usaba una chamarra roja abierta de capucha y zipper similar a un rompe vientos, camiseta blanca simple, y se alcanzaba a apreciar que usaba shorts a media pierna de color azul. El agua rociaba su pelo gentilmente, rozando ligeramente la superficie de sus pómulos sonrosados acrecentando su belleza natural, que no ponía en duda aunque no lo admitiera públicamente.

Un espasmo muscular surgió de su espalda, en señal de su enojo. Por qué tenían qué pasarle este tipo de situaciones de tan mal gusto? Puso una mano en la sien y se masajeó para calmar el terrible dolor de cabeza.

Fue al campo de tenis durante la mañana, aprovechando que el clima fresco persistía en el ambiente y pronto se avecinaba la primavera con revuelo.

Se topó con Matsumoto que le saludó un tanto resentida por su último encuentro en el campus universitario donde su mal humor lo había llevado muy lejos. Sudou lo saludó picarón, detalle que lo desconcertó. Qué habrá sido eso? Se preguntó, calentando sus músculos antes de comenzar la práctica.

No le tomó mucho en descubrir la razón por la cual Sudou se encontraba de excelente humor, es decir, para él fue como un cubetazo de agua helada caída directamente a su cabeza que ardía en rabia.

Kotoko estaba en el campo de tenis en compañía de Sudou charlando desde las redes, en cuanto la vio reír de algo que ese dijo, no pudo evitar rechinar los dientes del mismo coraje.

_Ni que fuera tan gracioso_, bufó en su mente, de pronto recordando el sueño que tuvo aquella mañana casi como un espejismo de su ser reflejado ante sí. Una revelación producida por su subconsciente que le gritaba al cerebro que accionara o si no, la perdería.

Tomó cartas en el asunto y se dirigió a ella, abandonando lo que hacía.

—Naoki-kun, hola— Kotoko lo notó en seguida, él asintió al saludo cordialmente. Sudou se giró a verlo con cierto gesto burlón.

—Ah! Irie— Pronunció con deje de tener contacto cercano con este. Eso fue suficiente para que apretara la quijada y se crispara. —Veo que has notado que tenemos una visita muy especial— Rodeó a Kotoko colocando un brazo encima de ella, sobrándole motivos para no perder la cordura. —Vendrá solo a participar en actividades relacionadas con la gente para promocionarse en el concurso— Especificó con auge de grandeza.

—Pero, Sudou-senpai— Dijo Kotoko quitándose el brazo de Sudou, a lo que Naoki sintió alivio al ver aquello. —No se jugar tenis—

—De eso me encargo yo— Esbozó una sonrisa bonachona, juntando las manos a la cintura ampliando su pecho, acto que le pareció ridículo hasta para de un hombre de su edad. Echó un bufido al aire que escapaba de sus pulmones, asimismo dándose la apariencia de ser alguien mejor para enseñarle a jugar tenis.

Quien sabe cómo se lo tomaba Sudou, pero él se lo tomaba como la oportunidad de dar un paso más, aunque sea chiquito, no importaba si eso hacia que el corazón de Kotoko se inclinara más a su lado. Con tal de asegurar su puesto en su corazón, lo demás no importaba.

Kotoko movió los ojos de un lado a otro, señal que interpretó como provechosa: estaba dudando de Sudou.

—Baka— Habló fuerte y claro, captando la atención de ella. —Vienes conmigo— Dictó.

El calentamiento inició para todos los integrantes del club, mas sin embargo, la visitante de ese día constaba de nada más y nada menos que Aihara Kotoko.

Obvio, él no soportaba la idea de verla como el centro de atención, asimismo verla como objeto de aplausos y gritos. Qué horror! Claro, pero ella se encontraba determinada en ganar el concurso a cuesta de todo, por lo que respetaba, él necesitaba ceder a las divagaciones que se planteaba producidos por el mismo enojo de saberse como el amigo que solo la acompañaba en la Odisea, cuando él quería ser más que amigos. Mucho mucho más.

Las chicas corrían y prontamente se cansaron a mitad de camino, los hombres resistían un trecho extra en el calentamiento, pero ella, bueno, les ganó a pulso.

La destreza de esa chica escandalosa hechizaría a cualquiera, sino hasta dejarlos anonadados de la resistencia y ganas que le ponía a la corrida.

La veía correr con sus cortas piernas por el alrededor de la cancha, respirando profundamente en gesto serio, totalmente determinado. Se le notaban las ganas que tenía para afrontarse al reto.

Las chicas refunfuñaban al verla arrebasarlas por segunda ocasión en una vuelta, luego una tercera y al final una cuarta.

Terminando el calentamiento era hora de asignarles sus parejas para el entrenamiento del día, dicho estaba que Matsumoto era la pareja de su preferencia aunque Sudou no estuviera de acuerdo con ello, no obstante le asignaría a Kotoko con la intención de convivir con Matsumoto. Más claro no podía ser, que a Sudou le gustaba Matsumoto, pero eso no significaba que dejaría pasar lo que sucedió con el brazo rodeándole los hombros a Kotoko. Cuanto fastidio le causó!

Sudou eligió a Kotoko como su pareja, lo cual le dio gusto.

—No se jugar tenis— Le susurró a este con duda. —Me ayudarías?— Le sonrió tímidamente. Su corazón palpitó feliz por sentirse tomado en cuenta.

Asintió.

—Aihara!— Sudou le gritó desde la otra cancha, haciendo que esta se tensara con el llamado. —Deja de hablar!— Ordenó cambiando su semblante bonachón a uno voraz.

—Si!— Aseguró formando un puño de su mano en señal de confianza.

Naoki trató de enseñarle lo básico de jugar tenis, el movimiento de raqueta, la posición de los pies, el saque y lo vital: no cerrar los ojos cuando la pelota viniera en camino.

Al cabo de una hora, no hubo avances de notable mejoría mas que ver cómo ella trataba fútilmente de hacer el manejo de la raqueta porque la aventaba por mero instinto al otro lado de la cancha con la intención de defenderse. Esto provocó que se molestara con ella por eso, aunque siempre le perdonara todo, pero saber que ambos no pudieran tener algo en común era el origen de su enfado.

En sí, no tenían nada en común, ni siquiera el deporte que practicaban.

De pronto, Sudou sugirió que jugaran un doble de parejas, pero Kotoko se rehusó por no saber manejar a la perfección lo básico del tenis.

—No seas miedosa, Aihara— Burló Sudou.

Naoki tensó la mandíbula, nadie se burlaba de ella cuando él estuviera presente. Y llamarle miedosa? Imperdonable! no lo dejaría pasar.

—Vamos, Kotoko— Le dijo agachando la cabeza a su oreja. —No le daremos el gusto— Ella alzó la vista, transformando su semblante serio a uno determinado. El brillo de sus ojos resaltó simbolizando la emoción a lo desconocido, del cual lo orilló a sonreír de lado.

—A participar!— Declaró al aire, subiendo la raqueta alrededor de su centro.

—No es un concurso— La corrigió desdeñoso.

En cuanto empezaron a jugar, Kotoko falló todos los tiros que se le aproximaban. Se veía chistosa tratando incontables veces de darle aunque fuera una vez a la pelota de tenis con la raqueta, pero era inútil, ella no tenía la destreza para manejar el balón de una manera indirecta, sino directa.

Era irónico que fuera una profesional jugando al baloncesto pero en el tenis era un fracaso.

—Kotoko!— Le gritó para que golpeara la pelota con la raqueta, pero no vio cómo fue que sucedió, pero ésta le dio un golpe en el rostro con la raqueta que se escuchó como un estruendo.

Agregándole que al principio ella no se percató de que le había dado un golpe en el rostro, en cuanto notó que la pelota rebotó en el suelo haber atravesado el otro lado de la cancha, se giró a ver qué fue lo que golpeó con la raqueta. Cuando realizó que fue a él quien recibió el tremendo golpe, jadeó del susto expresando la terrible vergüenza que sintió cuando le vio el gesto de fastidio que él mostraba.

El rostro entero le ardía producto del impacto que recibió, y en cuanto a detalles del dolor podía decir que ella poseía una inmensa fuerza porque el dolor era agudo, provocando punzadas en la superficie de su piel.

—Perdóname, Naoki-kun— Se disculpó alarmada, mirando para todos lados en búsqueda de una pronta solución.

—Está bien— Dijo limitado de emociones, manteniendo la calma.

—No, no está bien— Insistió tercamente, lo empujó con la mano abierta dejando que la raqueta se cayera el suelo. —No parece que estés bien, te vez fastidiado—

—Aihara— Sudou se aproximó a ellos como si nada hubiera pasado. —Déjalo, él puede cuidarse— Le puso una mano a la cabeza de ella en señal de complicidad, algo que no le gustó del todo. Algo sucedía con esos dos que no le agradaba, pero no estaba de humor como para lidiar con esas cuestiones. Lo haría después.

—Pero— Protestó contra Sudou, quitándose la mano de encima, dando un paso atrás. —Naoki-kun necesita ir a la enfermería— Anunció.

—Kotoko— Naoki pronunció monótono. —No es para tanto—

—No digas eso— Dijo ella indispuesta a dejarlo solo, detalle que lo conmovió a él. —Te ayudaré—

—Aihara qué testaruda— Apareció Matsumoto en la escena. Esa situación no podía ser peor, para el pobre genio que sufría de un dolor en el rostro y se encontraba en compañía de la chica que quería sin que ella misma lo supiera. —No vez que lo fastidias?— Opinó dirigiendo su vista a su presencia, como ocurría siempre que deseaba permanecer a su lado, a lo que él se negaba a ella.

—Si lo fastidiara me lo dijera directamente, no crees?— Preguntó subiendo el mentón de manera altanera con ambas manos en sus caderas. Qué imponente se veía ante sus ojos! Le encantó verla defendiéndolo a su manera, tal como a él le gustaba. El silencio de Matsumoto fue la respuesta suficiente para entender la situación tal cual era.

Se lo llevó a la enfermería con la intención de curar el golpe que era visible en su rostro, las líneas de la raqueta reflejadas en su rostro detallaban la fuerza en que ejerció el golpe.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción "Total eclipse of the heart" de Bonnie Tyler)

**NOTA:** Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Un poco atrevido, diría yo, pero decidí atreverme a modificar algunos contextos de la trama con el fin de darle continuidad, aunque a veces pienso que hago sufrir mucho a Naoki, pero el del manga/anime apenas si sufre la puntita del iceberg mientras que a Kotoko le queda cargar con todo el sufrimiento de quererlo, es por eso que lo invertí, o más bien, le di una nueva dirección.


	16. El evento

_"__Pierdo el tiempo pensando en lo esencial que a veces dejo pasar"_

Tan pronto como se curó de la marca que ella le había dejado en el rostro, retomó sus actividades de la vida diaria como si nada hubiera perturbado su paz.

Tan calmo y monótono como solía ser antes de conocer a Kotoko.

Aun no regresaba a su casa, pero disponía de la posibilidad de alcanzar a verla en algún rincón de la Universidad, paseándose o escuchando música con su típica expresión desencajada del mundo; esos eran los momentos indicados para acercársele y conversar unos minutos antes de verla retirarse de las instalaciones en su bicicleta.

Perdía tiempo en lo esencial, en lo tangible que podía rozar con la punta de sus dedos sobre la superficie de su piel, podía tocarla tan vivamente que su estático cuerpo despertara como un humano más. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a hacerlo. Lo dejaba pasar, como todo en la vida lo terminaba dejando pasar.

Aun cuando reconocía que debía animarse y conquistar a Kotoko, temía por una u otra razón el rechazo de su parte, ya que sabía bien que ella rechazaba a todos los que se le confesaban. Les terminaba pidiendo ser amigos.

Si ella le dijera eso, no sabía qué haría entonces. Rendirse o insistir. Cualquiera de las dos valía, pero solo podía encajar en una sola y optar por cumplir con su palabra.

Reiteraba que rendirse no era una opción; jamás la sería.

Saliendo de sus clases que lo tocaban ese día, decidió irse por el campus universitario una vez más, en caso de toparse con Kotoko recostada bajo la sombra del árbol, con los audífonos puestos en sus orejas y el cuerpo descansando en línea recta.

Desgraciadamente, no la encontró, pero se encontró con una vista un tanto extraña debido a que no se lo imaginaba como algo que experimentaría en carne y hueso, mas no estaba de acuerdo con ver esos escenarios.

Kotoko practicaba en las gradas su canto sosteniendo en su mano derecha una botella de agua llena, siendo direccionada por el que parecía ser el instructor de canto, porque éste la dirigía en cuanto a movimientos, el tono, la interpretación de las palabras de acuerdo a los gestos faciales, y el porte ante el público, que según el instructor "debía ser imponente".

Rodó los ojos en pleno desdén, objetando que intentaran cambiar su adorable personalidad para ser una persona bronca y altanera, cuando ella originalmente no era así. No debían de cambiarla, si así la quería tal cual.

Pero en vez de interrumpir la sesión, no lo hizo, en cuanto vio en su mirada la determinación que reflejaban en el brillo de sus ojos que resaltaban más que el resto de sus movimientos frente al escenario.

Ryo la acompañaba al igual que Jinko y Satomi (sus amigas), entusiasmándola para seguir con el ritmo imparable que imponía encima y recordó que Ryo le sugirió canciones de protesta, tal vez por esa razón se comportaba en actitud hostil con el público aunque ella no fuese así; su corazón se apretujo al realizar que no aportaba nada para hacerla sentir mejor, mas que pura preocupación.

Por ejemplo: haberle golpeado el rostro con una raqueta de tenis.

Metió ambas manos a los bolsillos, se encogió de hombros y se fue.

* * *

El festival de comida japonesa rápida había venido al campus de la universidad, imponiéndose frente a él como un letrero de luces llamativas y coloridas para que se metiera a fuerzas.

Lamentablemente, fue forzoso tenerlo de mesero en el establecimiento de Okonomiyaki a lado de Kin-chan que igual, tenía el mismo stand que él. Rodó los ojos, tratando de no escuchar su molesta voz en ningún momento en que estuviera ateniendo mesas.

Matsumoto y Sudou también formaban parte del establecimiento que les asignaron, como requerimiento necesitaban ponerse de acuerdo en los puestos que ocuparía cada uno al momento de atender el puesto y no dejarlo abandonado.

Lo consideraron en el puesto de chef, al principio, pero se rehusó ya que tenía la intención de toparse con Kotoko en algún momento del día en que ella vendría y quisiera acercase a su puesto y él la atendería.

Ilusas esperanzas mantenía dentro suyo, demasiado ilusas para alguien tan liberal como ella.

Solo bastaba con desearlo para sentirse mejor.

Servía y limpiaba las mesas, acomodaba las sillas, atendía a los clientes (siendo mayor cantidad de mujeres), les traía y recogía las órdenes, etc. Una labor un tanto fastidiosa para un tipo como él, siendo tan recto y orgulloso como para atender clientes en un establecimiento que originalmente no era suyo, sino una parte del festival de su universidad.

Matsumoto le dirigía miradas coquetas cada que sus miradas se cruzaban o en ocasiones sus hombros se alcanzaban a tocar en uno de los intercambios que conllevaba ser mesero.

—Yo tendré mejor suerte que la tuya, Irie!— Kin-chan resopló desde su punto de estar. Él puso los ojos en blanco. —Ya verás! Kotoko me ayudará en mi puesto, no en el tuyo!— Advirtió prepotente, apuntándolo con el dedo índice con desdén.

Lo que le faltaba… amenazarlo con la chica que quería. Eso era caer bajo, hasta para él.

—Ese Kansai— Murmuró Matsumoto con los ojos saltones. —Tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo, pero— Agregó. —No te ha dejado en paz desde el primer día— Recalcó un detalle que no estaba de humor para recordar, mucho menos pensarlo en viva carne.

Suspiró frustrado, rodando los ojos, dándole a entender a Matsumoto su intención. Esta comprendió y se retiró a atender su mesa correspondiente.

Pasadas las cinco, rejuntaba los platos de las clientes anteriores.

Escuchó, de pronto, una voz que le erizaba los poros de la piel hasta erosionarle los huesos: Kotoko. Ella había llegado a su puesto!

—Ah! Tengo hambre— Anunció como si llegara a su propia casa. Sostenía su mochila del baloncesto, usando de conjunto su típico atuendo de entrenamiento y su cabello atado en una cola de caballo desaliñada de los hemisferios de su cabeza, las gotas de sudor que emanaban de su frente le dieron a entender que recién terminó de entrenar en el auditorio.

Kin-chan no desaprovechó la oportunidad, viendo que ella caminaba por los puestos con interés de probar alimento pronto.

—Qué será bueno?— Colocó un dedo sobre su mentón, resaltando sus labios apretados simbolizando que estaba pensando.

Él tampoco desaprovechó la oportunidad para acecharla.

—Kotoko!— Kin-chan habló primero. —Ven a mi puesto— Agitó el brazo libre (porque en el otro agarraba la espátula). —Tenemos Okonomiyaki! El mejor de aquí—

Por desgracia, captó la atención de ella, gracias a su no tan sutil voz. Ella se acercó con interés, olfateando y observando el puesto.

—Huele bien, Kin-chan— Comentó sonriente. El Kansai sonrió triunfal, dirigiéndole a él una mirada de reojo ganadora. —Llevas todo el día aquí?—

—Claro!— Presumió bonachón, poniendo su ceño característico que significaba que estaba por los cielos de la felicidad. Cómo odiaba ese gesto! —Te estaba esperando desde temprano—

—Tenía entrenamiento— Dijo, luego de haber ordenado una porción de Okonomiyaki por su parte. —Y preparativos para el concurso, ya sabes, se ha puesto muy pesado— Se quejó haciendo un puchero de lado, anclando sus manos en la barda del puesto.

Kin-chan le guiñó el ojo, asintiendo.

—Sabes que tienes mi voto— Le dijo confiado. —Es obvio que ganarás, si eres la mujer más bonita de todo Tonan!— Encantó con gesto de adoración al cielo, extendiendo sus brazos como si quisiera abrazar lo inalcanzable.

_Qué fastidio_, se dijo Naoki tensando la mandíbula. _Cómo fue que ella no se dio cuenta que estoy al lado, no es tan difícil voltear hacia la derecha. _

—Si, gracias— Agradeció encogida de hombros, incómoda. —Pero, las otras chicas también son muy talentosas— Opinó acerca del concurso, impresionada. —Hay una chica que iba en el circo— Enumeró con los dedos conforme le relataba cada una de las participantes del concurso.

Naoki escuchaba con atención sus palabras, grabándose el tono de su voz, las descripciones, sus gestos, sus ojos, sus manos, todo lo de ella se lo guardaba en su memoria como un tesoro encontrado en el desierto.

—Ya casi está— Cercioró Kin-chan, revisando cada tanto el pedido de Kotoko, que esperaba con ansias la oportunidad de comer todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

—Huele delicioso, Kin-chan— Exclamó alegre, aplaudiéndole. —Tienes mucho futuro como cocinero— Halagó, provocando en este un sonrojo agresivo al borde de sus mejillas. Por fortuna, ella no se percató de su reacción por estar esperando la comida.

_Kotoko es demasiado amable, incluso para él_, se quejó indispuesto a dejar escapar la ocasión para aproximársele en un descuido por parte de Kin-chan._ Y para mi también, _agregó.

—Aprecio mucho el comentario— Dijo colocando el pedido en el plato, terminando con los últimos detalles de condimentar lo restante. —Es lo único en lo que soy verdaderamente bueno—

—Me pasa lo mismo con el cine— Aseguró encogiéndose de hombros en un movimiento rápido. —Aunque no se si de verdad sea talentosa en el baloncesto, porque Ryo es mucho mejor jugador que yo, y mi amigo Nozomi también—

—No digas eso— Objetó ofendido por el comentario. —Tienes mucha chispa cuando juegas, te lo digo en serio, no porque me gustas, sino porque es una verdad— Aseguró, y por primera vez, Naoki concordó con él.

Kotoko sí sabe jugar basquetbol con mucha chispa y dedicación, si por ella no fuera, hubieran perdido el partido de aquel verano en que la vio jugar y caerse por culpa del capitán canalla del equipo contrario.

—Gracias—

Kin-chan le entregó el Okonomiyaki recién hecho, humeante y despegando un olor delicioso, notando que ese tipejo si poseía talento para la cocina.

Tuvo que admitir la derrota, pero no el fin de la guerra.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** (Mención a las canción "Oración" de Héroes del Silencio)

**NOTA:** Qué tal? Y sí tomaré el curso del manga en esta sección del concurso de belleza, y de algunas situaciones, mas no será exactamente igual. Pero, espero y les haya gustado este capítulo porque vendrán más problemas para el joven Naoki que tantos conflictos tiene encima. Si les gustó pueden comentar, sino espero y disfruten la lectura.


	17. La sorpresa de Kotoko

_"__Los placeres de la pobreza han vencido a mi burlada revolución" _

En cuanto vio el Okonomiyaki, notó su presencia al lado del puesto de Kin-chan.

—Ah, hola Naoki-kun!— Lo saludó agitando el brazo libre. Él se tensó de cuerpo completo producto de sus nervios que amenazaban con mostrarse visibles frente ella. —Es tu puesto?— Apuntó específicamente a su puesto, a lo que él asintió.

—De quién más?— Le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

—Voy a pasar— Tomó asiento en una de las mesas vacías de su puesto, colocando su comida en la mesa y sacó los palillos.

—No te juntes con el enemigo, Kotoko!— Exclamó Kin-chan tratando de retenerla.

—Pero si quiero ayudar a mis amigos— Rezongó obstinadamente, ingiriendo un trozo de Okonomiyaki a su boca con placidez. —No tiene nada de malo—

Naoki se acercó a darle el menú de su puesto que consistía en: 1 orden de Okonomiyaki acompañado de una bebida de tu elección, o el combo de Okonomiyaki, un postre de los que estuvieran disponibles y una bebida gratis.

De postres tenían: Anmitsu, pudín de natillas, pan de Melón o melonpan, y Wagashi.

—Hm, tienen postres— Comentó observando atentamente el menú, en lo que él la esperaba con su libreta de tomar órdenes, sintiendo que su corazón latía como loco.

—Si— Aseguró serio. —Puedes pedir el combo, pero como pediste de otro puesto, no creo que consumas otra cosa aquí— Fingió molestia en lo que se reía seco.

—Quiero pudín de natillas— Ordenó lanzándole a la cara el menú, para después continuar comiendo el Okonomiyaki que le hizo Kin-chan. —Por favor— Remarcó sacándole la lengua en broma. Sin percatarse él de mucho, supo que entre ellos la barrera que le impedía estar juntos decrecía gradualmente, y eso le brindaba esperanzas de poder estar juntos. Sonrió de lado y se fue por el pedido.

Una vez trayéndole el postre, ella lo invitó a sentarse en la mesa para conversar y ponerse al corriente. Aunque al principio se negó por su orgullo, al ver que le insistía en querer conversar, no pudo objetarse por lo que no se inmutó en sentarse.

—De qué quieres hablar con tanta insistencia?— Reprimió una sonrisa que se escapaba de su boca.

—Quiero ponerme al corriente de lo que ha sucedido con todos en la familia— Dijo, comiendo una cucharada del pudín con frondosidad. —Como Oba-sama, Oji-san, Chibi y Yuuki-kun— Y él qué? No contaba como miembro de la familia? Frunció el entrecejo. —Por supuesto que tu también— Agregó traviesa.

—Pensabas sacarme de la casa?— Inquirió bromeando, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos en pose altiva. —O tomar mi lugar?—

—Nada de eso— Se rió de su pregunta, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse pleno por su parte. —Cuéntame, soy todo oídos— Hizo señas de estar preparada para escucharlo, poniendo la parte del dedo pulgar detrás de su oreja.

—Chibi ha crecido—

—Y qué más?— Presionó.

—Madre te extraña— Siguió seco. —Yuuki está igual, papá trabajando como de costumbre—

—Y tu?— Preguntó con signo de interrogación. —Qué hay de 'ya sabes'?— Enfatizó bajando el tono de voz, moviendo las cejas bruscamente.

—Qué?—

—Lo de medicina— Replicó incrédula. —Qué hay de eso?—

Ella estaba interesada en su vida, no se le había olvidado aquella conversación que tuvieron en su departamento, donde él le confinó pensamientos profundos que se guardaba por privacidad o en todo caso, no considerarlos relevantes para andarlos contando a cualquiera que lo conociera.

—Cuándo presentaras el examen de transferencia?— Insistió.

—No me presiones— Hizo una mueca de súplica.

—No es presión de mi parte— Fingió estar impresionada; él sonrió queriendo soltarse a carcajadas por la expresión que ella hizo. —Es tu sueño, Naoki-kun, no el mío— Puso sus manos a su pecho. —Si fuera el mío, desde el principio hubiera elegido irme a medicina aunque mi padre creyera que estoy demente— Subió sus manos a su cabeza abriendo los ojos en señal de sorpresa. —No le des más vueltas cuando sabes que eso es lo que quieres, y a mi me interesa que tu estés bien—

—Por qué?— Interrumpió tomado por la curiosidad de escucharla decir el comentario con tanta fuerza. Acaso sus sentimientos respecto a él comenzaron a cambiar? Quiso sonreír de la misma emoción que sentía.

Ella trastabilló como si no se hubiera esperado su pronta interrupción, pero se recuperó rápido.

—Porque te tengo aprecio, y no se, creo que más que amistad he comenzado a verte de otra forma— Subió las cejas como tratando de averiguar si lo que decía tenía cierta coherencia, y para él, fue haber probado parte de la felicidad en un breve instante. —Te agarré cariño y respeto, no como el que los demás de la escuela te tenían con miedo, sino el respeto hacia tu persona que es lo que cuenta— Asintió con el dedo índice recalando lo que decía. —Y es porque siento que nos llevamos muy bien! Sí!— Sonrió complacida. —Por eso me interesa verte bien, el saber que puedes crecer como persona no porque te lo diga yo o tus padres, sino porque tú quieres ese cambio en tu vida— Afirmó segura de sí. —Ese cambio que defina tu vida—

Se quedó petrificado ante sus fundamentos, pero por sobretodo, regocijante al saber que ella le tenía aprecio y su manera de verlo estaba cambiando al igual que él cambiaba. Ambos estaban cambiando para que sus lazos se fueran uniendo con el paso del tiempo, hasta que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Sabía que debía ser paciente, y que la paciencia como tal, era una virtud.

Por lo que permanecería al margen, cerca de ella, para que sus sentimientos cambiaran y fuesen inclinadas hacia él y no a otro.

—Haré el examen en invierno para entrar en primavera— Dijo claro. —Cuando haga el examen le diré a mis padres que quiero ser doctor, de ahí en fuera, no lo dejare pasar por más tiempo— Aseguró.

—Me parece perfecto!— Hizo el visto bueno. Recién ella había terminado el pudín de nata sin dejar rastros de que antes hubo comida en el plato, por lo que no batallaría en lavar los platos que se les fueron prestados para el evento.

Se levantó a rejuntar el plato vacío para después seguir conversando.

Cuando regresó vio que Ryo, el mejor amigo de ella, había arribado a la mesa. Puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que vino para arruinarle el momento que pasaban. Gruñó.

—Ya estás lista?— Le dijo en tono presionándole. Ella asintió, frotándose los dedos de las manos encima del otro, viéndolo de reojo y haciendo un mohín dudoso. —No tengas miedo, las cosas saldrán perfectas, ya veras que sí— Aseguró condescendiente.

—Seguro?—

—Como que soy tu mejor amigo— Presumió frotando sus nudillos en el pecho dándole la apariencia de ser confianzudo, además de obstinado. Naoki rodó los ojos, prestando atención a lo que sucedía. —Ahora vámonos, es momento del espectáculo!— Resopló, tomándola de la mano. Desaparecieron de su vista.

Naoki sin percatarse de lo que hacia, tiró un par de sillas que formaban parte de su stand, también dobló el palo de la escoba con la que barría el piso.

Qué estarán tramando?

Su respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando Matsumoto vino a darle la noticia.

—Aihara cantará en la entrada del campus— Anunció incómoda, moviendo cada tanto la cabeza en incredulidad y estragos de molestia que se le escaparon de la voz.

—Qué?— Cuestionó él, sin ocultar el asombro de su voz.

—Lo que escuchaste— Dijo molesta. —Aihara cantará frente a todos para promocionarse en el concurso—

—Cuándo será eso?— Él estaba interesado en ir a su lado que en prestarle atención a las quejas de Matsumoto.

—En menos de cinco minutos—

Salió corriendo hacia la entrada del campus donde supuestamente cantaría Kotoko, aunque lo dudó al principio, no parecía ser una mentira ya que hacía rato que los escuchó conversar sobre el tema. Sin embargo, no le cabía la menor duda de que ella se arrepintiese de presentarse ante los estudiantes si se les era conocida no por su voz, sino por su talento en el basquetbol y eso que pertenecía en el equipo varonil.

Al arribar al sitio, vio que en efecto la noticia era verdadera.

Había instalado un escenario pequeño con su micrófono, set de batería, bocinas Marshall, guitarra eléctrica Fender Stratocaster y un bajo Rickenbacker recargados sobre la bocina.

El humo provenía de las esquinas bajas del escenario producido por Jinko y Satomi; Ryo, por el otro lado, daba la bienvenida con el micrófono con amplia seguridad y claridad de palabras.

—Les presentó a Aihara Kotoko!— Gritó extendiendo su mano derecha hacia la dirección de unas escaleras que conducían al escenario en su totalidad.

En eso, ella salió detrás de la barrera que protegía al escenario por la parte trasera en una tela de color negro.

A Naoki casi se le cae la quijada de la impresión.

Ella traía el pelo suelto en ligeros rizos en la parte media de su cabello para darle volumen a la caída, delineador color negro colocado debajo de los ojos resaltando un efecto oscuro y misterioso, pantalones acampanados de color negro, camisa de lino de manga corta color negro con detalles floreados en la zona inferior de ambos costados que se desplegaban como raíces de una flor conectadas al inicio de la camisa, botas de tacón español de color negro.

En fin, usaba negro de pies a cabeza.

A la vez que los usaba con gran estilo, confianza y alto porte en sus manos que se dejaban mover en ritmo a la canción que comenzaba por sonar siendo tocadas por el grupo que la acompañaba, y era curioso mencionar que aquellos muchachos estuvieran en la presentación si no eran sus amigos, al menos eso creía él.

La canción de "Los placeres de la pobreza" de Héroes del Silencio retumbaba y vibraba con intensidad, añadiéndole el canto que salía de su voz con infundia.

El público parecía estar perpleja al principio en que la canción empezó, pero con el paso de las letras, el hielo seco, los movimientos artísticos que ella ejercía, motivó al público a embelesarse con la presentación y presencia que el grupo presentaba.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción "Los placeres de la pobreza" de Héroes del Silencio)

**NOTA:** Hola! Estoy un poco dudosa en subir o no el capítulo, pero sé que debo seguir escribiendo porque no hay nada mejor que escribir. Este capítulo es corto, mas no por eso no se debe de disfrutar. Los próximos quizás sean cortos o quizás sean largos, pero la longitud no determina si son malos o buenos.

Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo, si les gustó pueden dejar sus comentarios, sino disfruten de la lectura.


	18. La canción que mostró su verdad

_"__Cuando las estrellas se apaguen tarde o temprano, también vendrás tu"_

La primer canción terminó y con ello la ola de aplausos se apoderó del grupo de personas. Kotoko se puso en el centro y levantó los brazos abiertos al público recibiendo los aplausos con apreciación, sonriendo ampliamente de oreja a oreja.

Bajó con la mano que sostenía al micrófono, diciendo:

—Gracias!— Exclamó entre risitas. —La próxima va para ustedes—

La canción de "La Sirena Varada" de Héroes del Silencio.

Cuando estaba en el puente de la canción, se inclinó de rodillas al borde del escenario, sonriendo a la par que iba cantando con ese brillo en los ojos que tan singular se apreciaba desde donde él la observaba con tanto anhelo resguardado en su mente.

Los espectadores le acercaron las manos en signo de aparente admiración, tratando de alcanzarla desde donde se situaban; ella, por supuesto, aceptó el gesto, dándoles la mano de manera automática.

Por un momento sintió envidia, aquel sentimiento incómodo que por primer vez experimentó cuando Kotoko ganó el partido de basquetbol ese día de verano, donde Ryo la tocó del rostro y esa sensación palpable le dio una mala experiencia. Una mala racha. Odiaba cuando los hombres la tocaban. Claro, hombres que no fueran él.

Les guiñó el ojo antes de ponerse de pie y seguir caminando agresivamente contra el piso con los pies retumbando en el escenario, sacudiendo el pelo.

Imponía su presencia en el escenario, dominado por completo los gritos del público y la presión que debía ejercer para seguir con la velocidad de las guitarras y las texturas del sonido que requerían de mucho control al momento de cantar.

Al terminar la canción, dejó que la ola de aplausos sonara nuevamente, esperando con una sonrisa brillante la calma de los espectadores. Les hizo una señal con la mano a los músicos que la esperaban con lo instrumentos a la punta de ser tocados. Parecía indicarles algo, primero una expresión de pausa.

—Tomaremos la cosa con calma— Aseguró desde el micrófono, tratando de calmar a los estudiantes. —Tocaremos una canción en inglés un poco diferente a las anteriores— Buchearon pesimistas sobre el asunto, a lo que ella respondió. —Si no les gusta pueden retirarse, sino pueden quedarse— La segunda señal que les hizo a los músicos, previo al inicio de la canción de "Cold as ice" de Foreigner, el teclado brindo la bienvenida de un clásico que a veces ella ponía en el estéreo cuando decía que le había ido mal con una de sus compañeras de la escuela y venía haciendo muecas de disgusto.

Su corazón retumbó fuerte en cuanto vio que ella bajó del escenario por el lado de las escaleras en su dirección de forma mañosa, y el público comenzó a gritar más fuerte; él, por el otro lado, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer hasta el punto de arder en su rostro, siendo así que tuvo deseos de retirarse a rastras del lugar, pero el hecho de verla dirigirse a él por el motivo que fuere, le causaba una sensación curiosa.

Prácticamente le dijo que él era frío como el hielo.

Se aproximó a él, moviendo las cejas y las manos en ademán danzante, el corazón le latía a estragos peligrosos por su culpa, ya que las sensaciones se incrementaban al igual que su estático rostro perdía la cordura de la que ya tan acostumbrada estaba.

En el instante en que el instrumental se apoderó de los sonidos, en ese breve instante, sus miradas se cruzaron con la entrada de su voz en cuanto dijo varias veces 'cold as ice' como un mal presagio.

Se coloró como tomate, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no ser tan notorio con sus sentimientos que estaban al borde de explotar por la borda en una oleada de sensaciones colados con sus sentimientos a flor de loto.

Quiso creer que la perspectiva que ella teníarespecto a él había cambiado, pero no fue así, no, ella le dijo que él era frío como el hielo frente a todos los espectadores; lo curioso, fue no sentirse humillado, porque dentro de sí sabía que ella decía la verdad.

Él era una persona tan fría como el hielo, por las circunstancias que hubieran detonado tales comportamientos en relación con su pasado, pero que intervenían con su objetivo principal que era conquistar a Kotoko a como diera lugar.

Si no tenía su amor, de nada le serviría haber cambiado.

Vio cómo ella regresó al escenario y terminó la presentación con otro par de canciones más, que a fin de cuentas no eran tan conocidas como las anteriores, pero que aún así, causaron que los estudiantes se fijaran en ella como participante del concurso, es decir, que la tomaran en serio.

Obviamente a él no le pareció la idea, pero tuvo que admitir que ella se miraba atractiva (más de lo usual), incluso quería decirle que se veía preciosa, mas no lo haría porque no iba de acorde a su personalidad.

Eso era un inconveniente difícil de vencer, porque tarde o temprano, alguien a parte de él la tendrá en la mira en caso de ser alguien atrevido, espontáneo, que quisiera tenerla. Otro que se fijara en ella y fuera un rival peligroso. De solo pensarlo, la sangre le hervía como caldo de cultivo a punto de estallar en la olla; no permitiría que otro hombre se la quitara cuando cabía la posibilidad de que este individuo tuviera otras opciones a parte de Kotoko. En cambio, él solo tenía una opción y era la única que quería para él.

Dejó en claro que no le gustaba por ser bonita, o por ser atractiva, sino porque ella lo hacia sentir especial, cosa que nunca consideró como una de sus cualidades destacadas. Ella vio algo en él que nadie se interesó en ver, y eso hacia la diferencia de entre las demás chicas que solo se fijaban en él por su apariencia y su inteligencia, no en los demás atributos de su físico atractivo.

En cambio, su amor lo hacía mejor persona.

A pesar de que ella no estuviera enamorada de él, se notaba que lo apreciaba, sentía su amor de amistad que era uno muy sincero.

Claro que él la quería, y la quería mucho.

Por eso no se detendrá en tenerla para él; al menos eso era lo que esperaba creer.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción "La sirena varada" de Héroes del Silencio)

**NOTA:** Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Es un poco corto, pero los demás serán más largos. Ahora vemos que Kotoko le estaba tirando indirectas muy directas, diciéndole cómo se siente a lado de Naoki.

Pueden dejar sus comentarios, sino por favor disfruten de la lectura.


	19. Sexto encuentro musical

_"__Y cuando te busco no hay sitio en donde no estés"_

Los retoños de los cerezos primaverales brotaban como diamantes en bruto de los árboles de cerezos; parecían cristales los retoños que no daban a relucir su belleza natural, así quedando ensimismados en su forma temporal.

Naoki con sus dudas y demás, caminaba por el campus universitario, molesto por una razón bastante específica. Una razón que derivaba a una situación que ha tomado curso en cuanto a la perspectiva que los hombres comenzaban por tener en relación a Kotoko.

Si antes la veían como una chica ruda, ahora le veían como un objeto de admiración; tales actos hechos por los estudiantes eran imperdonables, y una inconstante carga a su lomo que no solo cargaba con su incapacidad para declarársele de frente, sino con todos los elogios que decían de ella de manera deliberada.

Resultaba molesto tener qué lidiar con sus comentarios a diario.

En la tarde recordó que Kotoko salía de entrenar pasadas las seis y media, sin pena ni gloria, recorrió los posibles lugares a los cuales ella solía frecuentar en el campus.

Pasó por la cafetería, el patio del pastizal donde se recostaba a escuchar música, el estacionamiento de las bicicletas, etc. Su último recurso fue el pasillo de los clubs donde el grupo de coro se asentaba.

Primero subió al segundo piso del edificio de clubs que era color blanco con tonalidades grises en la parte inferior del pasillo; buscó en todos y cada uno de los salones en señal de encontrarse con el que dijera "Club de canto" o al menos de coro, además él desconocía de lleno la distribución de los clubes mas que del suyo propio, claro estaba.

Cuando encontró el salón del grupo de coro, lo encontró vacío.

Ni un alma estaba presente en el salón desértico.

Frustrado, tuvo que abandonar el salón de clases con un gran sentimiento de soledad ocupando parte de su pecho. Suspiró abatido, dejando caer sus hombros y la mirada postrada en el piso en el que supuestamente bajaba las escaleras rumbo al camino habitual a su casa.

En esas, la vio a ella, justo frente a él.

Ella pasaba con la cabeza en alto, el paso rápido y firme, la mochila colgaba como péndulo de su espalda. La veía y se le paralizaba el interior por completo.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó a paso corto, buscando entre sus pensamientos algún rayo difuso que lo electrificara de alguna manera la poción de la brevedad, de lo posible y de lo mejor que pudiera ocurrírsele.

Se toparon en algún punto en que sus miradas se entrecruzaron.

—Ah, Naoki-kun, hola— Lo saludó apresuradamente, posterior a irse por otro rumbo al anterior. Frunció el ceño.

—Kotoko?— Dobló las cejas, confundido.

—Nos vemos luego!— Agitó la mano en despedida marchando a toda prisa lejos de él, algo que no le gustó en absoluto. Decidió seguirla, ni pensarlo siquiera lo hizo, ya que no le agradó la forma en que ella se le dirigió.

La tomó del brazo, sorprendiéndola al instante.

—Ahorita no puedo hablar contigo— Sopló molesta por su acción. Él, por su parte, se ofendió por el trato, restándole importancia que no debía ser tan evidente con sus sentimientos, a la vez que no le agrada ser tratado de esa manera, —Estoy apurada— Avisó haciendo gesto urgente.

—A dónde vas?— Demandó saber, ejerciendo presión en su agarre.

—Eso no importa— Se quejó soltándose de su contacto, es decir, un rechazo. Intolerable, diría él.

—No me ignores— Espetó.

Ella lo miró estática, con los ojos desorbitados, pestañeando de incredulidad; si quería captar su atención ya lo había logrado.

—Em…— Quiso corregir su cometido, pero prefirió callar dándole a ella a entender que esperaba una reacción por su parte, la que fuere, siempre y cuando hubiera una.

—No te ignoro— Ella negó habiéndose recuperado de su acción.

—Entonces?— Puso presión en su tono, enarcando una ceja.

—Iré a una sesión— Confesó inquieta. Le hizo señal de que se acercara. —De canto— Murmuró apurada.

Tanto apuro para una sesión de canto? Si que se lo estaba tomando en serio lo del concurso de belleza.

—Qué?— Hizo mueca de desagrado.

—Si me disculpas— Mencionó guardando su distancia. —Me voy— Recalcó la última oración yéndose a paso rápido directo al patio trasero del campus. Éste sin querer darse por vencido, la siguió con mayor facilidad ya que su altura le daba el beneficio de avanzar más rápido que ella, por lo que no se esforzó en alcanzarla. —Qué haces, Naoki-kun?— Lo cuestionó alarmada, sin detener sus pasos.

—Es ridículo que te tomes en serio el concurso— Se quejó moviendo la cabeza en negación, caminando a su lado sin despegarle la vista de encima(Y si, se veía iluso haciendo esas acciones, pero anhelaba ser correspondido por ella). —Así que iré a ver si de verdad vas a trabajar o es puro cuento— Repuso monótono.

Ella pestañeó, abriendo la boca en incredulidad.

—Bueno— Accedió al cabo de unos segundos de escucharlo. —Haz lo que quieras—

Se fueron camino al patio trasero del campus .

Habiendo llegado al patio, vio que había un círculo de personas reunidas en el zacate con las piernas cruzadas vocalizando con la dirección de una persona que se le hizo bastante familiar. Kotoko corrió hasta donde los chicos estaban reunidos, agitando los brazos para captar su atención.

—Chicos! Llegue— Anunció su entrada sonriendo apurada, seguida de Naoki, que solo la acompañaba por metiche no porque supiera cantar. —Lamento la tardanza— Se agachó pidiendo disculpas.

El chico de la guitarra acústica, aquel que le resultaba familiar o mejor dicho, conocido, dijo.

—Veo que trajiste compañía—

Kotoko volteó hacia él, percatada nuevamente de su presencia monótona y aburrida, por así decirlo, en sí no había otra característica que lo distinguiera entre el resto de la población mas que su estático rostro.

—Ah sí— Dijo ella asintiendo sacando la lengua de lado. —Naoki-kun— Sonrió cabeceando en su dirección. —Me está acompañando— Mencionó en tono presuntuoso.

Qué fue eso? Él arrugó las cejas, habiendo tomado asiento a un metro de distancia del círculo de chicos, en una banca de metal pintada de color negro con unos arcos pequeños en la parte de la recargadera.

Últimamente ella había cambiado su actitud para con él y eso le causaba cierto conflicto, reiteró que no le molestaba que ella lo presumiera o que lo alabara o lo que fuera, lo que le provocaba conflicto no era eso, sino la razón detrás de dicho comportamiento.

Suponía que quizás era por el concurso de belleza que la tenía atolondrada, sumándole que su 'amigo' Ryo andaba detrás de ella como perro, ordenándole qué hacer y cómo hacerlo con la finalidad de ganar el concurso.

Le hacían enfadar esas cosas porque Kotoko no se lo merecía de ninguna manera, si era la mejor persona del mundo.

Suspiró tratando de calmarse antes de crisparse visiblemente, logrando que una de las venas de la sien resaltaran su propia rabia e impotencia de poder ayudarla.

—Y bien— Comentó el chico de la guitarra, rasgando las cuerdas al hay se va. —Quién empieza a cantar?— Cuestionó a los chicos volteando alrededor del círculo con una sonrisa bonachona. Sonrisa compradora, diría Naoki que solo rodó los ojos en negación.

—Yo!— Kotoko levantó la mano queriendo participar. Naoki ladeó una sonrisa, contento de verla sonreír. —Yo quiero!—

Los demás las miraron inquisitivos, como si supieran que ella haría eso y por eso le daban la oportunidad de hacerlo. Por qué no la aceptaban al cien por ciento, si era una chica con las mejores cualidades y la mejor disposición para con las cosas? De seguro le tenían envidia por ser tan dotada.

—Bien Kotoko!— Sonrió el muchacho de manera infantil, resaltando su perfecta dentadura, y ahí fue donde le cayó el veinte. El chico era Nozomi Yuuki, otro de los amigos de Kotoko desde la secundaria.

—Si, bueno— Se puso de pie, acomodándose el cabello que ya estaba a la altura del pecho resaltando sus grandes ojos color avellana.

—Espera!— La retuvo Nozomi con las manos en alto, haciendo que Kotoko se quedara pasmada.

—Em— Balbuceó.

—Canta una canción personal— Pidió demandante, retorciendo el ojo. —Una que relate un hecho importante en tu vida, esas son las canciones que mejores le llegan a uno; las emotivas!— Exclamó inspirado, extendiendo los brazos al aire no sin antes agarrar la guitarra para evitar que esta se cayera al suelo.

Kotoko se quedó tomada desprevenida, a lo que se quedó pensativa con el dedo debajo del mentón arrugando el ceño.

Naoki la analizó, curioso de saber lo que ocurría en la mente enigmática de Kotoko, la mente que tanta intriga le provocaba.

Qué pensara? Qué cosas se le vendrán a la mente cuando reflexiona o cuando está pensando en una respuesta para responder? Serán pensamientos buenos o pensamientos malos? O solo serán las respuestas para curar su malestar?

De pronto, se acercó a Nozomi con gesto serio, se inclinó a su oído y le susurró algo, moviendo la mano derecha para expresar una idea.

La curiosidad de Naoki estaba al pique.

Kotoko se posicionó en el centro del círculo con los brazos a los costados, la cabeza en alto, modificando su despreocupado semblante a uno serio y dispuesto.

—Bueno, voy a cantar—Anunció, viendo de reojo a Nozomi que esperaba la señal para empezar a tocar la guitarra. Ambos asintieron en unísono.

Comenzó a cantar la canción de "Cactus" de Gustavo Cerati con seriedad, balanceando su peso a través de los pies que se iban meciendo a su antojo; él, por el otro lado, la analizaba con quietud, pero al mismo tiempo con contenido, queriendo por un instante tomarla entre sus brazos y salir huyendo de allí mas no podía hacerlo hasta tener asegurada su posición en su corazón.

Ah! Suspiró atolondrado de tantos pensamientos en un solo espacio de tiempo que se entremezclaba con aquello que contemplaba con quietud. A veces podía parecer un hombre poco coherente, aunque reiteraba que no se consideraba demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien (Aunque en realidad sí era un hombre exageradamente orgulloso y narcisista), asimismo, lidiar con su orgullo y narcisismo no eran los objetivos que se había propuesto.

Nada de esas tonterías que lo harían perder el tiempo en lo valioso que tenía justo frente suyo. Tenía a una mujer que quería, que añoraba con fervor, con la mujer que él soñaba despierto y se la imaginaba en todas partes, incluso cuando debía prestar atención en clase. Agradecía de antemano no ser un desastre en cuanto a estudios se refería, porque era obvio que su coeficiente intelectual de doscientos resultaba benéfico en esos casos.

Gracias a su inteligencia disponía del tiempo para poder ver a Kotoko cantar cuando un estudiante promedio estuviera rompiéndose la cabeza tratando de hacer la tarea.

Sonrió de lado, victorioso, pero desdichado al no ser el novio de Kotoko todavía.

Depositó ambos brazos a los costados, respirando lenta y pausadamente conforme la veía cantar y fluir con la letra de la canción, misma que expresaba con seriedad.

Ella de pronto, sonrió cambiando su serio semblante a uno liberador. Fue ahí, cuando la canción terminó y con ello, algo sucedió en ambos que a él le hizo clic.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese breve instante.

Será que el amor comenzaba a brotar entre ellos?

.

.

.

**P.D. **(Mención a la canción "Cactus" de Gustavo Cerati)


	20. Acciones que confunden

Trastabilló cuando una oleada de aplausos irrumpió contra su calma.

Se dio cuenta que se había perdido entre sus propias sensaciones al oírla cantar, a lo que trató de recobrar la normalidad en su forma de sentarse antes de ser notado por alguien.

Kotoko dio una reverencia en agradecimiento por los aplausos, sonriéndole a cada uno que aplaudía sin cesar.

Al terminar, corrió en dirección suya, algo que no creyó posible.

—Qué te pareció?— De inmediato dejó ella caer una mano encima de la de él, provocando que éste abriera los ojos esparciendo las orbes de sus ojos castaños al punto de amenazar con salirse de su posición, su corazón desbocó de su pecho en un salto violento, y una sacudida de sensaciones invadió su cuerpo en cuestión de milésimas de segundos. La miró de reojo, paralizado por la emoción.

Kotoko hizo lo mismo, lo observó hasta captar lo que había hecho con él.

Zafó su mano, dejando caer la quijada de la vergüenza, negando con ambas manos al aire que fue un error; error, se dijo él, no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de coger su mano.

—Lo siento!— Exclamó alarmada, sacudiendo la cabeza. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas sonrosadas en un color rosado ligeramente pálido que alcanzó a percibir en su pesar. Ella había tenido una reacción diferente a las anteriores… —Fue inconsciente— Se excusó diciéndole esa oración una y otra vez hasta hartarlo.

—Ya basta!— Irrumpió alzando la voz autoritario. —Con una sola vez es suficiente— Frunció el ceño tratando de atar cabos con la reacción de Kotoko que lo hizo sentirse ilusionado de alguna manera. Sí había esperanza para él.

—Eh, sí— Musitó ella recobrando la cordura.

Pasaron unos segundos que para él, fueron incómodos, mas desconocía si para ella fueron igual de incómodos o sólo un tiempo para analizar la situación que provocó inconscientemente, si es que el caso iba por ahí.

—En fin— Kotoko habló, alejándose unos centímetros de él. No se necesitaba ser idiota para entender que ella estaba incomodada, o mejor dicho, perturbada por su acción. —Qué te pareció la sesión?— Preguntó soltando una risa nerviosa.

Él arqueó las cejas, mirándola de reojo demostrando su impetuosa actitud que irremediablemente se había quedado fijada en la banca. Se sentía tomado por sorpresa, pero consciente de lo que sucedía alrededor.

—Nada mal— Reparó en seco.

—Qué bueno— Suspiró.

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse simplemente por inercia, dudando si hablar o quedarse callado, aun cuando desconocía qué hacer en una situación de ese calibre. Era como si le ponían un problema en frente y no había manera de tratarlo mas que inmiscuirse en las entrañas de su mente a tal grado que lograra algún tipo de introspección que le permitiera decir algo coherente.

Pero, ella se veía tan linda, y él tan torpe para el amor. Quiso darse una bofetada en ese sentido en que ella esperaba una reacción de su parte, cosa que no fue así mas que puro silencio.

El celular de Kotoko sonó desde el bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero al timbre de la canción "Secuencia inicial" de Soda Stereo. Le hizo señal que contestaría la llamada, a lo que él asintió.

—Mándeme— Atendió el celular en tono brusco. —Ah, sí Ryo—

Naoki rodó los ojos mientras apretaba los labios del coraje; ese amigo le fastidiaba con sólo escuchar su nombre.

—No podrás?— Cuestionó ella angustiada. —Bueno, entiendo si no puedes acompañarme— Repuso segura, sentándose en una mejor postura dándole un aire relajado. —Puedo ir sola, sin problemas— Movió la mano en aire desinteresado como si no le hubiera importado.

En cambio, Naoki sintió interés en la conversación, sobretodo en la oración 'puedo ir sola' y a dónde pudiera ir sola?

—Diviértete, adiós!— Colgó el celular.

Al guardarlo en el bolsillo del vaquero, hizo su cabello hacia atrás en ademán de prepararse para marchar al supuesto destino al que iría. Se puso de pie en resorte dando un salto adelante con ambos pies.

—A dónde vas?— Interrogó antes de que ella pudiera marcharse; todavía no se encontraba dispuesto a separarse de ella tan pronto. Kotoko se detuvo, frenando su próximo movimiento, suscitando en Naoki una sensación de alivio notando que ésta lo había escuchado.

—Al distrito Shibuya— Respondió sorprendida, alzando un dedo en dirección a la salida de la escuela. —Por qué?— Quiso saber, recuperándose de su repentina pregunta.

—Te acompaño— Se ofreció luciendo desinteresado en su tono de voz, mas sin embargo sus acciones demostraban lo contrario. —No tengo nada más qué hacer y no tengo ganas de ir a casa tan temprano— Dijo quejumbroso, metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

Ella le dirigió una mirada escrupulosa, colocando un dedo debajo del mentón indicando que estaba pensando; en lo que él, muy desesperadamente esperaba su respuesta.

—Bueno, puedes venir— Aceptó esbozando una sonrisa complaciente.

Esa era la respuesta que quería.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Ustedes que creen? Al parecer Kotoko ya se está enamorando de Naoki! Y él que ni lo entiende en toda su extensión, pero no importa, ya empieza a haber una mayor conexión entre ellos que ni siquiera Kin-chan o Matsumoto pueden intervenir.


	21. Mis conflictos internos

Tomaron el autobús saliendo de la universidad, dejando en el estacionamiento la bicicleta de Kotoko para no tener qué usarla.

En eso, él se mantuvo bastante compuesto a comparación de su anterior comportamiento en el campus donde hubo en ambos reacciones diferentes en relación al contacto físico que se originó a causa de la torpeza de Kotoko (si es que se le puede considerar como torpeza).

—Estás muy callado— Comentó Kotoko mientras iban caminando por el distrito de Shibuya en la hora del atardecer. Se alcanzaban a ver los rayos rojizos del sol ocultándose detrás del horizonte, dejando una ramificación de colores rojizos y anaranjados desvanecerse dándole paso a los colores obscuros que reflejaban al anochecer.

—Tu también— Recalcó mañoso, arqueando una ceja. —Igual, no me molesta que no hables— Agregó, en cierta forma tratando de provocar en ella una reacción. Había estado muy callada desde que dejaron la bicicleta en el estacionamiento, algo que no vio venir y le extrañaba verla de ese modo sabiendo que a ella se le caracterizaba el ser muy habladora.

—Insinúas algo?— Lo vio de reojo, subiendo la ceja izquierda, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa de lado.

—No lo sé— Fingió no entenderla, moviendo la cabeza de lado. —Y tú?— Arqueó las cejas, sonriendo de lado de manera mañosa. —Además qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí?— Inquirió sobre el tema.

—Vine a filmar— Contestó escueta, ladeando la cabeza con manía. —A captar el movimiento aparente a través del lente de la cámara— Sacó su videocámara de la mochila como trofeo alzándolo al aire dando la impresión de que la estaba alabando.

—El movimiento aparente?— Repitió interesado.

—Sí— Aseguró haciendo el visto bueno. —A filmar las luces de noche— Especificó obviando lo dicho. —Y ya está oscureciendo lo que significa— Encendió la videocámara, emocionada. —Hora de trabajar!— Iluminó su rostro, apuntando los señalamientos alumbrados con el lente de la cámara buscando un punto fijo en el cual pudiera ella captar el movimiento que tanto buscaba encontrar.

—Eso es para un trabajo final?— Cuestionó en tono moderado, tratando de que su voz no fuera escuchada por la cámara, en caso de que alguno de sus amigos supiera que los dos fueron a filmar el trabajo.

Ella asintió.

—Debo captar el movimiento constante de las luces—Le notificó con el ojo abierto y el otro pegado al lente. —Y podemos hablar, le quitaré el sonido al video— Avisó tranquilamente, pareciendo desinteresada en el asunto de las preocupaciones de Naoki. —Dime, Naoki-kun, te gusta caminar por las noches en la ciudad?— Cuestionó sin mirarlo a la cara, detalle que le incomodó al sentirse no tomado en cuenta, aunque quizás la cosa no fuese así.

—Sí— Dijo de manera estática.

—Acompañado o solo?—

—Es relevante saber eso?— Inquirió subiendo la ceja izquierda de forma sospechosa, sosteniendo la mirada hacia ella que no lo volteaba a ver.

—No es necesario que me respondas— Siguió hablando como si nada. —Sólo quiero sacarte platica, para conocerte más— Enfatizó lo último de la oración, deteniéndose en seco. Naoki se quedó desconcertado por su repentina acción.

—Conocerme más?— Volvió a repetir, pero esta vez no quiso ocultar su emoción. Al contrario, sonó esperanzado.

—Sí, qué otra cosa puede interesarme más a parte de mi proyecto final?— Sacó de su mochila otro lente y lo cambió. Parecía segura con sus palabras, no obstante, Naoki no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones que recién estaba sintiendo y si actuaba de manera impulsiva pisaría un punto de no retorno. Temía ser descubierto antes de declararse él personalmente ante ella, a pesar de estar presenciando un momento en el que pudiera hacerlo. —Somos amigos…—Dejó la frase flotar en un hilo de voz que él interpretó como una amenaza, no con ella, sino con su persona.

—Kotoko— Habló claro, obteniendo la atención de la chica.

—Dime— Dijo una vez instalándole el nuevo lente a la cámara.

—Yo… yo… te gusto?— Preguntó ocultando su timidez, pero eso no restaba en que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado hasta el punto de sentirlas ardiendo.

—Si me gustas?— Dijo ella haciendo expresión de querer entender la pregunta.

Él asintió, reprimiendo su rostro a no lucir ilusionado.

—Me imagino que en el sentido romántico— Supuso, viéndolo a la cara.

_De qué otro sentido puedo estar hablando?_

Rodó los ojos, impacientado.

—Naoki-kun, si te soy sincera— Dijo arrugando las cejas, calmada mas que todo. —No estoy en situación de enamorarme, pero no puedo estar cerrada ante todo hombre que se me cruce enfrente—

Qué rayos significaba eso?

Él alzó las cejas completamente desorientado con la conversación, sin embargo a Kotoko no pareció importarle mucho el asunto porque en seguida prosiguió en filmar el movimiento continuo de los focos encendidos de noche.

Su día no estaba yendo en buena dirección, y qué otra cosa podía hacer al respecto si con acompañarla le bastaba? No entendía cuál era su urgencia en forzar los sentimientos de Kotoko en existir, en ser uno con los suyos.

Admitió que sí le importaba saber los sentimientos de Kotoko, mas no podía ingresar a un terreno desconocido sin haberse preparado para el impacto que pudiera recibir una vez entrando, porque si lo hacia, no habría escapatoria.

Pero, recién ella le dijo que no estaba cerrada ante cualquier hombre que se le cruzara enfrente, y si eso significaba que no había cerrado su corazón por completo? Eso quería decir que él tenía una oportunidad para enamorarla. Qué otra cosa podía significar?

Sonrió para sí con entusiasmo, tomando el rumbo que Kotoko iba a toda marcha con la videocámara en mano y la mochila colgándole en la espalda.

—Naoki-kun, apresura el paso— Le dijo ella girando la cabeza hacia su dirección.

—Ya voy— Espetó en tono molesto, bajando la mano hasta el bolsillo del pantalón, consumido por sus conflictos internos.

La vida no podía ser más cruel con él, siendo así, que a grandes rasgos el destino mismo lo detestaba con creces.

Se advirtió que no existía peor cosa que el destino, porque de haber sido bueno con él, viviría una vida muy cómoda a lado de Kotoko con cero estragos y cero conflictos para mantener a flote la relación. Se restregó en la cara que se lo había repetido varias veces hasta llegar a un punto de no retorno en su vida, que, a su vez se iba complicando porque seguía estando en la misma línea sin trazar de su meta.

Una línea que lo separaba de Kotoko.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Kotoko en efecto, se está enamorando de Naoki y trata de alejarlo, pero creerán que será posible? Naoki no deberá de desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presenta.


	22. Encuentro incómodo

Mientras la seguía por detrás, no se percató que ella estaba al borde de estrellarse contra un poste de luz.

En cuanto estuvo a punto de advertirle, vio que en vez de estrellarse contra el poste se estrelló con un hombre alto de semblante altanero.

El hombre la sostuvo en cuanto chocaron ambos cuerpos, viendo que ella suspiró del susto sin soltar la videocámara de su mano.

Entonces se dirigió hacia ella con la intención de apartarla del problema, en caso de que el hombre con el que se estrelló fuese una molestia; el aire casi se le escapa de los pulmones en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era el hombre con quien se topó.

—Oh, lo siento— Kotoko se agachó pidiendo disculpas de buena manera, en cambio Naoki los apartó con el brazo derecho moviendo a Kotoko hacia su lado en instinto protector.

El hombre, o mejor dicho, el muchacho era el capitán canalla, el mismo que tiró a Kotoko no una, sino dos veces durante el partido de basquetbol el año pasado. Ese individuo no se merecía su amabilidad.

Naoki frunció el ceño, observándolo desdeñoso, mientras que el capitán canalla dobló las cejas de manera efusiva dando un paso atrás, aparentemente reconociéndolo al instante.

—Irie Naoki?— Musitó extrañado.

Asintió, suspirando desde la altura de su pecho.

—Esa chica es Aihara?— Apuntó a Kotoko con el dedo índice, en gesto dudoso.

—Te conozco?— Cuestionó Kotoko, arrugando el gesto como si quisiera recordar el rostro de aquel funesto muchacho, mas Naoki no quería permitirlo ser.

—Entonces en sí— Afirmó el muchacho moviendo la cabeza en dirección al cielo en alivio. —Nos conocemos, Aihara— Aseguró confianzudo, metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos.

Kotoko lo miró confundida, ladeando la cabeza; Naoki, por el otro lado, se impacientaba y cómo no, si tenía enfrente a alguien que le hizo daño a Kotoko. Era un hecho que consideraba imperdonable.

—De dónde?— Ella quiso saber.

—De ninguna parte!— Dijo Naoki negando, tomó a Kotoko del antebrazo dispuesto a alejarse de ese sujeto, pero:

—Aguarda!— Exclamó el muchacho tomando a Kotoko del otro brazo, indispuesto a dejarla ir, de modo que parecía a distancia que ambos se peleaban por ella.

—Em…— Ella hizo una mueca incómoda, ausente de la situación en la que estaba forzada a vivir.

—Aihara, quiero pedirte disculpas— Masculló el muchacho alarmado, agachando la cabeza cual fuese un acto supuestamente noble. —Durante el partido de basquetbol yo tenía muchas ganas de tener la beca para entrar a Tonan, y me moleste cuando no la obtuve— Se detuvo para coger aire. —Me cegué, y fue un estúpido al herir a una mujer sabiendo que fue mejor deportista que yo—

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, aguardando a que el silencio transmutara de alguna manera, y con ver a aquel sujeto despreciable, él se percató que su expresión era sincera por lo cual no podía interferir a menos que Kotoko le pidiera que lo hiciera, aunque dudaba que fuese así.

Naoki le miraba el gesto pensativo, en cierta forma analizando al capitán canalla, a lo que él supuso, quizás la hirió por despecho, mas eso no justificó su comportamiento, por lo que no merecía su perdón.

Conforme los segundos avanzaban a través de las manecillas del reloj, él se impacientaba con el silencio de Kotoko. Le intrigaba lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Qué tanto pensará? Se preguntaba frustrado.

—Aihara?— Pronunció el muchacho. Naoki subió la mirada en dirección a éste mirándolo amenazante.

A Kotoko no le vuelves hacer daño, transmitió ese mensaje desde su mirar.

—No me digas Aihara, por favor— Habló Kotoko fuerte y claro, soltándose del contacto de Naoki, quien se alarmó de su acción.

—Yo…— El muchacho enarcó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Te disculpo por lo que hiciste esa vez— Dijo luciendo madura, segura de lo que decía. —Pero, te tardaste mucho en venir a pedirme disculpas— Rectificó, haciendo un movimiento rápido de cejas donde las subió y bajó para recalcar sus palabras.

—Sí, fue una mala movida de mi parte— Aseguró rechinando los dientes de la vergüenza. —En cuanto me di cuenta de mi error, me avergoncé terrible!— Se tapó la cara con las manos abiertas.

—No hay necesidad de que ocultes tu rostro— Mencionó Kotoko sonriendo de lado, provocándole a Naoki un vuelco en el corazón, sin anticiparlo como siempre. —No exageres—

_Que no exagere?_ La piel de Naoki se paró efecto de las palabras de Kotoko, siendo tan comprensiva y tan amable, pero decirle a ese sujeto que no exagere, lo volvió loco.

—Eh sí— Musitó debajo de su aliento, bajando las manos de su rostro. —Se que no merezco ser tu amigo o algo por el estilo, pero tengo que decirte algo que probablemente te vaya a interesar— Dijo persuasivo.

—Algo que me interese?— Dijo ella en un suspiro.

—Sí— Afirmó bonachón (característica que irritó a Naoki hasta los huesos)

—Qué es?— Demandó saber, dando un pequeño paso al costado de Naoki, quien se paralizó de la impresión de notar que se le acercó aunque fuera un poco. —Dime—

—Alguien que tu conoces— Empezó en aire misterioso. —Me pidió que te buscara y te pidiera disculpas, pero igual lo hice porque tenía la intención de disculparme formalmente contigo por aquello que hice— Al ver que ella no habló, siguió. —Para no hacerte el cuento más largo, es alguien que conoces desde secundaria—

—De secundaria?— No dejó pasar ni medio segundo de haber terminado la frase, para que Kotoko irrumpiera intrigada. —Pero, quién?—

—Eso no me toca a mi de decir— Agitó la mano por detrás del hombro. —Sino a ti— Enfatizó, observándola de soslayo.

—Quiero que me digas— Pidió saber, pero él se estaba marchando del lugar despidiéndose con la mano al darles la espalda indiferente. —Oye! Ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre—

—Nakagawa— Respondió a diez metros de distancia. —Ese nombre sí lo conoces—

De ahí, vieron cómo tomó el autobús en su debida parada, con ello desapareciendo de sus vistas como si de un figmento de su imaginación fuese.

—Nakagawa?— Repitió Kotoko forzándose a recordar.

—No te forces, Kotoko— Cercioró Naoki en tono sutil. —Es un tipo nefasto aquel, no tienes por qué hacerle caso—

—Pero si conozco ese nombre— Mencionó.

Él se frenó, sintiendo una pálida irritación sentándose furtivamente en la boca del estómago, sumándole que la garganta se le secó.

—Si?— Sonó falto de contención.

—Ah ya sé!— Exclamó en eureka. —Nakagawa Taketo— Abrió la boca en asombro, acompañada de sus grandes ojos que se alumbraban ante su descubrimiento.

Naoki no quiso emitir palabra, mas que fruncir el ceño.

Él ya no se hallaba de buen humor.

—Iba conmigo en el equipo de basquetbol— Comentó. —Pero, me extraña que haya dicho que estuvo conmigo en la secundaria, porque él estuvo en Tonan con nosotros pero un año más abajo—

—Ya veo— Sonó desconectado, desahuciado.

—Pero ese es tema para otra ocasión— Repuso Kotoko tratando de animarlo a su manera. —Sigamos con lo que vinimos a hacer—

—Más bien lo que tú viniste hacer— Recalcó referente, sintiéndose extraño del medio; hecho curioso para alguien de su tipo. —No yo—

—Bueno, lo que yo— Puso una mano en su pecho apuntándose a ella misma. —Vine a hacer— Le sonrió y siguió filmando el movimiento de las luces encendidas en la noche, a veces cantando una canción, otras a punto de estrellarse con desconocidos a lo que él fue a su auxilio cada que presenciaba semejante escenario.

La línea que lo separaba de Kotoko se iba incrementando y alargando en vez de acercarlos.

Pero, eso era lo que él creía.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el destino le tenía otras jugadas para el futuro, jugadas que quizás le brinden la felicidad que tanto buscaba como fugitivo en el ambiente.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Otro capítulo listo para ser leído por ustedes. Aquí es la primera mención oficial de Taketo Nakagawa(aunque salió en el capitulo de "El partido" de la primera parte, pero solo mencionamos su nombre, no su descripción completa), quien saldrá en los próximos capítulos como otro pesado rival para Naoki, del cual, tratara de enfrentarse a su modo para que Kotoko no se enamore de él, aunque él desconozca que ella se está enamorando de Naoki.


	23. Líos en el restaurante

—Naoki-kun— Kotoko lo llamó en la parada del semáforo.

—Si?— Volteó a verla, aun pasmado porque llevaban cierto tiempo juntos recorriendo las calles del distrito Shibuya sin meterse a ningún local, y tampoco parecía que terminarían pronto. El cansancio se le avecinaba, pero él se rehusaba en darle prioridad al sueño ya que se encontraba con su persona especial y eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Te parece si nos metemos a un local?— Le preguntó mostrando su expresión de duda, rechinando los dientes y encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía una niña cuando hacia esa expresión.

—Local?— Enarcó una ceja, sospechoso. —Acaso no vinimos solamente a filmar el movimiento aparente y nos regresamos?— Ladeó la cabeza en gesto bonachón.

—Bueno— Se rió nerviosa, desviando la mirada. —Es que me dio hambre— Confesó.

A él se le escapó una sonrisa genuina.

—Vamos, Kotoko— Dijo ablandado por la situación.

* * *

Ambos entraron a una cafetería del distrito Shinjuku del cual tomaron un autobús y se bajaron en la parada indicada, caminaron unas cuantas calles llamado "Breizh cafe Creperie" de comida francesa. Tomaron asiento en una mesa de madera circular para dos personas.

—Creperia, eh?— Suspiró Kotoko mañosamente, enarcando las cejas.

—Qué tienen las creperias?— Inquirió él inquieto de su reacción.

—Me parecen formales—Intercaló los dedos sobre la mesa, reposando los antebrazos sobre el borde de la mesa circular, dejando caer sus hombros en dirección al suelo. —Tienen un ambiente serio, me atrevo a decir que pretencioso, si, eso— En ese momento apareció la mesera, que logró escuchar a Kotoko.

Naoki apretó la mandíbula de la misma vergüenza, llevándose una mano a la frente queriendo desaparecer de ahí.

—Su menú— Les entregó dos menús con el ceño fruncido, sin mirarle la cara a Kotoko que se reía de su entrometimiento.

—Hay gracias— Agradeció burlona. —Mesera— soltó una carcajada mostrando su lado infantil, quien con solo sonreír las cosas comenzaban a verse de un mejor ángulo.

—Kotoko, no vinimos aquí para que te burles de la mesera— Regañó en pose autoritaria, acercando su torso hacia la mesa en acción imperativa.

—Pero si tu escogiste el lugar— Resopló tercamente.

_Ah cierto…_

Ella tenía razón, él había escogido el lugar sin pensar en las consecuencias de las imprudencias de Kotoko, aunque no le molestaba del todo que ella hiciera lo que le placiera, siempre y cuando la viera sonreír. Hasta se atrevería a ver el mundo arder.

—Por lo menos compórtate en este lugar— Ordenó cruzándose de brazos, enarcando una ceja en modo autoritario.

—Me lo dices a mí?— Ella alzó las cejas de manera juguetona. Él asintió sin emitir palabra. —Bueno, es justificable— Mencionó reiterada. —Porque te dejé elegir, ya que siempre elijo yo—

—Obviamente— Aseguró narcisista.

—Eres muy presumido, Naoki-kun— Respingó ella arrugando la nariz, cruzándose se brazos resignadamente.

Él no diría el término presumido, sino presuntuoso.

Aunque descartaba ser un hombre de muchas palabras porque decir mucho no lo hacia, él más bien, era de pocas palabras, pero llegando siempre al punto.

Suspiró abrumado por la situación que consideraba descarrilada, porque quería abarcar otras cuestiones con Kotoko, cuestiones mejor dichas, personales.

Hablar de sentimientos no eran lo suyo, éranse puras tonterías de la juventud.

Hablar de música tampoco era su fuerte, pero llevaba tiempo dedicándose a coleccionar casetes del género de música que a Kotoko le agradaba.

Pero si tenía qué hacer algo era conversar, es decir, hablar.

La mesera volvió a aparecer para tomarles la orden, sin embargo, Kotoko cambió de expresión a una bromista, mas no presumida.

—Mesera— Se rió detrás de sus manos que cubrían su boca.

La mesera hizo un movimiento desinteresado de cabeza, bufando irritada. Naoki, decidió intervenir antes de que el problema se hiciera mayor.

—Ya sabemos qué vamos a ordenar— Habló haciendo su mejor sonrisa amable, forzando a su voz salir elegante.

—Si?— La mesera, que a su ver, se mostró interesada en él, anotó la orden de ambos y tan pronto como miró el rostro burlón de Kotoko se marchó nuevamente, irritada.

—Kotoko, ya deja de reírte de la mesera— La regañó en tono severo, frunciendo el ceño, colocando ambas manos abiertas en la mesa, haciéndola tambalear de la impresión de haberle visto de ese modo.

—Está bien— Puso las manos a la defensiva en la altura del pecho. —Dejaré en paz a la mesera— Aseguró abriendo los ojos, recobrando la antes postura relajada en la silla.

Él bajó los hombros, sintiendo que el cúmulo de tensión se vaciaba de su cuerpo como si las malas energías se esfumaran de su punto de asentamiento. La tensión, en sí, no era a causa de Kotoko, sino de ser corridos del restaurante y ser objetos de burla para los otros clientes que se hallaban en el local. Él ser un objeto de burla era una idea que no le agradaba en absoluto.

Desconocía cómo Kotoko podía vivir siendo el hazme reír de sus conocidos y encima, soportarlo.

—Naoki-kun?— Lo llamó atenta, dirigiéndola una mirada fija, ladeando la cabeza.

—Hm— Recuperó la atención, un tanto desorientado, pero la recuperó al menos.

—Te mirabas pensativo— Comentó desconcertada, sin perderlo de vista. —Me intriga saber lo que piensas— Entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa, suscitando en él una corazonada peligrosa, porque sentía que las mejillas comenzaban a colorarse a un rosa pálido.

—Lo que pienso yo?— Cuestionó, con el corazón palpitándole desde el pecho.

Asintió cabeceando.

—No te diré lo que pasa por mi cabeza— Refunfuñó parco, subiendo el mentón en aire desinteresado.

—Pero yo sí te digo lo que pasa por la mía— Presumió meciendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro, silbando. —Por ejemplo, te conté el anécdota que sucedió cuando me quedé sin casa—

—El de cuando pasó el temblor?— Cuestionó sonriendo burlonamente. Ella asintió.

—Entiendes mi punto?— Sonrió ladina.

—Sí— Resopló irguiendo la espalda dándose un aspecto maduro, mas sin parecer frívolo como lo haría su yo del pasado. —Que hable más sobre mis pensamientos— Expresó en fachada molesta.

—Exacto— Apuntó afirmativa. —Si no eres honesto con las personas, cómo te van a entender?—

_No dirás lo mismo si te digo que me gustas_, resopló en su mente.

—Ya entendí— Refutó parcamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de no esquivar la mirada en caso de verse obvio en su supuesta actitud molesta. —No me lo tienes qué explicar—

—Ah de verdad?— Se detuvo con la boca abierta, parpadeando.

Naoki soltó una risita, pensando en que ella se vio chistosa haciendo ese gesto.

—Kotoko, yo hablaré cuando me sienta dispuesto a hacerlo— Explicó, esbozando una sonrisa de lado, alzando ambas cejas y luego bajándolas. —Así que no hay necesidad de que me lo digas, de acuerdo?— Enarcó una ceja, sonando claro.

—Yo creo— Afirmó, moviendo la boca apretada, como si lo estuviera asimilando. —No quieres hablar, entonces?— Preguntó dudosa, entrecerrando los ojos.

—No es eso— Dio la negativa. —El punto es que no quiero hablar de mi—

Kotoko meditó su comentario, asintiendo ligeramente la cabeza, asimilando —lo que él suponía, había dicho—.

—Mejor concentra tu atención en la comida— Repuso resignado de hablar de él mismo. —Es mejor así—

Reconoció ser torpe para iniciar las conversaciones, juntando lo sucedido con el capitán canalla que se hacía llamar Nakagawa, que nada de gracia parecía darle a él mas que puro bochorno.

Descartaba su molestia en Kotoko, porque le gustaba, pero no descartaba la idea de que posiblemente ella se interese en encontrar al supuesto primo de Nakagawa, porque sabía que ella era una persona bastante curiosa, y de ser así, sus oportunidades podían irse a la basura si no se apuraba. Se irritaba al recordarse que debía de ser rápido y asertivo en las cuestiones del amor, mas se seguía mostrando torpe, inseguro, incluso desviando la mirada.

Esa nueva faceta suya no le provocaba mas que malestar.

Tragó saliva, sopesando ambas manos entre sí, provocando fricción.

Notaba que Kotoko no alcanzaba a comprender lo que él quería explicar, por lo que decidió intervenir.

—No te preocupes por mí— Dijo parco. —Mejor concéntrate en tus cosas que son más importantes que las mías, esas las puedo resolver yo— Puso gesto afirmativo.

—Me interesas tú— Confesó ella de manera precipitada, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa, haciendo que él se ahogara en su propia saliva.

Qué acababa de suceder?

—Disculpa?— Masculló rasposo.

—Me interesas tú, Naoki-kun— Kotoko lo miró con tal intensidad que creyó que moriría ahí mismo. Nunca ella lo había mirado de esa manera. —Me interesa lo que sucede contigo, lo que haces, lo que quieres hacer— Dijo desenfrenadamente. —Me interesa todo de ti—

Él tardó en responder, paralizado por la repentina confesión de Kotoko, que en parte lo había dejado desorientado.

Acaso Kotoko insinuaba que sentía cosas por él?

—Ahora sí soy clara?— Concluyó ella, esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

Naoki juró que el corazón se le detuvo en ese breve instante.


	24. Confesiones de un pasado doloroso

—No estoy entendiendo— Musitó él debajo de su aliento, sintiendo que sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía con la velocidad de un rayo y su mente maquinaba pensamientos disparados volando por los confines de su cerebro prodigioso.

—No entiendes lo que trato de decir?— Dijo ella incrédula. Él negó.

Ella suspiró, bajando los hombros.

—Somos amigos, Naoki-kun— Aclaró seriamente. —Y como los amigos que somos debemos contarnos todo—

_Ah…_ suspiró abatido. _Amigos, eh?_ Por qué debería ella de enamorarse de él si había mejores candidatos para ella que él?

Dejó caer los hombros, sintiendo una sensación apesadumbrada asentarse en la boca del estómago.

—Amigos…— La frase se le salió de la boca pendiendo de un hilo demasiado delgado que amenazaba con romperse ante la más leve fricción que se le pusiera.

—Si somos amigos, no?— Interrogó ella. —O somos algo más que amigos?—

_Quiero ser más que amigos_, repuso él en su mente.

—Para ti, qué es ser más que amigos?— Devolvió la pregunta, en tono hosco.

Kotoko le dirigió la mirada, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues ser novios, no?— Repuso ella, incómoda. —Tomarnos de la mano, abrazar, y…— La vio sonrojarse de las mejillas. —Besar—

—Tu quieres eso?— Habló sintiendo que el corazón lo amenazaba con estallar. Reflexionando en que si no descubría lo que sucedía en la mente de Kotoko, jamás llegarían a ser novios. —Quieres que nos tomemos de las manos, que nos abracemos, y besemos?—

—No lo sé— Desvió la mirada, luciendo confundida.

—Sientes cosas por mi, Kotoko?—

Sabía que la estaba acorralando, y que quizás ella lo odiara por eso, pero él necesitaba confirmar los sentimientos de Kotoko a como diera lugar.

—No lo sé— Volvió a responder.

—Te imaginas que nos tomamos de las manos?—

—Yo no… no lo sé— Parecía una niña indefensa, respondiendo de esa manera.

—Quieres que esas cosas sucedan entre nosotros?— Interrogó ansioso por saber. —Porque yo no— _no tengo inconveniente con eso. _

—Basta!— Kotoko golpeó la mesa con ambas manos abiertas, causando un sonido estrepitoso. Los clientes se quedaron pasmados, al igual que Naoki. —Cállate, Naoki!—

Acababa de decir su nombre sin usar el honorífico.

—Koto—

—No hables más!— Gritó frustrada, agarrándose de las orejas. —No quiero escucharte—

—Pero—

—Cállate, Naoki!— Gritó sin despegar las manos de sus orejas, enojada. —Cállate de una buena vez!—

El silencio del restaurante lo paralizaba, y pensando en ello, se dio cuenta que había ido muy lejos con sus preguntas con la intención de querer conocer los suyos, pero lo hizo de la manera incorrecta.

Naoki no se hallaba en posición de hablarle, siquiera de tocarla. En este caso, se merecía una bofetada por su comportamiento inmaduro.

Observó las facciones de Kotoko decaer, viendo cómo cambiaba su siempre seguro semblante a uno que expresaba resentimiento y dolor; sus ojos se cristalizaron, su boca temblaba y su cuerpo entero también.

Se lamentó el resto cuando la vio salirse corriendo del restaurante, tomando su mochila de la silla de golpe.

_Soy un idiota! _Se maldijo, dejando el dinero de la comida que aun no llegaba y saliendo detrás de ella.

—Kotoko!— La llamó, viendo que se alejaba de él. —Espera!— Exclamó tratando de retenerla.

Ella seguía caminando a paso firme en la banqueta.

—Aguarda!— Decidió correr hacia ella.

En cuanto la alcanzó, la retuvo del brazo, sacudiéndola para que ésta no se fuera de su vista. La sintió estremecerse, abrazándose a sí misma mientras temblaba de los hombros.

—Kotoko— Dijo su nombre en voz baja, queriendo sonar sutil a sus oídos. —No fue mi intención hablarte de esa manera— Explicó, pero ella lo detuvo, levantando la vista hacia él.

—Por qué lo hiciste?— Preguntó con la voz quebrada. Naoki sintió que su corazón se agrietó al verla dolida, y más porque él tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera llorando.

—Yo quería saber tus sentimientos— Respondió, desviando ligeramente la mirada de la suya, ocultando en sí lo que en verdad quería transmitir. La vio zafarse de su contacto, en defensa propia.

—Mis sentimientos?— Preguntó incrédula, respirando hondo. —Por qué?—

_Porque me gustas,_ pensó.

Pero, lo que salió de su boca fue puro mutismo. No tenía el valor de confesárselo, de decirle que la quería, aun cuando ella lloraba.

Parecería un aprovechado si le dijera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Naoki-kun?— Kotoko dijo su nombre provocando en él una sensación benevolente. Se le erizaba la piel cuando ella decía su nombre con la voz baja.

—No fue mi intención— Repitió la oración, a falto de qué decirle.

—Hablaste como si supieras todo de mí— Le dijo cauta, dejando caer los brazos a los costados.

Quiso decir algo, pero no hallaba las palabras para describir su pasada conducta.

—Cuando no sabes nada— Sentenció.

—Entonces dime, qué es lo que no se— Demandó saber, alterándose consigo mismo. Con su propia estupidez. Kotoko se pausó, perpleja. —Qué es lo que no se?—Repitió, acercándosele.

La vio meditar sobre su pregunta, colocando un dedo debajo del mentón, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Tengo miedo de volverme a enamorar— Confesó bajando el dedo del mentón, simultáneamente el charco de lágrimas contenidas de sus ojos simbolizaban su lucha interna. —Me da miedo volverme a enamorar y que me rompan el corazón—

Naoki se quedó sorprendido por su confesión, aunque en parte deducía que esa podía ser una de las varias razones por las cuales ella se rehusaba a tener novio, pero ahora que la escuchaba con claridad, pudo saber que él estuvo equivocado en haberla acorralado.

Fue un completo idiota.

—Keita me rompió el corazón— Siguió hablando, bajando la mirada hacia el parque que ambos se dirigían en cuanto ella comenzó a caminar. Él, obviamente iba detrás suyo como un águila. —Pero primero me rechazó cuando le di la carta de amor, pero al poco tiempo se arrepintió de haberlo hecho— La vio coger aire antes de seguir hablando. —Y me dijo que sí le gustaba yo, pero me rechazó en ese momento por la misma sorpresa de que mi confesión había sido muy precipitada, y me pidió ser su novia— Sonrió nostálgica. —Fuimos pareja por seis maravillosos meses, pero esa felicidad no duró tanto como creía que iba a durar— Bajó la cabeza, recogiendo su cabello llevándolo para atrás de los hombros. —Rompió conmigo frente a todos, luego al día siguiente desapareció y no supe más de él—

Naoki estaba paralizado de la misma impresión. Ese vil hombre la hirió cuando ellos aún no se conocían.

—No sabía— Masculló en un soplo de aire.

—Me dijo que yo era una mujer fea— Confesó ella con severo resentimiento. —Que yo era demasiado infantil para andar con alguien como él, y que mi cabello pelirrojo me hacía ver como una fácil—

_Es un maldito!_ Exclamó en su mente, rabiando por dentro.

Kotoko una mujer fea? Si ella era muy linda a sus ojos.

—Pero, se que no soy una persona fea— Las lágrimas habían parado de derramarse por sus mejillas. —Aun así, me teñí el cabello a negro para así no acordarme de sus palabras— Asintió para sí en recordatorio de aquellos acontecimientos. —Yo creo que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado en ese entonces, porque teñirme el pelo a negro fue un riesgo que quise tomar y hasta la fecha no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho— Aseguró, recuperando el color de su tez blanca, y sus facciones tristes empezaron a cambiar.

—Te teñiste el pelo por su culpa?— Cuestionó él, sabiendo que encontraría una de las respuestas que tanta intriga le causaban. Él, estaba consciente de la situación en la que sometió a Kotoko a revivir, pero igual él quería ser alguien en que Kotoko pudiera confiar a toda costa.

—Sí— Asintió, apretando los labios en sintonía con su pregunta. —Es curioso, no?—

—No parece— Opinó.

—Pero, me ayudó a superarlo— Sonrió complacida. —Fue mucho más fácil salir adelante—

—Y él te dio tu primer beso?— Irrumpió con la voz hosca.

—Em, sí— Asintió incómoda. —Fue al poco tiempo en que comenzamos a salir, él me besó cuando ganamos el partido de basquetbol del campeonato de invierno—

_No quería tantos detalles,_ refunfuñó en su cabeza.

—Pero, lo quieres no?— Preguntó sonando esperanzado, a pesar de que su voz siempre salía monótona. —Sigues sintiendo cosas por él, no es así?—

Ella se paró, deteniendo el paso.

—No— Respondió en tono molesto. —Él no se merece que lo siga queriendo!— Empuñó las manos. —Deje de quererlo hasta hace poco—

Hace poco? Qué habrá detonado para que ella dejara de quererlo?

Su curiosidad estaba brotando a borbotones, ansioso de obtener la información necesaria sobre la vida de Kotoko.

—Tienes cara de querer saber el motivo— Opinó ella, cabeceando hacia adelante. Ella solía ser acertada en deducir lo que pasaba por su mente. —Si te lo digo, no le dirás a nadie?— Cuestionó esperanzada.

—Por qué he de decirle a alguien?— Inquirió subiendo el mentón, aparentando estar ofendido. —Dímelo—Ordenó.

—Creo que me gusta alguien— Confesó juntando ambas manos, avergonzada. Vio que sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y su voz sonó chiquita.

La vio tan indefensa que su estático cuerpo vibró y estremeció.

—Qué?— Se le nubló el cuerpo por completo.

—No estoy muy segura del todo— Aseguró asintiendo la cabeza. —Pero, creo que sí me gusta alguien— Se encogió de hombros, levantando la vista segura.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** El capítulo está intenso, pero quise hacerlo así porque sentía que no le ponía mucho drama porque le agregaba puro humor y la trama probablemente no iba a ningún lado, entonces un poco de drama y confesiones personales para que todo sea más eficiente.

Ojalá y les haya gustado, pueden dejar sus comentarios, sino disfruten la lectura.


	25. Los sentimientos de Kotoko

—Y, quién es ese alguien?— Dijo interrogante, tratando de que el pánico permaneciera atado a su interior. —Si se puede saber—

La vio colorarse poco de las mejillas, y apareció una sonrisa inocente en sus labios rosados. La imagen que presenció le hizo estremecerse.

—A él lo conoces muy bien— Enfatizó el "muy bien" alzando las cejas como si quisiera decirle algo importante entre líneas, pero él se quedó corto en entender el mensaje.

Quién rayos es el sujeto que conquistó a Kotoko, sin ser él?

—Lo conoces tan bien— Siguió ella insinuándole. —Que hasta pueden ser la misma persona— Alzó la voz en tono sarcástico. —Vive en el distrito de Setagawa y él es muy inteligente— De nuevo, remarcó el "muy inteligente" en su cara, queriéndole dar a entender algo detrás de sus palabras, pero él seguía sin comprender.

—Desconozco de quién hablas— Articuló desganado. Pensaba que ella hablaba de alguien más, o de algún otro sujeto que hubo logrado que el corazón de Kotoko latiera a mil por hora, mientras que él, un pobre enamorado que sólo metía la pata.

Ella sopló frustrada, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No sabes a quién me refiero?— Cuestionó incrédula, poniendo gesto desesperado. —De verdad no lo sabes?—

—No— Respondió molesto.

—Eres muy denso, Naoki-kun— Sonrió burlona.

—Te estás burlando de mi?— Inquirió molesto.

—No— Le sacó la lengua mofándose de él. —Pero, me sorprende que seas tan denso—

—Kotoko— Intentó acercarse, sin embargo, ello lo retuvo poniendo la mano en alto.

—No te preocupes por eso— Advirtió segura. —Yo te demostraré quién es el chico que me gusta— Sonrió mofadamente, tomando dos pasos hacia su dirección dejando que un mínimo espacio libre los separara de aquella brecha.

El corazón se le detuvo al verla de ese modo. _Qué linda! _Exclamó dejando escapar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas encendidas.

El amor que sentía para con ella, brotaba y se expandía por los rincones del universo hasta convertirse en un abismo que lo rodeaba de solo calor y convicción.

Todo aquello que añoraba transmitir, todo por lo que luchaba a diario en demostrar se puso en pausa al saber que quizás el hombre que ella quería no era él.

Una profunda tristeza invadió su cuerpo.

—Naoki-kun?— Kotoko se ladeó a verlo directamente a la cara. Él, al notarlo, desvió la mirada apenado con su ridículo comportamiento de perdedor. Él no era así.

—Estoy bien— Farfulló enfadado consigo mismo, queriendo desaparecer. Huir siempre era su solución, la que mejor le salía y la que no cambiaba por otras opciones.

Ya se consideraba un torpe enamorado con el corazón desahuciado y desalentado.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, cabizbajo; de pronto, unos brazos lo sostuvieron desde la espalda, paralizándolo como si él fuera una estatua.

Su cuerpo entero se detuvo.

Su tristeza se disipó de su cuerpo como si ella la succionara con su tremenda fuerza de voluntad; y con ello, se desvaneció por un leve momento los sentimientos conflictivos que sintió segundos antes.

Pero, sabía que debía volver a la realidad en vez de quedarse en su pequeño mundo de ficción amorosa.

—Kotoko?— Articuló, notando que su voz salió trémula al igual que su estático cuerpo mostraba una reacción contraria. Sus manos subieron hacia las de ella, cogiéndola amablemente, sintiendo la calidez que ella irradiaba.

—No te voy a soltar!— Advirtió ella en voz alta, determinada en retenerlo. Ella ejerció presión en su cuerpo, estirando lo que pudo sus brazos sobre él.

Nunca antes ella había echo una acción tan vivaz.

—Por-por qué?— Inquirió inquieto y ansioso en saber.

Si ella le daba una excusa tonta como eso de 'somos amigos' se iría a casa solo.

Ese abrazo no parecía ser de "amigos" como lo diría él, sino una abrazo romántico y sincero que probablemente, no, no era una probabilidad, sino un hecho de que los unía.

Al ver que ella no habló, volvió a cuestionarle.

—No quiero soltarte, Naoki-kun— Expresó convicta. —No cuando…— Se trabó, ocultando su rostro en su espalda.

_No cuando, qué?_ Esa pregunta usurpó su mente.

Cogió una de sus manos, y la giró hacia él, separándola de su espalda. De modo que pudieran verse cara a cara.

La boca le sabía extraño, al igual que su pecho daba vuelcos y saltos por doquier, las manos le sudaban de igual manera y el cuerpo le amenazaba con subir de temperatura a niveles bruscos.

A veces él creía que el cuerpo le reaccionaba extraño cuando se trataba de cuestiones de amor.

—No cuando, qué? Kotoko— Demandó saber, ejerciendo autoridad en su voz. Tragó saliva al ver que sus labios estaban entreabiertos y rosados desde su punto de vista. De no ser porque esperaba una respuesta de su parte, la besaría sin dudarlo. La vio entrar en pánico. —Dímelo!—

Ella asintió, moviendo los ojos en conflicto. Estuvo a punto de renunciar en tratar de averiguar el motivo detrás de las acciones de Kotoko, mas no fue de ese modo.

Ella trató de calmarse, respirando profundamente para poderle responder.

—Me lo puedes decir?— Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kotoko. —Si no me lo dices— Intentó amenazarla. —Te besaré— Agregó sintiendo un escozor en su paladar.

Cerró los ojos queriendo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra por su inútil comportamiento.

—Qué?!— La vio palidecer.

—Lo que escuchaste, Kotoko— Cogió valor de quién sabe donde, emulando desde su cuerpo una energía que demostraba su urgencia en conocer la verdad. Posiblemente la verdad que lo libere de tanta cobardía por su parte. —Te besaré si no me lo dices— Amenazó fríamente, escuchando su voz salir hosca y oscura. —Qué harás, Kotoko?—

—No te diré— Respondió Kotoko alterada.

Tragó saliva sintiendo en nudo en la garganta aparecerle, y decidió cumplir con su palabra, a lo que bajó la cabeza en dirección a su boca entreabierta. Entrecerró los párpados para alcanzarla, cuando…

—Lo que pasa es que— Comenzó ella balbuceando. Él, en ese instante se frenó a centímetros de su boca, sintiendo la respiración que ella emitía desde su nariz. —No quiero perderte— Confesó abiertamente, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus brazos para sostenerlo firmemente entre su agarre.

—Qué?— Se quedó estático.

Lo que salió de la boca de Kotoko, era real? Podía creer en ello?

—Por qué dices eso?— Farfulló falto de aire, respirando agitadamente efecto de la confesión de ella.

—A veces te siento distante— Levantó la vista, expresando en sus ojos avellana súplica.—Y a veces siento que me odias—

Escuchó bien? Que él la odia? Frunció el ceño, abriendo levemente la boca en sorpresa.

—Disculpa?—

—Da la impresión de que me odias— Dijo ella. —O que te desagrado—

En verdad él daba esa impresión? Pero si él la quería con fervor, admiración y sobre todo con ardoroso afecto.

Le faltaban razones para subsecuentar sus constantes estupideces que repetía por miedo a ser descubierto, por cobardía, mejor dicho, y si siguió tomando ese camino fue por idiota. Un gran idiota, eso era lo que él era. Un gran y patético idiota que en vez de darle seguridad a la chica que quería, le daba inseguridades.

En verdad él era patético.

—No me perderás tan fácil— Habló agitado, sobre tomado por la emoción. La vio abandonar la expresión de pánico de su rostro, a lo que él suspiró aliviado.

—Lo dices en serio?— Lo volteó a ver esperanzada. El asintió rendido a sus encantos, como siempre. —Me veo muy rogona, no? Has de pensar que de seguro me veo patética— Se rió nerviosa, soltándolo en ese instante.

Otra tristeza surgió en su cuerpo, sintiéndose desolado de su presencia, nuevamente, como siempre.

Siempre era él quien se sentía triste y lamentable cuando desconocía cómo actuar, o el que siempre iba detrás de ella como perrito faldero. Pero, qué más podía hacer él? Si lo único que buscaba era su afecto, el cariño y amor de Kotoko, solo eso.

Sin embargo, admitió ver que en ella comenzaba a ver un cambio con respecto entre ellos, en cierta forma, que su conexión en vez de alejarse, se iba entrelazando por las burlas del destino.

Los brazos manipuladores del destino que no paraban de sacudirlo hasta hartarlo de sus inconstantes conflictos.

Nunca terminaba de resolver uno cuando se le aproximaba otro.

—Por supuesto que no— Negó toda posibilidad de que ella se considerara como patética, si el patético aquí era él. —Yo no creo que seas patética, Kotoko—

_Al contrario, eres la chica más linda de todas. _

—Molesta a veces sí— Agregó, apretando los dientes en acción de mofarse de ella. —Pero, no patética—

—Prefiero ser molesta que patética— Repuso ella sonriendo.

—Te queda más esa característica—

—Entonces no te voy a perder?— Interrogó ella reflejando iniciativa.

—No— Aseguró él, sonando certero.

—Bueno, entonces vámonos— Le guiñó el ojo, sonriendo.

* * *

La acompañó hasta su departamento, aligerando aquella carga que, de una u otra manera, lo sometía a autotorturarse para lograr algo.

La dejó, sin dar explicaciones sobre sus sentimientos, sin anticiparle lo mucho que la quería a pesar de todo, a pesar de que el tiempo no le era suficiente para abrazarla toda una vida, a pesar de que ella era tan linda y él un estúpido en el amor.

Se despidió de ella, sintiendo que su pecho se apretujaba y se retorcía de la profunda tristeza que le hacía sentirse de ese modo: insatisfecho.

Puesto a que su infelicidad se debía a que él era muy negativo y cobarde para actuar, y para arriesgarse a tomar decisiones que a fin de cuentas, podían ser las correctas.

Restringirse de su propia felicidad resultaba ser intolerable.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Este capítulo es interesante, incluso cuando lo escribí lo sentí así. Kotoko ya está dispuesta en probar su amor por Naoki aunque él no esté consciente de que él es quién ya ha ganado su corazón. Y él tan denso!

Le tomara cierto tiempo entenderlo, pero la determinación y convicción de Kotoko serán más asertivas que las suyas, por lo que la tomé como clave para que la trama acelerara y no se viera como una historia sin rumbo.


	26. Las travesuras de Kotoko y Yuuki

Llegó a casa pasados los días de su salida con Kotoko, una tarde cualquiera.

Los aires de primavera se avecinaban y los vientos frescos del invierno se alejaban de la proximidad epitelial.

Depositó sus zapatos en la estantería donde acomodaban los zapatos de cada uno de su familia, para colocarse las pantuflas que solía utilizar cuando estaba en las comodidades de su hogar.

—Bienvenido, Onii-chan— Silbó su madre sonriente, él asintió inexpresivo, como siempre.

—Onii-chan— Su hermano lo saludó levantando la vista del suelo donde él hacia la tarea.

Desde que Kotoko se había mudado de su hogar, su hermano se ponía a hacer la tarea en la sala en lugar de hacerla en su habitación, ya que aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía solo. Y en soledad la tarea no se le daba mucho a Yuuki, al contrario, se tardaba el doble que estando acompañado.

Naoki podía opinar lo mismo.

Él se sentía solo la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso cuando estaba con su familia en las dos comidas del día que compartía con ellos, o incluso cuando su madre le contaba historias de cómo le había ido en el día. No importaba cuantas cosas le contaran y cuantas personas de hallaban en el mismo espacio existencial que él, porque siempre se sentiría solo.

Él era un hombre solitario, y carente de sentido.

Pero, existía solamente una persona en su vida que le daba un sentido a esa vida carente de tenerlo, y esa persona se había mudado de su casa por tiempo indefinido.

Él quería a Kotoko, y la quería mucho, mas eso no bastaba para hacerla quedarse en su hogar porque él nunca se lo rebeló a ella, por cobarde.

Solamente con Kotoko se sentía acompañado, como un hombre con sentido y completo; se sentía dichoso de vivir, y bendecido para con la vida. Su vida cobraba sentido cuando ella estaba a su lado.

Nada valía para él que su compañía.

Con un suspiro se dejó caer en el sofa de la sala, abalanzando su peso para caer recto en el asiento. Rendido luego de haber tenido un día extenuante de tareas y de estudios.

Bufó molesto, sabiendo que él aborrecía la ingeniería y no era feliz en aquella carrera enfadosa que no le proporcionaba el desafío que en medicina sí encontraba.

—Qué tal tu día, Onii-chan?— Su madre le preguntó, trayendo una taza de té y unos sobres del té de su elección. La aceptó complacido de tener una bebida que relajara su garganta y con ello, el cuerpo entero. En verdad lo sentía atisbado y pesado.

—Bien— Respondió inmediatamente, indiferente ante todo.

—Hoy Yuuki, invitó a Kotoko-chan a la casa— Le notificó poniendo una expresión mañosa. —Y por supuesto aceptó!—Chilló emocionada.

—Qué?— Su voz salió estoica, algo que a su madre no le agradó mucho. La vio crisparse ante su aparente indiferencia.

—Al parecer le marcó al celular— Inquirió, enarcando una ceja en modestia, ojeando a su hijo menor, que, afortunadamente, no fingía indiferencia ni perturbación por los comentarios hechos por su madre.

—Mantenemos contacto por las redes sociales— Admitió, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Mamá, no intentes espiar nuestras conversaciones porque no te diré cuáles redes sociales utiliza esa Baka para comunicarse— Advirtió referente.

—Y de qué conversan?— Su madre preguntó deseosa de información. —Si se puede saber— Añadió en fingida indignación.

—No te diré—Refunfuñó.

En cuanto a Irie Naoki se trataba, él se hallaba pensativo, recordando con anterioridad su último encuentro con Kotoko. Se arrepentía gravemente sobre su imprudencia, el haber sido demasiado egoísta pudo haberle costado muy caro.

Él reconoció comportarse como un idiota, pero fue peor, porque él la había echo llorar. Lo que sería una noche agradable entre ellos dos terminó en una dolorosa confesión por parte de ella al contarle sucesos de su pasado, sucesos que no le agradaron a él, pero que sin embargo, formaban parte de su vida.

Mas no se perdonaba por hacer a Kotoko llorar. Ver sus lágrimas decaer, su voz quebrarse, sus ojos entristecerse y nublarse, su cuerpo temblar, y encima, acorralarla. Él, por todos los medios, fue un idiota, un reverendo idiota!

Pero muy a su pesar, debía afrontar su error y seguir tratando de ganarse el corazón de Kotoko sin importar el precio y el tiempo en que lo logre hacer.

Su madre se acercó a él, haciéndolo regresar en sí momentáneamente.

—Llegará más tarde así que más te vale que seas amable con ella— Ordenó cambiando su expresión a una severa. —Porque viene en plan de quedarse a vivir con nosotros otra vez!— Gritó esa última frase con infundia. —Dijo que probablemente nos de la fecha en que vuelve a vivir con nosotros—

_Qué?_ Kotoko vendrá a su casa? Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba una noticia tan buena como esa.

_En verdad?_ Naoki estaba petrificado de la emoción. Quería sonreír y festejarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero no lo haría frente a su familia, ni loco!

Hacía tiempo que él no recibía una buena noticia.

* * *

Pasadas las seis de la tarde, el timbre sonó.

De inmediato su madre salió disparada hacia la puerta para abrirla, mientras él y su hermano seguían en la sala pasando el rato en lo que Kotoko llegaba; él, estaba demasiado feliz como para ocultarlo de cuerpo entero, por lo que sí se descuidaba un poco se podía apreciar el brillo que sus ojos plasmaban desde cerca.

Sus ojos grisáceos brillaban, producto de la ilusión de ver a la chica que él quería sinceramente con el corazón. No habían otra explicación más rebuscada que esa.

—Hola familia!— Apareció Kotoko exclamando en regocijo desde la entrada, extendiendo sus brazos, sonriendo resplandeciente. El corazón de Naoki dio un vuelco.

—Baka— Yuuki la saludó, mostrando su ceño fruncido. —Trajiste lo que te pedí?—

—Por supuesto!— Afirmó ella cabeceando en afirmación. —Traje todo— Sonrió.

—Kotoko-chan, toma asiento— Su madre le ofreció en sumo interés de escuchar sus recientes anécdotas, que como siempre, eran entretenidos. —Cómo fue tu camino de regreso?—

—Estuvo bien— Respondió ella, sentándose en el sofa verde menta que daba el lado contrario de donde Naoki estaba sentado. —Por cierto— Le dirigió una mirada a él. —Hola Naoki-kun, cómo estás?—

Su garganta se atoró, por lo que hablarle le costó trabajo.

—Bien— Se limitó a responder, dirigiendo su atención a las facciones de Kotoko y en su bienestar.

Se veía saludable, vivaz y tan linda como se le era conocida. Sus manos cobraban vida por rozar la punta de sus dedos sobre su piel desnuda, tan suelta y visible para poderla sentir.

Sus deseos lo consumían vivo, despertaban en él conductas irregulares de su comportamiento, pero que a grandes rasgos, no eran actos ilícitos de un joven de su edad; más bien, eran conductas normales para un joven de diecinueve años.

—Me alegra saberlo— Opinó Kotoko, aplaudiendo. —Estos días en que me he preparado para el concurso de belleza, cuando paso por el campus te veo entrenando tenis y siempre me impresiona verte—

—Así es, Onii-chan— Profirió su madre, entusiasmada. —Es imposible vencerle en el tenis—

—Lo he visto— Dijo Kotoko. —Y hace ver el tenis como un deporte sencillo— Abrió los ojos como platos, asombrada. —Cada que golpea la pelota con la raqueta parece un titán— Hizo gesto de gran admiración hacia su persona.

—Baka, no me digas que te gusta Onii-chan— Intervino Yuuki, malhumorado.

—Qué?— Kotoko se ruborizó y dio un salto para atrás en el sofá. —No dije eso!—

—No te invite a casa para que declares tu amor a Onii-chan— La refirió mirándola fijamente. Acaso veia en la mirada de su hermano, celos?

Lo único que le faltaba era que su hermano estuviera fijado en Kotoko de pies a cabeza.

—Qué tiene que Kotoko-chan se enamore de Onii-chan?— Reclamó su madre, con las manos pegadas a la cintura, doblando las cejas.

—Yo no he dicho nada— Habló Kotoko incómoda.

—Yo tampoco— Se quejó Naoki, sintiendo el escozor penetrarle el paladar en una sensación amarga y retorcida en relación al supuesto rechazo de Kotoko. —No hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí presente— Cerró los ojos como de un dolor de cabeza lo invadiera.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema— Repuso Kotoko, riéndose nerviosa con la mano detrás de la nuca. —Traje lo que Yuuki-kun me pidió—

—Es bueno saber que tu testarudez no se entrometió en estos casos— Dijo Yuuki en sarcasmo. —Si no, hubiera sido una desgracia que no trajeras las películas que te pedí—

—Pero las traje— Presumió en airada. —Y aquí están— Abrió la mochila, desde el segundo zipper sacando de uno de los dos compartimentos que la formaban, unos contenidos rectangulares, a los que Naoki asumió eran las películas que Yuuki la pidió.

Sacó tres películas, un casete y unas figuras circulares una de color rojo y la otra de azul. —Con qué empezamos?—

—Uh! Kotoko-chan— Su madre exclamó, pegando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas en asombro. Ella se frenó, mirándole extrañada.

—Qué sucede, Oba-sama?—

—Hace años que no veo esa película!— Emitió un chillido agudo de emoción.

—Qué?— Kotoko se había tapado los oídos, entrecerrando un ojo, aturdida. —Qué película no ha visto?—

—Esa!— Apuntó al aire sin un punto en específico, a lo que Kotoko separó las tres películas entre sus dos manos para que ésta le pudiera decir a qué se refería.

—Dígame— Comentó ella de manera pacífica. —Cuál es la que no ha visto desde hace años?—

—La de grease!— Respondió, dando un brinco desde el sofá hasta estar de pie; la vieron correr en círculos por los alrededores de la sala. Kotoko sonrió divertida, mientras que Naoki la admiraba como un idiota desde su asiento, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos luchando contra sus sentimientos para no aprisionarla entre sus brazos delante de su familia.

—Ah! Me imaginé que diría eso— Dijo Kotoko concordando. —De hecho, esta película me la pidió Yuuki-kun, yo originalmente no la tenía en mi colección, así que la compré en una tienda de películas que está en el distrito Shibuya antes de venir aquí—

—Yuuki!— Exclamó la Sra. Irie asombrada con su hijo menor; él, se coloró de las mejillas, completamente ruborizado y un tanto molesto por la metida de pata de Kotoko. La aludida, como se le era bien conocida, no se había percatado de su intromisión, por lo que Naoki simplemente la observaba atisbado y carente de palabras para describir lo linda que esa mujer podía llegar a ser aun cuando hacía una locura.

—Baka!— La regañó Yuuki, desdeñoso. —Por qué tenías qué abrir la boca!— Le lanzó el libro a la cara, a lo que ella respondió, esquivándolo con la cabeza.

—Crees que me puedes dañar con un tonto libro de primaria?— Expresó ella en sarcasmo, arqueando la ceja izquierda.

—Vas a ver! Baka!— La retó Yuuki, sacándole la lengua al mismo tiempo en que bajaba la zona inferior de su párpados con un dedo hacia ella. —No me ganas ni en ingenio— Se burló presumido.

—Ah sí?— Inquirió ella, poniéndose de pie.

—Sí!— Le siguió Yuuki, retorciendo el paso, en lo que Kotoko avanzaba en puntitas con las piernas separadas.

—Niños no se peleen— Intervino la Sra. Irie, pero fue inútil porque ambos chicos se estaban mirando de frente en gesto retador.

—Madre— Dijo Naoki, serio. —No creo que sea buena idea intervenir—

—Onii-chan— Respingó su madre, haciendo un mohín.

—Te daré una lección por abrir tanto la boca— Advirtió, apuntándola sacudiendo el dedo.

—Ni modo que no hable— Dijo ella en sarcasmo. —Tendrías que quitarme la voz para que ya no pueda hablar— Se veía entrada, acercándose de manera sigilosa hacia Yuuki que seguía retrocediendo con las piernas tambaleándose entre sus propios pasos, mientras que Kotoko avanzaba sin inmutarse. —O tendrías que enseñarme a no abrir tanto la boca— Articuló gesticulando.

—No seas tan molesta, Baka!— Profirió el niño, reclamándole.

—Molesta, yo? No serás tú el molesto?— Inquirió ella burlona. —Quién sabe!— En eso, Naoki vio que Kotoko sacó detrás de su pantalón de mezclilla la bolsa donde estaban las figuras circulares adentro. Él frunció el ceño, perdido en lo que sucedía.

Kotoko dio un repentino salto con ambos pies, lanzándole a su hermano una pelota roja a la cara, viendo cómo su hermano trató inútilmente de cubrirse de ella.

La pelota rebotó por el suelo.

Su madre dejó salir otro chillido de su boca, en lo que Kotoko se echaba para atrás en triunfo, mas no lo celebraba por completo porque se agachó de espalda al ver que Yuuki cogió la pelota roja y se la devolvió con la quijada apretada y un gruñido escapándose de sus labios retorcidos.

—Necesitas más experiencia para vencerme!— Cantó Kotoko, esquivando los ataques coléricos de su hermano menor, que en vano trataba de darle un golpe a Kotoko con la pelota.

—Baka!—

Naoki se reía viendo con gracia el intercambio entre su hermano y Kotoko, donde ambos luchaban por ganar el juego. Un juego bastante extraño, pero un juego al fin.

Su madre, por el otro lado, intentaba por todos los medios calmarlos en caso de ocasionar algún destrozo en la sala, mas sin embargo, no hubo ni una ruptura y ni un herido en el juego.

—Deja de correr tanto, Baka!— Gritó Yuuki, habiéndole lanzado dos pelotas de los dos distintos colores que había traído Kotoko; ella los esquivó, primero levantando una pierna donde pasó una rebotando y la otra tuvo la necesidad de saltar, y al saltar se fue de boca en el sillón de la sala donde él se situaba. Contuvo la respiración, viendo cómo ella rozaba ligeramente la piel de su brazo derecho con el izquierdo de ella.

Ambas pieles se rozaron en cuestión de segundos, y el cabello negro de ella logró penetrarle las fosas nasales, dejándolo anonadado en el acto.

Ese momento lo sintió en cámara lenta, tan lenta que sólo podía considerarlo como si hubiera presenciado una película, solo que la única diferencia era que él estaba presenciado en carne y hueso la escena.

Reprimió la sonrisa que se le escapaba de los labios al sentirla tan cerca, a pesar de tenerla en su casa.

—Kotoko-chan!— Chilló su madre histérica, cuando el cuerpo de Kotoko se estrelló contra el suelo de la sala, estrellando su rostro con la madera del piso. Se escuchó un estruendo. —Estás bien?—

Naoki, aun lívido, palideció al escuchar el estruendo cercano a él; bajó la mirada, y Kotoko estaba tumbada en el piso, a milímetros de tocar su pierna, parte de su piel también.

Movió la pierna alterado de estar tan cerca de sentir aquella sensación penetrarle el cuerpo.

—Ajá— Aseguró ella, levantando el pulgar con su mano derecha.

—Baka, no seas tan desastrosa!— Refunfuñó Yuuki, cruzándose de brazos, como jactándose. —Casi arruinas la decoración de la casa—

—Oh— Se levantó ella de sopetón, enseñando su roja frente a causa del golpe. —Lo siento, Oba-sama, no fue mi intención causar destrozos por mis imprudencias— Se disculpó, avergonzada.

—Oh no! No te preocupes por eso— Repuso su madre, poniendo el gesto de inocente (mismo que Naoki aborrecía por salirle tan perfecto, incluso en situaciones como ésta) —No causaste ningún destrozo—

—Pero, pude haber ocasionado uno— Reiteró con los ojos como platos.

—No, pero qué dices?— Disuadió su madre con la mano, dejando de lado el juego que tuvieron. —Sabes que aquí es tu casa, y siempre lo será— Le sonrió amablemente a Kotoko, quien, le devolvió el gesto.

—Gracias, Oba-sama— Dijo. —En verdad extraño vivir con ustedes—

—Y por qué no regresas?— Sugirió, poniendo una mano sobre el cabello de Kotoko, deslizándolo de lado. Ella miró hacia abajo en aire reflexivo. —Hay alguna otra razón en específico por la que no quieras volver?—

—No— Negó con la cabeza.

—Oh!— Exclamó en sorpresa. —No me digas que es por Onii-chan!— Supuso.

—Yo qué?— Intervino Naoki, molesto. Él no tenía la culpa de que Kotoko hubiera querido mudarse.

—Naoki-kun?— Kotoko subió la mirada, alarmada. —¡No! Él no tiene nada qué ver—

—Madre no digas suposiciones extrañas— La regañó Naoki, en tono molesto.

—Tu siempre la tratas mal— Le reclamó su madre, indignada. —La ignoras cada que viene a la casa y no te importa lo que sucede con ella—

Disculpa? A él no le importa Kotoko? El escozor que había sentido en el paladar resurgía fervientemente, no obstante, él debía mantenerse firme ante las aparentes acusaciones de las que su madre lo hacia formar parte.

—Es más, ni siquiera le pediste que regresara a la casa— Siguió su madre. —Para ayudarla hacer exámenes te tengo que obligar a hacerlo porque no la quieres ayudar ni en voluntad propia; qué he hecho yo para tener un hijo así?—

—Oba-sama, basta!— Kotoko se entrometió entre ellos, centrándose más al lado de Naoki, que, estaba a punto de estallar de cólera escuchando a su madre decirle semejantes mentiras. —No es culpa de nadie el que me haya querido mudar— Aseguró, extendiendo ambos brazos para separarlos. Naoki la sentía tan cercana a él, aunque no pudiese tocarla libremente, mientras que su madre estaba en pausa, balbuceando y maquinando cosas para ella misma. —No te preocupes, yo lo resuelvo— Le susurró a Naoki, mirándolo de reojo.

—Gracias— Susurró de regreso. —Aunque no haya pedido tu ayuda—

—Kotoko-chan, eres demasiado bondadosa como para perdonar a Onii-chan— Recalcó su madre, no sin antes, dirigirle una mirada severa.

—No tiene nada qué ver— Espetó Kotoko a la defensiva. —Esto no tiene relación con que me haya ido de la casa— Explicó, moviendo los brazos a la defensiva.

—Déjame regañar a mi hijo— Pidió la Sra. Irie, frunciendo el entrecejo, haciendo un mohín.

—No!— Lo impidió Kotoko, rectamente. —De ninguna manera permitiré eso!—

—Kotoko-chan!— Suspiró su madre en frustración.

—No, Oba-sama— Negó con la mano derecha con el dedo índice parado. —Llevemos las cosas con calma, todo esto empezó por un juego de pelota, por favor cálmense— Pidió, asintiendo levemente la cabeza, mirando a ambos con reproche. —Solo fue un juego, no se lo tienen qué tomar personal—

Era verdad, solo había sido un juego infantil que entre ellos se tomaron muy a pecho, y no debían de darse tiempo de realizar conjeturas.

Él, posiblemente, acababa de comportarse como un idiota frente a Kotoko.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Otro capítulo subido! es largo, porque me inspiré con la trama aquí y además quise que la relación entre Yuuki y Kotoko sea fraternal, como debe de ser, aunque Naoki no lo vea así, gracias a sus celos.


	27. Las confidencias de Kotoko y Yuuki

Al cabo de unos minutos en que los tres estaban esperando, algun tipo de reacción que uno de ellos ejecutara. La Sra. Irie parecía estar a punto del colapso por exclamar y ordenar, Kotoko lucía tranquila mas no por eso, él podía asumir que así se encontrase su mente; él, por el otro lado, dudaba qué hacer para mejorar la situación que su entrometida madre recién ocasionó en su hogar.

Pudo haber provocado una colisión de caracteres entre ella y Kotoko, del cual, no hubiera sido bonito de presenciar.

Naoki, por supuesto, sabía que Kotoko era una persona de carácter libre e independiente, ella se movía a la dirección de sus deseos y era soñadora. Igual, sabía que su madre era una mujer explosiva e ingeniosa, dando muestras de afecto efusivas y un carácter severo cuando las cosas no salían a su modo.

Si esas mujeres chocaran entre ellas, el resultado sería desastroso.

—Oba-sama— Kotoko fue la primera en hablar. —No deje que sus emociones la dominen— Advirtió solemne, bajando los brazos que los separaban a los tres. Él notaba que su hermano los espiaba con respeto y admiración, acallado en el asiento del sofá, sosteniendo entre sus manos las películas que había traído Kotoko.

—Tienes razón, Kotoko-chan— Dijo en un suspiro, encogiendo los hombros en derrota.

—Es sentido común— Sonrió complacida con el objetivo de aplacar la situación.

—Baka— Refunfuñó Yuuki, captando la atención de Kotoko. —Con qué película empezamos?— Los ojos de Kotoko se desorbitaron, en lo que sus gestos se tornaban en una expresión pensativa.

—Hm— Dejaron escapar sus labios.

—No me hagas esperar— Advirtió Yuuki, quejándose con la cabeza mirando al techo

—Puedo ver la de Grease con ustedes?— La Sra. Irie intervino, dando pequeños saltos, entusiasmados, conteniéndose las ganas de dar el salto mayor.

—Por supuesto— Accedió Kotoko, sin quitar el gesto de su rostro.

La Sra. Irie pegó un salto de alegría y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, diciendo que traería palomitas para ver la película, y también unas cobijas para abrigarse en la sala.

—Se quedará Onii-chan con nosotros?— Cuestionó Yuuki, inseguro.

—Sí— Kotoko accedió nuevamente, frunciendo el entrecejo, preparada para decir. —Veamos la de Grease— Le dio la razón a su madre, para que no siguiera insistiendo en verla luego de tantos años sin haberla visto.

Al acceder, la Sra. Irie trajo las palomitas recién salidas del microondas, unas galletas de mantequilla y tazas de té y sobres de sabores para el té.

Naoki se sentó al otro extremo del sofá donde Kotoko y Yuuki se habían sentado, su madre se ubicó en el asiento de en medio de la sala, siendo así que era la que veía la película de frente.

Al empezar al película, a Naoki le pareció bochornosa, y a su vez, romántica; era curioso, porque él era un hombre que desconocía apreciar el amor cuando lo observaba en la pantalla, a manera que probablemente ver escenas de amor y de música combinadas no eran de su total agrado.

Echó un respingo pasados los veinte minutos de película, optando por dirigir su atención en Kotoko, quien, fruncía el ceño cuando su madre gritaba de emoción cada que empezaban a cantar los personajes.

Se notaba que a ella no le gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando veía una película nueva para ella. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, no podía satisfacer los deseos de acercársele. De acercase y poner su brazo encima de ella.

Volvió a suspirar abrumado, bajando la cabeza decaído, sintiendo la punta de sus dedos temblaban y punzaban en anhelos de sentirla cercana a él, aunque fuera en su propia imaginación, eso que ni qué! No importaba cómo la veía, o cuánto la deseara, lo que ansiaba tanto estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia y no podía tocarla.

Lamentó el hecho de que él era un patético perdedor, viendo una película de los años setenta en su casa en un viernes por la tarde en compañía de su entrometida madre, su callado hermano y su "amada" que aún no era su amada.

De pronto, su madre se levantó de golpe.

—Oba-sama?— Preguntó Kotoko, tomada por sorpresa. Yuuki, hizo el mismo gesto, acercándosele a ella de manera sigilosa; esto a Naoki fue casi intolerable, casi…

Su madre se puso a cantar la canción de "Summer nights", como una adolescente soñadora lo haría.

Kotoko puso gesto de sorpresa, esparciendo sus ojos ampliamente y la boca la hizo pequeña; Yuuki, se le pegó a Kotoko, colocando una mano sobre su brazo, incrédulo ante la actuación de su madre. En cambio, Naoki miraba esa escena como una desgracia. Su hermano menor tocando a su "amada" delante de sus narices? Imperdonable!

—Esta era de mis favoritas!— Chilló su madre, entusiasmada.

Naoki notó que Yuuki le cuchicheó algo a Kotoko en el oído y luego se rió de ello, para después ella decirle algo de regreso en el oído y éste igual se echó a reír.

Le molestó que entre ellos hubiera tanta confianza, cosa que con él no había en abundancia.

Se volvieron a cuchichear y esta vez se echaron a reír a carcajadas, Yuuki inclinándose en el hombro de Kotoko y ella recargando su mentón sobre su cabeza. Parecían pasarla bastante bien.

En verdad aborrecía no poder lograr lo que su hermano podía alcanzar.

* * *

Al finalizar la película, entre Kotoko y Yuuki se habían terminado las palomitas de maíz. Su madre se encargó de limpiar las cosas que trajo para ver la función, sin embargo, dejaron cierto tiempo para tener la oportunidad de ver cualquiera de las siguientes películas que sobraban. En eso, Naoki decidido a no dejar la oportunidad pasarle de frente, se dirigió al sofá donde Kotoko y su hermano menor conversaban alegremente.

Tomó asiento, mostrando indiferencia en su postura.

Por fortuna, Kotoko fue la primera en percatarse de su presencia.

—Ah— Se giró a verlo. —Naoki-kun, venías a unirte a nuestra conversación?— Dijo en gesto interrogante.

Yuuki se asomó detrás del brazo de Kotoko, ojeándolo con recelo.

Qué había entre ellos dos?

Antes de asentir, Yuuki interrumpió:

—Onee-chan— Le dijo a ella, jalándola de la camiseta polo. —Es entre nosotros dos— Advirtió severamente, poniendo sus ojos firmes sobre los ojos color avellana de Kotoko, quien, lo miró escrupulosa. —No le digas nada a Onii-chan—

_¡Espera! Onee-chan?_ Desde cuándo Yuuki le decía Onee-chan a Kotoko?

No pudo disimular su molestia, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, me parece razonable— Concluyó asintiendo con la cabeza, para después centrar su atención en Naoki. —Naoki-kun, lo siento, pero no podemos hablar contigo de este tema— Dijo tratando de sonar razonable, aunque para Naoki fue un hecho irritante.

—Sí— Aseguró su hermano menor, pareciéndole arrogante. —No es algo de lo que se pueda hablar contigo, Onii-chan—

—Por qué?— Preguntó él en tono molesto.

Ellos dos se miraron absortos en su propio tema, y él señaló como nota mental que no debía parecer muy presuntuoso, ya que a pesar de sentirse mal por sus sentimientos, enfrentarse a su hermano menor no conllevaría a un resultado favorable.

A su vez, le haría verse como el malo de la historia, y eso claramente no era su propósito principal.

Vio que entre Kotoko y Yuuki surgió un acuerdo, del que al parecer, no existían objeciones por parte de los dos. Asintieron y dirigieron su vista hacia él.

Kotoko fue la primera en hablar:

—Estoy tratando de ayudar a Yuuki-kun con un asunto importante que tiene en la escuela, si te entrometemos dejará de ser secreto—

—Así es— Asintió Yuuki firme. —Yo le dije a Onee-chan que no podía decirle a alguien ajeno a esto sobre el asunto— Él frunció el entrecejo, reflejando en sus ojos una determinación obstinada. —Además, no es algo en lo que me puedas ayudar tu, Onii-chan—

—No te excluimos de los demás temas de charla— Repuso Kotoko, agitando las manos en negación. —Pero, lo que andábamos discutiendo es algo personal de Yuuki-kun y me pidió que por favor no dijera nada—

Irritado, no otra opción mas que acceder.

Aunque accedería de momento.

Naoki se vio obligado a asentir, quieto.

Su corazón dio un vuelco salvaje en cuanto la sonrisa esperanzadora de Kotoko apareció reflejado en su infantil rostro, contenta de verle acceder y respetar su complicidad con su hermano menor.

Admitió sentirse excluido ante tal situación, mas no por eso, él debía bajar la guardia con Yuuki, puesto a que si su hermano tuviera su edad o un poco más, hubiera sido el novio de Kotoko sin dudarlo.

Naoki estaba consciente de que Yuuki sería mucho mejor prospecto para ser el novio de Kotoko que él, a pesar de ser de la misma sangre, Yuuki tenía mejores cualidades y menos defectos que él. De eso, no había dudas.

—Qué bien!— Kotoko dijo subiendo el tono de voz, alegre. —Pero, podemos conversar, Naoki-kun, de cualquier otra cosa— Aseguró con el pulgar.

—Sí, está bien— Espetó él, dirigiéndole una mirada retorcida a Yuuki, que a su vez, le observó extrañado con su comportamiento.

—Quería pedirte ayuda con algo— Kotoko irrumpió entre el juego de miradas que los hermanos Irie mantenían frente sus narices. Naoki, tomado por sorpresa, a la vez que se sintió conmovido con su repentina acción, la ojeó satisfecho.

—Qué es?—

—Tengo dificultad en hacer mi tarea— Comentó, haciendo un mohín. —Se me juntaron los trabajos y las notas de las materias y no sé cómo ordenarlas— Ella encogió los hombros, suspirando abrumada. —Crees que me puedes ayudar?— Levantó la vista, esperanzada.

Esa mujer no tenía conocimiento de sus emociones, porque sus mejillas se encendieron cobrando vida en su inexpresivo rostro, y sus ojos se iluminaron en amor, amor hacia ella. E indudablemente se propagó rápidamente hasta su duro y frío corazón que siempre se derretía cuando ella posaba sus ojos sobre los suyos, esperando alguna respuesta por su parte, a lo que conllevó un leve asentimiento de cabeza, avergonzándose de su conducta poco apremiante en relación al amor que sentía por ella.

—Sí— Su voz se escuchó áspera.

—Ay! Que bien— Sonrió ella, aplaudiendo. —Muchas gracias, Naoki-kun, eres el mejor!— Exclamó agradecida.

—Yo pudiera ayudar mejor— Interrumpió su hermano, provocando en él una sensación turbadora.

—Qué?— Ella se giró hacia Yuuki, en gesto interrogante. —Qué has dicho? Ayudarme mejor?—Él asintió petulante.

—Sí, es lo que ofrezco luego de tu ayuda durante estos días— Dispuso una sonrisa bonachona, perpetuando una mirada retadora hacia Naoki, quien, no se inmutó en regresársela con mayor intensidad, indispuesto a dejarse vencer. —Además, conozco mejores técnicas de estudio que Onii-chan—

—Oh, de verdad?— Ella habló sorprendida.

—Por supuesto— Concordó Yuuki, modesto. —Soy más joven, por lo que se me es sencillo conocer nuevas técnicas de estudio, incluso más efectivas que las que te ha enseñado Onii-chan hasta ahora—

—Pero, yo tengo un coeficiente intelectual mayor— Presumió Naoki, sonando hostil. —Y memoria fotográfica, de ningún modo se me pueden olvidar las cosas que veo y escucho una vez—

—Puede ser que tengas esa cualidad— Prosiguió Yuuki. —Pero, incluyo yo puedo ayudar a una Baka como ella, aunque yo todavía esté en primaria— Enarcó una ceja, riéndose entre dientes.

—Perdona que interrumpa— Intervino Kotoko, rechinando los dientes, incómoda. —Pero, ya me ajusté al modo de trabajo con Naoki-kun—

Él, conmovido, sonrió victorioso, cruzándose de brazos ante el disgusto que expresaba su hermano, haciendo una mueca y el gesto retorcido.

_Toma esa, Yuuki,_ se dijo.

—Si no te importa, Naoki-kun— Agregó ella, resarciendo el encuentro entre ambos hermanos, obsequiándoles una sonrisa bienintencionada.

—En absoluto— Fue su respuesta.

—En serio?—

—No me molesta ayudarte— La miró de reojo.

La discusión había concluido ahí.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Por fin capítulo hecho, una disculpa si me tardé en subirlo.

Espero que les guste


	28. Mis inseguridades teniéndote cerca

La veía y no evitaba pensar: _Quién es el chico que le gusta?_

Quién habrá sido el que se ganó el corazón de Kotoko?

De seguro, no era él, aunque todo indicaba que quizás ella lo tenía en la mira como un candidato ideal, no obstante, no dejaría que el hombre que le gustaba a Kotoko le quitara los deseos de conquistarla, asimismo él se mantendrá firme en su meta.

Nada ni nadie le ganaría el corazón de Kotoko. Jamás.

—Onee-chan— Yuuki le habló a Kotoko en señal de complicidad.

—Qué sucede, Yuuki-kun?— Kotoko se agachó para escucharle.

Naoki los vio susurrarse, para después reírse con ganas, poniendo sus manos detrás de sus bocas. Se les veía muy animados, detalle que le molestaba furtivamente, hasta decir que era una sensación frugal.

Un apretón surgió en la boca del estómago, enrollándose como una enredadera.

—Te parece si vemos la siguiente película?— Le preguntó Kotoko a Yuuki con cierta emoción presente en su voz.

Yuuki asintió.

—Cuál de las dos?— Ella cogió ambas películas de su mochila, y las enseño a la altura de sus hombros para que los dos hermanos la vieran.

Las películas eran: "El extraño mundo de Jack" y "El jorobado de Notredame". Un contraste un tanto extraño, puesto a que eran dos películas de distinto género, pero a pesar de ello, a Kotoko parecía darle igual.

—Yo digo que veamos la primera— Sugirió Kotoko, riéndose de nervios. —Porque la segunda es fuerte para Yuuki, aunque sea para niños—

—Entonces para qué la trajiste?— Inquirió Naoki.

—Porque Yuuki-kun me la pidió— Respondió Kotoko, obviando.

—Eh…—Yuuki se ruborizó de las mejillas, ocultándose detrás del hombro de Kotoko, donde Naoki alcanzó a percibirlo por el rabillo del ojo, dirigiéndole una mirada pulverizante. Cómo su hermano se atreve a tocar a Kotoko de esa manera?.

—Ah, cierto— Kotoko espetó apuradamente. —Continuemos con la tarde de películas— Se le escapó una risita de nervios y se paró a poner la película de "El extraño mundo de Jack".

—Algo traes entre manos?— Naoki se irguió a susurrarle a Yuuki aquella frase.

—Qué?— Yuuki palideció en cuestión de segundos, en los que balbuceó bajo su aliento. —No, para nada— Forzó una sonrisa liviana. Esto a Naoki lo dejó cero convencido con lo que ocurría entre su hermano y Kotoko, y causarle gusto estaba lejos de ser una buena sensación.

—Todo bien?— Kotoko preguntó, ojeándolos risueñamente. Ambos asintieron desligados de toda conversación. —Por cierto, casi me quedo sin bicicleta— Comentó ella.

—Y eso?— Interrogó Yuuki, extrañado.

—No se— Respondió ella, poniendo un dedo debajo del mentó, asintiendo. —Fue muy extraño, porque el freno no servía cuando intenté parar en el alto de la calle, y me fui de frente— Hizo señal de irse para adelante con la mano derecha. —Los carros me pasaron rozando— Ella movió su cuerpo en aire de esquivar. —Hasta que estuve a punto de estrellarme contra un árbol, me lancé al cemento con todo y la bicicleta, así aplastándome el abdomen; ¡fue increíble!— Exclamó efusiva.

—Cómo puedes decir que es increíble?— Inquirió Yuuki, presuntuoso.

—Porque nunca me había pasado algo de esa magnitud— Respondió con los ojos saltones. —Al principio pensé que mi bicicleta estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero vi que no era así, por lo que sucedió con ella—

Naoki no sabía si sentirse bien porque no le pasó nada, o preocupado por su bienestar. En fin, todo lo que estaba relacionado con Kotoko le causaba extrema preocupación, sin lugar a dudas.

—Tu crees que sea sólo por eso?— Cuestionó Yuuki, aun interesado en el tema. —Me refiero a que si crees que te manipularon la bicicleta para que no participaras en el concurso—

—Es la suposición a la que yo llegué— Resopló Kotoko, abriendo los brazos. —Yo creo que es de esa manera, porque me han estado etiquetando por tener el primer puesto en las votaciones del concurso de belleza—

Naoki sintió incomodidad al pensar en aquello, como si una opresión en el pecho lo sometería a un objeto de tortura.

Aborrecía saber que herían a Kotoko, estando él cerca de ella.

—Primer puesto, tu?— Yuuki inquirió, abochornado.

—No me subestimes, Yuuki-kun— Kotoko le sacó la lengua. —Tengo mis métodos de hacer funcionar las cosas— Presumió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Acaso no me dirás?— Insistió, haciendo un mohín. Kotoko negó con la cabeza, fingiendo indignación. —No seas mala!— Refunfuñó, ofendido.

—Es un secreto— Ella se mofó, moviendo la cabeza.

Yuuki bufó y rezongó del enfado, cruzándose de brazos como niño regañado.

La rabia de Naoki duró poco, puesto a que la película comenzó y los tres se quedaron en silencio, escuchando a lo lejos los ruidos de su madre cocinando algo en la cocina.

* * *

Cuando la película se terminó, Kotoko se levantó de un brinco, estirando sus brazos haciendo alusión de querer tocar el techo. Naoki, por el otro lado, no le prestó atención nada de la película por estar viendo a Kotoko como un acosador por el rabillo del ojo, deleitándose de sus expresiones y gestos faciales con cada escena, y verla cantar las canciones que la película tenía.

No había un fin para sus sentimientos porque seguían creciendo, seguían avanzando y fluyendo hacia un punto inexacto.

—Debí haber traído la de Rocky— Comentó Kotoko, frunciendo el ceño.

—Esa ya la vimos— Refunfuñó Yuuki.

—No hemos visto las demás— Repuso Kotoko, poniendo gesto obstinado. —Sólo vimos la primera—

—Hay más?— Preguntó Yuuki con los ojos desorbitados.

Kotoko asintió segura.

—Cuáles son esas películas?— Intervino Naoki, confundido.

Los ojos de ambos se posaron sobre él con incredulidad.

—Huh?— Emitió Kotoko, desorientada.

—No la has visto, Onii-chan?— Apareció su madre con una bandeja de galletas, con el mismo gesto de Yuuki.

Tan maravillosa era esa película? Él estaba desconcertado ante tal suposición.

Solamente negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—No me hables, Naoki-kun— Expresó Kotoko agachando la cabeza en decepción.

—Qué?— Exteriorizó reprimiendo su temor.

Había hecho enojar a Kotoko por una estupidez suya?

—La debes de ver por lo menos una vez en tu vida— Lo regañó Yuuki, indignado, ignorándole. —Cómo es posible que no la hayas visto!— Refutó, apretando los labios.

—Disculpa?— Expresó ofendido.

—Onii-chan, es la primera vez que quiero pedirte que te retires de la casa— Manifestó su madre en grave desdén.

—Madre!— Naoki echó un suspiro, tomado por sorpresa.

—Ya basta!— Irrumpió Kotoko, con los brazos extendidos. —No traten mal a Naoki-kun, yo luego le enseño la película y así nos ahorramos de manifestarle nuestra decepción—

Manifestarle su decepción? Entonces, él sí había decepcionado a Kotoko… sintió un dolor incómodo en el pecho, como punzadas filosas en la superficie de su corazón.

Él nunca había escuchado a Kotoko decir que estaba decepcionada de él.

—Me parece una buena opción— Retortijó Yuuki, cambiando su molesta expresión a una seria. —Onee-chan, podemos hacer otra cosa? Ya no quiero ver más películas en la televisión— Miró a Kotoko expectorante.

Naoki aborrecía ver aquella escena frente a él, y de paso con la presencia constante de su madre dirigiéndole sus afilados ojos ante ellos, como si se tratara de un halcón.

Esa mujer era una fantasiosa impertinente.

—Hm— Kotoko puso una mano detrás de su nuca, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo los ojos al piso. Ella estaba pensando.

De pronto, a Naoki lo invadió una sensación de inseguridad recorrerle la espina dorsal en un tumulto de pensamientos llenos de incertidumbre y miedo, pero sobretodo de angustia.

Desconocía aquel sentimiento funesto en su cuerpo, era como si tuviera una grieta en su corazón, y con ello venía la sensación de desilusión.

—Qué te parece si vemos videos musicales?— Sugirió ella, expresiva.

—Sí— Asintió Yuuki, complacido.

En eso, Kotoko puso videos musicales de Guns N Roses, donde ella expresaba con dicha la maravilla que eran esos videos y la forma en la que fueron grabados con tanto profesionalismo. Ella no paraba de decirles cuán grande era su gusto al ver buenos videos musicales delante de ellos; Naoki, la escuchaba como idiotizado por el gran sentimiento que sentía por ella, grabándose cada milésima parte de lo que salía de la boca de Kotoko como si de un mantra se tratara.

—Ese me gusta— Decía ella, pataleando de la emoción.

—Todos te gustan!— Reclamó Yuuki, haciendo una mueca.

—Sí— Ella respondió riéndose.

Qué linda era ella cuando no se percataba de serlo, cuando Naoki la contemplaba con admiración y cariño, con la más pura intención de quererla.

Él se sentía tan patético teniéndola tan cerca suyo, pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Absolutamente nada, mas que mirarla con cierta distancia y conformarse con eso.

Cuán patético podía ser él sintiéndose inseguro para demostrar sus sentimientos.

Las palabras no alcanzaban a describir lo patético que su estado era en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?


	29. El beso de las buenas noches

—Kotoko-chan— Habló su madre, al cabo de un rato de ver alrededor de quince videos musicales de un tirón.

—Sí?— Ella alzó la vista, buscando otro video con el control de la televisión.

—Te quedarás a dormir con nosotros?— Preguntó con la boca abierta de emoción.

—No— Pestañeó Kotoko, negando. —Debo de irme a mi departamento en un rato, porque mañana tengo clases—

La decepción de su madre fue bastante notoria, sobre todo en sus facciones decaídas. Para Naoki, eso fue muy dramático de parte de su madre.

—No se preocupe, Oba-sama— Disuadió Kotoko, afirmante. —Ya falta muy poco para que sea el concurso y si gano, les compartiré el premio contigo— Ella subió los puños en señal de fuerza, acompañada de una sonrisa compradora.

—De verdad?— Su madre dijo en un chillido.

—Por supuesto— Aseguró Kotoko, guiñando el ojo. —Los llevaré a las aguas termales—

—¡Wow!— Exclamó Yuuki en sorpresa.

—¡Sí!— Saltó su madre en emoción despampanante. —Me vendría bien un buen baño en las aguas termales, ayuda mucho a que la piel brille y resalte— Su madre chirrió alegre. —¡Qué emoción!—

Naoki vio que Kotoko sonrió complacida, pero no pudo evitar ver que ella bostezó y se sobaba los ojos para no quedarse dormida; a él, semejante detalle le resultó lindo.

—Cuándo es el concurso?— Interrogó su madre, aún saltando de alegría.

—En dos semanas— Respondió Kotoko, frotándose las manos. Ella parecía tener frío, y aparentemente nadie se percataba de ello.

—No nos dirás lo que vas a hacer?— Quiso saber su madre.

—Es secreto— Dijo Kotoko en maña.

—Ay! Kotoko-chan— Su madre se quejó haciendo un mohín. —Por qué no nos dices?—

—Prefiero sorprenderlos— Ella dijo con simpleza.

* * *

Pasadas las ocho, los cuatro cenaron en el comedor, deleitándose de la rica comida que su madre preparó para Kotoko.

Naoki sabía cuánto le gustaba a Kotoko la comida de su madre, al igual que sabía que ella era una máquina devoradora de comida cuando tenía mucha hambre, y ese día ella tenía mucha hambre.

—Extrañaba mucho su comida, Oba-sama— Comentó Kotoko con ahínco.

—Come todo lo que quieras, Kotoko-chan— Ofreció su madre, deleitada. —Todo esto lo preparé para ti—

—Muchas gracias— Sonrió gustosa. —En verdad, lo aprecio mucho—

—Acaso comes comida de cartón?— Se burló Yuuki en sarcasmo. En lo que Kotoko lo miró para responder, su madre le dio un sopapo en la cabeza, regañándolo al instante.

—No le digas eso a Kotoko-chan!— Advirtió su madre.

—Mi comida no es de cartón— Admitió Kotoko, con el gesto en blanco. —Por qué crees eso?—

—Olvídalo— Yuuki murmuró a regañadientes.

—Okay— Y Kotoko siguió comiendo como si nada pudiera afectar su calma.

* * *

Cuando dieron las nueve, Naoki subió a colocarse las pijamas, al igual que su hermano, dejando a Kotoko esperarlos en la sala de estar.

Él no estaba a gusto al saber que ella se tendría que ir sola a su departamento a esas horas; además, ella vivía sola.

Le daba intriga saber que Kotoko regresaba a su hogar, sin que nadie la saludara o que la recibiera el suave olor de la comida en preparación desde la cocina.

Era obvio que él la extrañaba, que deseaba que ellos vivieran juntos como antes, o que las cosas se dieran de otra manera, pero como él ya estaba acostumbrado a que el destino lo odiara, se conformaba con las pocas veces en que la veía, y más cuando la tenía en las comodidades de su casa.

El único inconveniente que encontraba eran las intromisiones de su madre, pero hasta ahí. Fuera de eso, no había otro inconveniente que se metiera en su camino cuando se tratara de Kotoko.

—Onii-chan— Su hermano lo llamó.

—Sí?— Lo ojeó por el rabillo del ojo, terminando de ponerse el pijama invernal.

—A ti te gusta esa Baka, verdad?— Preguntó curiosón.

Naoki se congeló, tosiendo por el asunto tan de pronto que su hermano decidió que su curiosidad fuera el impulso para tales cuestiones como esas.

—Disculpa?— Dijo ofendido.

—Sólo pregunto— Se excusó, fingiendo desinterés.

—Por qué crees que me gusta Kotoko?— Cuestionó él, sintiendo las palpitaciones emerger desde su pecho en desastre total.

—Por la forma en que la miras— Respondió, ojeándolo.

La forma en que la mira? Y cómo la mira él?

Naoki desconocía tales actos referentes a su comportamiento, por lo que, debía de negarlo. Él no diría sus sentimientos porque primero él debía de decírselos a Kotoko.

Ella debe ser la primera persona que reciba su confesión de amor, hecho y derecho.

Sin vueltas y sin excusas.

Una confesión de amor hecha por un verdadero hombre.

Bueno, aunque él, en efecto, sí era un hombre, pero no uno al cien por ciento por su cobardía para el amor, pero fuera de eso, él era una proeza total.

—Y cómo la miro si se puede saber?— Inquirió indiferente.

—Con intenciones de amarla— Yuuki le dijo con obviedad. —Es demasiado obvio que la quieres, Onii-chan—

—No la quiero— Mintió, sintiendo que un nudo en la garganta se cimentó al decir aquellas palabras erróneas. Negó sus sentimientos.

Su hermano lo miró sospechoso, como si no le hubiera creído absolutamente nada de lo que dijo, respondiendo con un leve cabeceo:

—Como sea—

La discusión quedó ahí, flotando en el aire.

—Onii-chan!— Su madre le gritó desde el primer piso. —Onii-chan, ven aquí!—

—Voy— Respondió de igual forma.

Al bajar notó que su madre estaba en bata y usaba sus rulos en el cabello; ella flexionaba el pie derecho en la alfombra de la sala, con los brazos cruzados.

—Qué quieres?— Inquirió él en flojera.

—Kotoko-chan se quedó dormida— Le hizo saber su madre, observándolo con cierta maña.

—Y qué quieres que haga?— Resopló lascivo.

—Al menos ponle una cobija encima— Ella abrió los brazos al aire en indignación. —No ves que hace frío y se puede enfermar? Onii-chan, de verdad que no te interesa Kotoko-chan en lo más mínimo— Reclamó chirriando. —Es una vergüenza tener un hijo así— Puso la mano en la frente en dramatismo.

Naoki rodó los ojos, enfurecido.

Qué argumentos usaba su madre para acusarlo de esa manera tan indignante?

—Buenas noches, madre— Le dijo levantando una ceja, mirándola fijamente con enojo.

Su madre lo vio pasmada.

—Onii-chan!— Ella se llevó una mano a su pecho en sorpresa.

—Buenas noches— Dijo contundente. —Yo me haré cargo del resto—

Su madre se subió a su habitación, pisoteando indignada las escaleras, murmurando frases que él no se tomó la molestia de escuchar, puesto a que su atención estaba dirigida a Kotoko, quien estaba dormida en el piso con la cabeza reposando en el sofá.

Sintió emoción al realizar que ella se había dormida en su casa.

Fue por una cobija del ropero donde guardaban los zapatos de la entrada. La tapó con la cobija, aguantando la tentación de no pasar sus dedos sobre su cabello que colgaba con la intensidad en que su espíritu se mecía a su merced.

Se fijó a todos lados que nadie lo observara, al considerar que él estaba completamente solo de las imprudencias de su madre y las preguntas de parte de su hermano, se inclinó delante de ella, y la tomó entre sus brazos sabiendo que ella se sentía ligera en sus brazos.

La depositó con cuidado en el sofá donde ella solía sentarse cuando vivía con ellos, y la volvió a tapar toda entera con la cobija, asegurándose que el frío no le entrara por ninguna parte.

_Siempre luces perfecta,_ pensó él al contemplarla.

Decidió no reprimirse más y bajó su mano semi abierta, pasando por su cabello, donde sus dedos se entremezclaban con la textura suave y lisa de su cabello.

La sentía tan suave y cálida.

Naoki sonrió enamorado, irguiéndose en un impulso, y plantó un beso dulce en la frente de Kotoko, susurrándole al oído:

—Me gustas—

Subió su mano sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas, las tocó un poco, delineando sus pómulos suaves, sus ojos cerrados, sus cejas bien trazadas, su nariz pequeña, hasta pararse en sus labios semi abiertos.

Él se atrevió a darle un beso en la mejilla, cerrando los párpados fuertemente, inhalando el aroma de Kotoko, embelesado y embriagado con su fragancia que se mezclaba con sus sentimientos.

Se acercó a su oído, volviendo a susurrarle:

—Me gustas mucho, Kotoko— Dijo suavemente.

Y así, él se fue a su habitación, sintiendo el calor de su mano vibrando y punzando sensaciones placenteras, dejándolo en estado laxo.

Él le había dado el beso de las buenas noches.


	30. Mañana juntos

Naoki había despertado con la cabeza al otro lado de la almohada: totalmente sacado de sí.

Por fortuna, el clima estaba estable, significando que el viento soplaría con calma y el sol no le quemaría los poros de la piel. En resumidas cuentas, un clima idóneo para él.

Recordó que Kotoko se había quedado a dormir en su casa, a causa de su cansancio, pero qué importaba la razón por la que se quedó, sino el que esté en su casa lo que cuenta.

Sonrió de lado, y se vistió tan pronto como pudo.

—Onii-chan, buenos días— Le dijo su hermano, con cierto recelo.

—Sí, buenos días— Respondió él disconforme con la expresión que Yuuki le hizo; esto significaba que su hermano no dejó pasar el suceso de la noche anterior.

Y es que, qué tan obvio era él con sus sentimientos como para que su hermano lo notara?

Supuso que demasiado obvio, y el suponerlo, se maldijo por ser tan imprudente con sus propios sentimientos sabiendo que alguien que lo conociere a la perfección intuyera que él tenía sentimientos por Kotoko; además, su hermano bien admiraba a Kotoko en todos los aspectos y posiblemente él intentaría protegerla de sus "malos tratos".

—Iré a despertar a esa Baka— Le notificó su hermano, rodando los ojos al verle a la cara.

—De acuerdo— Asintió Naoki, desconcertado por la acción de su hermano.

* * *

Bajó a desayunar, usando un abrigo de lino color negro, una camisa de botones de color vino y unos vaqueros de tonalidad oscura.

—Buen día, Naoki-kun— Dijo Kotoko, risueña.

Cuánto extrañó verla en las mañanas previas a desayunar.

—Buenos días, Kotoko— Correspondió, tratando de sonreírle.

—Dormiste bien?— Interrogó contenta, pareciese que le brotaban estrellas alrededor de su sonrisa encantadora; Naoki asintió.

—Y tu?—

—Bastante bien— Ella alzó el pulgar.

Era obvio que ella usaría la misma ropa que el día anterior, aunque esta vez, ella usaba su cabello suelto, del cual, le daba una apariencia el doble de atractiva de lo que ella ya era por naturaleza, haciendo que Naoki se percatara de ello y quedase encantado con lo que vio.

Cada vez se enamoraba más de Kotoko.

—Onee-chan— Yuuki le habló desde la cocina.

—Voy— Respondió ella volteando a la cocina, luego regresó su atención a Naoki que la miraba embobado. —Hablamos después— Le murmuró, acompañada de sus ojos que se abrieron acorde a sus palabras.

Él asintió conforme.

* * *

—Kotoko-chan— Su madre le habló a ella, que estaba terminando de desayunar.

—Sí, Oba-sama?— Levantó la vista del pan tostado que iba a terminarse.

—Vete con Onii-chan a la escuela— Ordenó, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada severa a él, que correspondió rodando los ojos en indiferencia.

Cómo irse él sin ella a su lado?

Naoko no tuvo más remedio que asentir resignado con las actitudes que tomaba su madre en su contra.

—Yo puedo ir con ellos— Se entrometió Yuuki, codeando a Kotoko.

—No— Lo regañó su madre, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah, por qué no?— Renegó Yuuki, haciendo un mohín.

—Porque Kotoko-chan y Onii-chan van a la misma universidad— Respondió su madre con simpleza, entrelazando sus dedos en la mesa. —Ahora, bien, Onii-chan ve con Kotoko-chan a la escuela— Ordenó ella, fingiendo sonreír complacida.

Naoki la miró tenso, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción mas que obedecer aunque él quisiera de verdad irse acompañado de Kotoko.

—Estoy por terminar mi desayuno— Avisó Kotoko, en deje apurado.

—Ahora— Presionó su madre, quitándole a Kotoko la taza de café de las manos, recibiendo una mirada indignada por parte de Kotoko.

—¡Oba-sama!— Exclamó sorprendida.

—Ándale Kotoko-chan— La apresuró, señalándole la puerta con fingida inocencia.

—Pero-pero— Ella se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano abierta, en frustración. —De acuerdo, me tendré que comprar un café en la escuela— Dijo en tono resignado.

Naoki no supo cómo interpretar eso, pues Kotoko siempre le resultaba muy complicada de descifrar aun cuando ya llevaba cierto tiempo conociéndola, todas esas expresiones faciales lo confundían con extrema facilidad. Él desconocía por completo si ella estaba frustrada por no tomarse la taza de café a gusto, o por tener que ir a la escuela en su compañía.

Él podría guiarse por la primera suposición, y descartar la segunda, pero siempre existiera cierta duda que lo pusiera a corregir las varias posibilidades que pudieran o no hacer enojar a Kotoko con respecto a la acción de su madre.

—Vámonos mejor, Naoki-kun— Ella se puso de pie de la silla, y se fue a la sala por su mochila. Él fue detrás de ella, palmoteando su mano contra su pierna para colmar sus alocados pensamientos a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

—Que tengan un buen día— Gritó su madre desde la cocina con picardía, mientras se escuchaban los quejidos ese Yuuki por no poder irse con Kotoko.

Kotoko movió la cabeza, indignada.

—Oba-sama si que se pasó— Comentó Kotoko, colocándose la mochila en la espalda.

—Así es ella— Dijo Naoki igualmente indignado.

—Será mejor irnos— Sonrió Kotoko, con deje de travesura.

—Sí, mejor— Concordó Naoki, yéndose con ella afuera.

Ambos salieron caminando, con Kotoko apreciando la suave brisa que soplaba alrededor de ellos como pequeños ráfagas de aire cargado de frescura, en lo que Naoki esperaba a que ella le quitara el candado a su bicicleta para marcharse como era debido.

Al cabo de un rato, Kotoko comenzó a tararear, meciendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, balanceándose después con un pie y luego con el otro, mientras empujaba su bicicleta con ambos brazos.

Ella parecía estar en su propio mundo, porque no lo tomaba en cuenta o quizás ella lo hacía por reflejo. Las acciones que Kotoko hacía eran casi por mero reflejo, o mejor dicho, por instinto, como si ella ya las tuviera predispuestas en su conducta; y eso, a Naoki le gratificaba mucho saber que ella ejercía cosas porque así ella las quería hacer y nada ni nadie podía interferir en ese sentido con su estructura.

Naoki la seguía con la mirada, asimismo, asegurándose no verse como un completo idiota, en caso de que Kotoko se percatara de su cometido; lo cual, no suponía que sucediera porque ella pronto comenzó a cantar.

—Qué tanto haces?— Él cuestionó, cuando la vio a unos escasos centímetros de estamparse contra un poste de luz.

—Ah!— La escuchó exclamar frenándose en seco, parpadeando al darse cuenta que había un poste de luz en sus narices.

—Ahora sí prestaste atención— Dijo sarcástico, sonriéndole.

Kotoko al escucharlo, dijo:

—Gracias, Naoki-kun—

—Por qué?— Preguntó sorprendido.

—Por evitar que me estrellara contra el poste de luz— Dijo ella con simpleza.

—No fue nada— Dijo resignado, mordiéndose el labio inferior del mismo nerviosismo de tenerla tan cerca suyo y aun así, no poder hacer nada.

—Si que prestas atención a tus alrededores— Comentó Kotoko al mismo paso que él. —Yo admito no hacerlo a menudo, pero sé que es necesario para sobrevivir en la calle—

—Deberías de prestar atención a tus alrededores— Opinó él en tono de advertencia.

—Trataré de hacerlo— Aseguró Kotoko, sacando la lengua en travesura.

—No creo que sea posible— Se mofó él.

—Sí es posible— Rezongó Kotoko, entrecerrando los ojos como si él la estuviera molestando. —No me subestimes, Naoki-kun—

—Trataré de hacerlo— La imitó burlón, llevándose un codazo por parte de Kotoko en la espalda baja. —¡Oye! Qué te pasa?— Dijo a la defensiva.

—Más bien, a ti qué te pasa?— Inquirió, subiendo el mentón. —Quieres pelear?— Empuñó una mano en pose de pelea.

—Cálmate— La ojeó con desdén.

—Tu también— Se dijo ella burlona.

De pronto, ella se echó a reír, tomándolo desprevenido ante tal gesto.

—Estás bien?— Preguntó despavorido.

—Súper— Contestó entre carcajadas. —Es que tu cara de seriedad me dio risa— Admitió, llevándose ambos brazos al estómago, dejando que la bicicleta se le cayera a la banqueta.

—Te burlas de mi cara?— Señaló Naoki, ofendido. Eso solamente provocó que Kotoko se riera más fuerte.

Luego de que su risa se calmara, Naoki la contempló en aumento a su lado, sumiéndose a un trance largo en que sólo la escuchaba reírse como una suave melodía que acariciaba a sus oídos y después le provocaban sensaciones de electricidad, tal como la vez en que él la tocó en el festival deportivo de Tonan hacía más de un año.

La sensación de electricidad que circuló por todo su cuerpo, empezando por sus manos, y esa vibración se expandió en una turbulencia, al principio incierta de sensaciones que revolotearon por su cuerpo, y ahora revoloteaban igualmente con la risa de Kotoko. Tan natural y tan linda.

—Ya te calmaste?— Cuestionó él a secas.

—Sí, lo siento— Se disculpó, con el gesto irónico emplastado en su rostro.

—Ya deja de reírte— La regañó, sintiéndose ruborizar porque en ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron en breve.

—Está bien— Admitió regañada.

—No vas a irte sola a la escuela?— Preguntó al ver que ella no se iba por el camino habitual en el que solía irse cuando vivían en la misma casa.

—Iré primero a mi departamento— Notificó ella. —Porque tengo que ir los libros de las clases de hoy, pero tu te puedes ir yendo solo—

—No— Se negó fríamente. —Voy contigo— Confesó, reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas que el rubor de sus mejillas no fuese notorio por ningún motivo.

—Ah, en serio?— Dijo Kotoko, emocionada.

Asintió en aire resignado.

—¡Perfecto!— Exclamó Kotoko, aplaudiendo. —Vamos—

* * *

Se fueron caminando a su departamento, que por cierto, no quedaba muy lejos de su camino a la escuela, por lo que no le importó a Naoki llegar un poco tarde si se trataba de Kotoko.

De todas maneras, le gustaba ver su departamento, aunque estuviera sobrio y con papeles esparcidos en el piso; Kotoko empujaba la bicicleta, cada tanto haciendo un comentario al aire sobre lo "genial" que era el clima de ese día, a lo que él respondía con un cabeceo.

Llegados al departamento, ella sacó las llaves de su mochila y se puso a abrir la puerta.

—Perdona el desorden— Se excusó Kotoko, riéndose nerviosamente, en lo que metía la llave a la manija de la puerta para entrar al departamento.

—Está bien— Dijo Naoki, nervioso por otros motivos.

—No he tenido mucho tiempo para limpiarlo— Prosiguió ella, abriendo la puerta, pasando ella primero seguida de él. —Últimamente ha estado así— Extendió los brazos apuntando al desastre de papales esparcidos en el suelo, unos libros con post-it salidos de las páginas, etc. No supo porqué Kotoko decía que estaba desordenado si no lo estaba viendo tan notorio como se lo imaginó al oírla.

—Ya veo— Expuso él, observando el alrededor con atención a los mínimos detalles.

—No me tardo— Aseguró ella, buscando los libros de la escuela.

—Ajá—

Naoki veía los papeles esparcidos y tuvo el impulso de rejuntarlos y agruparlos por fechas en lo que Kotoko colocaba sus libros en la mochila y posterior a eso, se fue a lavar los dientes al baño; él, después de ordenar los papeles, metió los libros abiertos al estante, tendió la cama, acomodó sus zapatos al ropero, y lavó los trastes.

Se sintió complacido con su proeza, puesto a que le dejó limpio el departamento a Kotoko en lo que ella se alistaba para la Universidad, y eso que él no solía hacer los deberes de la casa.

Al salir Kotoko del baño se asombró de su cometido, mirándolo todo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¡Wow!— Pudo articular.

—Lo tenías hecho un desastre— Remarcó Naoki, sarcástico. —Pero, ya me encargué de limpiarte tu departamento— Esbozó una sonrisa conforme, queriendo quedar bien con ella, aunque con su reacción, supo que su cometido fue benéfico.

—Impresionante— Opinó ella asintiendo en admiración.

—Gracias— Dijo sarcástico. —Ahora, podemos irnos a la escuela— Cogió su mochila, indicándole que ya era hora de irse.

—Claro— Exclamó ella, acordándose; ella tomó su mochila y la bicicleta y se fueron directo a la escuela.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** Un capítulo relajado, corto, pura convivencia entre Kotoko y Naoki.

Espero que les haya gustado.


	31. Quién ganará?

Dos semanas habían pasado volando por inercia para el genio, quien, esperaba frugalmente la llegada del concurso de la señorita Tonan, y muy a su disgusto, su familia iría a ver a Kotoko competir por el primer puesto.

Por qué? Quién sabe, pero lo más probable es que lo hacían para molestarlo, según él, aunque ellos fueran para apoyar a Kotoko en el concurso.

Él iría a verla para apoyarla, claro estaba, también irían los demás estudiantes de las distintas facultades, ya que era un evento muy esperado para los estudiantes varones, quienes fueron los que votaron con más antelación y ganas que las mujeres.

Entrando al auditorio de la universidad, encontró entre el público a Kin-chan en primera fila con un letrero en apoyo a Kotoko, a lado de él estaban los amigos de Kotoko del equipo de basquetbol, igual con sus respectivos letreros en apoyo a ella; él al ver a Kin-chan, tragó saliva áspero y se fue a otra parte del auditorio con tal de no tener la chance de topárselo.

Él terminó tomando asiento en la parte de en medio de la audiencia en el asiento de la esquina, para salirse lo más pronto posible de ahí cuando se acabara el evento; se frotó los dedos, un poco nervioso por el rendimiento de Kotoko, esperando que sí, en efecto, ella ganara.

Tenía cierta duda, ya que Matsumoto también participaba, y estaba en el puesto número dos en cuanto a votaciones.

_Ojalá y gane Kotoko_, pensó.

En ese instante, las luces se apagaron y daba el comienzo al concurso de belleza de Tonan.

Salió el anfitrión, un estudiante del tercer año de la carrera de derecho, portando mucho carisma y buena actitud en relación a los protocolos que debía de llevar a cabo para que el concurso prosiguiera en tiempo y forma.

El público aplaudió en cuanto fue nombrando a cada una de las concursantes, que fueron alrededor de quince las que quedaron escogidas para la eliminatoria final.

El concurso se dividiría en dos etapas: La primera consistía en el físico (la muchacha debía de demostrar sus mejores atributos físicos, mediante un atuendo elegante y confortable para poder caminar por el escenario), y la segunda en el talento (la muchacha mostraba su talento ante el público, notificando de manera previa lo que harían en el escenario, en caso de ser algo extremoso).

—Irán pasando una por una las concursantes— Anunció el anfitrión con amplio carisma, explayando sus brazos en unísono. Los aplausos sonaron y dieron pie a que el anfitrión, comenzara con su tarea de ir presentando a cada una de las concursantes.

Cuando nombró a Kotoko, hubo un rugido por parte del público y los aplausos sonaron con más fuerza que con las otras participantes; Kotoko salió caminando en pants Adidas de color azul rey con una coleta de caballo alta, dejando su cabello deslizarse por su cintura.

Naoki aplaudió, en trance a su presencia en el escenario.

—Ahora que tenemos a todas las concursantes— Dijo el anfitrión, caminando de un extremo a otro en el escenario. —Les pasaremos un video en lo que ellas se van arreglando para la primera fase del concurso— En eso las chicas se fueron retirando una a una, conforme las habían nombrado, siendo Kotoko la última participante.

La pantalla fue bajada y les plasmaron un video de la vida diaria de las participantes, donde aparecía la chica que Kotoko mencionó aquella vez en el festival de comida japonesa rápida que estuvo en el circo; luego, fueron saliendo las chicas que Kotoko le había relatado a Kin-chan con sumo detalle, a pesar de que Kin-chan no le prestase mucha atención por estar preparándole Okonomiyaki en ese momento, pero él tuvo la decencia de memorizar todas las palabras que provinieron de la boca de Kotoko.

Cuando salió Matsumoto en el video, ella enseñó que practicaba tenis y comentó en el video de manera excelente sobre sus pasados torneos de tenis en los que ella participó y posteriormente ganó; así como también, comentó que tenía todas las intenciones de ganar el concurso porque ella se lo merecía por ser tan dedicada en los estudios y ser dotada de una buena figura femenina y belleza natural.

A Naoki le pareció bochornoso su acercamiento en el video para con las personas que votaron por ella, además, ella debió de mostrarse humilde y agradecida por participar, no por ser bonita; por eso, él rodó los ojos de molestia, negando con la cabeza al ver el video.

Dado que Kotoko era la última participante, su video apareció al final, siendo así que ella mostró sus entrenamientos de basquetbol con sus compañeros de equipo, también su amor por el filme, y por sus amigos y familiares. Para sorpresa de Naoki, ella habló, diciendo que estaba contenta por haber sido nominada como concursante y que tenía la capacidad de ganar el primer lugar debido a su esfuerzo y dedicación para superarse a sí misma, y terminó con una de esas sonrisas peligrosas que ejecutaba ella que reflejaban la calidez y dulzura que conformaba su cálida personalidad.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de los hombres aplaudieron y gritaron de gusto por ella; estaba claro que la apoyaban por ser humilde y amable.

El video finalizó y el anfitrión volvió a pasar al frente con el micrófono en mano.

—¡Comenzaremos la primera fase!— Anunció entusiasta; y así sucesivamente, fueron pasando las concursantes con vestidos despampanantes, telas finas, peinados alzados y relamidos, maquillajes por demás, y elegancia.

Ni una le resultó atractiva a Naoki. Ni una. Ni siquiera Matsumoto que estaba muy guapa y atractiva con su vestido color rosa y sus rizos contorneados.

—Y por último— Dijo el anfitrión, con el mismo entusiasmo. —La participante número quince, Aihara Kotoko— Extendió su mano, indicando al otro extremo del escenario, los rugidos de aplausos resurgieron con infundia al ver que salía Kotoko con cierta timidez mezclada con una sonrisa pura.

El corazón de Naoki se detuvo al verla en un vestido negro de tirantes con brillos alrededor de la falda alargada, unas botas a la altura de la rodilla del mismo color que el vestido, y de peinado, usaba sus cabello suelto en unos rizos bien formados que caían ligeramente hasta la cintura, haciendo el efecto de que estaban flotando.

Se escucharon los suspiros de emoción contenida por parte de los muchachos, y unos chillidos que él supo que provenían de su madre, de eso no le cabía la menor duda de que ella de seguro estaba filmándola con sumo orgullo por ver a Kotoko por primera vez en un vestido.

Para Naoki, las palabras no podían hacerle justicia a lo linda que se veía Kotoko en un vestido, con sus rizos, con su sonrisa.

Se grabó esa imagen en su memoria en un instante, sintiendo que el mundo se le detenía en breve, y en vez de avanzar ese estado de pausa lo doblegaba a quedarse ahí sin salir.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el anfitrión dijo que se podían dar un descanso en lo que se alistaba el escenario para la segunda fase, donde participarían las quince concursantes en demostrar su talento ante el público.

Naoki decidió quedarse sentado en el asiento, en caso de que si se llegara a levantar alguien más ocuparía su lugar, y eso sería catastrófico.

Cuando fue la hora en que sería la segunda fase, la primera chica en pasar fue una de la facultad de derecho del 2do año, que cantó "Material Girl" de Madonna e hizo una imitación del video original; Naoki recordó que Kotoko una vez les puso ese video en la casa y dijo que sería genial ver una imitación de ese video en persona.

Lo más seguro es que Kotoko le dio la idea a esa chica.

Otra chica que le llamó la atención a Naoki fue la chica del circo que apareció por la mitad de las concursantes, haciendo malabares y unas piruetas muy ágiles en el escenario, llevándose varios aplausos por parte del público.

—Qué bien le hace— Dijo una voz inconfundible a su lado, espantándolo al instante. Se ladeó a verla.

—Kotoko, qué haces aquí?— Preguntó sin disimular su asombro. Qué hacía ella ahí a su lado, cuando debería de estar preparándose para participar?

—Satomi aun no viene— Respondió ella con las manos en la cintura en desinterés, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. —Y Ryo quién sabe a dónde se fue— Hizo una mueca chistosa. Naoki la miró mejor y vio que ella tenía el cabello suelto con rizos, pero usaba sus pants Adidas color azul rey.

—Pero, ya falta poquito para que pases— Repuso él. —No deberías de estar aquí—

—Lo sé— Dijo ella, casual. —Pero quería venir a ver cómo se veían las demás desde el punto de vista del espectador— Ella se cruzó de brazos, separando los pies del suelo. —Además, vi que viniste a ver el concurso, así que quise venir a saludarte—

Él se sonrojó, agradecido de que estaba lo suficiente oscuro para que no fuera notorio a ojos de Kotoko.

—Bueno, ya me saludaste— Replicó apurado. —Kotoko, ve a alistarte para el concurso, luego le pides a mi madre que te pase las grabaciones de las concursantes—

—No creo que grabe Oba-sama a las demás— Se rió ella.

—Deja de perder el tiempo aquí— La regañó, tratando de convencerla de que se fuera a prepararse para ganar el concurso.

En cuanto Kotoko iba a decirle algo al respecto, vio que Satomi apareció detrás de su hombro y le dio un tirón en la oreja.

—Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo, Kotoko?— La escuchó sisear en regaño.

—Vine a ver a las concursantes— Explicó ella, en gesto de dolor.

—Tienes que alistarte!— Satomi la regañó severamente. —Ryo es un idiota por haberte descuidado así—

—Pero— Intentó explicar ella, pero Satomi la tiró de la oreja hacia el detrás del escenario, escuchando los quejidos de Kotoko al ser halada de ese modo.

Naoki se rió de lado.


	32. La canción final

_"__No me queda nada y todo lo que siento es este cruel querer"_

.

.

.

.

Pasó Matsumoto al centro, demostrando sus habilidades intelectuales frente una pizarra verde.

A algunos de los del público les pareció aburrido tal demostración de talento, porque ellos querían entretenimiento, Naoki sólo quería ver a Kotoko.

El mundo no podía trabajar en unísono para complacer a todos los varones del aula.

Cuando Matsumoto terminó hubo menos aplausos que en la primera fase donde se llevó la batuta de los aplausos, y quizás por tomar ese rumbo de mostrar su inteligencia perdió algunos puntos para la votación final.

Tan pronto como se retiró ella un tanto indignada por el poco recibimiento del público con ella, apareció el anfitrión disipando la tensión formada por Matsumoto, diciendo:

—Yo creo que la última concursante les traerá una increíble sorpresa— Dijo entusiasta. —Por favor esperen un poco para que podamos instalar el escenario de acuerdo a lo que nos demostrará—

El telón se cerró y el suspenso pronto se acumuló entre el público, pero de repente se eliminó porque las cortinas del telón se abrieron y el anfitrión anunció:

—Ahora denle un cálido aplauso a nuestra última participante— Tras una breve pausa, dijo: —Aihara Kotoko!—

Los aplausos surgieron, y el escenario se tornó oscuro, un negro misterioso que invadió la visión.

Salieron lentamente los miembros de la banda y se posesionaron en sus respectivos instrumentos, acomodándose en su zona destinada y formando parte del escenario en un todo.

Kotoko apareció caminando desde el telón a paso breve, portaba su cabello suelto y rizado, una blusa negra de manga corta pegada al cuerpo, asimismo asentando su forma femenina, una falda negra pegada al cuerpo a cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, unas medias negras que translucían el color de su piel, y unas botas negras.

Nuevamente, ella hacía uso del color negro.

De pronto, ella se paró teniendo enfrente el micrófono posesionado a la altura de su boca, de modo que no batallaría para su uso.

El silencio era súbito, mas no incómodo.

Ella se ladeó a ver a los miembros de la banda y les hizo una señal de que podían comenzar, dando hincapié en su mano que fue la que hizo la señal.

El piano fue lo primero que sonó tocando la canción de "Lost in Paradise" de Evanescence, presionando los acordes con sutileza y contundencia, pero la voz de Kotoko al empezar a cantar fue lo que ocasionó la diferencia entre los previos cantos de algunas de las participantes que el suyo, porque era suave, melodioso e intenso.

Los chelos acompañaron el piano, donde Kotoko comenzaba a agarrar fuerza en su voz y sus manos se aferraban al micrófono, mientras que su cabello se mecía con la sinergia con que su cabeza se movía al ritmo de las letras.

Cuando toda la banda se unió, el escenario fue iluminado por pequeñas ráfagas de color morado que se intercalaban unas con otras en un desteñido ambiente que enlazaba consigo un sombrío lugar que contenía una profunda tristeza y un sentimiento de soledad inconmensurable.

Si Kotoko lograba su cometido? Por supuesto, no le cabía la menor duda a Naoki, quien, a su vez la contemplaba con añoranza, acallando en su interior el sentimiento de dicha por tener la oportunidad de verla en una actuación fuerte y solemne. Ver a la chica que le gustaba en una ocasión única, reflejaba consigo el sentimiento que paulatinamente crecía y crecía, y no pararía de crecer.

Kotoko cantaba con mucho sentimiento, poniendo su mano en el micrófonos y la otra en el palo que sostenía dicho aparato.

Cuando más la vio meterse en la canción fue en el puente, donde ella parecía estar a punto de llorar, pues sus ojos se tornaron lagrimosos y su voz subió de tono, transmitiendo todos los tonos del sentimiento centrados en su voz.

Parte de su cantar, de su intensa preparación, de su determinación por ser mejor, de su inacabable dedicación para con las cosas se veía reflejado en su presentación, en toda su gracia para cantar y en todo su esplendoroso talento.

Era un boleto directo a apreciar y admirar a Kotoko cada vez más.

Si de por sí ya la admiraba desde que ella entró a los cincuenta mejores en la preparatoria, ahora el significado de su admiración era mayor y se aferraba a su sensación, ya que le resultaba muy grata para inspirarse a ser mejor.

Al terminar la canción, Kotoko expresaba dolor y soledad, sufrimiento y tristeza, pasión y amor, todo centrado en su mirada.

"Sola y perdida en el paraíso"

Fue como terminó la canción, en un tenue silencio que embriago solemnemente el escenario, trayéndose arraigado una oleada de aplausos por parte del público, quien enloqueció con su presentación.

Pedían otra canción, otro desenlace igual al anterior para volverlo a vivir.

El anfitrión entró a calmar al público, portando carisma y buen entusiasmo para poder mover a las masas en un par de palabras simples.

—Calmados, por favor— Pidió de buena voluntad, tranquilizándolos con su mano. —Apenas harán la deliberación los jueces para determinar quién será la ganadora del concurso de señorita Tonan número 91!— Exclamó lo último contagiando al público de ansias.

Naoki tan sólo esperaba que Kotoko ganara el concurso.

* * *

Se tuvo que esperar veinte minutos para que el telón se abriera, dándole paso a las quince concursantes posesionadas en posición de firmes, sonrientes y deslumbrantes como se habían mostrado desde el principio.

Naoki meditó antes de eso que la canción que Kotoko cantó él no la había escuchado por parte de ella, y su curiosidad brotó en un menoscabo de tiempo. Algunas cosas no le quedaban claras, y siempre sucedía cuando se veía involucrada Kotoko, que comoquiera ella vivía de acuerdo a sus creencias, y sin embargo, se perdía cuando ella evolucionaba o daba un paso adelante, dejándolo a él atrás.

No le gustaba la sensación de quedarse atrás, en cierta forma, abandonado por la plenitud que Kotoko podía alcanzar por sí sola.

Él no hacía mucho para ser parte de un avance, o para ayudarla a ver sus faltas en algo, lo que fuera, mas bien la situación se daba al revés, es decir, Kotoko era la que relucía sus faltas y se las hacía saber a él. En resumidas cuentas, Kotoko era quien lo había motivado a cambiar su fría personalidad a una mejor, tal vez no modificar todo para aquellos que lo rodeaban, pero sí hacer surgir un cambio bueno en él.

Él se dejaba vencer por cualquier nimiedad que el tiempo sin piedad le lanzaba directo a la cara, pero también dejaba pasar todas la oportunidades que éste mismo le brindaba en sus narices, y él rehusaba todo aquello que el universo le colocaba en frente.

Cualquier cosa la desechaba, por falta de valor, o mejor dicho, por mera cobardía de su parte.

—¡Tenemos una ganadora!— Rugió en emoción el anfitrión, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Su atención la dispuso en ese importante mensaje. Frotó los dedos, nervioso por saber quién ganaría el concurso. El público aplaudió eufórico. —Y la ganadora es…— Hubo un silencio casi imposible de mantener la calma, cuya relevancia sería esperar ansiosos el resultado. —La ganadora es…— Repitió con énfasis, causando que los demás gritaran impacientes, algunos parándose de sus asientos y otros pisoteando el piso. —Calmados, ya les diré— Sacó un sobre blanco, y abrió el contenido, sacando un papel tamaño hoja bibliográfica de color blanco. —La ganadora del concurso señorita Tonan número 91 es…— Dijo entusiasta. —¡Aihara Kotoko!— Reveló en un grito extasiado.

Una oleada de aplausos y gritos en euforia resurgieron poro todo el auditorio, entre ellos los de su madre, que gritaba en alegría por la ganadora.

Kotoko estaba en shock, tiesa de la impresión de ser nombrada la ganadora del concurso. Parpadeaba con los ojos saltones.

Naoki se unió a los aplausos contento por el resultado, pero más que nada, contento por ella, porque su gran dedicación cobró fruto.

Todo el esfuerzo de ella había valido la pena hasta el último instante en que ella presentó aquella canción poderosa, como lo era su personalidad.

Los aplausos siguieron, y el anfitrión le dio a Kotoko un saludo de manos congratulándola por su logro, ella le sonrió agradecida.

Luego de que se hiciera un silencio, el anfitrión decidió hablar:

—Quién será el afortunado con quien compartirás el premio?— Dijo bonachón, otorgándole a Kotoko el micrófono. Ella tomó el micrófono.

—Irie Naoki de la facultad de ingeniería— Anunció Kotoko, soltando una risa entre dientes. Él se paralizó, sintió una sensación revoloteando en su estómago de la emoción vibrante.

Ella lo había elegido.

Todos los hombres lo voltearon a ver con envidia, a lo que él repuso poniéndose de pie, encaminándose al escenario con las piernas flaqueándole y sus manos temblando.

Cuando arribó, lo coronaron como el rey de Tonan, y a Kotoko la coronaron igual que a él.

—Eh, qué tal?—Ella le susurró, contenta. —Sí gane—

—Lo sé— Refunfuñó él, orgulloso de ella, cruzándose de brazos. —Felicidades por ti—

—Gracias— Sonrió satisfecha.

El concurso por fin había terminado.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **(Mención a la canción "Lost in Paradise" de Evanescence)


	33. Paseo

Finalizando los festejos en el escenario, luego de las constantes fotografías hechas por parte de su madre. Naoki se metió detrás del telón en busca de Kotoko, pues tenía ganas de verla, al cabo de haberse retirado a ponerse sus pants.

Cuando estuvo a punto de meterse en los vestidores en busca de su presencia, una mano lo jaló para atrás tomándolo de la boca, y la otra del brazo. Se espantó del jalón, intentando defenderse, pero la fuerza con que fue tratado fue impresionante.

—Sh— Era la voz de Kotoko tratando de calmarlo. —Soy yo— Susurró.

Se quitó la mano de su boca, con el corazón desembocado.

—Qué haces?— Inquirió casi pálido del susto.

—Vámonos de aquí— Dijo ella apurada. —Si nos quedamos aquí no saldremos nunca—

—Está bien— Accedió de inmediato, conmovido porque Kotoko le dijo a él que la acompañara, en vez de decírselo a alguien más.

Se salieron por el detrás de escena, aprovechando que las personas estaban amontonadas en los camerinos y en el escenario tomándose fotos.

—Ah, que alivio!— Suspiró Kotoko, estirando sus brazos al aire. —No puedo creer que gane el concurso! Se siente tan extraño luego de haberme preparado tanto—

—Se ve que le echaste ganas— Dijo él, calmado.

Ella asintió.

—Asumo que regresarás con nosotros después de esto, no?— Cuestionó, ocultando su preocupación por ella. Al ver que ella lo observó en deje pensativo, añadió: —Digo, si es que lo has pensado, sino puedes hacer lo que gustes, Kotoko—

—Ah sí— Cabeceó entendiendo. —Sí pienso volver con ustedes, lo único que me falta es conseguir las cajas de mudanza, porque no las he comprado para comenzar a empacar— Se rió entre dientes. —Espero no ser una impertinencia si vuelvo con ustedes, sino puedo mudarme a otro lugar con mi padre—

—No— Espetó consternado. —Puedes venir— Aseguró incómodo de su metida de pata. —No serás una intromisión si vuelves a vivir con nosotros—

—Oh, ya veo— Dijo ella, asintiendo. —Me parece perfecto— Le guiñó contenta. —Por cierto, Naoki-kun, te gustaría ir a comer?— Sugirió.

—Qué?— Tosió sorprendido, no sin sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Sin embargo, él veía que Kotoko lo observaba con expectación, por lo que fue tentador acceder. —Sí, claro—

—¡Genial!— Aplaudió ella complacida. —A dónde iremos?— Puso un dedo debajo de la comisura de sus labios.

—A donde gustes— Replicó él, mirándola contemplativo. _Mientras estemos juntos no importa el lugar_, pensó.

—Ramen— Sugirió ella con los ojos brilllosos. —Qué te parece?—

—De acuerdo— Accedió sin pensarlo.

Obvio, cuando se trataba de Kotoko no se necesitaba pensarlo.

* * *

—Naoki-kun— Kotoko dijo, habiendo terminado de comer Ramen.

—Dime— Levantó la vista, enarcando una ceja significando que la escuchó.

—Siempre que salgo contigo— Comentó ella con deje de interés. —Siempre vamos a comer o escuchamos música— Se rió de sus palabras.

—Tiene algo de malo eso?— Cuestionó él un poco sonsacado.

—No— Ella respondió sin chistar. —Al contrario, se me hace curioso— Repuso ella con sus ojos escaneándole. —Porque mis amistades son diferentes, por ejemplo mi amistad con Ryo gira entorno al basquetbol y a la música, con Nozomi es igual, con Jinko y Satomi a veces no sé cómo fue que surgió la amistad— Se rió de sí misma, causando en él un estrago en el corazón que dio un vuelco violento.

—Cómo es que Jinko y Satomi se hicieron tus amigas?— Quiso saber, reposando sus manos en la mesa, luego de que el mesero recogió sus platos vacíos. De hecho, Naoki desconocía cómo fue que Kotoko tuvo esas amigas tan raras, siendo ella tan activa y llena de vitalidad como para andar con unas chicas femeninas que se hacían llamar sus mejores amigas. Era algo extraño, que a la larga le ocasionaba cierta intriga.

—Creo que fue porque a Ryo le gustaba Satomi desde la secundaria— Respondió ella con un poco de duda, colocando un dedo debajo del mentón. —Y me daba curiosidad saber porqué le gustaba una persona diferente a su personalidad— Supuso ella.

—Qué extraña amistad— Retortijó él.

—Las personas que se me hacen curiosas son aquellas a las que me les acerco primero— Admitió ella, sonriéndole amigable.

—Como yo?— Espetó él ilusionado como un idiota.

—Claro— Sonrió ella libertina. —En mi vida había conocido a alguien como tu— Señaló con admiración. —Por eso, me da mucho gusto que nos llevemos bien, Naoki-kun, en verdad lo aprecio mucho— En ella, un sonrojo fue visible en sus mejillas. Lo mismo sucedió con Naoki, se sonrojó ligeramente de las mejillas y ese color expresaba el sentimiento que acallaba por ella.

—A pesar de tus ocurrencias y ruidos— Dijo él, parco. —Admito que me da mucho gusto que nos llevemos bien, Kotoko—

_Bien_, se dijo dándose ánimos muy a su manera.

Kotoko abrió la boca en asombro, pestañeándole campante.

—Excelente— Rugió ella en victoria. —Qué estamos esperando?— Se paró de la silla como resorte, sobresaltando a Naoki.

—Qué haces?—

—Tenemos que empacar para el viaje— Exclamó en alegría inminente. —Estoy emocionada por descansar unos días, tu no Naoki-kun?— Lo ojeó con emoción, a lo que él simplemente respondió con un cabeceo afirmativo.

Su paseo había terminado así, con una comida corta y unas cuantas revelaciones por parte de Kotoko que le dieron esperanza para seguir luchando por obtener sus afectos.

El camino seguía alargándose, pero él seguiría aferrado en tener su amor…


	34. Las aguas termales

El clima templado del mes de marzo le dio la bienvenida de manera cálida, abrazándolo suavemente y con gran entusiasmo para el viaje a las aguas termales, donde pasaría las tres próximas noches en compañía de su familia y de los Aihara.

Todo estaría en sincronía si no se viera envuelto en las imprudencias de su madre que lo sonsacaban de su estado normal, y esa mujer lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Iban todos sentados en el carro del padre de Kotoko, mismo que utilizó cuando se mudaron a su casa; el padre de Kotoko iba manejando con ella ocupando el lugar del copiloto, pues ella se encargaba de poner la música para no aburrir a los demás.

Su hermano iba sentado a su lado en los asientos de hasta atrás, mientras que sus padres estaban en los de en medio.

Su madre forzó a Kotoko poner el disco de la película de Grease, y aunque ella se opusiera al principio, él la pescó cantar algunas canciones muy debajo de su aliento, en eso aprovechó él para observarla sin interrupciones por parte de su padre o de su hermano.

Cuando se hubo finalizado el disco de la película de Grease, Kotoko puso el disco de "Appetite for Destruction" de Guns N Roses, donde el auto crujió debido a la intensidad en que las vibraciones sonoras de las canciones se hacían escuchar en las bocinas.

Yuuki se puso a cantar en conjunto con Kotoko, quien sacudía su cabello de un lado a otro, espantando a su padre, del cual, trataba de concentrarse para manejar en vez de rendirse a los encantos del grupo de rock que, a ojos de Naoki, le gustaba.

—Onee-chan— Yuuki le dijo desde su asiento.

Kotoko asintió, ladeando la cabeza.

—Qué otros discos trajiste?—

—Slippery when wet de Bon Jovi— Respondió ella en deje de frescura.

—Oh! Ese me encanta!— Manifestó el Sr. Aihara entusiasmado.

—Lo pongo pa?— Sugirió Kotoko.

—Claro!—

—Ese me gusta, Onee-chan— Complementó Yuuki, en ímpetu.

En cuanto lo puso, los tres se pusieron a cantar desde que empezó la primera canción a sonar desde el estéreo del carro, lo que Naoki no se esperaba era que su propio padre se les uniera en el canto y el carro en vez de mantenerse en silencio, estaba rugiendo en alegría, brindando nuevos ruidos a la vida del genio, quien nunca se vio en una postura como aquella que experimentaba en el vehículo, siendo apenas el comienzo de su viaje.

Su hermano entre canciones, le ofreció unas golosinas, que él gustosamente aceptó, pues un gesto tan poco común hecho por su hermano no lo veía a diario; él supuso que se debía a que su familia estaba influenciada por la fuerte presencia de Kotoko explayándose en cualquier lugar.

—Cómo van todos atrás?— Kotoko se ladeó a verlos con una sonrisa emplastada en su rostro.

—Súper bien, Kotoko-chan— Su madre le dio el visto bueno.

—A gusto, Kotoko-chan— Coreó su padre, entusiasta.

—Y tú, Naoki-kun— Ella lo ojeó, emanando desde sus pupilas la expectación que afirmaba tener fijada en él. Naoki, tragó saliva, mostrándose indiferente.

—Bien— Se inmutó en decir modesto.

—Y tú, Yuuki-kun?— Dirigió su atención a su hermano.

—Muy bien, Onee-chan— Señaló con el pulgar arriba.

—Excelente!— Ella les hizo un puño en alto, sonriendo de lado.

—Hija— El Sr. Aihara la giró para que su vista estuviera el frente de la carretera. —No te descuides del frente, necesito que me leas el mapa—

—Sí, padre— Cercioró ella, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Total, el camino estaba lleno de rebosantes árboles con enormes copas de un verdoso espesor, el mar que acompañaba a tan hermosa vista, resplandecía desde el horizonte con sus azulados encantos naturales y el olor a la brisa marina era para someterse a un sueño vivido en carne y hueso.

De igual manera, Naoki se hallaba de buen humor, gracias a que Kotoko ganó el concurso, ellos podrían pasar unas vacaciones juntos, sumándole que tendría que soportar a su ruidosa madre, su entrometido hermano menor, pero fuera de allí, no había mal que por bien no venga.

Pasar unos días acompañado de Kotoko eran de inminente felicidad.

* * *

Al llegar al recinto de las aguas termales, Naoki fue el último en bajarse del auto, puesto a que su familia salió de inmediato del vehículo con las intenciones de que les dieran su habitación, aun así eso no lo detuvo de ayudar a su familia con las maletas, con tal de pasar tiempo extra a lado de Kotoko, quien se quedó de igual manera a bajar y cargas las maletas, aprovechando que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar las cosas sin derramar sudor en el proceso.

—Qué divertido que ya estamos de vacaciones— Le dijo ella, cuando hubieron sacado todas las maletas de la cajuela.

—Sí— Farfulló él, un poco nervioso de poder verla en otros aires. —Kotoko— Decidió llamarle, a lo que ella asintió. —Me preguntaba si ya te decidiste en volver con nosotros o no—

Kotoko lo observó con la boca semi abierta, contemplándolo en silencio.

—Qué?— Inquirió él, avergonzado. —Olvídalo, Kotoko— Se giró, pero justo cuando se volteó, Kotoko habló:

—Pronto— Fue su respuesta, seguida de una risita traviesa. —No seas impaciente—

—Quién dijo que estoy impaciente?— Refunfuñó sonrojado.

—Ah, como digas— Se mofó ella. —Tu siempre tienes la razón—

—Insinúas algo, Kotoko?— Se atrevió a preguntar, revoloteando por dentro.

—No— Respondió ella frescamente. —Al contrario, yo estoy feliz de poder estar unos días fuera de mi departamento, al menos tengo una hermosa vista qué contemplar y estoy en compañía de personas que quiero— Esta vez, else ladeó a verla, con el pretexto de llevarse consigo dos maletas (una era de sus padres y la otra la suya propia). Ella estaba sonriente, como si le salieran notas musicales de las orejas o algo parecido.

Para él, eso le hacía verse chistosa.

—Bueno, yo tampoco insinúo nada— Rezongó él en mofa actitud. —Por si preguntas— Enfatizó esa frase, yéndose al hotel donde se hospedarían; tan pronto como él hizo eso, fue seguido de Kotoko, quien le ojeaba con curiosidad, cargando dos maletas sin problemas. —Tus clases van bien?— Se sintió terriblemente patético al preguntarle algo como eso, además de que casi siempre que se veían, él le preguntaba lo mismo: Si sus clases iban bien.

Claramente pudo haberle preguntado algo mejor que eso, como la anterior pregunta.

—Por supuesto— Aseguró ella, campante. —Y las tuyas?—

—Bien, como siempre— Presumió él.

—Obvio— Coreó ella, guiñándole. —Si naciste con un cerebro prodigioso— Lo dijo con fingido asombro, a lo que a él le causó gracia su expresión. —Lamentablemente, yo no soy la más brillante del montón, ni la más linda de todas las chicas como lo es Matsumoto— Parafraseó ella en dramatismo. —Pero, si sigo aquí es por algo— Dio por hecha su actuación, haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Naoki que tenía deseos de reírse por lo chistosa que le pareció la actuación de Kotoko, mas no lo hizo porque su entrometida madre se había colado entre ellos, tomando las riendas de su convivencia.

Él bufó, haciendo una mueca de indiferencia frente a su madre, para que ésta lo notara, pero desgraciadamente a su madre le pasó desapercibido.

Kotoko se fue en compañía de su padre, y él en la de su familia.

Cuán fastidiosas serían sus vacaciones en las aguas termales.

* * *

Llegando a su habitación, le tocó compartirlo con su hermano (como se lo esperaba desde el principio), Kotoko en compañía de su padre, y sus papás juntos.

No consideraba lo suyo una desfortuna del destino, o una mala jugada hecha por su familia, aunque no negaba que él no se hallaba de buen humor como para lidiar con los demás que lo rodeaban, mas que con Kotoko. Sin embargo, ella no estuvo con ellos cuando se fueron a comer en el restaurante del hotel, pues ella se fue a filmar los paisajes que rodeaban el hotel; además, él no estaba con la mente lo suficientemente despejada para poder charlar abiertamente con ella de un tema, aunque reiteraba que no se oponía en charlar con ella de lo que fuera, pero una parte de él se lo impedía. Una especie de fuerza ajena a la suya lo absorbía a ese mundo en que sus pensamientos colisionaban unos con otros y se unían a la danza de palabras que su mente conjuraba por inercia.

Nada era suficiente para mantenerse complacido con las directrices que el camino le lanzaba a que él lo resolviera, para así volverle a poner otra directriz, y así sucesivamente hasta llevarlo al hartazgo mismo. Era como tapar el sol con un dedo.

Una situación desfavorable para alguien de su calibre mental, pero a pesar de ser inteligente, él era un hombre enamorado, con amplios deseos de expresar su amor libremente y en cada momento en que le fuera posible hacerlo.

Ser un hombre déspota no lo salvó de enamorarse.

—Onii-chan— Yuuki le habló con cara de soslayo.

—Dime— Musitó, en lo que desempacaba su maleta.

—Iré a buscar a Onee-chan— Le notificó con cierta maña. —De seguro se ha de ver perdido en algún lado de por ahí—

Naoki se inmutó, abriendo ligeramente sus inexpresivos ojos.

—Irás tú solo?— Lo señaló.

Su hermano sacudió los hombros, asintiendo.

—Por qué no la dejas sola?— Rezongó ocultando el resentimiento que portaba en relación a su hermano menor. Sin ofenderlo, su hermano arrugó las cejas, mirándolo con sospecha.

—No seas tan duro con ella, Onii-chan— Defendió Yuuki. —Si la conoces de verdad, te darás cuenta que es una persona que vale la pena pasar el tiempo—

_Eso ya lo sé,_ pensó él, una vena brotando desde su sien.

—La iré a buscar— Notificó su hermano, rodando los ojos en su dirección.

—Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Kotoko?— Sin pensarlo se lanzó a preguntar, reteniendo a su hermano de salirse por la puerta del cuarto. El nombrado se detuvo, con la mano suspendida en el aire, a escasos centímetros de la manija.

Yuuki ladeó la cabeza hacia él, viéndolo con amplia sospecha presente en sus pupilas.

—Desde que descubrí que ella es genial— Admitió él sincero. —Me está ayudando con algo mío, y desde ahí me percaté de lo que genial que es— Al ver que Naoki no dijo nada, giró la manija y se salió, diciéndole:—Bueno, si eso es todo, me voy yendo—

Naoki se quedó absorto, en el silencio absoluto que embargaba la habitación, permitiendo que su hermano fuera detrás de Kotoko delante de sus narices.

No lo pensó mucho, tan sólo se fue al lado de la puerta y salió en busca de Kotoko, sabiendo que quizás la encontraría acompañada de su hermano menor y tal vez, él no dispondría de la misma atención que su hermano recibía por parte de ella.

Era como ver el sol y no encontrar las gotas que caen de sus rayos incandescentes, o ver encandilado el cielo, bloqueaba su vista, asimismo, nublando su raciocinio.

Suspiró hondo, amargado de que las cosas no solían aparecer en su vida por parte de magia, y sin más remedio, él debía buscarla, encontrarla, ir detrás de su objetivo y alcanzarlo a como diera lugar. Lo demás no importaba ya, mientras su principal objetivo fuera resuelto.

* * *

Salió por las hondonadas del paisaje, pasando por estrechos pasajes, oliendo la suave brisa que emergía del mar a cierta distancia, guiando sus pies por las piedrecitas que contrastaban el verdeado paraje natural del bosque que ocultaba con recelo los tesoros de las aguas termales.

Para ser la tarde, no había mucha gente afuera, puesto a que de seguro estarían disfrutando del principal propósito de venir allí: las aguas termales.

Pasaban algunos senderistas en ropa deportiva ligera, unas señoras en ropa casual con botas de alpinismo con sus termos de agua, uno que otro muchacho joven corriendo por los senderos, y ni un rastro de Kotoko por ningún lado.

Quién sabrá dónde se encontraba aquella chica desastrosa.

Subió hasta el punto más alto de la colina, logrando apreciar una vista espectacular que se grabó en su memoria, puesto a que el sol alumbraba con sus rayos cálidos los brillos pequeños que decantaban y coloreaban el azul inconfundible del mar y sus olas que se estrellaban con las rocas creando un choque de fuerzas que se esparcían por el aire en belleza inigualable.

Ese paisaje solo aumentó sus deseos de querer tener a Kotoko a su lado para que ella apreciara la vista al igual que él.

Tan sólo eran meros deseos… unos simples deseos ilusos.

Colina abajo, Naoki caminaba suspirando el oxígeno limpio que poseía los árboles con sus enormes copas, sus ramas alargadas y finas se extendían frágiles como péndulos de un reloj que cuelgan mecidas en sintonía asombrosa.

Naoki pasó por el pequeño sendero, pasando por unos peldaños que guiaban el camino de regreso con sigilo y respeto a la naturaleza.

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos, significando que alguien iba corriendo colina arriba, al contrario de él, lo que menos esperó era que esa persona que corría se tratara de Kotoko.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que ella venía corriendo hacia su dirección, teniendo los audífonos puestos en sus orejas, con gesto concentrado; su cabello caía despampanante desde una cola de caballo que lo resguardaba de bloquearle a ella la vista del camino. Ella usaba unos shorts deportivos a la altura de la rodilla de color crema, una camiseta deportiva de tirantes de color miel oscuro, y sus tenis del basquetbol.

Cuando ella estuvo a punto de pasarle por a lado, unos muchachos se le atravesaron torpemente, puesto a que ellos montaban sus bicicletas sin tener cuidado de quiénes pasaban por ahí.

Kotoko se percató de esto, y se lanzó al suelo, pero justo en ese instante, se lo llevó a él de paso, cayéndole encima, su cabeza aterrizando por inercia en su pecho y sus manos apoyándose de sus antebrazos con presión para no moverse mucho.

Naoki paralizado por su acción, la atrapó firmemente entre sus brazos, dejándose caer directo al suelo suave, puesto a que no le dolió el golpe al caerse.

Kotoko tosió, disculpándose de inmediato, con cara avergonzada.

—Por favor, perdóname— Decía ella alarmada, inclinando la cabeza. —No fue mi intención golpearte de esa manera—

—Kotoko, está bien— Aseguró él, sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción de tenerla tan cerca suyo. De hecho, era la primera vez que la tuvo tan cerca, encerrada entre sus brazos, protegiéndola de la caída.

—Naoki-kun— Ella mencionó su nombre con susto. —Que bueno que no me estrellé con un desconocido— Suspiró ella aliviada, bajando los hombros.

—Lo mismo digo— Dijo él tieso, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo de los nervios.

Kotoko se rió amistosa, poniéndose de pie, para después tenderle a él una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él, aceptó el gesto, suspirando de por medio. —Gracias—

—No es nada— Disuadió ella con la mano libre. —Por cierto, qué hacías por aquí? Tomabas un paseo?—

—Algo así— Respondió parco. No le admitiría que la estaba buscando a ella, gracias a que afortunadamente la encontró antes que su hermano menor.

—Yo me fui a correr luego de grabar un poco el paisaje— Ella se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ajustándose la cola de caballo. —Pero, en cuanto lo hice, me dieron ganas de irme a correr por mi cuenta, en verdad— Suspiró ella, atisbada. —Necesitaba relajarme en la naturaleza—

Él la miró, quieto, volviendo a suspirar.

—Te importa si voy contigo?— Preguntó él, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón que usaba.

—Sí— Sonrió ella amable. —No veo porqué no—

Y así ambos se fueron corriendo colina arriba, a pesar de que él ya iba de regreso, le dio igual volverse a subir, puesto a que esta vez venía acompañado por su persona especial; además, él le mostraría a Kotoko la hermosa vista que contempló en la parta más alta de la colina.

No había razones para no estar agradecido en cómo la situación se tornó curiosamente a su favor.


	35. Séptimo encuentro musical

_"__Sobre el mar, y yo prefiero seguir tus pasos…"_

.

.

.

.

Naoki se metió a las aguas termales con el padre de Kotoko, el suyo y su hermano, mientras que Kotoko tuvo que ir en compañía de su madre.

Antes de separarse, vio que Kotoko los miró con una mueca de consternancia, pidiendo ayuda con los ojos y gesticulando chistosamente la palabra "ayuda", él se rió de lado, en lo que Yuuki le deseó buena suerte, y sus papás simplemente les guiñaron con maña.

Naoki se bañó a gusto en el agua cargada de minerales, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajó luego de tanta tensión acumulada por las semanas anteriores en que se desgastó emocionalmente por nimiedades. Su cuerpo se lo agradeció en cuanto se metió en el agua, y reposó sin que hubiera algún otro motivo por el cual no hacerlo.

_Lo que necesitaba_, se dijo convencido de que ese descanso lo tenía mas que merecido en su vana existencia de hombre enamorado.

Al terminar el baño, escuchó que su madre chillaba frases en relación al cuerpo tonificado de Kotoko. Frases absurdas a su punto de vista, porque no le venían ni al caso con el propósito de disfrutar de un buen baño que no todos los días él podía de disponer deliberadamente. Él rechinó los dientes, crispado por las intromisiones mundanas de su madre.

Por qué simplemente no lo dejaba en paz aunque fuera por un solo día? Un día! Acaso era mucho pedir? Tal vez sí, por el tipo de madre que a él le tocó, no podía pedir otra cosa a cambio.

Se puso la bata que les regalaron en el templo y salió a tomar una caminata por el oscuro mar, con la intención pura de respirar el aire limpio que las olas del mar decantaban deliberadamente.

Al menos, él podría descansar, no? Se suponía que eran unas cortas vacaciones para disfrutarlas a su manera, bueno, por un rato de aquella noche se daba la chance de escaparse de las garras de su madre y librarse del peso que ella le ponía encima sin su consentimiento de este.

Una vez hubo arribado a la playa, caminando por la arena de suave textura, inhalando la mayor cantidad de aire almacenándola en sus pulmones, permitiéndose fluir con el ritmo en que el oxígeno entraba a su cuerpo y posteriormente lo purificaba.

Sí, eso era lo que él necesitaba con suma urgencia.

* * *

Siguió avanzando, y se detuvo cuando vio a Kotoko sentada cerca de las olas del mar, abrazando sus piernas, descansando su barbilla en sus rodillas. Ella se veía contemplativa, a lo que él asumió que ella, al igual que él, necesitaba un descanso de ese tipo.

—Kotoko— Se animó él a hablarle.

—Ah, Naoki-kun— Ella no se asustó con su repentina aparición, al contrario, ella simplemente sacudió los hombros y se ladeó a verle con casualidad. —También te alejaste de los demás?— Él asintió, tensando sus hombros. —Sí, lo supuse— Afirmó ella, indicándole que él podía sentarse a su lado, lo cual, él aceptó de inmediato. —De hecho, a veces es mejor descansar al ritmo de uno, no crees?—

—Supongo— Tragó saliva, oliendo su dulce aroma que irradiaban los mechones de su cabello que danzaban con la brisa del mar.

Ella suspiró.

—Me gusta ver el mar en la oscuridad— Opinó Kotoko, juntando sus piernas a su pecho. —Es intrigante, no? Como si no existiera pero lo escuchas y si lo escuchas bien, te percatas de que ahí está justo frente a ti— Señaló ella, en tono reflexivo. —Es similar a los retos nuevos, al principio no vez su beneficio en tu vida, pero cuando los afrontas correctamente, lograr entender su propósito en tu existencia—

Naoki escuchó sus palabras, y su importancia aglomeraban un significaba irremplazable en su memoria, puesto a que provenían de la boca de Kotoko, pero también, ella dijo algo que le llamó la atención: al principio no vez el beneficio en tu vida, pero después vez su propósito en tu existencia… así fue cómo se percató de que él estaba enamorado de ella.

—No me traje mi walkman para poner una canción— Ella dio un chasquido, arrepentida por su descuido.

—Qué canción querías poner?— Se giró a verla, viendo que ella hacía un puchero infantil. Se veía chistosa cuando hacía eso.

—Y si te la canto sin música?— Sugirió ella, motivada, subiendo los puños a su rostro.

—Como gustes— Desvió la mirada, puesto a que la intensidad conque ésta lo observaba era grande, y el rubor de sus mejillas surgió violentamente.

Ella tomó aire, preparándose para cantar.

La canción de "Pasos" de Soda Stereo sonó a través de su dulce voz, siendo sutil a los oídos, magistral a sus ojos, y fuerte para su corazón.

La notable diferencia que surgió entre el día y la noche constaba de que la noche los rodeaba en tranquilidad, una especie de atmósfera austera que se inmiscuía por debajo de su piel. Naoki sintió como si las nebulosas constelaciones se flagelaran en sus retinas, reflejando en ellas, la gentileza con que disponía de poseer la compañía de Kototo a su lado, sabiendo que él siempre iba detrás suyo; siguiéndola a donde quiera que ella fuera.

Siguiéndola sin importarle la distancia, o cuánto tiempo le costara llegar a su lado, con tal de seguir escuchando su voz como lo hizo aquella noche en que los dos se quedaron contemplando los misterios del mar.

Así sucesivamente se pasaron sus tres días en las aguas termales, descansando en exceso, ya que Naoki no precisaba cómo sucederían los próximos acontecimientos en su persecución exhaustiva.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción "Pasos" de Soda Stereo)


	36. Las cuestiones del genio

Las vacaciones en las aguas termales se terminaron tan rápido en un parpadeo, y sin embargo, las cuestiones y las premisas de volver a casa con el mismo atolondramiento que aborrecía sentir lo consumía lentamente.

Eran como ecos sonando en sus oídos, lo saturaban y lo engullían con sus impulsos, en un adormecimiento fatal.

La casa con su calor lo envolvía y lo protegía de todo lo dañino proveniente de afuera, contrastando con todo aquello a lo que él se veía visto forzado a lidiar con tal de tener su felicidad garantizada. Total, nada en la vida lo obtienes gratis, y Naoki lo sabía mejor que nadie que las cosas que él buscaba obtener no le llegarían gratis como por arte de magia.

A pesar de que su casa fuera cálida había un frío en su interior que no podía describir, o siquiera poner en palabras, pues todo parecía tan confuso cuando quería palparlo.

Vagas aspiraciones, sería el término en cuanto a nivel de sinceridad empleada por su parte… una soledad que se llenaba con otra soledad, y el sitio alguno no cesaba de crecer en alguna parte de su pecho.

Sus miedos se los guardaba, su silencio lo llenaba con otro silencio y las cosas se iban quedando rezagadas, es decir, a medias. Dejarlo todo en claro o dejarlo todo en la nada, no era algo que él supiera hacer como si se tratara de un reforzador. Él en escasas descripciones era un hombre de pocas palabras y varias veces él se lo repetía cuando la situación lo requería, o simplemente cuando él deseaba evadir un tema incómodo. Un tema llamado amor.

Le desgarraba saberse idiota, saberse un completo desorientado en ese tema que englobaba sus sentimientos para con Kotoko. Unos sentimientos que él fue sintiendo, y que con el paso del tiempo él se fue percatando como una entidad existente dentro de su cuerpo, incapaz de zafarse o desligarse de su sitio, pues se incrustó con dureza con intenciones de jamás desaparecer de su interior.

La tierra comprimía sus acciones, lo limitaba a ejercer movimientos libremente, afectando su conciencia.

Con cada silencio emitido por su persona, las canciones que le recordaban a Kotoko emergían por el siempre ocaso amanecer en que sus ojos se abrían cada mañana y con la antelación en que se cerraban cada noche en que se dejaba llevar por sus sueños eternamente quietos.

Sus vacaciones se acabaron con esos pensamientos, mas no cerraban un final en su jovial existencia, sino la ampliaban y la extendían constantemente. La enredaban y la zarandeaban, la sumergían a un mar de sensaciones y su fondo no es el mismo, al contrario, su corazón seguía dando vuelcos cada que sus ojos se posaban sobre Kotoko. Cada vez… cada una de las veces.

* * *

Regresó a la escuela con la cabeza erguida, saturado hasta el cansancio de tener qué lidiar con las actividades que ser un estudiante implicaba y constar de una certeza estrecha no significaba ser una de sus cualidades.

Por fortuna, ya le darían las calificaciones sobre si pasó o no el examen de medicina y si lo pasó, significaba que él entraría a su 2do año de Universidad en el departamento de medicina.

Le sudaban las manos al saberse estudiante de tan prestigiosa carrera, y de sólo imaginárselo se le erizaba la piel de la emoción.

Le diría a Kotoko cuando él se enterara del resultado, definitivamente ella merecía ser la primera en saber si su esfuerzo fue en vano o no.

El cansancio y cada cosa que lo atosigaba no eran suficientes para frenarlo o siquiera de direccionarlo hacia el fracaso, que en todo caso, no sería un fracaso, pues él profirió éxito.

Justo cuando él pasaba por el campus universitario, donde se ubicaban unos árboles en el pasaje, vio a Kotoko con sus dos amigas atrás de ella con cara de haberse quedado sin aliento, y frente a Kotoko se posesionaba un muchacho que él nunca había visto cercano a ella. Es más era la primera vez que lo veía.

Frunció el ceño completamente sacado de sí.

Quién era el muchacho que se le acercó a Kotoko?

Lo que alcanzó a ver era que el chico le estiró la mano para presentarse y Kotoko lo miraba petrificada, como sin saber qué decirle o cómo reaccionar ante tal presentación.

Una pulsación en la palma de sus manos lo hizo entrar en sus casillas, aunque desconoció cómo fue que su mente le ordenó realizar aquella acción, sus precedentes no lo testificaron como un mal momento, al contrario, abordó a Kotoko en un impulso promiscuo, llevándose un reojo de parte de ella que le agradeció por su entrometimiento.

—Gracias— Ella coreó, dando zancadas detrás suyo. —No sabía qué hacer allá atrás—

—Quién era ese tipo?— Preguntó él en tono desdeñoso.

—Es Nakagawa Taketo— Respondió ella en cierta sorpresa. —Yo me acordaba de él, pero no en ese estilo, antes él tenía el cabello más largo y su complexión era un poco más delgada— Ella lo siguió describiendo a como solía ser antes, pero que había algo en ese muchacho que no le daba a él buena espina. —Me dijo que desde la preparatoria él estaba enamorado de mi, y ahora lo sigue estando—

—Qué?— La voz le salió áspera. Otro pretendiente más?

—Me pidió darle una oportunidad— Prosiguió ella cautelosa, alcanzando su paso. —Pero, no estoy segura—

El sentimiento de alegría por saber sus resultados del examen se fueron por la borda, puesto a que ahora su mente divagaba en otro asunto de mayor índole, o sea, de mayor importancia. Cómo actuar si Kotoko tiene un pretendiente fuerte?

—Descuida— Dijo ella, alzando el pulgar. —No es de gran importancia—

—Qué cosa no es de gran importancia?— Inquirió él, seco.

—Darle una oportunidad— Especificó ella. —Ya sabes que a mi me gusta alguien—

—Sí—

—Por eso, le diré que puede ser mi amigo— Ella le dio un codazo casual. —No te preocupes—

—Quién dijo que estoy preocupado?— Se quejó, metiéndose ambas manos en los bolsillos. Aunque, ella volvió a acertar como era costumbre, puesto a que en efecto, él si se hallaba bastante preocupado por tener qué lidiar con otro contrincante más en su camino; si de por sí, ya era una molestia lidiar con Ikezawa, sumarle otro pretendiente más a la lista implicaba otra dificultad con la que él se vería vislumbrado a resolver.

—No tienes qué decirlo— Ella disuadió con la mano. —Yo sé que dentro de ti estás preocupado, aunque lo niegues—

—Disculpa?—Fingió ofenderse.

—No me hagas caso— Optó ella, cambiando el tema de la conversación en referencia a su intervención. —A qué se debe que querías hablar conmigo, Naoki-kun?—

—Hoy me darán mis resultados de la transferencia— Notificó con un deje de emoción apilada. Los ojos de Kotoko se abrieron de par en par, y de pronto empezó a dar pequeños brincos de ansiedad.

—Ay qué intriga!— Exclamó ella poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas.

—Lo es— Dijo entre su aliento, aún sopesando en su mente sobre aquel muchacho que buscaba tener una oportunidad en la vida de Kotoko, y el pecho se le contrajo en plena incertidumbre, de pronto parte de su vista se tornó borrosa y ese miedo embriagó sus sentidos con soporífero desdén.

Qué se necesitaba para superar los obstáculos? La respuesta es muy simple: valor. Pero él no siempre tenía valor para afrontarse a las pesadumbres de la vida, a pesar de tener apenas diecinueve años, todo lo emocional le resultaba complicado. Distinguir en el qué hacer y qué decir, no era tarea sencilla para cualquiera, sobre todo para alguien como él.

Llegaron a las oficinas de la universidad, donde lo trasladaron a otro cubículo de ese mismo edificio para que control escolar le diera sus resultados. Kotoko se quedó a esperarlo en la oficina de la entrada del edificio, dejándolo a él a expensas de lo que diría un simple papel.

—Irie Naoki, cierto?— Nombró el señor de control escolar, mirándolo a través de sus lentes que pendían del puente de su nariz. Él asintió. —Bien, pues felicidades por tu transferencia— Le entregó el papel donde venían sus resultados, vislumbrando desde sus pupilas su excelente calificación sacada del examen de transferencia. —Entrarás después que el resto porque tenemos bien sabido que eres un prodigio de estudiante y por lo tanto, los papeles de transferencia los veremos aquí si gustas el día de mañana a la misma hora— Sugirió prudente. —Claro, si tiene usted tiempo para hacer el proceso de transferencia—

—Sí tengo tiempo— Dijo él educado, reprimiendo la enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios.

—Perfecto— El señor de control escolar sacó unas hojas de su escritorio, y se las entregó. —Son los requisitos para hacer la transferencia y viene la ficha de tus datos— Le explicó lo que él debía de llenar y los documentos que él requeriría para dicha transferencia, pero lo único que sucedía en su cabeza era la gran sonrisa que Kotoko esbozaría para él por su triunfo individual. —Si tiene alguna duda, viene mi número en la hoja de los requisitos, pero no creo que la tenga, pero en caso de que sí puede llamarme durante el día—

—Muchas gracias— Inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento y se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

Al menos una cosa buena le sucedía recientemente y más porque fue un logro que él mismo realizó por su cuenta.


	37. El festejo de la transferencia

_"__De aquel amor, de música ligera, nada nos libra nada más queda"_

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la oficina principal no había rastro de Kotoko por ningún lado, la sensación que lo embargó fue demoledora.

De pronto, el celular le vibró desde el bolsillo del pantalón, al sacarlo se le fue el aire al percatarse de que era Kotoko quien le llamaba. No dudó un instante en contestar.

—Kotoko— Dijo. Escuchó que ella suspiró aliviada.

—Naoki-kun, lo siento!— Exclamó apenada. —Me llamaron del grupo, me dijeron que las calificaciones ya estaban publicadas en el tablón de anuncios, así que voy corriendo para allá; por cierto, cómo te fue, pasaste o no?—

—Pasé— Notificó claro; unos gritos de alegría sonaron del otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que su sonrisa interna se incrementara más.

—Felicidades, Naoki-kun!— Lo congratuló. —Esto merece ser festejado—

—No es para tanto—

—Sí lo es— Ella objetó obstinada. —Merece ser festejado porque es un triunfo de tu esfuerzo, porque es algo que tú quieres lograr por tu cuenta— Ella tomó aire, al parecer estaba corriendo a toda marcha. —Espérame en la estación, te veré en veinte minutos—

—Kotoko, ya te dije que—

—Rechazado!— Negó ella. —Te festejaré como te lo mereces— Antes de que él pudiera decir algo al respecto, ella ya le había colgado.

Con una sonrisa discreta se fue directo a la estación olvidando la presencia de Taketo Nakagawa que lo enfado aquella mañana.

* * *

Los rayos del sol de marzo encandilaban su vista, siendo penetrantes por su intensidad, mas no aburrido por la bruma que ocasionaba en sus ojos.

Se paró en la estación, no muy lejos, ni tampoco muy cerca de donde las personas entraban con sus pases para irse en el metro.

El clima mutaba, asimismo cambiando su frío a un calor suave que relajaba cada músculo de su cuerpo y sus venas se dilataban en su curso normal.

—Naoki-kun!— Esa voz inconfundible provino desde escasos metros de donde él estaba situado. Los cabellos de Kotoko revoloteaban con el viento, su bicicleta se movía agitada, pero era su sonrisa la que lo capturó al instante en que él se giró a verla.

Cuando ella arribó a él, dejó caer la bicicleta y se lanzó a sus brazos sonriendo ampliamente y soltando risas cálidas.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti— Lo abrazó fuerte.

Él se petrificó, sin asimilar al instante la muestra tan repentina de afecto dirigida solamente a él y que con esfuerzos devolvió el abrazo con poco ahínco, puesto a que se tensó por completo y cada músculo de sus brazos se apagó y sus mejillas se coloraron.

—Muy muy orgullosa de ti, Naoki-kun— Dijo sincera.

—Gracias— Masculló.

Ella lo soltó en un movimiento efímero, observándolo con una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

—Qué estamos esperando?— Ella exclamó. —Vamos a festejar—

—A dónde?— La miró sonsacado.

—Al Karaoke—

—No, por favor— Espetó él perturbado, Kotoko hizo un puchero, insatisfecha con su respuesta. —No me gustan esas cosas— Refunfuñó él.

—No cantes si no quieres— Le dio un empujón con la mano.

—Kotoko, te dije que no es necesario festejarme— Suspiró abrumado.

—No haré eso— Arrugó la nariz, tomándolo del brazo y lo sentó a regañadientes en el asiento de su bicicleta. —Te vienes conmigo— Lo miró retadora, ocasionando que su corazón diera un vuelco. Tragó saliva y se inmutó con asentir despacio.

Qué poder tenía Kotoko sobre él con solo mirarlo y encararlo con sus ojos avellana hasta obtener de él una respuesta.

De ahí en fuera, Kotoko se lo llevó en el asiento trasero de su bicicleta, pedaleando a ritmo medio, pasándose de momentos las calles y luego regresando a la banqueta con tal de no estrellarse contra un vehículo que pasase en su recorrido.

El camino fue relajado, sutil, podría decirse; porque los sonidos del pedaleo de Kotoko siempre terminan sometiéndolo a un trance somnífero, reduciendo gradualmente sus tensiones acumuladas y se disipaban lentamente.

Los gentiles roces del viento soplar eran cálidos, el olor a café proveniente de las cafeterías que dejaban de lado le agradaban. Los recorridos que hacía con ella, siempre le resultaban acompasados en cuanto a su estado anímico. De estar decaído a estar de buenas.

Sin embargo, a Naoki le llegó una duda, se giró a ver la espalda de Kotoko, misma que se plasmaba fuerte y lejana de su contacto, a pesar de tenerla tan cerca.

—Kotoko— Pronunció su nombre. —Puedo preguntarte algo?—

—Adelante— Dijo ella, bajando la velocidad del pedaleo.

—Qué hiciste cuando quedaste en la carrera de cinematografía?— Interrogó un tanto curioso. Escuchó enseguida una suspiración pensativa por parte de ella.

—Ir a festejar mi logro— Simplificó ella. —Qué otra cosa pude haber hecho?—

—No, nada— Espetó él, ruborizado. —Sólo me dio curiosidad, es eso—

—Curiosidad o no— Dijo ella. —Yo estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo contigo, o sea, llevarte al Karaoke—

—Entonces, tú fuiste al Karaoke para festejar?— Dijo en tono interrogante.

—Sí— Carcajeó ella de forma sencilla. —Igual, no tienes que cantar si no te apetece, para eso está la comida, tienen excelentes platillos para comer en lo que uno disfruta de cantar—

—Al menos comeré— Siseó él, meneando la cabeza.

—Ya le estás agarrando el rollo, Naoki-kun— Pedaleó con más ganas en cuanto dijo eso, recorriendo a toda marcha los locales del distrito en que se había arrimado ella, dejando toda la monotonía por detrás.

Llegaron al Karaoke al cabo de una hora de haberse retirado de la estación, pues el camino para llegar al dichoso local fue largo, pero uno de los más calmos y bonitos que Naoki pudo apreciar desde el asiento trasero de la bicicleta.

No sucedía todos los días en que podía disponer del tiempo para contemplar las maravillas de las personas que habitaban en la ciudad de Tokio, así como también no era a diario que Kotoko lo llevaba de paseo como a él tanto placer le causaba. Se reía de placer de sólo experimentar y sentir en carne propia el paseo hasta que la sangre que corría por sus venas se convertía en calidez pura.

Pidieron unas botanas en el aula que les otorgaron sólo para ellos dos. El tiempo que estuvo inmiscuido en el aula le pasó tan rápido que apenas si lo notó, puesto que se desvió de sus pensamientos por andar de idiota viendo a Kotoko cantar un gran número de canciones desde el aparato; además de tenerla sólo para él no era un escenario que vivía a diario, por eso es que él aprovechó lo máximo posible tal experiencia frente suyo.

—Ya sé!— Kotoko coreó de repente, tomándolo de sorpresa.

—Qué?— Deglutió las galletas de azúcar que comía.

—Porqué no cantas conmigo?— Sugirió ella encantada, acercando su rostro al suyo, provocando un sonrojo agresivo en él.

—No— Alejó su cara de la suya, perturbado de su interior. —Canta sola, Kotoko, ya te dije que no quiero cantar— Se negó firme. Ella pareció inconforme, haciendo un mohín.

—Hm— La oyó mascullar.

—Te lo advierto, Kotoko— La señaló escueto.

—Si insistes— Sacudió los hombros, desinteresada. —De lo que te pierdes— Le sacó la lengua.

—Qué fue eso?— Inquirió él en pose altiva.

—Oh, nada— Le ignoró.

Naoki ya sabía que Kotoko sólo jugaba con él, para convencerlo de alguna manera de cantar con ella, y ese juego le daba gracia.

—Sea lo que intentas hacer— Profirió él. —No me convencerás para cantar contigo—

Ella se giró a verlo por encima del hombro, moviendo las cejas.

—Hm— Fingió indignarse, y se cruzó de brazos de forma chistosa; él sonrió aun más, encantado con sus reacciones.

—No soy fácil de convencer— Bromeó con soslayo.

—Qué complicado eres, Naoki-kun— Se quejó ella chistando.

La sonrisa de Naoki se amplió a espaldas de Kotoko.

—Así soy yo— Presumió, cruzando la pierna.

—Al menos sé más flexible— Sopló ella fingiendo enfado. —Así cómo lograrás ser un buen doctor?— De pronto, ella le miró mañosa.

—Qué insinúas, Kotoko?— Encaró él, alterándose un poco. Ella al verlo de esa manera, se echó a reír.

—Al menos cambiaste ese gesto de tu cara— Lo apuntó riéndose de éste. —Así les agradarás a los niños, si es que quieres ser un pediatra, sino pues ya encontrarás tu área—

—Doctor de niños, yo?— Bufó él sacado.

Kotoko asintió.

—Para mí que sí perteneces a esa área— Afirmó ella. —Pero todo es cuestión de lo que a ti te gusta, no de mi sugerencia—

—No me opongo a ello— Admitió en una voz indudablemente avergonzada, dirigiéndose hacia ella, y como si una fuerza ajena a la suya, tomó el micrófono de la mano de Kotoko, sorprendiéndola por su acción. —Ya me convenciste de cantar contigo— Desvió la mirada, sintiendo los ojos abiertos de Kotoko fijarse sobre los suyos.

—¡Sí!— Kotoko exclamó de gusto. —Deja pongo la canción— Avisó en lo que ella buscaba entre el aparato del Karaoke.

—Claro— Asintió él, un ligero rubor aparecido en sus mejillas.

Era tan vergonzoso tener que hacer cosas que normalmente él no haría en su sano juicio, pero desde que conocía a Kotoko discernir entre si lo que hacía era bueno o no, no estaba en él de justificarlo, pues él poco a poco hacía lo que podía para acercarse a Kotoko.

Ella escogió la de "De música ligera" de Soda Stereo.

—A ver si puedes seguir mi paso— Presumió ella, levantando el mentón, con un puño a la altura del pecho.

—Eso lo veremos— Dijo de la misma manera.

Ambos se pusieron a cantar cuando empezó el verso, sin embargo él estaba más concentrado en ver cómo Kotoko interpretaba las palabras haciendo gestos chistosos con su cara. Ella le impedía concentrarse, a pesar de que la canción no tenía muchos versos, el solo hecho de tenerla a su lado cantándole al oído lo dejaba fuera del partido.

—No es tan difícil la letra— Ella le dio un codazo en el costado derecho, provocándole a él que resoplara en indiferencia, ocultándose entre sus sentimientos.

—Te dije que no quería cantar— Lo dijo dándose importancia.

Ella arqueó una ceja, burlándose de él.

—Si tu dices— Sacudió la mano, antes de seguir cantando lo que le faltaba a la canción para terminarse.

Luego de haber estado en el Karaoke hasta las nueve de la noche, él la acompañó a su departamento, diciéndole de manera cortés las buenas noches, sin embargo, ella lo retuvo del brazo cuando se estuvo por ir.

—Qué sucede?— Preguntó, enarcando una ceja; a pesar de que por dentro su interior revoloteaba como mariposas en la boca del estómago. Ella frunció las cejas.

—Quería hacer algo rápido— Emitió segura de sí.

—Qué cosa?— Dijo él, manteniendo con toda su voluntad la cara de indiferencia emplastada en su rostro.

De pronto, ella lo giró de un jalón y lo aprisionó con sus brazos.

—Esto!— Exclamó ella entre risitas. —Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Naoki-kun— Lo apretó un poco más fuerte, provocándole que se le erizara la piel, llegando a abrir los ojos de la inmensa impresión de ser abrazado por Kotoko de esa manera tan amena, tan linda, tan…no sé, las descripciones no le cabían en la cabeza al imaginarse un pedacito de su mente qué se sentiría ser correspondido.

Soñar no costaba nada, pero vivirlo en carne propia era aún mejor que imaginárselo.

—Me da tanto gusto saber que estás logrando tu sueño— Exhaló ella aliviada y feliz.

—Gracias Kotoko— Sonrió de lado, con el corazón revoloteándole por todas partes, sintiendo el contacto como seda tras su piel, como pétalos de rosas rozándole las mejillas en tenue suavidad.

Quizás se atrevía a pensar que podría ser correspondido, no?

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción "De música ligera" de Soda Stereo)


	38. Futuro incierto

_"__Recordé sus gustos, conversación astral, las canciones que oíamos, su cuerpo lunar, refugio celestial y el Ph de su saliva, y me perdí en la inmensa quietud"_

.

.

.

.

—Nao-kun— Llamó su padre con aspecto serio. —Podemos hablar?—

—Qué sucede?— Estaba sentado en el estudio de su padre, la pierna cruzada y las manos en el regazo.

—Estás cómodo con la carrera?— Cuestionó.

—Bien, supongo— Contestó desganado.

—No te interesa venir y echarle un vistazo a Pandai?— Sonrió de lado, inflando sus cachetes y las manos gordas entrelazadas.

—La verdad no— Hizo una mueca de disgusto, y viendo cómo su padre se iba apagando frente a él, quiso reponer su malhumor. —Pero no es que no quiera estar contigo padre, es solo que no siento que eso es lo que quiero hacer—

—Entonces, sabes lo que quieres hacer en el futuro?— Sonó menos alegre, significando que la pregunta iba en serio. —Digo, me comentas que no es lo quieres hacer y me gustaría saber tus planes del futuro—

Naoki meditó su respuesta, aún inseguro de revelar sus deseos de querer ser médico; sumándole que él ya había pasado el examen de transferencia y faltaba poco para ingresar a la carrera.

—Estoy indeciso—

Su padre puso expresión de extrañeza.

—Cómo?—

—Quiero decir que no estoy muy seguro de qué hacer con mi futuro, pero no quiero ser el sucesor de tu empresa— Expresó serio, apretando los nudillos ligeramente.

—Entiendo— Dijo decepcionado, estrechando las manos en son de relajarse. —Entonces qué planeas hacer?— Quiso saber.

—Necesito un poco de tiempo para pensar sobre mi futuro— Exigió para sí, ocultando su meta de ser médico. —En cuanto lo sepa, te diré— Aseguró haciendo una reverencia.

—En lo que piensas, puedes venir a Pandai para darte una impresión de cómo es el negocio— Agregó tranquilo. —Aunque no quieras ser el sucesor de mi empresa, puedes darte una vuelta para ver cómo funcionan las cosas—

Naoki asintió con seriedad, con ojos inexpresivos y un espacio de su mente en blanco.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta—

* * *

Reposando en el costado de la cama, escuchaba el mix de canciones que le dio Kotoko en navidad.

Habiendo pasado unas semanas de ese encuentro, no se habían visto en la escuela y eso le provocaba una sensación de vacío muy curiosa y a la vez dolorosa porque sentirse de ese modo no era una sensación placentera.

La canción que escuchaba le gustaba bastante, una mezcla de innovación y de buen sonido lo motivaba a que su estado de ánimo mejorara gradualmente ("Crema de estrellas" de Soda Stereo), a pesar de no entender el idioma español, podía suponer que la letra era bonita.

Mentirle a su padre no era lo más fiable del mundo, sin embargo encontraba en eso la única alternativa del momento era que una vez perteneciendo él, al departamento de medicina les diría a sus padres lo de su vocación como doctor.

Que lo aceptaran o no, era lo de menos.

Suspiraba apacible viendo las nubes pasar a través de su ventana, observando el atardecer como un pálido reflejo que le recordaba estar vivo y ser un ser humano queriendo despertar a una mejor realidad.

Se frotaba las manos, recargando su cabeza sobre la pared de la habitación, estirando sus piernas hacia el otro extremo de su cama.

_Pronto lograre mis objetivos, pronto será. _

Se consolaba con la palabra "pronto" quién sabe cuántas veces se la repetía durante el transcurso del día.

_Pronto Kotoko, pronto te diré mis sentimentos. _

—Onii-chan, que tanto haces?— Su hermano Yuuki lo miraba interesado en lo que escuchaba en el walkman. Puso en pausa la canción.

—Qué dijiste?— Fingió no entender nada.

—Qué tanto haces?— Volvió a preguntar estando de rodillas en la cama de el.

—Escuchando música— Dijo con simpleza.

—Ya veo— Bostezó un poco somnoliento. La noche les llegaba tarde como el aviso de que pronto será primavera luego verano. —Esa Baka no me ha dado nuevos casetes— Respingó con una mueca de decepción.

—Quieres que le pida uno?— Pensó en voz alta, como un reflejo de su interior expresando que necesitaba verla. —Vamos en la misma universidad, le puedo decir que pase a casa y te deje uno—

—Me gustaría— Accedió, meciendo la cabeza como si pensara en algo. —Onii-chan, no extrañas a esa Baka?—

—Por qué debería de hacerlo?— Expresó soporífero. —Si es una escandalosa—

—Solo digo, la casa ha estado tan silenciosa— La mueca de decepción no se esfumaba de su rostro infantil. —La extraño— Murmuró entre dientes. A pesar de que su hermano decía eso, aún no quitaba el hecho de que ellos se mandaban mensajes a través de las redes sociales, y tenían ese secreto extraño que no lo podía revelar aunque su curiosidad no se iba desde aquella vez, mas sin embargo, no presionaría a ambos que le dijeran lo que con tanto esfuerzo ocultaban. Él sabía que algún día la verdad saldría a la luz por muy ridículo que fuera su secreto.

_Yo también la extraño._ Pensó él para sí.

Por supuesto que se guardaría sus sentimientos para decírselos a la persona correcta. Por qué debería decirle a su hermano que le gustaba esa Baka? Estaría demente si le dijera.

Puso en play el Walkman dando por finalizada la charla.

* * *

Los días de primavera llegaban sin mucho cambio en su vida, mas que estudiar por adelantado para la carrera de medicina.

Su celular vibró cuando iba de camino a casa: Era Kotoko.

Contestó en seguida, sonrojado del rostro.

—Moshi Moshi—

—Naoki-kun— Saludó ella casual. —Qué tal?—

—Qué necesitas?— La voz se le atoró en la garganta producto del mismo nerviosismo de oír su voz desde la otra línea.

—Puedes venir a Donnys café?— Sonaba apurada, por lo que preguntó para qué lo necesitaba ahí. —Yuuki me dijo que quería un casete y que tu lo recogerías en mi trabajo—

Se llevó una mano a la frente, se le había olvidado por completo lo del casete.

—Voy para allá— Avisó antes de colgar el celular.

_Maldición!_ Cómo se le pudo olvidar preguntarle lo del casete.

Eso era lo de menos, tendría una oportunidad para poderla ver en persona y se apuraría con tal de poder platicar con la chica.

Fue corriendo con la velocidad que sus pasos le permitieron. _Tengo que llegar lo antes posible._ Se exigió subirse al camión rumbo para llegar más rápido.

Bajándose del camión, corrió otro tramo antes de encontrar el local en una de las calles pequeñas y estrechas del distrito de Setagawa en Tokio.

Entrando al buen establecimiento, las mesitas pequeñas de color café oscuro y el olor a café recién molido le refrescó el aliento.

Se adentró al local en búsqueda de la chica, volteando por los lados emocionado y con los latidos de su corazón brincando por verla.

—Naoki-kun— Lo llamó una voz masculina que reconoció al instante: Mitsuki Ryo. —Qué te trae por aquí?— Vestía de mesero al igual que Kotoko el día de navidad.

—Busco a Kotoko— Este lo analizó arqueando las cejas, como si recordara algo.

—Ah sí— Suspiró llevándose la mano a la cabeza. —Está tomando un descanso, deja le digo que estas aquí— Asintió al comentario. —Toma asiento si gustas—

Se fugó de su vista, en lo que tomaba asiento en cualquier otra silla, meditando de pronto, sobre cómo él reaccionaria al verla.

_Trabajaran juntos? Bueno, supongo que es así, son mejores amigos después de todo. _

Una figura se le acercó desapareciendo su molestia anterior, con solo una pequeña y luminosa sonrisa sus preocupaciones fueron tiradas a la basura.

—Kotoko— Habló juntando los dedos, centrando su máxima atención a ella.

—Naoki-kun, me alegra que hayas venido— Mencionó conforme iba tomando asiento frente a él, su cabello negro brillaba a la par con la lámpara de cada mesa de la cafetería. Disponía el uniforme de mesero.

—Lo mismo digo—. Le obsequió una sonrisa de lado.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, antes de que ella se percatara del gesto, optando por sacudirse las manos en la mesa y sacar el casete de su bata de mesero.

—El casete- Se lo extendió al otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí, gracias— Lo tomó en su agarre, analizando que era el disco de "Metallica" de Metallica, un disco negro con una serpiente cascabel en la esquina inferior izquierda. —Este es un disco de metal— Comentó serio.

—Dijo que quería algo un poco más pesado de lo que le había mostrado en el pasado— Se rió alzando las cejas, como acordándose de algo. —No me molesta que me pida eso, aunque no tenga muchos discos de metal, para eso tengo que ir a la tienda de música—

_Tienda de música, eh? La puedo acompañar y así estar más tiempo con ella. Me encantaría hacer eso, _sonrió para sí en gesto picarón_. Qué buena idea, Naoki. _

—Puedo ir contigo?— Sugirió con frialdad, acompasando sus movimientos elegantes con su voz varonil y dominante. Ella lo miró con sorpresa, asimilando sus palabras.

—Quieres acompañarme?— Repuso con confusión, apretando los labios.

Asintió con seguridad.

—Claro, puedes venir conmigo— Musitó contenta. —Vámonos ahorita—

—Qué?— Se tensó del susto.

—Aunque no es de noche y ya termine mi turno del trabajo— Insistió despreocupada.—Vamos—

—Pero— Intentó defenderse, pero verla tan motivada por salir con él lo estremeció por completo. No había escapatoria. —Bueno, vamos— Accedió rendido.

—Espérame, me iré a vestir— Avisó antes de fugarse a la zona de empleados.

En lo que ella venía decidió marcar a casa para decirle a su hermano que tenia el disco en su posesión.

_Tal vez no es una cita y yo diga que sí. Naoki, no te ilusiones tanto, no puedo darme ese lujo de pensar que sienta algo por mi, tengo que asegurar mi puesto en su corazón antes de que otro lo haga._

Veía que Ryo le echaba miradas picaras desde el otro extremo de la cafetería, como si lo fuera a chotear por acceder tan rápido a los deseos alocados de Kotoko; No dudaba ni un segundo que eso pasaba por la mente del jovencito basquetbolista.

Sin duda alguna, él no debía ilusionarse con una ida a la tienda de música.

No debía de sentirse así, pero era inevitable...

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción "Crema de estrellas" De Soda Stereo)


	39. Noches en Tokio

Saliendo del recinto, caminaba a la par con su acompañante femenina a la orilla de la banqueta, sintiendo las palpitaciones de su pecho alocado, queriendo pellizcarse por creer en la posibilidad de estar despierto. Pero, era real. Todo era real conforme sus pasos hacia adelante comprobaban esa teoría, _su realidad. _

Una pequeña fracción del mundo conspiraba a su favor.

Ella andaba en ropa casual, nada especial. Unos vaqueros azules holgados y sostenidos con un cinto de cuero, un suéter de una pieza de azul celeste abrigándola del frío, gabardina en el cuello de color gris y unos tenis Adidas de color blanco.

_Estoy nervioso, tanto que puedo desmayarme en cualquier momento en caso de que me delate. _

Se recordaba que no debía de delatarse por la misma euforia de tener una cita inesperada en un día cualquiera. Un viernes por la tarde/noche. Un día que pensaba llevársela con calma, pero no se esperaba que estaría caminando con la chica que le gusta por las calles de Tokio.

—Está muy lejos la tienda?- Inquirió.

—No mucho— Aclaró arrugando el gesto. —Tomaremos el camión de ida y vuelta—

—Pero, a dónde vamos a ir?— Quiso saber, porque a la que había ido con ella y Yuuki estaba en la otra ruta. —Vamos a otro lado de la tienda que nos queda más cerca de mi casa—

—Esta es otra, mucho mejor que la que está cerca de tu casa— Repuso con el dedo índice señalando al aire.

Llegando a la parada del autobús, no se dijeron palabra alguna.

La incomodidad del silencio lo penetraba hasta los huesos, incluso se sentía palidecer si no hablaba de cualquier tema.

Distraído, no se percató que el autobús había llegado a la parada y ella le decía que se apuraran a subirse, al ver que no respondía él, lo agarró de la mano para subirse al camión en cuanto estuvo a punto de marcharse.

La agitación del movimiento lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y correspondió entrar al camión sin analizar la situación en la que se encontraba.

Luces blancas iluminaban discretamente el transporte público en afilados filamentos distribuidos en las partes esenciales del transporte.

Sintió un calor ajeno al suyo, uno que le brindaba seguridad y quietud. Volteó abajo, donde realizó que estaba tomado de la mano de Kotoko.

Una parálisis se acento en su cuerpo, la respiración se le escapó de los pulmones en un tumulto de sensaciones. Estaban tomados de la mano!

_No lo puedo creer!_

Ella casualmente miraba la ventana, agarrándose con la mano libre en la agarradera del transporte público, luciendo tranquila.

En cambio él, estaba más colorado que un tomate, para su fortuna la noche se había sentado en la ciudad y la poca iluminación no lo delataba de su físico exaltado.

_Debo estar soñando…_

Volvió a mirar su mano izquierda tomada de la chica con la suya, lucían como toda una pareja sacada de una revista.

Se sintió palidecer y estremecer en segundos y uno de sus sueños estaban logrados, sin embargo notó que ella no lo soltaba por lo que supuso que existía la posibilidad que ella sintiera algo más que amistad.

* * *

Bajándose del camión, seguían tomados de la mano.

Naoki decidido a cuestionar a la chica, no lo dudó dos veces para preguntar.

—Kotoko— Llamó tratando de estar calmado. —La mano— Dijo.

—Qué pasa con la mano?— Parecía ausente ante la acción de estar tomados de la mano. Él la alzó dando a entender que los dos iban de esa manera. —Oh! La mano- Rezongó. —Te molesta?—

_No me molesta, al contrario, me gusta mucho._

Paralizado se quedó mudo. Qué podía decir si no le molestaba? Que le incomodaba?. No, sería rebajarse mucho y eso no era su estilo.

—Hm…— Suspiró inquieto.

—Entonces seguiremos así— Declaró confiada.

Bajó el brazo y su mano buscó entrelazarse con la suya conforme iban caminando, este le permitió hacerlo dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

Caminaron por las calles, luciendo como toda pareja joven y feliz. Las tiendas tintineando de luces en los anuncios, y el olor a comida estaba por doquier.

De pronto, entraron a un pequeño local de aspecto pasable; unos adornos japoneses colgados en la entrada y un olor a nata llenaba el lugar. Un paraíso de discos rodeaban el local, mesas y mesas de discos de diferentes géneros musicales tanto nuevos como viejos. Las luces cambiaban de color en la caseta donde escuchabas el vinilo que elegías de los estantes de Lp's.

—Llegamos— Anunció como buscando a alguien. —Nozomi!—

_Nozomi? El basquetbolista?_

Un muchacho joven de rulos rubios con raíces acastañadas, de altura del promedio y una presencia segura y tranquila apareció de la caseta de vinilos.

—Kotoko!— Saludó sorprendido de verla. —Hace tiempo que no venías a visitarme—

—Ya ahorre suficiente para comprarme el casete— Afirmó con una sonrisa agradable.

Nozomi parecía un muchacho más afable que Ryo, maduro y menos gritón; de todas maneras, él ya lo había visto en el campus de la universidad cuando acompañó a Kotoko a la sesión de canto.

—Veo que no vienes sola— Comentó al notar la inevitable presencia del castaño que aún seguía tomado de la mano de Kotoko.

—Naoki-kun viene conmigo— Respondió, dándole un apretón de mano.

—Es lo que veo— Suspiró incrédulo. —Y no lo creo—

Kotoko se rió ante el comentario del rubio, soltando la mano del castaño que en sorpresa volteó a mirar que ésta se puso ambas manos en el rostro de vergüenza por la risa escandalosa que traía.

—Ya deja de burlarte de mi, Kotoko—Nozomi salió de su trance de incredulidad. —Iré a la bodega a traerte lo que me pediste la otra vez—

—Qué le pediste?— Naoki se inclinó a preguntarle cuando el muchacho se había retirado del lugar.

—Un casete de la presentación de Cerati de la radio FM100— Respondió poniéndose de puntitas.

—Ya veo—

Quería tomarle la mano, pero temía cometer un error de hacerlo tan pronto.

Se aguantaría de ahí hasta que salieran de la tienda de su amigo. O la tienda en la que su amigo trabajaba.

Nozomi salió de la bodega sosteniendo en su agarre un casete sin portada, dentro de la cajita de plástico.

—Lo grabe tal y como lo pediste— Aseguró con los dientes frontales reluciendo de su boca.

—Excelente— Lo agarró con asombro y alto respeto. —Añoraba tener esta presentación entre mis manos— Saltó de emoción dando gritos de emoción por toda la tienda, dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

—Qué se le ofrece, Irie-san?— Lo miró con respeto y admiración, tal como lo hacían en la preparatoria.

—Yo estoy bien, gracias— Se limitó a expresar más allá que pura frialdad.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes preguntarme, Irie-san— Se ofreció muy profesional ante él.

—Dime Naoki— Ordenó el castaño con seriedad y frialdad en su tono.

—Oh perdón— Se disculpó rápido. —Naoki—

—Cuánto te debo, Nozomi?— Kotoko apareció de golpe.

—Nada, Kotoko— Abrió los párpados como bombillas en incredulidad. —El casete va por mi cuenta—

—Pero—

—Nada de peros— Le dio un palmada en la cabeza como si de un niño se tratase. —Y no me mires con esa cara— Regañó, a lo que ella hizo un mohín.

—Malo— Refunfuñó.

—Y pensar que te hice ese preciado casete me dices malo— Sermoneó picarón, puso sus dedos sobre sus mejillas y las jalo de arriba a abajo haciéndola parecer chiste. —Niña traviesa—

—Déjame— Se quejó con disgusto.

Naoki no pudo evitar reírse ante el gesto de Nozomi, parecía un tipo buena onda a comparación del bocón de Ryo o del gritón de Kinnosuke.

Su amigo rubio la soltó con una risilla malosilla, mientras ella se recuperaba del jalón de mejillas, sobándose con infortunio el rostro.

—Nos vamos— Dijo ella con resentimiento.

—Aquí estaré hasta tu próxima visita— Echó una risilla maliciosa con las manos en la cintura inflando el pecho de la risa.

* * *

—Ese Nozomi es un inconsciente— Se quejó ella en el camino de regreso, dando pisotones en la calle.

—Es más agradable que tu— Resopló él con aire de superioridad. —Al menos no es escandaloso—

—Oye!— Le dio un sopapo en la nuca haciendo que su cabeza se fuera hacia adelante de un tirón.

—Y agresivo— Agregó con la mano en la nuca, apretando los ojos.

—De qué lado estas?— Arrugó el gesto.

—De ninguno—

—Como es posible que no— Suspiró apretando los dientes. Este le resultó chistoso la acción y quiso seguir dándole lata.

—Acaso no puedo estar de mi lado?— Dijo con sarcasmo. —Digo porque también existo yo en la ecuación—

—Tienes razón— Dijo derrotada, dando pisotones en la calle nuevamente con los puños cerrados. _Que adorable se pone cuando se enoja. _

—Yo siempre tengo razón— Presumió el castaño.

—Presumido— Murmuró entre dientes, agachando la cabeza. Al parecer creyó que no la escucharía, mas estaba equivocada porque sí la escuchó.

—Querrás decir inteligente— Corrigió con aire superior, caminando con la cabeza en alto y las manos en los bolsillos. —y atractivo—

—Vanidoso sería la palabra—

Se divertía con la conversación aunque no llegaron a nada, porque ella se tornó taciturna como si su mente ocupara otros pensamientos que no fueran conversar con él.

_En qué estará pensando?_

—Kotoko?— Llamó, viendo que no había respuesta, lo intento de nuevo. —Kotoko? Oi!—

Reaccionó ante el estímulo de su llamado, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entre abierta.

—Qué—

—Estabas distraída y no me contestabas— Habló exaltado, tratando de ir a la par con los pasos de la chica.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó despabilándose del aparente trance en el que se hallaba. Agitó los brazos para demostrar que estaba en sus cinco sentidos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza sobándose los cabellos negros de su cabellera lacia. —Me quede pensando—

—En qué pensabas?— Inquirió extrañado con su comportamiento.

—En cosas— Expresó dubitativa.

—Cuáles?— Presionó con la voz más seria.

—No te voy a decir— Espetó dudosa de hablar.

_Pero que rayos! _

—Kotoko no me evadas— Se acercó a ella estando caminando por las calles transitadas.

Se frenó en seco, tomándolo desprevenido estando al borde de toparse con un semáforo cualquiera. Miraba al piso girando los ojos en todas direcciones, frotándose las manos en pequeñas presiones, indicando que estaba nerviosa.

Nunca la había visto en ese estado.

—Kotoko?— Suavizó el tono de su voz seria y fría.

—Se me olvidó comprar el disco de metal— Murmuró entre dientes, analizando sus propias palabras. —Para eso te lleve a la tienda y sólo recogí mi casete— Se tiró de los cabellos en coraje. —Cómo se me pudo olvidar!—

Naoki se tranquilizó ante la confesión, solo se le había pasado comprarse un disco de metal a causa de la distracción con su amigo Nozomi Yuuki.

Hizo una sonrisa de lado, suavizando el gesto de su rostro frígido.

—Kotoko, no te preocupes— Posó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndola para que dejara de revolverse el cabello en un desorden tremendo. —Será en otra ocasión— Aseguró con firmeza.

—Tu crees?— Ella lo miró con ojos esperanzados. Le hicieron acordarse de Chibi, el perro que ella rescató el día de la graduación de la preparatoria. Asintió. —Entonces no estás enojado conmigo?—

—Por supuesto que no— Asintió nuevamente antes de soltarla.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro juvenil de la chica, sus cabellos alborotados no desvanecían la belleza de su juventud. Esa era su chica.

Siguieron con el camino de regreso a punto de llegar a la parada de autobuses, donde la multitud de personas disminuían conforme salían del distrito concurrido.

Un calor ajeno al suyo lo sacó de sus pensares, la mano de la chica lo había tomado de improviso. Le volvió a tomar la mano en una de esas veces en las que él bajaba la guardia.

El se giró a verla, ésta le sonreía con los párpados cerrados y los dientes relucientes.

Aceptó el gesto cariñoso.

Esta era la chica que él quería.


	40. El fastidioso pretendiente

La mitad de la primavera rodeaba los cerezos que florecían en su máximo apogeo, pétalos rosados caían por las banquetas y los caminos grises se coloreaban de un rosa pálido muy elegante.

El castaño llevaba puesta ropa casual con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros largos, avanzando hacia la universidad, mochila en mano y los auriculares puestos al ritmo de "Enjoy de Silence" de Depeche Mode, una de sus nuevas canciones favoritas de la primavera.

Ya se encontraba en el proceso de transferencia al departamento de medicina, eso quería decir que él estaba arreglando sus papeles de transferencia por lo que tendría que esperar un poco más de lo debido; mientras tanto, iría a las prácticas de tenis como cualquier otro día.

_Pronto. _

Se consolaba de un tiempo para acá con esa palabra, le daba seguridad.

_Pronto será el día en que __entraré formalmente a estudiar medicina. _

Inmiscuido en sus asuntos, la vida seguía su rumbo sin pedirle permiso, evitando tomarlo en cuenta cuando su misma cobardía e impotencia sacaban lo mejor de él.

* * *

—Irie!— Sudou-senpai le gritaba a lo lejos de la cancha de tenis. Lucia muy emocionado por hablarle. —Irie! Ven aquí— Ordenaba eufórico.

—Qué quieres?— Se había acercado a este, con la una mueca impaciente.

—Sincérate con Matsumoto— Ordenó con severidad. —Si no te gusta no la tengas pegada a ti como mascota—

—Ella no es mi mascota— Espetó el castaño con enfado, cruzándose de brazos. —Ya le he dicho varias veces que ella no me interesa—

—Díselo bien—

—Ya hice eso— Frunció el ceño.

—Demuéstrale que no tiene oportunidad contigo— Dijo como última alternativa.

—Como qué?— Inquirió fastidiado.

—Besa a Aihara—

La sangre se le congeló como un iceberg centrándose en su sistema nervioso._ Besar a …Kotoko? _

—Matsumoto no le agrada Aihara, puedes usarla como anzuelo y explicarle que tienes algo con ella para que no te insista— Explicó con las manos abiertas y una sonrisa esperanzadora.

_Usar a Kotoko como anzuelo no, ni loco pensaría en hacerle eso. _

_La besaría porque la quiero_.

—No utilizaré a Kotoko con ese fin— Espetó con el rostro arrugado.

La cara de Sudou-senpai decayó en decepción.

—Kotoko no es alguien con quien jugar— Finalizó la conversación a punto de irse a vestir y quedarse en la practica de tenis.

_Quién se cree que es para decirme que la utilice con ese propósito? Está demente! Kotoko no se merece ser utilizada con ningún fin, si ella es la chica más adorable del mundo._

Las prácticas de tenis iban tranquilas hasta que anunciaron a los nuevos integrantes del equipo de tenis donde la hermana menor de Matsumoto se integró al equipo. Matsumoto Ayako. Una chica que en seguida le tiró la mirada coqueta, la inconfundible mirada de interés con respecto a él.

Ayako era idéntica a su hermana mayor, la diferencia entre las dos era el cabello corto de la chica. Atractiva si, pero no para sus gustos. Su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien mucho mejor que ellas dos juntas.

Sin embargo, se integró también la presencia fastidiosa de Taketo Nakagawa entre ellos, con la excusa de entrenar de vez en cuando, es decir, no siempre, tal como él se daba el lujo de tener esos privilegios. Le pareció un tipo nefasto, igual, lo único que él quería cerciorarse era que la confesión que le hizo a Kotoko, de la cual ella misma le comentó que no estaba interesada en él, entendiera que Kotoko fue muy clara con él y además, muy para su desgracia, ella estaba enamorada de alguien más.

Sería una labor exhaustiva conquistarla sin perder la paciencia, cosa que él mantenía muy intacto.

* * *

Estando en las prácticas una presencia innegable lo llamaba por su nombre: Kotoko

—Naoki-kun!— Saludaba agitando los brazos en emoción.

Se frenó del entrenamiento para correr a saludarla, que estaba pegada a la reja con los cabellos alborotados por el aire y su ropa de basquet.

—Kotoko— Habló calmado con la raqueta en mano. —Qué haces aquí?—

—Venía a ver tu practica— Mencionó con los dedos entrelazados en las rejas. —Y quería saber si podía filmar la practica, digo sin enseñar sus caras, solo la acción de golpear la pelota con la raqueta—

—Filmar? Para qué?— Quiso saber, la notaba emocionada por hacerlo y eso le gustaba.

—Quiero adquirir practica en el filme— Sonrió afable, provocando en él palpitaciones aceleradas de emociones buenas. —Le preguntaré a Sudou-senpai— Se escabulló por la entrada al club de tenis, pasándose las rejas con la videocámara en su agarre, mientras él se iba a la entrada para pegársele.

Sudou-senpai la vio entrar.

—Aihara— Saludó amigable. —Qué te trae por aquí? No me digas que ya te interesaste por entrar al club de tenis—

—No, nada de eso— Respondió con una sonrisa segura. —Quería preguntarle si puedo grabar la practica de hoy— Enseñó la videocámara. —Es para agarrar practica filmando, no grabaré las caras de ninguno, solo el movimiento— Aseguró asintiendo.

Sudou-senpai se quedó meditabundo durante unos segundos, llevándose un dedo al mentón.

—Bueno, por qué no?— Asintió. —Solo no distraigas mucho a los estudiantes— Advirtió con la ceja enarcada.

—Entendido— Hizo pose de militar con la mano en la frente, firme.

—No se te olvide mi sugerencia— Susurró Sudou a la oreja del castaño que se crispó de cuerpo entero. _Ese tipo! No sabe rendirse_. Cerró los ojos de la frustración, frunciendo el ceño.

—Naoki-kun?— Kotoko se había acercado a su rostro, de puntitas. —Estás bien?—

Él asintió, abriendo los ojos poniéndose su máscara de altivez y superioridad.

Estaba furioso por la sugerencia de Sudou durante la práctica, donde Kotoko grababa los movimientos al golpear la pelota con la raqueta centrándose en los cuerpos en constante movimiento alrededor de la cancha.

Le llamó la atención que no distraía a las personas del club, ya que estaba siendo cuidadosa con el manejo de la cámara y los ángulos correctos. Se notaba que le apasionaba el cine tanto como jugar basquet.

Se puso nervioso cuando ella se fue a la cancha donde él jugaba partidos dobles con Ayako como pareja y Matsumoto con Sudou la otra pareja. Practicaban para los partidos dobles del próximo mes y les parecía bien el orden en que estaban formadas las parejas. Naoki se acomodó con la agilidad de Ayako y la destreza de golpear la pelota de tenis.

Estaba tan nervioso que comenzó a transpirar de la misma sensación de querer girarse y tomarla en brazos y salirse de ahí. Kotoko, obvio, estaba ausente de tales sentimientos, mas que quedarse a filmar a los jugadores mientras practicaban.

El calor simultáneo arrasaba con creces en el ambiente caluroso de primavera, constando de acelerar la producción de sudoración en su gran cuerpo. Naoki sentía que se derretiría en cualquier instante en que dejara de beber agua y que el sol aumentara de rayos ultravioletas.

En un instante, una de las pelotas salió volando hacia afuera cayendo dentro de un árbol, atorándose en una de las ramitas de la copa. Un practicante de tenis de nivel básico ocasionó ese desliz. Un practicante mejor conocido como Taketo Nakagawa.

No le importó en absoluto ese asunto hasta que Kotoko se fue disparada rumbo al árbol anunciando "Voy por ella" dejando la videocámara en manos de Taketo.

Se irritó porque no le dio la videocámara a él, por qué se la tuvo que dar al muchacho ese? Acaso no veía que también existía él?

Sudou-senpai detuvo la práctica de dobles al escuchar que Kotoko se había caído del árbol. Fue tal estruendo que se cayeron varias ramas al suelo y el grito de ella al caer los hizo detenerse al instante.

_Kotoko! _

Naoki lanzó la raqueta y fue tras ella.

Fue el primero en llegar al rescate, la vio echa bola con la pelota en la mano y las varias hojas del árbol y las ramas caídas sobre ella haciendo contrapeso la escondían.

_Menos mal que se encuentra bien, _suspiro aliviado_._ Creyó que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento, la transpiración incrementó conforme se fue al rescate de la chica, aunque no terminó de ser un rescate porque se hallaba perfecta, mas que el lecho de ramas y hojas que la atrapaban.

—Kotoko!— Gritó para ver si contestaba. —Estás herida?—

—Para nada— Exclamó con presencia, su rostro oculto no le hacía ver si no se había lastimado la cara.

Su poca fortuna se hizo evidente cuando el resto de los jugadores llegaron a quitarle todo el desastre de encima, viendo que Taketo sostenía la videocámara le tendía la mano, sintió coraje de quemarle las manos con un fósforo.

—Te encuentras bien, Aihara-san?— Preguntó el Taketo percatado de su estado.

—Súper bien— Saltó con ambos pies. —Solo fue un pequeño desliz—

—Fue toda mi culpa que esto pasara— Se culpó con los ojos tristes.

—Ni te culpes, fui yo la que se trepó al árbol— Aseguró con una sonrisa de lado. —No tú—

_Ya deja de hablarle no eres su tipo._

Naoki apretaba los dientes, deseando sacudir a Taketo y decirle que la chica le pertenecía aunque no fuera verdad, pero quería sacarlo del partido.

—Aihara eres demasiado imprudente— Comentó Matsumoto, sacudiendo su cabellera rizada hacia atrás en un movimiento de superioridad.

—No tanto como dices— Se defendió despreocupada. —Es mi naturaleza—

—Bueno, viendo que Aihara se encuentra en buenas condiciones, prosigamos con el entrenamiento— Ordenó Sudou con fingida sonrisa y buen liderazgo.

Las miradas de reojo de Naoki con respecto a Kotoko sucumbían a estremecerlo por dentro, aunque por fuera mantuviera la fachada de superioridad ante todo, nada lo hacía sentirse tan humano como Kotoko. Tan inequívocamente humano.

Su entrenamiento acababa de finalizar y también las grabaciones de ella que supervisaba en su videocámara, pensaba en acercarse a ella y conversar de temas triviales.

El pensamiento fue inútil porque se vio con la sorpresa de que Taketo estaba acercándose a platicar con ella. Un coraje tremendo llego a él, tensando la mandíbula y rechinando los dientes, resoplaba del mismo coraje.

_Ese chico no aprende! _

Se frotaba las manos empezando por empuñarlas del mismo coraje, aquel que le borraba el raciocinio. Si eso lo hacía enojarse tanto como para querer quemarle las manos al sujeto, no quería imaginarse qué haría al ver a Taketo dándole un beso en los labios a Kotoko. Terminaría por mandarlo al quirófano.

Tentado en darle una lección, una que anularía los supuestos pretendientes de la chica, lo llevaría a cabo. Su razón lo tiraría a la basura, este asunto lo resolvería como todo un hombre(según él). Uno que defiende a la chica que le gustaba.

Caminó hacia los dos que conversaban animosamente, bufando por dentro se encaminó con la raqueta en mano y una pelota de tenis en la otra. No supo cómo ni cuándo, sólo agitó el brazo lanzando la pelota al aire y con el otro brazo pegando con fuerza hacia la pequeña pelotilla. Vio cómo se dirigía al rostro de Taketo con frenesí. No contaba con que la Kotoko se atravesara entre la pelota y la cara de Taketo, un golpe impactó contra el rostro de Kotoko cayendo de una forma poco agraciada hacia el suelo.

_Maldición. _

Corrió hacia Kotoko que estaba tumbada en el suelo en seco, Taketo la auxiliaba y eso le molestaba, así que corrió más rápido para detener la escena.

Quitó las manos de Taketo y levantó a Kotoko tomándola entre sus brazos, llevándose la mirada de sorpresa de ella que no comprendía lo que sucedía.

—Se me fue la pelota, perdón— Le dijo con arrepentimiento. —No fue mi intención que se me fuera, fue un fallo de cálculos—

—No entiendo— Vociferó, sobándose la mejilla roja debido a que la pelota se impactó en la mejilla izquierda.

—Fuiste tu?— Lo acusó Taketo.

—Sí, pero fue un error— Aseguró con firmeza.

—Pero tu nunca fallas— Taketo no lució convencido de su hazaña.

—A veces los genios pueden fallar— Farfulló. —Kotoko, vamos a atenderte—

—Estoy bien— Le aseguró ella obstinada.

—No, no lo estás— Corrigió contundente, a manera que parecía un padre regañando a su hija desobediente. —Te lo compensaré curando esa herida— Sentenció como último argumento entre ellos.

Fue un tonto, un tonto encelado.

Su acción lo llevo a lastimar a la chica que juró que no la herirían.

Resultó devolvérsele ese juramento a el mismo. Lo rompió cuando cegó su razón.

Mentir no era su mejor opción, sin embargo, en ese tipo de situaciones fue fundamental decir que fue un fallo de cálculos que desconocía el rumbo de la pelota y donde depararía. Tendría que compensárselo bien a ella si quería que sus afectos fueran correspondidos.

Kotoko insistía en bajarse de sus brazos, pero él refutaba que era necesario para compensar su error.

—Auch— Se quejaba cuando tocaba la mejilla golpeada.

—Ya casi termino— Reponía, usando más gentileza en el tacto. A pesar de ser ruda, seguía siendo una mujer. —Sólo no te muevas, hará que te duela más—

—De acuerdo— Decía impaciente. —De verdad fue un fallo de cálculos? Se me hace descabellado que se te halla ido la pelota—

—Sí, Kotoko, se me fue el brazo— Aseguró como si su vida dependiera de ello. —Se me fue de la misma fuerza que use y sin tener una dirección específica—

—Te creeré— Frunció el ceño incomoda, será del mismo dolor?

—Kotoko?— No obtuvo respuesta. _Estará pensando en algo? _—Oi! Kotoko—

Al girarse ella sus rostros chocaron, dejándolos a expensas de respirar el mismo aliento. Naoki se paralizó al igual que su sangre se dilataba en un frenesí y sus palpitaciones se aceleraban.

Ella se alejó perturbada por aquella acción.

—Perdón, no te preste atención—

Se quedó mudo, en estado taciturno, completamente absuelto en sus emociones que se habían alocado por ese acercamiento tan intenso entre los dos. Nunca se habían acercado tanto en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en recuperarse de ese encuentro para poder hablar.

—Ya termine de curarte- Pudo pronunciar anonadado de cuerpo y mente.

—Gracias, Naoki-kun— Le sonrió bastante agradecida, posando una mano sobre su cabellera castaña, volviéndolo a estremecer por haberlo tomado de improviso.

* * *

Saliendo de la enfermería, regresaron a la cancha de tenis donde Naoki había dejado su equipo de tenis.

El arrepentimiento lo sacudía como electrochoques. Cómo pudo equivocarse? Desde cuando dejo de ser tan racional? Ser racional lo dejaba a la deriva de tener pánico y no resolver nada. Ser racional lo hacia quedarse como un tonto. Ser racional no era parte del juego si quería ganarlo.

Necesita ganarlo porque quería hacerlo.

Se consideraba el candidato perfecto para el corazón de Kotoko.

El único que se aguantaría todo con tal de tenerla a su lado.

—Iré por mis cosas, espérame— Avisó con elocuencia.

—Claro—

Yendo por sus cosas que estaban en el mismo lugar, se fue al vestidor a cambiarse a algo más cómodo que su ropa deportiva sudada. Prefería verse aseado, sobretodo, frente a Kotoko.

Se frotó los dedos antes de acomodarse el cabello que le crecía con los meses por su descuido. Saliendo del vestidor, se dirigió con la mochila deportiva en el hombro y cabello acomodado, suspiraba para relajarse luego de su horrible metida de pata en la cancha por su falta de raciocinio.

Se encontró con Kotoko esperándolo en la entrada de la cancha, recargada en las rejas de metal, tarareando una canción.

—Listo—

—Oh— Exclamó asustada, dando un salto. —Me asustaste, Naoki-kun—

—Estabas muy concentrada—

—Algo así— Se rió nerviosa.

—Aihara!— El grito de Sudou-senpai la espantó.

—Sudou-senpai— Dijo al aire, bajando las manos de su nuca. —Qué se le ofrece?—

—Dejaste tu mochila aquí tirada— Se la entregó con deje de sospecha, estrechando la mano peluda y grande de hombre que poseía. — Pensé que te irías con Irie y tuve razón en suponerlo—

—Gracias, Sudou-senpai— Hizo una reverencia y agarró su mochila.

—Otra cosa, Aihara— Apuntó impaciente.

—Dime—

—Qué relación tienes con Irie?— Cuestionó desesperado por saber, a lo que ella lo miró con cara de extrañeza, levantando las cejas.

—No sabría decirte, porque no entendí tu pregunta—

Cómo que no sabría decirle? Que no son amigos?

Naoki supuso que tal vez ella comenzaba a sentir algo por él. Podía ser la causa de su comportamiento hacia él había cambiado un poco, ya no le hablaba tan tosco y hasta se abrazaron el otro día.

Una sonrisa se curveó en sus labios, sintiéndose triunfal aunque fuera un poquito.

Sudou se quedó perplejo y boquiabierto.

—Solo pregunté el tipo de relación que tienen ustedes— Aclaró todavía perplejo.

—Oh— Suspiró analizando las palabras. —Somos amigos— Apuntó al aire libre con expresión de alivio.

Por qué de alivio?

Qué significaba eso?

—A que viene esa pregunta, Sudou-senpai?— Inquirió ella interesada.

—Solo curiosidad— Se reprimió de exclamar frente a ella y Naoki lo notó porque apretaba los labios de modo que quedaban como una línea recta y firme, eso significaba que se aguantaba de exasperar en gritos.

—Deja de hacerle preguntas raras— Naoki se acercó a él con mirada amenazante. —No se te ocurra usar a Kotoko con otros fines—

—Cuáles fines?— Estaba confundida con lo dicho por él.

Naoki se la llevó del brazo alejándola de Sudou que probablemente le diría cosas extrañas que la incomodarían o que no entendería del todo. La estaba protegiendo.

—Qué quisiste decir, Naoki-kun?— Se soltó de su agarre.

—Nada—

—No parecía ser nada— Siguió con expresión suplicante. —Me quería usar Sudou-senpai?—

—Deja de preguntar— Sentenció el genio con la cabeza solapada de pensamientos burdos.

—Me interesa saber—

—Por favor no sigas— Estaba por estallar en esos pensares burdos, tontos e ilusos que lo delataban debido a que protegerla le resultaba conflictivo, sin embargo, lo hacía porque la quería.

La hizo quedarse callada con esa frase "por favor no sigas".

Tan desesperado se sentía? Tan impotente como para no sincerarse? Sí.

Continuó silbando la canción que anteriormente cantaba al esperarlo, divagando cada uno en su propia mente, probablemente no derivará a nada bueno, o si?

Veía a Matsumoto caminar cercana a él, queriendo llamar su atención.

No estaba de humor para lidiar con ella también, le frustraba que no lo comprendiera lo suficiente como para dejarlo en paz con su vida amorosa.

Decidir por su vida amorosa lo haría él. Solo él.


	41. Octavo encuentro musical

_"__No necesito verte para saberlo"_

.

.

.

.

A veces las trivialidades entibiaban la piel, o las canciones la sometían a un calor relajante y digno de sentir y presenciar en carne viva.

Naoki antes creía nefasto que cada canción tenía incrustado un mensaje sumamente específico en su composición, en su estructura lírica, mas sin embargo, él siempre terminaba buscando la canción que más describía su actual estado.

Las fórmulas matemáticas y físicas no eran suficientes para explicar tal fenómeno, o el porqué su corazón se aceleraba cuando las letras describían sus sentimientos mejor que él mismo.

Ni tener el mejor coeficiente intelectual o ser el mejor estudiante de Japón alcanzaban a descubrir todo lo que le sucedían, y él tampoco lograba comprender de dónde surgió el amor hacia Kotoko; su intenso apego hacia ella, el sentimiento de anhelo para con ella, que era el origen de todo.

Kotoko era su origen y su detonante de buscar un cambio en su persona. Ella era su guía en la vida, su compás para elegir y para tomar decisiones, su inspiración y su primer amor; además, ella fue su primer beso.

Naoki no necesitaba ver números para saberlo.

No necesitaba él ver una respuesta para saberlo.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y llegó Julio arrasando con un calor abrasador y las vacaciones se avecinaban con suma velocidad que predisponía al joven Naoki a posponer el hecho de decirle a su padre que él ya estaba estudiando medicina.

No diría que era miedo por su parte, lo que sucedía era que si le comentaba, tendría que dar explicaciones. Explicaciones que le daban flojera de dar.

Sin embargo, Naoki sabía que debía de hablar, por lo que huir todo el tiempo no conllevaría a nada nuevo, sino a prolongarlo, a divagar en nimiedades que involucraban la pérdida de los segundos que se volvían minutos hasta dejar pasar meses.

Ante todo, Naoki dispuso de su tiempo libre, ya que sus clases de ese día habían terminado y regresar a casa le causaba pereza.

Tomó asiento en una banca, colocándose sus audífonos y se puso a buscar canciones entre el playlist del casete que le dio Kotoko en navidad, pues aun él no terminaba de escucharlo por completo, mas que dos o tres canciones y la cosa quedaba rezagada ahí.

En lo que buscaba, sus ojos encontraron algo digno de perder su capacidad de concentración en menos de un parpadeo. Sus ojos hallaron la figura que le hacían perder la cabeza, el raciocinio, la lógica de las cosas.

Esa figura esbelta, fuerte, sus ojos color avellana, su cabello lacio color negro de longitud hasta la espalda, ese caminar tan único y profundo.

Su corazón se aceleró, chocó contra su pecho y regresaba a su médula espinal para volver a repetir el mismo ciclo de latidos; asimismo, su pulgar, que era el dedo que cambiaba las canciones, se frenó en una canción que le llamó la atención.

La canción de "No necesito verte (Para saberlo)" de Soda Stereo, vibraba desde sus audífonos, creando una danza rítmica y grácil, sumergiéndolo al trance que sus ojos captaban con tanta añoranzas arraigada en cada partícula de la certeza.

Kotoko caminaba con tanta naturalidad que lo hipnotizaba, paseándose por el campus universitario con el walkman ajustado al pliegue de sus vaqueros a la altura de sus rodillas, una camiseta de manga corta de tipo polo de color rojo sangre, su cabello suelto y bailoteando al ritmo del viento, su frente en alto, sus brazos se movían con nobleza adornando su linda figura.

Naoki la contemplaba quieto desde su postura, embelesado de su sustanciosa presencia, de la cual, él adoraba tanto ver.

Él no necesitaba verla para saber que la quería, para saber que ella lo volvía loco, para saber que ella era un terremoto en su vida desde su primera aparición.

No lo podía describir en palabras, pero era verdad que ese tumulto de sensaciones que lo llenaban como una reacción química a punto de estallar, significaban una sola cosa: Naoki la amaba.

Sin precisarlo mejor, ella notó su presencia de enamorado idiotizado y se dirigió a él, sonriéndole. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y se regresó a su cabeza, enloqueciéndolo e inmediatamente se quitó los audífonos.

—Naoki-kun— Lo saludó Kotoko, tomando asiento a un lado suyo. Él asintió al saludo, devolviéndoselo de manera educada y estoica. —Qué escuchabas?— Interrogó curiosa.

—Nada relevante— Respondió indiferente. La pulsión lo carcomía, pues el rabillo de su ojo centró su atención a la mano de Kotoko, la cual, reposaba a ambos costados.

—Tienes planes para las vacaciones?— Cambió de tema, siendo tan linda en ello, como siempre.

—No— Volvió a responder en ese ademán indiferente que desgraciadamente le salía tan natural como si fuera una acción de su ADN le obligara a hacer. —Y tú, Kotoko?—

—Sí— Dijo ella campante. —Trabajaré durante las vacaciones, ya casi termino con todos mis pendientes para volver con ustedes— Se pausó. —¡Ya estoy emocionada por eso!—

Naoki no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa traviesa formándose en sus labios. Por fin, Kotoko volvería a vivir en su casa.

Cuán eterno le resultó vivir aquella fúnebre experiencia.

—Qué bueno— Comentó en un tono más ameno. —Dónde vas a trabajar?—

—No sé— Admitió ella, echando una risilla nerviosa. —De hecho, tengo muchas ideas de trabajo, pero aún no decido cuál me conviene—

—Por qué dices que vas a trabajar si no sabes en donde?— Bufó él, haciendo una mueca de lado.

—Bueno— Se rió ella. —Sigo pensando—

—Le das muchas vueltas a las cosas, Kotoko— Opinó él, viéndola de reojo con añoranza, disfrazando claramente sus sentimientos.

—Sí— Carcajeó suave. —Sino de otra forma no podré madurar—

—Madurar?— Repitió él interesado.

Asintió ella.

—Tengo que ver todas mis opciones— Prosiguió ella. —Si no de lo contrario, limitaré mi potencial, y además yo necesito aprender a madurar, porque así somos los adultos—

—Tu crees?— La cuestionó, obteniendo un asentimiento de su parte. —Por qué lo ves así, Kotoko?—

—Porque no necesito verlo, para saberlo— Respondió ella con amplia casualidad, tal que le erizó la piel.

—Cómo?— Exteriorizó sorprendido.

—Qué cosa?— Ella puso el gesto en blanco.

—Lo que acabas de decir— Repuso él inquieto. Al ver que ella no le entendió añadió: —Lo que quise decir con que no necesitabas verlo para saberlo—

—Ah— Dijo entendiéndole. —Quise decir que no necesito ver las cosas para saber que es esencial para mí, el hecho de poder madurar con el paso del tiempo, como por ejemplo— Alzó el dedo índice. —Taketo ha estado detrás de mí, y le di cabida, pero al conocerlo mejor me di cuenta que él es un muy buen chico— Él tensó la quijada. —Pero, no es la persona que me gusta, y lo que tiene que ver con madurar es que yo me percaté de mis sentimientos, y también me percaté de lo que mi razón me dio a entender—

—Entonces, ese tipo no te gusta?— Preguntó un tanto esperanzado, aunque él ya conocía la respuesta sin siquiera preguntárselo directamente. Al verla asentir, una sonrisa de formó en sus labios, dictando que aún él tenía el camino libre, claro, de momento.

—A eso me refiero con madurar, Naoki-kun— Kotoko dijo con claridad. —Hay veces en las que no necesitas ver las cosas para saberlas, a veces simplemente es pura intuición—

—Tienes razón— Concordó, acercándose discretamente a ella, moviéndose unos pocos centímetros de la banca.

—Llegue a esa conclusión— Prosiguió ella, sin percatarse de que él se le acercó. —Luego de pensarlo tanto en mis ratos a solas en mi departamento—

—Ya veo— Dijo áspero, pues al oír que había ocasiones en las que Kotoko se la pasaba sola, desataba en él una estrecha preocupación por su bienestar. Él teniéndolo todo por su estatus, se preocupaba por la chica que le gustaba; era obvio que lo haría a esas alturas que llevaba de conocerla.

—Ahora, si me dirás qué escuchabas?— Lo ojeó ella con curiosidad.

—Qué?— Espetó él sonsacado.

—Sí, quiero saber qué escuchabas— Ella se le acercó, causándole un rubor en las mejillas que efectivamente ocultó tras su piel. Kotoko era demasiado impulsiva, incluso para él de lidiar.

—Ten— Le dio uno de sus auriculares, regresando la pista, rendido a sus pies. —No hagas escándalos—Se quejó, mientras ella le respondió sacándole la lengua en maña.

—Gracias— Dijo al irse colocando el auricular en la oreja.

Cuando él le puso en marcha a la canción, ella echó un grito de emoción.

—¡Conozco esta canción!—

—Obviamente— Resopló él, cruzándose de brazos en porte aristocrático.

En lo que ambos se quedaron ensimismados escuchando la canción, Naoki supo que él no necesitaba ver los alrededores para saber que sus sentimientos por Kotoko crecían cada día sin límites.

No había un final para ellos, pues ya estaban en sintonía con su anatomía.

Y así, las vacaciones de verano arribaron para el genio, quien esperaba que las cosas funcionaran a su favor.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción de "No necesito verte (Para saberlo)" de Soda Stereo)


	42. Sentimientos que convergen

Julio llegaba con vientos acalorados, rayos de sol intensos tanto como para quemar la piel o cocinar un huevo en una sartén al aire libre.

El crecimiento de Chibi estaba más que claro, finalizando en un peso casi obeso, pero certero de estar saludable.

Naoki se arrastraba debido al calor intenso que recorría en las paredes de su habitación, un calor tan intenso que no podía vestirse correctamente sin dejar las prendas mojadas del mismo sudor.

Kotoko seguía sin mudarse con ellos, por lo que Naoki estaba indeciso si marcarle o no al celular para saber noticias sobre ella. De hecho, lo único que sabía fue que ella había conseguido otro empleo durante las vacaciones de verano, era por eso que no se habían visto desde entonces.

—Onii-chan!— Yuuki apareció dentro de la habitación donde ya dormía solo, sin su hermano.

—Yuuki— Suspiró abatido, tumbado en el suelo con ansias de aire fresco.

—Vamos a ver a esa Baka— Anunció con una risilla malita.

Naoki se despertó del trance de querer aire fresco a el trance pensar en Kotoko nuevamente.

—Cómo?—

—Mamá consiguió saber dónde trabaja y la visitaremos— Dijo con emoción. —Esta en Villa Romance, porque un tal entrenador le dio ese trabajo—

_Nada más y nada menos que Sudou. Obvio. La otra vez lo escuche que necesitaba de alguien a quien cuidar una casa de verano. _Supuso.

—Cuándo iremos?— Quiso saber.

—Hoy—

—Qué?— Espetó en defensa. —Pero si apenas son las diez de la mañana—

—No importa— Desvió las palabras de Naoki en un santiamén. —Mamá dice que con el metro llegaremos en una hora y media, a parte no es tan lejos y solo iremos los dos—

—No vendrán papá y mamá?— Inquirió extrañado por el comportamiento de su madre.

—No, solo nosotros— Saltó de emoción, empezando por empacar su maleta y una mochila con su libreta y útiles de escribir. —Apúrate, Onii-chan para llegar lo más pronto posible y sorprender a esa Baka—

Se paró como resorte envuelto en energía ajena a sus pasados días de meditación con pura música reproducido en su walkman. Coloco en una maleta pequeña dos cambios de ropa, dos de zapatos casuales, un cambio de pijamas ligeras para soportar las altas temperaturas, ropa interior, utensilios de higiene personal y una chamarra en caso de que haga frío.

En una mochila negra de equipaje, metió el walkman y unos cuantos casetes para escuchar en el camino de ida, un libro cualquiera, su celular y el cargador del celular, una gorra para la cabeza y una libreta para escribir anotaciones.

—Onii-chan— Su madre entró al cuarto desbordando alegría. —Ya estás listo para salir?—

—Madre, no me apures— Carraspeó conforme terminaba de acomodar su cabello recién cortado en un buen peinado y su ropa de verano no le provocaba incomodidad debido a la transpiración.

—¡Ya estoy listo!— Exclamó Yuuki, vestido con una camisa azul de manga corta y unos shorts bermuda de color café claro, un pequeño sombrero en su cabeza de pescador.

—Yuuki te ves adorable— Chilló su madre con gusto.

—Mamá— Espetó avergonzado hasta los huesos.

—Por cierto, Onii-chan, tu padre quiere hablar contigo antes de que te vayas— Le dijo como recordatorio, nada especial.

Teniendo sus cosas listas, se apuró a ver su padre al estudio donde se lo encontró esperándolo con las manos en su barriga.

—Ah, Nao-kun— Lo vio con gusto, obsequiándole una leve sonrisa.

—Padre— Asintió serio. —Querías decirme algo?—

—Estaba curioso por saber tus planes del futuro, te acuerdas?—

Como no acordarse si apenas se había enterado que fue aceptado en medicina. El problema constaba en animarse y revelar la verdad, sin embargo, lo ocultaría por el momento y le diría cuando se encuentre listo.

—Sí me acuerdo— Murmuró serio.

—Quiero saber lo que has pensado, hijo— Comentó tranquilo, dejando ver la atmósfera de confianza.

—Pensaba en cambiarme de carrera— Admitió tensándose de cuerpo entero, ocultando su secreto. —Aún no se cuál, pero no me siento cómodo estudiando ingeniería—

Su padre se quedó pensativo, observando si continuaba hablando de lo que haría con respecto a su futuro. Naoki se quedó estático en su silla, esperando tener la oportunidad de salirse.

—Te daré de aquí a que regreses de Villa Romance— Declaró con seriedad, sobándose la barriga con suavidad, significando que se encontraba un poco nervioso. —Tu madre me dijo que irás a ver a Kotoko-chan, salúdala de mi parte y dile que es bienvenida cuando se anime a dejar de vivir sola—

—Claro— Asintió inexpresivo.

—Por cierto, te pusiste de novio con Kotoko-chan?— Quiso saber, poniendo una pequeña sonrisa emocionada.

Naoki se sonrojó ante la pregunta. _Aún no es mi novia, padre, luego lo será. _

—No— Contestó con la voz baja. —A qué viene la pregunta?— Tosió un poco incrédulo. Su padre lo miró curiosón, a la vez que satisfecho con ver una expresión diferente en su hijo mayor.

—Es que daba la casualidad en que un día en que venía de regreso a casa— Empezo a relatar apaciblemente, como si recordara algo agradable. —Te miré con Kotoko-chan en el distrito de noche, ustedes iban tomados de la mano—

Naoki estaba quieto en el asiento, pegado con goma indeleble contra la silla porque si pudiera salir huyendo, lo hubiera hecho, pero su miedo era más grande que su propia fuerza.

—Me pareció extraño porque sé que tu no eres así— Siguió sin tomarle importancia a su situación. —Pero me contentó saber que entre ustedes hay una conexión fuerte, y me alegre en suponer que eres el novio de Kotoko-chan— Sonrió mientras se cruzaba los dedos sobre su barriga, cerrando los párpados de orgullo.

Naoki tragó saliva, mordiéndose el labio inferior, apretando ambas manos sobre las reposaderas de la silla.

—Kotoko no es mi novia— Afirmó sintiendo la boca seca.

—Hijo— Su padre suspiró, separando los dedos de sus manos entrelazadas. —Yo sé que sientes cosas por ella, pero si te tranquiliza no le diré a tu madre— Aseguró sonriente. —Sin embargo, no creas que puedes ocultarme cosas por ser quien eres, recuerda que soy tu padre—Él enarcó una ceja, autoritario. —Y como tu padre, hay cosas que aunque no me las digas, las sabré porque eres mi hijo y porque te quiero—

Naoki alzó la vista, sintiendo que su mente se tornaba borrosa de tantos pensamientos volando en un mismo lugar. Por un lado quería negar sus sentimientos, pero por el otro, ocultar que él quería a Kotoko fervientemente, era imposible. —Siempre te he querido hijo—

—Ah…— Él suspiró monótono, indispuesto a expresarse. El discurso emotivo de su padre le llegó como un rayo estrellándose en su pecho como una flecha atravesando su corazón. Él del mismo modo, quería a su padre.

—Nao-kun— Lo nombró su padre. —Quiero que sepas que la decisión que tomes yo estaré a favor, pero por favor no te demores en tomar acción en ello—

Él asintió, dándole punto final al tema.

—Ahora si me permites me retiro para llegar temprano a Villa Romance— Informó él.

—Sí, hijo, diviértete en el viaje— Se levantó del sillón acomodándose los lentes. —Hablaremos de tu futuro cuando regreses—

—Sí padre, eso haremos— Aseguró justo al retirarse. —Cuídate— Hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y se fue al viaje.

* * *

El camino de ida resultó ser más rápido de lo que esperaba, sopesaba sobre lo que haría para que su relación con Kotoko fuese fuerte y estrecha, se esforzaba por no acobardarse pero planear las cosas no lo ayudaban a avanzar en el juego del amor.

Necesitaba acción, no razón.

Actuar en vez de pensar tanto.

Escuchó el Actually de Pet Shop Boys antes de ver que su hermano estaba en los brazos de Morfeo. Le agradaba que su hermano se expresara mas que él, que fuera menos serio y cerrado al mundo como lo estuvo durante toda su adolescencia.

Le daba orgullo ver que su hermano evolucionaba rápidamente a comparación de él.

Arribando a Villa Romance se asombraron de la belleza del paisaje natural, el verdor amplio y los árboles brindando aire limpio y fresco.

Para llegar a Villa Romance tenían que bajar por una pequeña senda de bajada, hasta toparse con el anuncio de que habían llegado al lugar, mientras su hermano no dejaba de maravillarse de las bellezas de la naturaleza.

Pasaron por la entrada de la Villa, pidiendo un cuarto para dos personas en el lobby, para su fortuna, su madre reservó un cuarto para el y Yuuki. A veces las ocurrencias de su madre salían efectivas.

Se les fue dada la llave de la habitación a cada uno y el número de cuarto.

Saliendo con las maletas a su disposición, se dirigieron a la habitación donde se hospedarían en el primer piso con vista a los terrenos verdosos del paisaje de la Villa.

—Que bonito es aquí, Onii-chan— Chilló su hermano.

—Si, Yuuki—

—Después de dejar las maletas, asustemos a esa Baka— Juntó las manos como formulando un plan maloso.

—No asustes a Kotoko— Ordenó con seriedad.

—Por qué no, Onii-chan?— Los ojitos de su hermano se postraron en él.

—Porque no quiero escuchar sus gritos de susto— Fingió quejarse.

_Y también porque no me gusta verla asustada, es mejor cuando sonríe. _

—Es muy escandalosa— Le creyó a pesar de ser una pésima excusa. Ya no le importaba si su raciocinio estaba ligeramente bloqueado, lo que le importaba era el corazón de Kotoko. Nada más eso.

—Lo es— Prosiguió con la caminata hasta entrar a la habitación 102 en compañía de su hermano.

Un cuarto espacioso y lleno de luz los recibió, colores blancos con diferentes tonalidades cercanas al color crema. El olor a flores de jardín era suave y gentil a los pulmones, mientras que las camas estaban de buen tamaño.

—Guau— Exclamó su hermano extasiado con el lugar. —Que bonito, Onii-chan—

—Sí— Comentó al irse instalando en la cama cercana a la ventana.

Una vez instalados en la habitación, salieron en busca de Kotoko sin saber dónde pudiera encontrarse en la Villa.

Pasaron por el lobby con la intención de preguntar por ella, pero fueron retenidos por una presencia molesta: Sudou.

—Irie!— Lo llamó contento de verle. —Qué te trae por aquí? Ah! Aihara, no?—

—Sudou— Articuló irritado con su presencia persistente.

—Si la buscas está jugando basquet con uno de sus amigos— Apuntó la dirección de la cancha, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente de que solo iba porque Kotoko estaba en ese lugar. —No me digas que ese niño es tu hermano?—

—Sí, Yuuki— Presentó a su hermano con seriedad. —Tiene once—

—Si es una copia miniatura de ti— Se rió. Su hermano se avergonzó con semejante cumplido.

—Bueno, nos vamos— Anunció con su altiva presencia desinteresada.

—Espera— Lo volvió a retener con cierta insistencia. —Vendrá Matsumoto—

—Encárgate de eso tu— Espetó, alejándose de el en compañía de su hermano.

—Irie!—

Se fueron de prisa, dando grandes zancadas por el camino derecho a las canchas de basquet. Entrando a las canchas, que solo constaban de ser dos grandes trozos de terreno donde una cancha de tenis se localizaba al fondo de las de basquet.

La encontró de inmediato jugando con sus pants de basquet del equipo de la universidad. Color azul con líneas blancas en los extremos del short. Jugaba con su amigo Nozomi, aquel le parecía buena influencia y ninguna amenaza en cuanto a sus otros rivales de amor.

Se miraba mucho más alegre que otras veces, moviéndose libremente sin presiones alrededor de la cancha, debatiéndose por ganarle al jugador talentoso que es Nozomi.

Los cabellos rubios del muchacho brillaban con la intensidad del sol, brisas luminosas de su ser flotaban conforme se movía por la cancha, botando la pelota.

Parecían una pareja.

Se acercó rápido, alejando esa tonta suposición nueva para él. _Nozomi no es una amenaza para mi, solo me estoy haciendo ideas. _

—Kotoko!— Gritó amplio y claro. —Oi!— Ella se detuvo de quitarle el balón a Nozomi que estaba a punto de encestar. Se paralizó al verle, abriendo los ojos como bombillas de luz y la boca abierta del susto.

—Na…nao…Naoki-kun!— Formuló asombrada de verle.

—Ah, Naoki!— Saludó Nozomi con despreocupe. —Qué haces aquí? Vienes a jugar con nosotros?—

—Baka!— Agitó los brazos Yuuki con los ojos iluminados de verla, corrió hacia ella con frenesí. Al llegar a ella, le dio un empujón y una sacada de lengua.

—El actor de las tragedias— Suspiró recuperándose de la sorpresa. Se inclinó a sacudir el cabello castaño de su hermano menor, y sin lugar a dudas sintió envidia de que a su hermano lo tocara con tanta libertad. —Qué los trae por aquí? Y cómo se enteraron que trabajo aquí en la Villa?—

—El señor de bigote nos dijo— Comentó Yuuki.

—Sudou-senpai— Jactó de golpe. —Es un loquillo ese señor—

—Mamá lamenta no venir, pero aun así venimos los dos— Le dijo su hermano con la mano en el mentón.

—Oh ya veo— Agregó con los ojos interesados y como si de un rayo se tratara. —Por cierto él es Nozomi Yuuki— Lo presentó risueña. -Mi amigo-

—Se llama igual que yo, soy Irie Yuuki— El niño asintió.

—No me digas que eres hermano de Naoki— Expresó asombrado de ver al hermano de Naoki. Este asintió confiado con su postura. —Impresionante, digo, no me esperaba que Naoki tuviera un hermano menor, pero suena bien— Guiñó el ojo.

—Naoki-kun, quieres jugar con nosotros?— Sugirió ella sosteniendo el balón que estaba tirado en el suelo.

—Sí, anímate, será divertido— Lo animó Nozomi con una sonrisa invitándolo.

Viendo que los dos ojos de la chica se posaban sobre él de manera contenta, indicando que confiaba en su decisión y que quería jugar con el le agradaba. Aceptó.

Se pusieron a jugar por dos horas seguidas bajo el sol intenso, que a pesar de ser fuerte la brisa del aire y los árboles disminuían la fortaleza de los rayos ultravioleta del sol.

Notaba que el juego resultaba mejor cuando tenía una compañía extra que le diera ese ponche al partido que se aventaron. Nozomi le agradaba, no por ser buen jugador, si no, porque lo respetaba y lo trataba de manera condescendiente y eso le complacía.

Jugar con Kotoko nunca le pareció algo tan bonito, hasta que veía sus risas traviesas que lo seducían ampliamente, haciendo que bajase la guardia y anduviera por los aires dentro de su mente enamorada.

Acostumbrado a esas sensaciones, el amor no le resultaba ser tan burdo.


	43. Tu belleza al dormir

_"__Me pase la vida imaginándote no es momento para ser cobarde" _

.

.

.

.

Encontrarse anonadado a causa del calor era desagradable, tumbado en su habitación por la tarde, notaba que el clima descendía de temperatura y esto le parecía mejor que el calor infernal que pasaron en el partido de basquet.

Su hermano menor dormía abrumado por el solazo que le impactó a pesar de tener un sombrero de pescador, mas no estuvo exento de la tempestad del sol.

_Esto es insoportable. _

Se ladeó estando acostado en la cama, divagando en temas triviales como la cantidad de sol que consumió, siendo que esto le aburría si pensaba mucho en el clima. Parezco un tono pensando así, debería de centrar mis pensamientos en otras cosas más interesantes que el clima. Eso es lo de menos.

Sacudió su cabeza en frenesí, dándose aire con las manos en son de relajarse. Su mente estaba tranquila, su cuerpo no. Necesitaba frescura, aire de afuera, no de adentro donde se concentraban los olores del sudor.

Se tomó una ducha de agua fría, refrescándose del abrumador calor que lo asfixiaba y consumía vivo. Se vistió de prendas ligeras y se secó el cabello castaño dispuesto a estirar sus piernas cansadas.

* * *

Salió a tomar aire fresco estando el día a punto de ponerse en un claro y hermoso atardecer lleno de tintes naranjas y rojizos a lo lejos del horizonte. Centrado en solo caminar, dejó a su hermano tomando una siesta en la habitación en lo que él buscaba relajarse antes de cenar y dormirse.

Subió un poco tomando un camino alternativo en vez de irse cuesta abajo, lo que no se esperaba fue encontrarse con una vista muy interesante, una que le incitaba acercarse involuntariamente a la persona que reposaba despreocupadamente en el cálido y tierno suelo rodeado de pasto y la sombra de un árbol enorme con una gran copa de ramas y hojas verdosas.

Ahí se hallaba Kotoko dormida con las manos entrelazadas en el vientre, los cabellos flotando a la merced del viento, los párpados cerrados con delicadeza dejando ver sus pestañas alargadas y lisas, un sombrero del sol le daba reposo a la cabeza tumbada directamente contra el pasto.

En segundos se encontraba pegado a ella, sus labios cayeron a los suyos como una especie de magnetismo que lo atrajo directo, firme y precisamente a darle un beso. Un beso para demostrar cuan fuerte podía ser su amor sin medidas.

Fruto de sus sentimientos, la besó como muestra de ellos. Queriendo que sus sentimientos la alcanzaran de alguna manera, olvidando su intriga y miedo. Eso se quedaba de lado, solo haciendo contacto hacia ella le bastaba para sentirse cálido y cómodo frente al mundo que lo consumía vivo.

Kotoko solo le daba amor y él lo recibía.

Este era su turno de darlo sin esperar nada a cambio. Bueno sí, esperar obtener su corazón sobre sus manos y guardarlo con seguro para siempre.

El crujir de una rama lo saco de sus ensoñaciones y el beso que le obsequiaba a ella, su Kotoko que dormía plácidamente en el pasto.

Despegó su boca de la suya, para buscar el origen del sonido a lo lejos perturbado por ser interrumpido de esa manera tan descarada.

Giró su cabeza viendo que el del ruido había sido su hermano. Qué hacía allí? Acaso no estaba dormido?

Lo miraba espantado con su acto, con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro colorado de la vergüenza. Naoki le hizo seña de que se mantuviera callado o lo haría pagar por abrir la boca.

Naoki se fue tomando otra ruta lejos de Kotoko, viendo que fue interrumpido por su hermano, quiso despejarse de la mente antes de dejarse llevar por los impulsos de su corazón que latía inmensamente dentro de su pecho, saltando y volando de felicidad. Si esto se le llamaba besar, quería hacerlo todo el tiempo.

La belleza de Kotoko al dormir le cautivaba cada que la veía, cada que sentía la tranquilidad que irradiaba con los párpados cerrados y la respiración lenta y pausada.

Era tan adorable que le urgía abrazarla como si fuera su posesión más preciada y no dejar que se escapara de su agarre.

Deseaba darle todo el mundo, las cosas que lo conformaban, las canciones que le gustaban cantárselas, todo eso quería darle y más, con tal de verla sonreír.

.

.

.

.

**P.D.** (Mención a la canción "Nací para esto" de Gustavo Cerati)

Ya casi termina la 2da parte.


	44. Perderte es lo peor

Luego de su proeza de besar a Kotoko, dormir en la habitación le resultaba conflictivo porque le entraba la urgencia de quitarse las cobijas, ponerse una chamarra y salir corriendo hacia ella con el fin de permanecer juntos.

Se giraba en diversas direcciones de la cama esperando dormirse en algún momento, cansarse de moverse y dejarse caer al sueño.

Bufó del coraje de no poder dormirse.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Matsumoto y su hermana, Ayako habían llegado a la Villa en un convertible rojo a eso del mediodía.

Tanto Ayako como Matsumoto lo instigaban con su insistencia de acercársele mucho con el fin de conquistarlo, pero era claro que no les correspondería al afecto.

Sudou les sugirió después de la hora de la comida que jugaran a las parejas en búsqueda de diversos lugares de la Villa y le tomaran foto a la sección con una banderilla amarilla. El primer equipo que finalizara el juego, le darían la cena gratis.

Las parejas fueron decididas por piedra, papel o tijera.

Le tocó estar con Ayako, a Matsumoto con Sudou, Kotoko con Yuuki y Nozomi no quiso jugar en absoluto porque el juego le parecía infantil.

Ese chico Nozomi le provocaba curiosidad, sonaba muy interesante para su gusto y maduro para su edad.

—Ay Irie, que lindo estar así solos, no crees?— Ayako le coqueteó.

—No lo creo— Se inmutó en no dar su brazo a torcer.

—Pero, tienes novia?—

—No—

—Entonces tengo chance de conquistarte— Se reclinó en su brazo en instinto de posesión.

—Por favor no— Replicó enfadado, pensando en su chica y si estará haciendo bien el juego.

—Por qué? Si eres tan guapo y atractivo— Suspiró enamorada.

—No me interesa que me conquisten— Reparó desdeñoso.

_Más que Kotoko. _

Ayako le dirigió la mirada confusa, casi reprimida.

—Quieres decirme que vas en serio con alguien?— Cuestionó simplemente, soltando el agarre de su brazo para caminar a la par con él.

—No es asunto tuyo— Reprimió sus ganas de contestar que "sí" pero no lo vio como necesario. Siempre y cuando, que entre el número de pretendientas descienda, las cosas se le darán más fácil.

—Lo tomaré como un sí— Refunfuñó asimilando el asunto. —Pero no le diré a Matsumoto— Burló afablemente, puso las manos al aire y dio por sentado el tema.

Él asintió educado, inconscientemente soltando un suspiro de alivio.

_Al menos no es tan insistente como Matsumoto, ella sí que es persistente. _

Encontraron casi todas las banderillas amarillas y tomaron fotos de las locaciones que pedían tomar, mientras él divagaba a medio pensar lo que debía de hacer, se topó con el sombrero que usaba Kotoko ese día. Un sombrero de fieltro negro con tonos de azul oscuro. _Kotoko. _

Qué habrá pasado?

Terminaron de encontrar las banderillas con la audacia de la chica, Ayako, pudieron regresar de nuevo al punto de partida, con el manteniendo firmemente el sombrero de la chica en su agarre queriendo tener la oportunidad de olerlo y recordarse de ella cuando se sintiera solo, pero eso solo eran sus deseos para después. Por ahora se pusiera en posición de revisar si todo estaba en orden.

Arribando al punto de partida, notaron que fueron los primeros en llegar y por lo tanto los ganadores del premio.

Nozomi estaba postrado en una silla esperándolos llegar, con la cabeza suspendida en el aire, usando sus brazos largos como almohada en la recargadera de la silla, las piernas despilfarradas en el piso de tierra, una playera de rayas rojas y amarillas delgadas y unos shorts de color café claro, tenis casuales blancos.

—Oh— Suspiró al escuchar sus pasos. —Son los primeros en llegar—

—Kotoko no regresó?— Se acercó con deje de preocupación en su voz fría y monótona. Éste lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, confundido.

—Cómo? Pero si no ha regresado, de aquí no me he movido — Protestó extrañado. —A que viene la pregunta?—Le restregó el sombrero en su cara extrañada.

—Esto—

—Quiere decir que se perdió— Concluyó Nozomi, luciendo cada vez más preocupado por la situación de Kotoko. —Vamos por ella— Exclamó decidido.

—Ayako— Le dijo a la chica. —Quédate aquí en caso de que Kotoko regrese—

—Claro— Esta se sentó en donde Nozomi descansaba calmadamente como si el mundo rodara a su favor. —No se preocupen por eso—

—Gracias— Los dos salieron hechos balas recién expulsadas de la pistola.

* * *

—No pudo haberse ido muy lejos— Exasperó Nozomi, abotagado por andarse subiendo a los árboles con la excusa de poder ver mejor, aunque al principio funcionó tal sugerencia, al tiempo en que el atardecer acaecía no lograba ver la gran cosa.

—Conociéndola, no lo creo— Corrigió Naoki. —Es muy energética, debió de haber caminado lejos—

—Tu sí que la conoces— Complementó Nozomi, corriendo al paso del castaño que parecía perder el control en cualquier momento si no la encontraba antes de ser noche. —Yo que llevo más de cinco años conociéndola a veces no es suficiente— Se rió nervioso. Será por estar fuera de su zona de confort que estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido? _Probablemente_, se dijo Naoki.

—Ahorita no estás carburando bien— Carraspeó sudando como elefante, pisando ramas frenéticamente y sus palpitaciones aumentaban con el paso del atardecer centrándose a lo lejos del horizonte. —Necesitamos encontrarla lo antes posible—

—También a tu hermano— Le restregó detalle importante a la cara. Cómo se le pudo olvidar que su hermano también estaba con ella? Porque le importaba Kotoko más que a nadie en el mundo. No era momento para culparse, estaba a punto de perder la compostura si no la encontraba, necesitaba verla y abrazarla cuanto antes. Recordarle que mientras él exista, no tendría preocupación alguna. —No me digas que Kotoko es más importante—

Cómo fue que le leyó la mente? Tan evidente era?

Asintió involuntariamente.

_Esa chica vale demasiado como para dejarla sola con cualquier piltrafa._

—¡Kotoko!— Gritó a todo pulmón. —¡Kotoko! ¡Contéstame!—

Nozomi lo miró azorado con su hazaña.

—¡Kotoko! Contesta! Aquí estoy— Anunció su presencia con fuerza. —¡Kotoko!— Aulló claro y firme. _Contéstame Kotoko, me volveré loco si no apareces._

—¡Naoki-kun!— El grito de la chica provenía de unos metros hacia el norte.

La corazonada alarmada lo impulsó a correr más rápido que su acompañante que meditaba sobre los gritos desesperados que realizó con tal de encontrarla. Menos mal que funcionó haber gritado.

Se la encontró en cuclillas con su hermano echo bola sobre el hombro de ella, los dos confinados al frío del anochecer envueltos en una pequeña cobija café.

_Al carajo mis pensamientos. _

La tomó entre sus brazos, alejándola del agarre de su hermano menor que seguía dormido. Aprisionado entre sus brazos y la expresión incrédula de la chica, inhalaba el aroma a dulce haciéndole un efecto tranquilizador para el corazón que latía tan recio que parecía que moriría en ese momento del mismo miedo de perderla.

_Lo sientes, Kotoko? Es mi corazón latiendo por ti, por creer que algo malo te pasó. _

—No me vuelvas asustar así— Proclamó en voz cortada.

—Naoki-kun—

—Por favor, no lo vuelvas hacer— Sonaba más como una súplica que como un regaño pero eso era lo de menos. Lo importante fue encontrarla antes de que oscurezca.

Nozomi alcanzó a llegar y lucia perturbado con la escena de verlos abrazados sobre el pasto en la raíz de un árbol.

—Kotoko— Suspiró aliviado de verla.

—Nozomi— Ella se alejó de Naoki, dejándolo de lado. —También venías tu?— Era obvio, ella estaba conmocionada por el susto.

—Sí, me pegaste un buen susto— Se dejó caer de rodillas derrotado, inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire fresco con tal de relajarse. —Siempre te metes en problemas, no tienes remedio—

De repente, vio que ella lo volvió a abrazar ocultando su cabeza en su pecho. Un intenso rubor surgió en sus mejillas.

—Gracias por encontrarme— Murmuró con voz queda. Éste correspondió al abrazo, sin dudarlo.

Naoki reposó su cabeza sobre la suya, respirando el aire que su cuerpo irradiaba de forma natural. Apretó el agarre de su abrazo, envolviéndola entera sobre su cuerpo, notando lo pequeña e indefensa que se sentía cuando la tenía cerca.

—La próxima vez, tendré más cuidado— Aseguró.

—Eso es imposible— Bromeó él, pensando que tener el privilegio de encontrarla primero que nadie, fue una hazaña que hará que ella se enamorara de él. —Siempre te metes en líos aunque no lo pidas— Se rió nervioso, mecanismo usado para ocultar sus ganas terribles de llorar del miedo.

Al soltarla, vio que su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Era la primera vez que la miraba en ese estado y eso le cautivó demasiado como para querer dejarlo pasar, necesitaba asegurarse que fue por él quien se puso así.

—Em, Kotoko— Habló lo más cuidadoso que pudo.

—Nada— Espetó alterada. —Llevémonos a Yuuki-kun antes de que despierte—

Nozomi se apresuró a llevarse al niño empleando la fuerza de sus brazos largos, incluso más que los de Naoki, hasta parecía nadador profesional y no un jugador de basquetbol.

—Yo me lo llevo, Naoki, no es problema para mi— Aseguró tranquilo. —De verdad—

—Bueno, te dejaré— Admitió derrota viendo cómo lo cargaba con cuidado y precaución.

_Es bueno con los niños, _pensó.

—Ya tenemos que regresar— Jactó presuroso.

Naoki y Kotoko fueron detrás de él, conforme subían la vereda del caminito de tierra trazado por una línea de un metro de ancho, casi imposible de ver por la noche.

La miraba de reojo, queriendo tomarla de la mano, pero notó algo que estaba fuera de lugar y captó su atención. Estaba callada, pensativa dentro del área donde avanzaban a cuestas del extremo cansancio. Lucía abrumada por algo y eso le intrigaba, quería conocer la razón de sus pensares en caso de ser grave o algo problemático. Lo que fuera. Quería ser su apoyo.

* * *

Luego de llegar y cenar con el resto de los participantes del juego, Yuuki seguía dormido en la habitación, como si haberse perdido fuera poca cosa.

Naoki aprovechó la oportunidad de que estuviera en un lugar seguro y salió en busca de Kotoko, que había dicho que se quedaría en la fogata de uno de los huéspedes hasta que se extinguiera.

Pudo verla sentada con las rodillas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas con sus pequeños y finos brazos, observando con intensidad la lumbre que danzaba en la madera quemada.

—Kotoko— La llamó para tener su atención.

Alzó la vista con seriedad.

—Naoki-kun— Suspiró amplio recostando su cabeza sobre el hueco de sus rodillas. —Qué te trae por aquí? Si ya es noche—

—Venía a ver si sabías apagar el fuego— Dijo sarcástico, a lo que ella se rió con eso.

—Buen intento— Refunfuñó arrugando el rostro.

—Solo quise salir, de acuerdo?— Se hizo el importante, tomando asiento con elegancia en su porte altivo, bajando la guardia con ella. —Hace un buen clima como para no disfrutarlo—

—Tienes razón— Se rió bajito. —Aunque es mejor las de invierno porque te puedes poner cobijas, en cambio aquí no puedo ni usarlas— Estiró sus piernas al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos a los extremos. —Bueno, no importa, las estaciones se aprovechan a como de lugar—

—Supongo que sí— Este recargó su cuerpo contra la recargada de la silla.

—No dejaré de agradecerte por lo que hiciste— Admitió contenta, casi orgullosa con su hazaña de ese mismo día. —Fue increíble—

—No es la gran cosa— Espetó colorado por el halago. —Solo hice lo que tenía qué hacer—

—Pero fue genial!— Aplaudió contenta, sin avergonzarse de hacerlo. —Toda una hazaña de película, yo no hubiera podido salir de ese alboroto y tu me encontraste—

—Deja de halagarme, es molesto— Fingió fastidio, aunque por dentro estaba extasiado.

—No seas tan modesto, ríete Naoki-kun— Puso dos dedos sobre sus mejillas e indicó una sonrisa. —Cuando sonríes te vez muy atractivo, más de lo que ya estás—

—No voy a hacer eso— Se quejó, sonrojado a más no poder. Estaba por explotar.

—Me gusta cuando sonríes, tienes una bonita sonrisa— Complementó ausente de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—Por favor no sigas— Sonó como una súplica.

_Que no ves que me estoy reprimiendo para no correr a ti y tomarte entre mis brazos? Que no ves que es difícil no hacerlo? _

—No sigas, para con eso— Ordenó cogiendo valor de sus entrañas para decirlo.

—Está bien, no te molestaré— Abatida se inclinó hacia sus rodillas ocultando su rostro entre ellas.

—Kotoko, hay algo que me intriga— Sopesó meciendo sus cabellos alborotados dirigiendo su vista hacia el fuego que se iba extinguiendo. -Hay algo que te moleste?-

—Qué quieres decir?— Cuestionó con el entrecejo arrugado. -Si hay algo que me este molestando o qué cosas me molestan?-

—Si hay algo que te esté molestando— Aclaró, carraspeando.

—Em, no que yo sepa— Hizo un mohín, confusa hasta con su respuesta. —Debería de molestarme algo?—

—No es eso— Rectificó trabándose con su voz que iba atrasada con sus pensares. —Me dio la impresión de que había algo que no te deja en paz—

—Pues sí hay algo— Comentó despreocupada, a lo que él puso sus alarmas en acción. —Necesito un lugar para hacer mis prácticas—

Era eso lo que le preocupaba? Suspiró aliviado, _pensaba que tal vez algo le intrigaba y no la dejaba estar tranquila. Me alegra saberlo. _

_—_Un lugar para tus prácticas?— Repitió.

Ella asintió con puchero.

—Me preocupa no encontrar un lugar donde hacerlas— Expresó a expensas de las intenciones de él.

Inmediatamente pensó en Pandai, la empresa de su padre, de seguro encontrara algo por hacer como comerciales.

—Puedes intentar en Pandai— Sugirió.

—Pandai?— Se le abrieron los ojos como bombillas. —Oye, es una buena sugerencia, le diré a Oji-san—

—Papá si te dará oportunidad— Aseguró con la voz firme.

—Excelente, Naoki-kun eres genial— Saltó del asiento, en victoria.

—Aún no has echo nada— Protestó en burla.

—Eso que— Respingó indignada. —Un logro es un logro— Aseveró con las cejas arqueadas.

—Como tu digas—

_Lo que sea por ayudarte y verte sonreír es mi privilegio. _


	45. Renunciar a mis metas es mi sentencia

El camino de regreso fue aburrido.

Naoki no soportaba estar despierto en el viaje, bostezando a cada rato que bajaba la guardia cuando recordaba su estadía en Villa Romance.

Se atolondraba cuando se imaginaba a Kotoko abrazada de él, pegada como chicle en su espalda, diciéndole cuánto lo quería.

Cuanto deseaba que eso ocurriera.

Dio un suspiro fuerte de frustración, provocando que su hermano se espantara con su acción.

—Onii-chan?—

—Nada— Murmuró proclamándose silenciarse si no quería ser evidente con sus sentimientos.

—Onii-chan!— Su madre se lanzó a revivirlos extasiada de verlos llegar.

—Madre— Saludó frío.

—Cómo les fue?— Sonrío picarona.

—Bien— Musitó serio.

—Super bien, vimos a la Baka y a su amigo— Prosiguió Yuuki con las orbes de sus ojos abiertas. —Su amigo es muy chistoso, mejor que Ryo, él es muy escandaloso—

—Amigo?— Su madre hizo gesto de confusión.

—No te alarmes— Contestó Naoki.

_Para que le dices de Nozomi? Renacuajo insolente!_

—Se supone que eran unos días de descanso y— Se contuvo antes de gritar. —De acción!—

—Cero acción para ti— Se burló sintiéndose triunfal.

—No me digas que no hiciste nada con Kotoko-chan— Lucía más preocupada que molesta.

—En absoluto—

_La besé dormida, pero eso es un secreto para mi y nadie más._ Presumió en su mente_. Yuuki no es tan grande como para entender la razón del beso, solo se callará porque si habla de eso con alguien, no habrá mañana para él. _

Su madre chilló irritada con su conducta.

—Cómo pudiste no hacer nada?— Chilló enfadada.

—Porque no quise— Dijo con simpleza.

—Eres malo, Onii-chan— Hizo un mohín.

_Si supieras madre, si tan solo supieras,_ suspiró apesadumbrado.

—Nao-kun, bienvenido— Saludó su padre, bajando de las escaleras.

—Padre— Lo saludó con una sonrisa de lado, a lo que su padre se quedó azorado con ese gesto.

—Ven, vamos a platicar— Dijo reponiéndose.

—Claro— Sonaba positivo a pesar de no haber tenido muchos avances con Kotoko.

Una vez instalados en el estudio de su padre, retomaron la conversación pendiente.

—Cuéntame lo que has pensado— Agrupó sus manos sobre su gran barriga, le sonrió.

—Quiero que Kotoko haga sus prácticas en Pandai— Espetó, tomando a su padre de sorpresa.

—Cómo?— Exclamó. —Pero yo no hablaba de Kotoko-chan, yo quería hablar de ti—

—Eso a mi me interesa asegurar— Dijo como una orden. —Quiero que Kotoko tenga un lugar dónde trabajar segura y se sienta cómoda—

—No sabía que Kotoko-chan te importaba tanto— Suspiró perplejo con la escena.

Naoki se sonrojó de inmediato, su mirada se desvío momentáneamente hacia el piso.

—Bueno— Tartamudeó nervioso.

—Está bien, me aseguraré que Kotoko-chan tenga trabajo en mi empresa y la mandaremos al área correspondiente, la de creatividad o la comercial, donde pudiera filmar uno que otro comercial de la empresa— Aseguró con su voz suave y segura, sonriendo complacido con el tema. —Ahora dime el resto—

Naoki tomó una bocanada de aire, realizando que era el momento de revelar su deseo.

—Quiero ser doctor— Soltó ese gran peso que lo atosigaba.

Su padre tardó minutos en reponerse del susto, una confesión muy intensa e importante del castaño, mientras que este se frotaba los dedos entre ellos como gesto de nerviosismo.

—Explícame eso, por favor— Narró casi como súplica, una desesperada y efímera. —No comprendo—

—Quiero salvar vidas, papá, esa es mi vocación— Naoki expresó eso desde su interior. —Ya tomé el examen de transferencia y fui aceptado en la carrera de medicina; de hecho, ya empecé con mis clases desde la primavera—

—Y por qué no estaba enterado de eso?— Quiso saber, consternado. —Nao-kun, desde cuándo haces las cosas por tu cuenta?—

—Fue un grito en el aire que me hizo darme cuenta que necesito esta carrera, que la quiero hacer y he dado mi mejor esfuerzo— Admitió sintiendo una corazonada. —Es la primera vez que quiero hacer algo por mi cuenta y triunfar en ello—

—Es una carrera muy difícil, seguro que la quieres?— Sonaba indeciso, su misma mirada lo expresaba.

—Sí, definitivamente— Hizo gesto serio, pero seguro.

—Al menos me hubieras avisado con tiempo este cambio— Parecía abrumado con la decisión de Naoki. —Me molesta que no confíes en mi, que soy tu padre— Dijo decepcionado, agachando la cabeza entristecido.

—Lo siento— Se inclinó en reverencia, pero su padre lo retuvo.

—No hagas eso— Negó. —Y con la situación de la empresa quería que me ayudaras, en fin, no puedo hacer nada al respecto mas que apoyarte en tu decisión—

—Qué situación tiene la empresa?— Preguntó intrigado.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Nao-kun— Espetó su padre, luciendo perturbado por la aparente charla entre los dos.

—Padre, me interesa— Exigió saber.

Si escogió una carrera de su agrado sin tomar en cuenta los deseos de su padre con respecto a su futuro, lo menos que podía hacer era interesarse en la vida de su padre.

De la manera más extraña fue tomado por un quejido de su padre, llevándose la mano al pecho inclinado al lado izquierdo. El corazón.

—Padre?— Intentó decirle algo, pero fue tarde en cuanto vio cómo se colapso en el suelo de forma precipitada. Naoki en vez de paralizarse, corrió a auxiliarlo, aprovechando los estudios que adquirió en el periodo de estudio para el examen. Lo colocó con destreza de una manera en la que el dolor decrecía ligeramente.

—Madre— Gritó con estrépito, tratando con todo su poder no caer en el pánico. —Papá estarás bien, confía en mí— Vio que su padre entre el amplio dolor que padecía, asintió franco.

—Onii—

—Habla a una ambulancia— Ordenó como un grito de auxilio desesperado. Su madre por ende, palideció al ver a su padre colapsado en el suelo, pero no desesperó en no obedecer a las órdenes de Naoki que trataba de que su padre se moviera lo menos posible. —Pronto! Que no vez a papá?—

—Sí— Tomó el teléfono de la casa y marcó temblando al picarle a cada número.

Yuuki se asomó totalmente pálido, tartamudeando y preocupado a la vez.

—Yuuki, no te asustes, papá estará bien— Aseguró dentro de la atmósfera de tensión que los rodeaba a los tres.

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

* * *

Llegados al hospital, los minutos de espera acrecentaban la tensión y el nerviosismo sobre la familia Irie, llevándose al mismo tiempo la sorpresa de haber visto al Sr. Irie, la cabeza de la familia, en estado vulnerable. La peor pena que pudieron pasar, la peor catástrofe y encima el problema de la empresa que se iba cuesta bajo.

Las cosas no podían ir peor, mas no agregaba que su relación con Kotoko iba mal, si no, estaban en buenos términos pero aún no llegaba al pico donde quería situarse.

Sacudió la cabeza, _no es momento para pensar en mi vida amorosa._

Su madre se comía las uñas con estupor.

—Madre si sigues así te quedaras sin uñas—

—No importa, lo que importa es tu padre— Contestó furiosa con el comentario de él.

De verdad estaba en el punto de ebullición.

Yuuki se encontraba como témpano de hielo, ni una ventisca provocaba que se moviera de lugar, incluso su posición lucía estática.

Es el que peor se la esta pasando, sobretodo es un niño y ver a su propio padre colapsado en el suelo a causa de un infarto debe ser lo peor del mundo.

Naoki se hallaba entre al espada y la pared, una posición poco apta para un joven de su edad. Con apenas veinte años, tendría que tomar las riendas de la empresa en lo que su padre mejoraba. Los infartos no deberían de tratarse a la ligera y mucho menos, dejarlas pasar como enfermedades poco preocupantes, por lo que devolvería el favor que le hizo su padre al respetar su decisión como estudiante de medicina y ponerse a trabajar cuando no era la carrera de su añoranza.

Se sacrificaría por el bien de la empresa, aun cuando no les habían dado los resultados de la salud de su padre.

El doctor apareció casi como fantasma, de lo veloz que entró a la sala de espera.

—Cómo se encuentra?— Su madre interrumpió lo que iba a decir el doctor.

—Madre, deja que hable el médico— Sentenció sacudiendo la cabeza. —Díganos, cuál es la condición de mi padre?—

El doctor era el mismo que atendió a Kotoko cuando le dio apendicitis.

—Si, bien— Se ajustó los lentes pequeños, que decaen sobre el péndulo de su nariz. —La condición no es agradable, es más, es preocupante decir que estuvo a punto de padecer de un infarto masivo en el miocardio, debido a las cantidades inmensas de triglicéridos y colesterol. Las cifras son alarmantes, por lo que recomiendo mucho descanso y una dieta blanda y balanceada para prevenir uno de estos colapsos—

_Entonces la situación no es la más óptima, si, me lo imagine, mi padre come peor que un cerdo y nunca se cuida. _

Yuuki y su madre estaban desplomados en el suelo de la sala de espera, pálidos y sin señales de vida.

Naoki se meció los cabellos de su cabellera castaña, abrumado por la situación.

—Comprendo— Alcanzó a decir.

—Por cierto, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero cómo ha estado la jovencita?— Refiriéndose a Kotoko.

—En buenas condiciones— Comentó. La impresión que se llevó fue que el doctor si que tenía buena memoria, en parte por recodar a Kotoko luego de haber pasado bastante tiempo desde ese desastroso acontecimiento.

—Y ya es su novia?— Preguntó curioso. —Digo, usted dijo la vez anterior que no lo era—

—No lo es— Agachó la cabeza, abatido.

—Bueno, sé que su padre está en pésimas condiciones, pero— Carraspeó antes de acercarse específicamente a él. —Asegure su puesto en el corazón de la chica—

Se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_Hasta un doctor me regaña por mi lentitud, es el colmo!_

Se dio de topes en la cabeza, frustrado hasta con el mismo por su falta de iniciativa.

No, esto no es momento de pensar en esas nimiedades hasta asegurarse de que la empresa de su padre se encontrara en buenas condiciones, de no ser eso, no se armaría de valor para declararse de una vez por todas a Kotoko.

Antes del atardecer, les dieron la oportunidad de pasar a ver a su padre.

Lo vio reposando como un capullo, envuelto entre las cobijas y los ojos cansados, estaba en posición de querer platicar con Naoki.

—Déjenme hablar con Nao-kun, perdonen que sea grosero, pero es necesario— Comentó, en voz abrumada.

—Cariño no te forces— Su madre disuadió.

—No es eso, no es nada del otro mundo— Aseveró cansado.

Una vez que se salieron su madre y Yuuki, éste tomo asiento en las sillas de visitas.

—De qué quieres hablar?— Inquirió con respeto.

—Nao-kun, podrías encargarte de contratar a Kotoko-chan? Digo mi condición se que es deplorable aunque no me lo digan los médicos, pero quiero que te encargues de ese asunto hasta que mejore— Pidió tranquilo, entrelazando los dedos.

—Claro, lo que tu digas— Aceptó esa condición.

—Dijiste que tu querías eso y Kotoko-chan es importante en la familia— Lucía orgulloso de hablar de ella. —Y le puedes pedir a Kotoko-chan si me puede traer Volver al futuro?—

—Sí, le diré—

* * *

Las cosas no fueron de acuerdo sus expectativas, ya que al enterarse los Aihara del suceso de su padre, estallaron en un mar de preocupación por querer irlo a visitar.

Shigeo fue mucho más optimista, a pesar de hallarse preocupado.

Kotoko se lo tomó como un zarpazo directo al corazón, le dolió el saber que su Oji-san estaba en malas condiciones.

Naoki reprimió sus deseos egoístas de querer abrazarla y decirle que no se mortificara, y que siempre y cuando él estuviera presente, las cosas irían por buen camino.

Aborrecía no poder hacer nada y por sobre todas las cosas, no poder tomarla entre sus brazos y reconfortarla como se debe.

Al cabo de unos días, pagó una visita a Pandai.

Años que no ponía un pie en los suelos de la empresa de su padre, y eso le incomodaba porque sintió que esos no eran sus rumbos.

El secretario de su padre le dio la bienvenida de manera cortés, ofreciéndole una taza de café y los documentos que comprobaban el desplome de la empresa.

—Si no hacemos algo de inmediato, quedaremos en bancarrota— Expresó urgido de hacer algo al respecto. Naoki alzó la mano para que este se callara.

Leyó los documentos notando un decaimiento de las finanzas, fruto de los gastos innecesarios de su padre al tener mimados a los empleados con comidas incluidas en sus horas de trabajo. _Ay papá!_ Se dio de topes con ver las cifras rojas en el papel.

La empresa tampoco había sacado un nuevo producto en lo que constaba de seis meses inactivos de Pandai en el mercado, las bajas de los productos significan una sola cosa: Pandai quedara en bancarrota en menos de un año.

Se frotó la frente, abrumado por haberse enterado de la razón por la que su padre se notaba cansado, pero se mantenía a la raya para que no lo notaran.

—Ya veo la situación, estoy al tanto— Le devolvió los documentos de manera sutil. —Mañana empezaremos a resolver este problema y tendremos una nueva empleada así que no sean descorteses con ella—

—Pero necesitamos ver su expediente para ver si esta capacitada para el trabajo—

—¡Cállate!— Alzó la voz, impaciente. —No hable de personas que no conozca, ella es parte de la familia así que trátela con respeto, es un excelente elemento para la empresa. Le aseguro que tiene muchas ideas que beneficiarán a la empresa—

—Cómo puede asegurarme eso?— Sonaba indeciso.

—Porque es una persona importante para mi, si pasa por mi juicio quiere decir que es de mi total confianza—

—Ya veo, entonces la contratáremos— Afirmó luciendo derrotado ante la frialdad de Naoki.

_Nadie me juzga a Kotoko sin conocerla, acaso no ve lo adorable que es?_

_Bueno no la conoce, pero si la conociera, viera lo adorable que es. Y no pienso ir a Pandai solo, quiero ir acompañado. _

Si se sacrificaría al menos se llevaría a Kotoko con él, para hacerle compañía y desviar su tensión hacia un punto favorable.

—Necesito sus datos para hacer la llamada y avisarle que está contratada— Dijo el secretario.

—De eso me encargo yo—

El comienzo de su sentencia iniciaba con el pie izquierdo.

.

.

.

.

**P.D. **Este es el final de la 2da parte, la tercera vendrá así "Las canciones que definen nuestro amor (3)"


End file.
